Eternity
by ForeverTwilight15
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are finally together but what happens when she becomes pregnant? as her family develops with many surprises the voltur become interested aswell as Seth.
1. Sweet 16

**hey so this is my first time at writing a story on here, i hope you like it. I have some really good ideas your going to love! its going to involve a lot of Seth the Cullens, Wolfs, Voltori and some new characters! **

**This chapter has Renesmee's, Jacob's and Edward's Povs**

**hope you enjoy it love Robyn:)! xx**

Chapter one- sweet 16

renesmee's Pov

Today was the day. I am 6 years old but celebrating my 16th instead. I do look like one so might aswell. Today is not just my birthday but the day im going to confess my feelings to Jacob Kind Black the most loveliest wonderfull man on the world! I know he imprinted on me but i dont really know what it meas. I always ask dad but he always says "your find out when your older" well im older now and today im going to find out!

"renesmee it's time" shouted aunt Alice.

"no! Please Aunt Alice its my birthday" i said. I hate it when she has to dress me up for special occasions she takes to long!

"i guess you don't want to look nice for _Jacob_ then?" Aunt Alice said to me exagerating Jacob's name. I couldn't resist that. I wanted to look good for Jake.

"fine" i said.

"good now hold still we got alot to do" Aunt Alice beamed. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

I was ready, waiting in my room for making the all clear to go downstairs. I looked in the mirror and i saw a young womman wearing a emerald green dress that came to her knees, with white sandals and a white cardigan. My hair was its usual bronze curls thanks to my father and my make up was done very little as my skin was perfect i didnt really need it. The wolves, grandpa Charlie and Billy all came up to Alaska to celebrate my 16th as well as my family and the denali clan. I missed Forks but we had to leave as people were starting to notice my family wasnt aging but im happy Jake came with me he said "he cant live without me" i found this so sweet and adorable but i dont think i could live without Jake either.

"Nessie you can come down now" i heard my daddy shout.

With excitment i ran down the stairs at human speed so i didn't scare Granpa Charlie to find everyone shouting "happy birrthday!"

I was given so many presents a whole new wardrobe of clothes from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspar with a all new Gucci bag! Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet got me the newest addition of th ipone, a flat screen Tv and a laptop. Grandma and Grandpa got me a beauitful necklace that had little charms of a wolf, a heart and a diamond. Grandpa Charlie and Billy got me some books and the wolfs all got me some hair straghtners and curling tongs which i was surprised about. The Danali clan got me a new make up kit from Ted Baker. Jacob then told me "i can get mine later" After all hugs and kisses my mumma and daddy came up to me and gave me a little box. Inside the box was a key for my new car!

"no way!" i shouted.

"yes way, we decided to get you the BMW 1 series convertable" Said daddy.

"the red one i liked?" i said with excitment.

"yes" Daddy said.

"no way! I dont belive it! Omg! Can i ride it?" i asked daddy using my puppy dog eyes.

"no! Not until you get your driving licsence and we have have anoter present." Daddy said.

"Fine! And what?" i asked.

"on Monday we are all including Jacob starting Sitka high school." Daddy said.

"Yay!" was all i had to say sarcasticly. All the wolfs started laughing at Jacob then which i couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"i just had a vishion!" Aunt Alice beamed with excitment. Oh know i knew what was coming.

Daddy chuckled at my thought as Aunt Alice said "we are going shopping for school suppliers tomorow!" super.

"do we have to?" i said hoping she would change her mind. I knew she wouldn't its Aunt Alice after all.

"yes we are all going tomorow!" she beamed again.

Me and mommy and the boys started to moan but she wasn't going to change her mind, she never does!

_"dad can i tell jacob how i feel now? Please?"_ i thought.

Daddy gave me a nod with a smile and i couldn't help myself but smile aswell.

"Jake fancy going for a walk? I asked fluttering my eyelashes, i knew he couldnt say no.

"sure" he said smiling and went to grab my hand walking towards the door.

As we left i heard the wolfs behind us mumering with my ears i could only pick up "love" and kiss" which they got isactly right. I will be declaring my love and i do want a kiss.

As we came to the edge of the woods i came to a stop and so did jake before i could say anything Jake cut in "heres your present".

He gave me a long rectangle box which inside had the most beatiful necklace in it was a locket and on the inside it said "my ness, i love you so much, your jacob." I couldn't help but feel all warm inside as tears started clouding my eyes. Im his ness i thought and he's my Jacob!

"i love it!" i said but i wish i said i love you.

"ness i really need to tell you somthing" he said with a grin on his face.

"yes?" i said interested and hoping he would say "i love you"

"Ness, i love you." He said staring at me, did he mean fallen in love or sister love?

"as a sister?" i asked hopping it would be more.

"no ness i've fallen in love with you." He said. I felt my heart beat faster and i just wanted to scream. Did he just say that or is this just a dream that im going to wake up from? I started to pinch myself hard beliveing that it was a dream.

"what are you doing?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"waking up from this dream" i said blushing, clearly it wasnt a dream.

"oh ness you do make me laugh but i really do love you" he said moving slowly towards me and grabbing me around the waist. My heart beat speed up again and i could hear him chuckling about it.

"i-i-i love you too!" i said stuttering in shock. At that moment he lent in and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft and i felt the electrictiy between us. I felt his tounge move along my bottom lip, as i opened my mouth he slid his tonuge in finding mine. Our tougnes started to dance together untill i had to gasp for air. Which he chuckled at.

"so where does this leave us? Best friends... my boyfriend?" i said hoping boyfriend.

He chuckled but slowly mumbled "boyfriend" inches away from me where he lent in for another kiss holding me tight. This time the kiss wasn't so long which disapointed me but Jacob is now my boyfriend as i am his girlfriend. I screamed with delight in my head.

"really? First you got to explain imprinting." I said to impatient to wait any longer.

He chuckled again holding me close as he said " i knew you was going to ask".

I grinned and said "tell me then i've waited long enough"

"okay what have your parents told you so far?" he asked.

"that you use to have a thing for my mum but imprinted on me" i said with a little anger about him having a thing for my mum.

"well hear me out" he said.

"ok" was all i could say.

"before you came i felt a connection to your mom, somthing about her made me attracted to her. I didn't like the fact she and your dad were together. That connection grew stronger as i feel in lover with her and we kissed but she choose your dad because they are soul mates. I still fighted for her because of that connection. When i found out she was back from they honeymoon i had to see if she was alive. Thats when i found out she was pregnant with you and i wanted the you destroyed but she wouldn't let anyone destroy you along with Rose and Esme . I felt i had to protect your mom because of this connection. The day you was born i was they as i watched your mother die i refused to look at you for killing her but i felt somthing pulling me towards you at first i thought i needed to kill you, but as i looked in those beautiful brown eyes i imprinted. Everrything made sense the whole time that connection was you and i was protecting you. My life revolved around you. Suddenly it wasn't gravity holding me to the earth it was you."

I was speechless the begining pissed me of but the end was so lovely i understand now.

"oh Jake thank you for not killing me and i love you so much" i said with a smile puting my arms around his neck.

He chuckled but said "your welcome, my love and i love you even more" he pulled me in closer giving me a soft kiss.

He pulled away and said "we should get back to the party"

I moaned as he took me in his hand walking me home.

As we got home all the wolfs and Uncle Emmet were snigering at us, i just rolled my eyes and ignored them and enjoyed the rest of the party. I didn't really enjoy human food but i loved chocolate so Grandma and Mommy made me a giant chocolate cake which tasted amazing. Once the party was finished i went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once i had my shorts on and tank top on i was ready just waiting for Jake to tuck me in.

Jakes pov

I couln't belive me and Ness are an actuall couple now. She said she loved me which is amazing. I love her so much. She looked so gorgeous tonight in that emerald green dress that came to her knees. The colour looked so good on her. I was giving her 10 minuites to get ready for bed then i will go up and tuck her in.

As i reached her room i knocked. "come in" she said.

She was already in her bed waiting for me with a smile spread across her face. The tank top made her boobs look so good nice and big and they were mine. The shorts were so short i wanted her to stand up so i could get a nice view of that arss. I heard Edward growl up the stairs but i just laughed.

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "dont i get a good night kiss Jakey?" she said looking at me in the eyes with those big beautiful brown eyes, how could i say no?

"of course you can sweetie" i said as i placed my arms around her waist up her tank top feeling her back. A kiss is all i could get with a house full of blood suckers. As i placed my lips on hers she opened her mouth inviting me in. I slid my tounge in feeling the warmth of her mouth. She taste so good. As we parted from breath she just smiled at me and walked back to her bed. Thats when i got a good look at her arss , man was it good.

She got under the covers and patted for me to come sit.

"goodnigt Jakey" she said still smiling looking gorgeous as ever.

"Good night sweetie" i said kissing her forehead.

"i love you" she said.

"i love you even more" i said with a smile at the truth of i really did love her more.

"no way jake!" she said leaning onto my chest.

"yes way my ness now go to sleep" i said kissing her eyelids shut.

She layed down yawning and said "im so glad your all mine".

"for eternity" i said.

She opened her eyes and smiled happily that we will have forever to be together. Thinking about it made me happy that i'll be spending forever with an angel. She fell asleep after that so i left her as she slep t looking so peacefull like an angel.

As i walked down the stairs i knew what was coming Edward would want to talk to me about marrying Nessie before we had sex which i understood he is her father and he was born in the olden days. I just need to respect the way he was brought up.

"im glad you understand" Edward said looking up at me grining.

"well with a house full of blood suckers i kinda got to understand" i said truthly.

"indeed i want her to complete high school first, when she graduates you can then marry her but if you hurt her anyway i will kill you Jacob Black" he said narrowing his eyes at me. Jheez don't he know anything about imprinting i never ever would hurt her hes supposed to be the mind reader!

"i know that you will never hurt her but im just doing my duty of being her father" he explained. I guess that kind of made sense.

"good" he said giving me a smile.

"please do try to control your thoughts about my daughter when im around i get enough of that at high schools" he said almost begging me. I had to smile though.

"fine but im not promising anything" i said grinning.

"thankyou" he said.

I walked away after that to the other side of the house where my room was. This was Edwards rules we were to be differnet ends of the house and me downstairs so i couldn't sneak up. I dont really mind though at least i get to see her everyday for eternity.

Edwards pov

After speaking to Jacob i walked to my room which i shared with my beautiful wifre Bella. It's been 6 years of mariage and i've loved every minuite of it. She is my life and the reason for existing apart from Nessie.

My baby girl is all grown up now with Jacob. I just dont want him to take her away from me. I know he will be good to her but as a father i always need to make sure she's safe but i trust Jacob will make her happy. I doubted him imprinting on her at the begining but now im thankfull she wont be with anyone whos not good for her like Jacob.

Im dreading starting high school with my little girl and my wife. Hearing the thoughts of the sexually fustrated teenage boys thinking about them makes me feel sick. They wont touch them not over my dead body.

"hey" Bella the love of my life said as i walked in the room.

"hello my love how are you?" i asked pulling her towards me with a smirk on my face.

"im good have you spoken to jacob?" she asked as our fingers tangled together.

"yes he understands and is respecting our decision" i replied cupping her face.

"good i knew he would" she said leaning in closer to me as we kissed i felt her mouth open as i slid my tounge in leting our venom spread. As she pulled of my shirt i pushed her down to the bed where every night we made love.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! please rate the chapter and if you have any ideas please tell me i'll be happy to consider them. The next chapter might be on later tonight or tomorow depends how fast i can type and think-Robyn xx**


	2. School

Chapter 2- School

Renesmee's Pov

"Aunt Alice this is the 50th shop please lets go home!" I begged Aunt Alice.

"a few more shops we need the first day outfit for you" she said.

"no please" I begged again now using my puppy dog eyes.

"we are going to a few more shops and Emmet don't you dare think about it!" she said smiling at herself for seeing what he decided.

We all turned to Emmet who stood they grinning. Daddy chuckled at his thoughts i had to know what he was thinking.

"what was you thinking about Uncle Emmet?" I asked curious.

"I was thinking of playing a prank on Alice" he said grinning.

"what kind of prank" i asked interested in his thinking.

"maybe hiding in the clothing wracks with a water balloon waiting for Alice" he began still grinning.

I like his thinking since Aunt Alice can't see me I might play a prank of my own... daddy chuckled at my thoughts. I shot him a look and thought "_promise me you won't tell Aunt Alice?" _He nodded and i just smiled running over to Uncle Emmet.

I placed my hand on his cheek and thought "_when we get home I've got a little prank , Aunt Alice can't see me so all is going to be good meet me in the library at 4:00 got it?"_ I pulled my hand away as he nodded with a smirk on my face tonight was going to be good!

As we got home it was 3:00 and I was tired from so much shopping! I decided to go see Jacob to tell him my plan and because I missed him.

"hey Jake" I said knocking on his door.

He opened it with a huge grin on his face as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I've missed you so much!" he shouted.

"i missed you to" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. It was a short quick kiss but I still felt the electricity fly through us. Since now wasn't the time I had a prank to prepare and I thought Jake was the best person as Aunt Alice couldn't see him either!

As I put my hand to his cheek I showed him what Emmet said in the shop, he smiled then I thought "_I'm going to prank Aunt Alice with Emmet I need your help_"

"this is why I love you" he said grinning. I took that as a yes.

As i ran all around the house to get my suppliers with Jake following behind I was thinking how amazing this is going to be! Once I had everything I went to the library were I started setting everything up with help from Jake but i didn't put it in place I waited for Uncle Emmet.

4:00 on the dot Emmet walked into the library grinning.

"stand back and watch the master" I said.

Uncle Emmet and Jake chuckled as I put everything in place.

"Aunt Alice can you please come give me a hand in the library" I asked sweetly.

"sure honey" Aunt Alice replied.

All of a sudden the door swung open and the bucket full of water fell on top of her with the bucket landing right on top of her head.

"RENESMEE!" I heard Aunt Alice scream as she took the bucket of her head.

Me, Emmet and Jake stood they chuckling so heard as well as the rest of the house.

"nice one ness" I hear Jake say.

"I'm impressed little niece" Uncle Emmet said trying not to laugh.

"thank you thank you" I said grinning.

Aunt Alice stood they soaking wet "these clothes were brand new" she shouted.

I felt a little guilt but it was too funny!

"sorry Aunt Alice I love you dearly but I just wanted to pull a prank" I said using my puppy dog eyes.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and said "I love you too" we hugged and then she ran out the room going to change. I could hear everyone in the house laughing at her.

"that was some show" Uncle Emmet said grinning then walking over to give me a high five.

"I agree I'm so proud of you ness" Jake said picking me up in his arms.

"I'll leave you love birds to it" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

As Emmet left i felt Jakes warm lips touch mine holding me tight as we kissed in sequence.

Alice's pov

I can't believe that happened! I've always caught the boys trying to prank me but i never thought Ness would. I know I can't see her but I didn't have her at that type. I do love her though and it's only water it will dry!

"enjoy the shower" I heard Emmet joke.

"yes it was very refreshing thank you" I replied.

He looked at me confused but chuckled . I could tell he was slight annoyed that I wasn't over reacting but oh well Emmet will get over it!

As i went to get dried I had a vision of the high school.

_Everyone was looking at us as we entered the cafeteria _no surprise there _Edward was getting all freaked out with a boy that had a crush on his daughter. I could see he was known as persuading girls to meet him but he was interested in nessie and wanted her. _

I heard Edward growl at my vision but we don't know the details were just going to have to wait till tomorrow but i was slightly worried for my niece. Who knew what this boy could be like?

Tonight we was all going for a hunt to be satisfied for tomorrow. I wonder how I should do ness's hair up or down? I think down it would look nice with the red dress and black leggings i got her. With her new Gucci bag and heels to match. I'm so proud of myself getting her such a wonderful present. I'm going to wake her up at 5:30 to be ready to leave at 7:30. 2 hours should be enough time to get her ready and for her to have breakfast right? Yes I can work my magic in 2 hours.

As i ran back down stairs dressed ready to go hunting i saw my family discussing the story for our family.

"Edward and Nessie would be twins and Alice and Emmet would be they sister and brother who lost they mother when they was born and their father last year in a car accident. Rose Jasper and Bella will also be siblings, we took you in when you was babies when your parents died in a fire. Jacob will be an old family friend." Carlisle said.

Edward, Nessie and Bella were southmores. Jacob, Jasper and I were Juniors and Rose and Emmet were seniors. It sounded like a good plan and I believed it would work.

Renesmee's pov

"nessie wake up were wasting precious time on getting you ready!" Aunt Alice beamed in delight.

I groaned and turned over to look at my clock. It was 5:30 is she mad? I know she don't sleep and everything but I do.

"it's too early" I said

"no it's not we need to get you ready" she said getting impatient.

There's no point in arguing with Alice so I just got up and done my morning routine. As i was standing in the shower I was thinking about today I've never been round so many humans before apart from Billy and Grandpa Charlie but so many. What if i can't control my thirst? I hoped i had lessons with my family so I knew someone.

As I got out the shower and in my bathrobe Aunt Alice was waiting impatiently for me. She stood up as I entered the room and told me to go sit by my make up desk. That's when I saw all the beauty products, makeup and hair products spread over the desk. I just slumped into my chair and thought about looking good for my Jake.

Once Alice was ready I looked in the mirror and saw my long bronze hair naturally wavy, then the red dress with black leggings that looked amazing. My make up was only done a little with a bit of powder and mascara. I felt a bit more confident about going to school.

As i went downstairs for breakfast i could see everyone smile at me.

"you look beautiful" my daddy told me.

"my gorgeous baby" mommy said. I hugged them both giving them a "good morning".

I then walked into the kitchen were i found my Jake. I kissed him on the cheek and nicked some of his toast.

"hey" he protested.

"I guess I'll starve" I said sarcastically with a smile.

"no it's alright sweetheart you eat" he replied.

I went to the cupboard and got out some chocolate spread. Jake chuckled and I spread a huge amount of chocolate spread over my toast. That should make the flavour better.

I ate my toast as Jake said "you look as gorgeous as ever" to me with a huge grin that showed his pearly white teeth.

"thanks you look good yourself" I said, it was the truth that mahogany red top looked a bit to small showing his abs. It was hot!

"not as good as you" he protested.

"I doubt that" I replied.

"you are the most beautiful gorgeous girl in the whole wide world" he said gazing into my eyes.

I leant over the kitchen to give him a quick kiss. As our lips touched I thought "_I love you Jakey_"

As we pulled away he replied "I love you too ness"

"are you love birds ready to go yet?" Emmet shouted from the garage.

"yeah one sec" I replied as I got up to the kitchen side to grab a bar of chocolate for lunch.

Jake chuckled and grabbed my hand as we walked to the garage.

"you and Jake are riding with me and your mom" Daddy said.

I nodded as we got into my dad's Volvo. I felt really nervous now and scared i didn't know what to expect of high school. I felt a wave of calmness go over me and i looked out the window to smile to Jasper as thanks'.

Once we pulled up in Sitka high school we got out of the car. Jake was hand in hand with me as we approached the rest of our family. I could smell the scent of all the humans that burned my throat a little. Jake gave my hand a squeeze as to say "everything's ok" I knew it was.

"we need to pick up our timetables at the office over they" Alice said pointing out in the direction of the office.

"ok" my dad said as we all followed him to the office.

"can I help?" the lady behind the desk asked with her eyes gazing over use and landing back on my dad with a smile. Great. I saw my mum lean against daddy telling the woman "he's mine" everyone was trying not to laugh

Emmet made a comment under his breath "someone's a little jealous" looking at mom. She growled at him and he chuckled.

"yes we are new to the school and was wondering if we could have our time tables?" my daddy asked dazzling the woman while ignoring Emmet.

"the Cullen's, Hales and Black?" the lady asked grinning at my Daddy. I think i was going to be sick!

"yes" dad replied a little startled. What was she thinking I wondered.

Daddy looked over at me smiling.

"here you go" she said handing us the packs with our timetables.

As dad gave me my timetable i saw i had the lessons English with Jacob and daddy, Gym with Aunt Alice, Spanish with Jasper, lunch, then biology with Emmet, Art with mommy and Jake and then Math with Rose. I was so happy i didn't have a lesson alone but i was not looking forward to gym or math i hated those subjects. Biology with Emmet should be good and i was so happy i had two lessons with Jake!

"Ready for English Ness, Jacob?" my daddy said with a smile on his face. It was proberly the fact he had the first lesson with me on my first day at school. He nodded at my thought and i shock my head at him as he laughed at me.

"let's go Jake" i said pulling him by the hand.

"sure sure" Jake said with a smile on his face as usual.

I noticed my dad tense as we entered the room, are they thoughts really that bad? He looked at me which i took as a yes. Some of the boys were looking at me and i heard dad and Jake growl to low for humans to hear. We took our seats at the back of the class me in-between Jake and Daddy. I had to call him Edward in person while at school as humans don't go to school with humans.

"Edward what are they thinking?" i said to low for human ears my just in case i called daddy Edward.

"doesn't matter" daddy said through gritted teeth. I noticed Jake lent in close to me as the teacher began the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Jake walked me to gym where he gave me a quick kiss.

"see you at lunch" he said smiling at me showing those white pearly teeth.

"yeah" was all i could say as i walked through the doors to get changed with Aunt Alice.

"volleyball is what we will start with this year so pair up" Coach Jones said with a warm smile.

Aunt Alice instantly linked my arm, then we went against two boys. I heard Aunt Alice sigh and i just assumed it was the fact we was in the mixed class. Then i saw the tall boy looking at me with a smile on his face. He looked me up and down and i felt a little un comfortable. I guess Aunt Alice saw a vision of this boy.

He walked over to me before we started the game and said "hey I'm Ben and you are?"

"nessie" was all i said still un comfortable.

"what a beautiful name for such gorgeous girl" he said looking me up and down again.

"uh..thanks" i said blushing.

"you're welcome, now how about a fit girl like you like to go on a date with me , then maybe for an adventure in the woods?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

This guy is just weird. He thinks that i would fall for an adventure in the woods. I stood they blank confused.

I finally replied with "i have a boyfriend so no" it was the truth.

"oh that's a shame" he said walking away but mumbling "I'm not giving up yet." Great was all i could think.

"you ok?" Aunt Alice asked me.

"yeah let's just get this over and done with" i said a little bit confused with what he meant.

"ok" Aunt Alice replaced with worry in her eyes.

After gym Spanish went fast with Jasper he could sense my confusion so kept sending me waves of happiness. I just smiled at him with thanks.

As me and Jasper walked to lunch i saw Ben again and he smiled at me and i heard Jasper growl low.

When we got to the lunch hall i sat next to Jake and lent my head on his fore arm

"what's wrong" he asked with concern in his voice.

"nothing" i said i didn't want him to know as he would get all protective.

Daddy growled and i looked up he was looking over at Ben. I gasped. What was he thinking?

"ways to get you in the woods with him" he said through gritted teeth.

I felt Jake tense next to me and Aunt Alice look at daddy. Daddy then turned to Jasper. Was they replaying what happened? Dad nodded at my thought. Oh no!

Jacob heard my thoughts and asked "what's going on?"

"Nessie was asked out by a boy in gym and he called her fit and he called her gorgeous, he isn't giving up on her though and is planning ways to persuade her to go into the woods with him" everyone growled at that to quiet for humans to hear "he's persuade all kinds of girls in the past but as Nessie refused him he's determined even more" Daddy said with worry in his voice.

"it's like mike Newton all over again but worse" mommy said.

Everyone chuckled at that but then went serious. I wondered who Mike Newton was but decided to drop it.

After lunch i had biology with Emmet which went fast as we talked about pranking and hunting next. We were too low for humans to hear so we got away with it.

I was looking forward to art but as I walked in hand in hand with Jake and mom next to me to our seats I saw Ben smiling at me then glaring at Jake. Great this is going to be a fun lesson.

Jake sat they the whole lesson glaring at Ben. We were drawing animals so I decided to draw my wolf Jake. When I showed Jake his eyes went wide with a grin spread across his face I knew he liked it.

"here it's yours" I said.

"aww thanks ness" he said stroking my cheek. I felt Ben glare at him from the corner of my eye and i heard him mumble "I want her so bad"

Me, mom and Jake all looked up at each other worry in our eyes.

As the bell went Jake walked me to next lesson which was math with Rose. We talked about my car and then Jake, then how that we were having a family meeting about Ben when we got home.

I was dreading to get home.


	3. Normal

**_Hey it's me robyn, i know the first chapter was a little weird at the end that was my sister giving it her touch, she wont be doing it again. i know this ben dude is a bit creepy but he's important to the story latter on. please do review this chapter, i hope you enjoy it._**

_**Robyn xx**_

**Chapter 3-normal**

**Renesmee's pov**

When we arrived home everyone sat around in the living room, I sat down next to Jake leaning on his shoulder. I knew what was coming.

Daddy explained everything to Carlisle and Esme and Esme turned around to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Nessie we can't do anything about this so you are just going to have to deny him every time and ignore him" Carlisle said giving me a warm smile.

I felt Jake squeeze my hand as I said "I'm not asking you to he's human and can't hurt me so we will just ignore him" I said smiling.

I knew it was going to take a lot of no's for him to get the message but it doesn't matter. I turned to Jacob and thought "_can we go for a walk please?"_ He looked up at me and smiled so I took that as a yes.

"You sure you're ok with this creep?" he asked looking concern.

"Yes he can't harm me so don't worry and I won't be agreeing to him" I said smiling at him.

"I know and I hope not" Jake said.

"I won't because I'm in love with you and only you" I replied.

"Good" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

The next day at school everyone acted normal but when it came to Gym Alice was watching him.

He smiled at me so I decided to give him a friendly smile back. Which was a mistake because he came walking over. Great what's he going to say this time?

"Hey Nessie" he said with a smile.

"Hi" was all I got out.

"So your boyfriend are, you and him in a good relationship?" he asked curious.

"yes we are why?" I replied. I could see Aunt Alice From the corner of my eye watching with a tiny growl that only I could hear.

"just wondering, any chance for a date with me?" he asked.

He knows I have a boyfriend so why did he ask?

"No, like I said I have a boyfriend."

"Shame" he said turning away to walk.

He really wasn't going to give up but I wasn't going to let him get to me.

At lunch Uncle Emmet decided to have a competition with Daddy and Uncle Jasper the first one to finish the tray of food. I thought this was going to be funny. I've never seen any of them eat human food before.

"On your marks...get set...go" Aunt Alice screeched in delight. I could tell she knew who won but she still enjoyed watching.

Daddy's face when he ate the chicken sandwich, he looked like he was going to cry. If he could he proberly would. Emmet won which was obvious but it was still so funny to watch. All three of them looked like they were going to be sick!

**Jacobs's pov**

After Physics I was walking my way to art which I had with Nessie, Bella and sadly Ben was there. I don't understand why he can't take no for an answer. Nessie's all mine and only mine. As I walked through the door I saw him talking to her with Bella standing behind her lightly growling.

"Ben I have a boyfriend so no" she said getting angry, I think that was the fourth time today. She did look cute angry but it annoyed me how he was making her angry.

As she walked away to sit down in her seat she grabbed my hand and thought "_just ignore him Jake he'll get the message sooner or later_" I hoped he did.

Art went pretty fast as me, Nessie and Bella talked while drawing something special in our life.

Bella had drawn an island which I swear she went on her honeymoon there...oh god. Bells saw me looking and giggle. If she could have blushed she would so I just laughed. Nessie had drawn a wolf with reddish brown fur. It made me smile how I was her something special. I however drew the whole world because she was everything to me.

"What have you drawn Jake?" she asked curious.

"The world" I replied smiling to myself.

"Why?" she asked. I can tell she was confused which made me chuckle.

"Because you're my world, you're my everything" I said gazing into her eyes.

"Awww Jakes that's so sweet" she said getting teary in the eye.

I smiled at myself for making her feel happy and loved. She didn't stop smiling for the rest of the lesson then.

English with Emmet went pretty fast our teacher Mrs Smith was muttering on about Shakespeare but I and Emmet talked low about _Ben._

"What do you think about this Ben guy?" I asked Emmet.

"He's just like any other human boy but has never been rejected before" he murmured to low for human ears. I'm surprised Emmet wasn't joking around about the kid but I guess it is his niece so he's worried for her.

"I suppose but why can't he accept being rejected?" I asked confused.

He smiled at me and said "little jealous are we?" I went red in the face but he just chuckled. He was right I didn't like the fact all the boys were attracted to her and I especially didn't want this guy Ben to like her. But I still didn't understand why he wouldn't accept the rejection? The amount of times she's said no. The amount of times she's told him "I have a boyfriend" but he couldn't get it in his head.

"But why?" I asked

He looked up at me and shrugged "maybe he finds it a competition or a game or something" he said. I have to admit Emmet was proberly right for the first time in his whole life.

"I suppose that does make sense" I replied thinking that he was going to be the loser and I was going to be the winner. Nessie was my soul mate, we belonged together.

When we got home I had a meeting with my pack. Ness decided after we could go hunting together. I went behind a bush and took my clothes of tying my shorts to my ankle. I then let the heat go through me as I turned into the horse sized wolf.

"_Hey Jake!_" everyone shouted in they minds.

"_Hey, how is everything_?" I thought to Quill who was the next Alpha down to me and taking care of everything while I was away.

"Jack phased yesterday but he's all settled down now" Quill thought.

"Good hey Jack I'm Jacob the Alpha" I thought in a friendly way.

"Hi?" he thought. I could tell he was still confused and trying to understand.

I could hear him thinking about me with a half vampire and he was confused as they were supposed to be our enemy's.

"The Cullen's and Nessie are different from other blood suckers, they hunt animals where as we are only against the ones that drink humans. They are perfectly fine and are not our enemy's. The Cullen's have golden hazel eyes where as blood suckers that drink humans have red eyes" I thought hopping he will understand.

"I suppose that makes sense as they are not harming humans" he thought. I'm glad he felt that way and understood.

"How's my sister Paul" I thought.

"She's good it's coming up for 8 months now." He thought and I felt how happy he was. He imprinted on my sister a few years ago and they are now married excepting they first child.

"Good, how are Kim and Claire?" I thought to Quill and Jared.

"Claries good she's loving school" He thought with a smile. Claire was Quills imprint and she was 8 years old and started 2nd grade.

"Kim's good we've been trying for a baby, how's Nessie?" Jared thought. Kim was Jared's imprint they have been married for a few years now.

"Good and she's good all the boys at school like her" I thought with a little anger.

Everyone just laughed so I asked "Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin and Jack have any of you imprinted yet" I thought. Brady, Collin and Paul joined my pack last year when Sam stopped phasing to grow old with Emily and they 2 kids Olivia and Thomas.

"Nope" they all thought.

"I have a feeling it's going to be soon in the next 4 years!" Seth thought with a smile.

"Good, I'm going hunting with Nessie for animals" I thought, I said animals for Jack's sake

**Renesmees pov**

I was ready for hunting I was just waiting for Jake to finish his meeting with the pack. English homework was so boring but if I did it now then I could spend more time with Jake.

After 353 words later my daddy came into the room. My room was a lilac colour with white furniture. It had a walk in wardrobe stocked by Aunt Alice of course. The other door leads to my bathroom. My king size bed was so soft with the silky lilac covers.

"Jacobs ready" he said.

"Okay" I said running out of the room to find my Jake. It's been a whole hour we've been apart. As I got to the front yard he was sitting waiting for me with a huge grin across his face.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling back.

He barked and I took that as a hey back.

"Want to race?" I asked.

He nodded so I said "ready...get...set...GO!"

We both went speeding through the forest at full speed. The air rushing past me and all the animals scattering as they heard us. I knew Jake was going to let me win he always did. Wolfs were faster than vampires and I was only half a vampire so I should have lost every single time but he was so generous and a lovely person.

As we started to slow down I turned around to smile at him "I guess I win again" I said giggling.

He chuckled and walked over to me where he took his paw and started to draw in the dirt. Once he was done I could see a heart. I knew what he was trying to say so I walked up to him and hugged his giant head. I put my hand up to his check and though "_I love you too Jake_" I kissed the top of his head and smiled at him again.

"I smell moose lets hunt" I said turning around to follow the scent of the moose.

As I sneaked over to my pray I crouched down ready to pounce. After 30 seconds I leapt up at him breaking his neck. I could taste his blood before I even started to drink. I was thirsty so I bite into his neck letting the blood travel down my throat. After I was done I thanked the moose for the wonderful meal.

I turned around to find Jake wiping his paws in the grass. Once he was done he went behind the bush. A few seconds later he came back out as Jake again grinning at me.

"Hey beautiful" he said pulling me in close from the waste.

"Hey" I said grabbing him round the neck.

We kissed as my body pressed against his warm body. We stood they for what felt like hours holding each other but we had to get home before daddy started to panic again.

"Lets go" I said taking his hand as we ran home feeling the cold night breeze against us. I was glad I had Jake to keep me warm.

As we got home I gave Jake a goodnight kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows at me then winking at daddy. I felt the blush fill my face as Emmet chuckled.

"Enough Emmet" daddy said a little annoyed.

I ignored Emmet but gave everyone good night hugs.

Once I was done with my bed time routine I knew everyone except from Esme and Jasper had gone hunting. So I sat they thinking about everything I've been preventing from thinking around Daddy. I thought about mine and Jakes future. Were we going to get married? I think we were, I was his imprint after all. I pictured mine and Jakes wedding day outside in the forest where we both love to be. I pictured us exchanging our vows and then me becoming Mrs Renesmee Black. It had a nice ring to it. I then pictured a little me and Jacob running around the house. About 4 kids were what I wanted. But what if I couldn't have kids? I'll have to ask Grandpa Carlisle sometime without dad around. Thinking about it made me smile me and Jake having a little family of our own. As I laid down closing my eyes smiling about the future I was hoping to have.

I've been at this school now for nearly a month and Ben was still not accepting my rejection. I think he's asked me at least 50 times a week! I should think he would accept it by now but nope. I didn't really mind though I still had my Jake. We were getting ready to visit La Push. Rachel had a baby girl a week ago today. Little Paula she sent us pictures and she was so adorable it made me jealous that she had a baby and I didn't.

I now had my driving licence which J Jenks got me because I'm not illegally 16. I think I'm the youngest person in the whole world to be driving at 6 years old! I was driving me and Jake to school as the rest of my family was not coming to school because it was sunny. I hated the fact that I only glow to supernatural eyes like my family and wolfs. It was so unfair as I still had to come to school as well as Jake.

As we got out the car Jake said "you look so beautiful when you glow in the sun" he said smiling at me.

"Aww thanks Jake" I said taking his hand to walk to English.

English went fast I spent the whole lesson teasing Jake by thinking of all different types of food. Mainly chocolate and he just chuckled quietly every time I thought of chocolate. By the end of class I heard his tummy grumble and I just smiled at him trying not to laugh.

"You wait till later" he said grinning at me.

I wasn't scared of him I was just excited. He heard me and chuckled.

"You shouldn't of thought of that" he said giving me a quick kiss before he went off to next lesson.

Great gym next on my own. How many times was Ben going to ask me out this lesson I wondered. But as we all meet in the hall to start basketball I noticed that Ben was not they. A few weeks at this school I learnt that Ben hasn't had a single day of so it was strange.

When it came to lunch me and Jake sat they him eating his tray of lunch as I sat they with my chocolate bar. I could eat all the chocolate in the world and I wouldn't get fat. That's one of the great things of being a half vampire.

3 girls approached our table as Jake finished his last mouthful.

"Hey Jake" they said ignoring me.

"Hey" he said acting casual. I watched the girls looking him up and down and giggling at each other. I felt a growl in the back of my throat but I held it back.

"So Jake I was wondering would you like to go out this weekend?" the blonde girl said. I glared at her and done a low growl that only Jake could hear. He looked at me trying not to laugh but I didn't find it funny.

"He's mine" I said bluntly but it was the truth.

"No sorry this is my girlfriend Nessie" he said still holding back his laugh.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise I wouldn't off asked if I knew, terribly sorry Nessie" the blonde one said looking at me.

I just nodded as they turned to walk away.

"Little jealous are we?" Jacob said laughing this time.

"No. It's just I didn't like her asking you out or looking at you" I said still angry.

He chuckled and took my hand as he walked me to my next lesson again on my own in boring biology with no Emmet to joke around with.

After Biology I had art with Jake which was good we had to draw each other. I had the best model in the whole world.

"I get to draw the most beautiful girl in the whole world" Jake said while drawing the outline of my face.

"Thanks I get to draw someone as good looking as you too" I said blushing.

He chuckled at me.

At the end of the day Jake wanted to drive my BMW home so I let him. I did trust him with my baby I trust him with my life so I can trust him with my car. As we got to the car we got into our seats as soon as I sat down Jake pulled me onto his lap and tickled me.

"Stop! Stop! Jake!" I said giggling at him tickling me. It was a good job the windows were tinted.

"I told you I was going to get you back" he said kissing my neck. I gasped as he chuckled then he put me back in my seat and put my seat belt on. On the way home we were singing along to the radio enjoying ourselves.

As we pulled up to the garage daddy was already standing they waiting for us.

"We need to talk to you in the living room" he said a little confusion in his voice.

"Ok" we said following him into the living room hand in hand.

As we sat down on the sofa that no one was sitting at everyone was looking at us. What did we do?

"Nothing" my daddy said answering my thoughts.

"I had a vision" Aunt Alice said.

"Of?" I asked confused with all the fuss going on.

"It's of Ben" she said a little scared.

"What is it Aunt Alice?" I asked curious and anxious.

"he's joining the volturi tomorrow" she said.

Me and Jake gasped in shock.

_**Tanks for reading the chapter, stay around i should be posting 1 or 2 a day. hope you loved the cliff hanger and please do review i don't mind. **_

_**robyn xx**_


	4. Visions and Visit

**_Hey i hopped you enjoyed the last chapter. This ones starting of from the end. it has some surprises in and Nessie starts wanthing somthing of her own. hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 4- visions and visit

**Renesmee's pov**

"what do you mean he's joined the volturi Aunt Alice?" I asked in shock as me and Jake exchanged looks.

"he will tomorrow but all I can see is that the volturi have changed him and he wakes up tomorrow" she said shocked as the rest of us.

"but why?" I asked feeling sorry for Ben.

"all I know is that he has some special power" she said.

"do you know what it is?" I asked.

"no I can't see him using it so it must be a mental power." She said disappointed.

"Are they or he coming after us" I asked worried. As I said this Jake tensed next to me at the memories of when they came the last time. I still had the nightmares of the volturi marching line in line foot in foot like they were a sequence performance in their dark robes against their pale white faces. I saw my dad growl at my thoughts and Jasper send us both waves of calmness. I nodded at him for thanks.

"No he can't remember his human memories so the Aro is just going to ignore us in his thoughts" she said relived.

I felt Jake loosen beside me and I felt relaxed myself.

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked looking concerned. I could tell she felt sorry for the use to be human boy Ben.

"We do nothing, we pretend nothing happened" daddy said.

"I will keep an eye on him and the volturi" Alice said.

"Okay but the poor boy" Esme said with sadness.

Everyone stayed silent we might not have liked him but he didn't deserve this. Dad nodded at my thoughts.

I knew we were going to bump into him eventually and I knew they were a reason to why he was chosen. He must have had a strong power or something that's going to help the volturi but what as a human all he did was use girls and flirt? Nothing special. Or maybe he had another private side to him that no one knew.

"Nessie I think you might be right the volturi only change someone themselves if they want something or that power I've seen it in their minds but with Ben I don't understand why. I've read his mind and he seems to be very social and flirty persuading girls all the time nothing else." Daddy explained.

"I think we should just leave it from now it's not our place to be involved we don't know the ins and outs of what the volturi are doing" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I agree I don't want anything to do with the volturi after what almost happened last time" Mommy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they left it at that.

I decided to go start on my packing for mine and Jake's visit to La Push. No one else could come because it was too risky anybody seeing that the Cullen's haven't aged so I was staying at Rachel's while Jacob was staying at Billy's. Jake followed me up stairs but I didn't want him to see me packing my underwear. I turned around on the top of the stairs to his surprise and gave him a quick kiss.

"Go start packing for tomorrow I'm doing the same" I said hopping he understood.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss then a squeeze my hand as he walked down the stairs to his room.

I wasn't sure what to pack for a week but I thought as were going to be outside most of the time I put a lot of outdoor clothes in my suitcase. I decided to also put the emerald green dress in with my black heels just in case we go out somewhere nice. I was so happy that Aunt Alice didn't know I was packing she was too busy trying to see the future to even notice. I decided if I don't pack enough clothes to keep me warm then that means Jake will keep me warm by holding me. Great thinking Ness I told myself.

I was all packed and ready to go as Grandma Esme shouted up the stairs for dinner. I groaned to myself about what was waiting for me downstairs but everyday she always made me a chocolate surprise for after dinner.

"Here you go sweetie" Grandma Esme said setting down the plate of macaroni cheese Jake's favourite but I found it disgusting.

"Hey you all ready and packed?" Jake asked me.

"Yep you?" I asked taking small mouthfuls of the macaroni cheese.

"Yep we need to be at the airport by 7 so we have to be ready to leave at 6" he said.

I groaned at the thought of getting up at 5 but he just chuckled.

Jake had finished the macaroni cheese before me so sat waiting for me as I had my last mouthful Jake said "well done" grinning at me.

Grandma Esme came into the room walking over to the fridge.

"How about some chocolate pudding to take the taste away?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes please" I said jumping in my seat. Grandma and Jake started laughing at me.

"Here you go darling" Grandma Esme said while patting my head.

I was done before Jacob and when he looked he just chuckled.

When he was done I kissed him good night. Then I decided I was going to take a long relaxing bath before going to bed. I did have an early start so I decided to go bed early.

The next morning I woke up to my mommy who was smiling at me as I turned over to go back to sleep.

"Come on you got to get up" she said shaking me lightly.

"5 more minutes" I said pulling the covers over me.

"No come on don't make me get Alice" she said pulling the covers of me as I groaned.

"I'm up I'm up!" I said jumping out of bed to start my morning routine.

I was ready in half an hour as I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Jake and gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek as I ate my breakfast of chocolate spread on toast. Jake suggested that I tried coco pops or something with chocolate. I might add it to the shopping list but I don't like plain milk so I'll get some chocolate milk. I heard daddy chuckle.

Once we were ready to go we said our goodbyes with hugs.

"Bye mommy bye daddy" I said giving them both a hug.

"Say hi to Charlie and all the wolfs will you darling? My mommy asked me.

"Of course I will" I said.

As we got in the car everyone waved us of as I shouted out the window "have fun at school"

Everyone laughed at me as we drove off to the airport.

Once we were settle on the plane I lent down on Jacobs warm shoulder as I drifted to sleep.

"nessie were landing wake up" Jake said giving me a little nudge.

"morning "I said giving him a quick kiss.

"morning sleepy head" he said chuckling.

We were being picked up by Paul outside of the airport to be taken back to Rachel's where everyone was waiting for us including Grandpa Charlie.

"Jake! Ness!" I head Paul shouting.

"hey Paul" Jake said shaking his hand.

"how you been?" Paul asked.

"good how's you, Rachel and Paula doing?" Jake asked.

"wonderful!" he said you could tell by the look in his eyes he was happy.

I smiled at him as we walked towards the car.

"Rachel's so excited your staying for a week she has some little slumber party activities planned" Paul said chuckling.

"oh sounds good can't wait" I said laughing. Rachel will be Rachel.

As we got to the house I saw Rachel come running out with Paula in her arms. She hugged Jacob and then showed him Paula and he smiled down to his niece. She then came running over to me to give me a hug and to introduce Paula. I was already so jealous of her adorable little daughter.

"Nessie we are going to have so much fun!" she said with so much excitement.

"I can't wait!" I said as we walked into the house.

Everyone was they Billy, Charlie, Quill, Seth, Leah and the rest of the pack with the imprints including Sam and Emily with their adorable children.

We exchanged hugs and spoke for the next hour about life with some lunch that Kim and Emily made. Once lunch was over the wolfs had a meeting so went off as well as Charlie and Billy who went fishing. It was just us imprints and the kids left.

"so how's school Nessie" Emily asked me.

"its okay a little boring but it's alright I guess" I said with a smile on my face.

"good what are you thinking about doing for your future?" Emily asked.

"well I kind of want to have some kids of my own with Jake start our own little family" I said. I have never told anyone this before but I could trust them.

"really? You're going to give me some nieces and nephews?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I hope so if I can have children" I said losing my smile.

"I'm sure you can you are half human so you must be able to" Rachel said cheering me up.

"yeah" Kim and Emily agreed.

I smiled at them for supporting me.

"so tomorrow night we are having a night of from kids and having a slumber party" Rachel beamed.

Everyone started to laugh "a night of would be good" Emily said smiling down at her 2 month old son Thomas.

"yeah" Kim agreed.

"I'm in if these chocolate!" I said blushing.

Everyone laughed as they knew it was the only human food I liked.

"I can get you some animal blood ness somehow" Rachel said smiling as we all laughed.

"no it's fine thanks I'll eat anything you give me" I said. I was happy that no one criticised me for what I am. Here I felt myself around humans, well kind of humans.

We all started talking about our imprints and life with a cup of tea, hot chocolate for me as the kids were up stairs sleeping. Someday soon my kids will be joining the pack kids I just know it.

The pack came through the door laughing as we all went "shh!" Jake came to greet me with a quick kiss as well as the other imprints husbands.

"how did I know your be having something to do with chocolate" Jake said chuckling. I giggled blushing slightly.

"what's wrong with chocolate" Rachel asked almost offended.

"nothing" Jake said laughing.

"women and chocolate" Sam said laughing.

Emily shot him a look and he stopped laughing, I must learn that from her.

"men and beer" Kim protested.

"yeah" Emily and Rachel agreed.

The men chuckled and so did the women.

"nessie I'm getting you drunk Monday at the bonfire!" Rachel said.

"no!" Jake protested as I sat they giggling.

"why not?" Rachel asked.

"her dad would kill me!" Jake said almost scared.

"Jake are you scared of my dad?" I asked.

Everyone laughed as he went red in the face.

"sorry" I said felling guilty.

"it's not your fault it's just I promised I said I would look after you" Jake said

"well we don't have to tell him" Rachel said.

"he's a mind reader Rachel!" Jake said.

"oh right I forgot" Rachel said.

Just then Paula started to cry and Rachel looked up at me "do you want to see her?" she asked smiling. My eyes lit up with the thought. I nodded my head and smiled as I got up to walk up stairs from downstairs I could hear Jake whispering "what was that about Rachel?" but I just ignored it.

As I got to Paula's room she was it her cot crying as I picked her up I could hear her tiny little heart beat. I so badly wanted a child but this was the first time I've ever held a baby. She felt so light like a feather in my arms. I could stand here all day holding her rocking her back and forth gentle rocking her back to sleep. I put her back in her crib with the thin blanket over her I kissed her forehead as I placed her little snuggle next to her.

As I went downstairs I noticed that everyone had left and it was just Paul and Jacob in the living room as Rachel was in the kitchen. I decided to go help Rachel in the kitchen with the dinner of steak and chips.

"I made chocolate pudding for desert" she said smiling at me.

"oh Rachel you didn't have to" I said smiling at her kindness.

"I did plus I love it to" she said laughing along with me.

"so how was Paula" she asked.

"Rachel she's the most adorable baby I've ever seen" I said.

"she's the only baby you've seen" Rachel said laughing.

"true but still I'm so jealous!" I said.

Rachel laughed as we continued preparing the dinner.

After dinner Jake gave me a good night kiss as he went home to Billy.

As I went upstairs to the guest room which had its own bathroom I done my bed time routine and went to bed early as I knew tomorrow I'll be up all night.

The next day I was ready and waiting for Jake to pick me to take us round Billy's where we was having lunch with Billy and Charlie. After lunch with Charlie and Billy I had a whole evening and night with the imprint girls. I call them the imprint girls because we are all the wolfs imprints they are the closest and only human friends I have.

When we was round Billy's then lunch he prepared was fish they caught yesterday. It is the most disgusting human food they is. I wasn't going to be rude or anything so I ate the whole dish feeling sick. I could see Jake giving me apologetic smiles with concern in his eyes thinking I was going to be sick. I was fine so I gave him a smile telling him I was okay. When Jake was taking me back to Rachel's he was driving at a slow speed so we could spend more time together but he had patrolling tonight so I wanted him to get some rest before.

Once I was back at Rachel's I could see Emily and Kim were already there. I've never been to a slumber party before so I was nervous. I gave Jake a quick kiss goodbye as I walked up to the door I didn't even need to knock as Rachel already was at the door.

She was wearing a pink baby grow which Rachel on top of her heart. What was this about?

As I walked through the door I could see Kim and Emily had the same on and on they backs it had "imprint 1" and "imprint 2" they exchanged glances with me as I turned around to see Rachel holding another pink baby grow with my name on...oh no.

"Go get changed imprint 4" Rachel said smiling at me.

The baby grows went on order of who was imprinted on first to last and I was the last imprint so far. Claire was also an imprint but she was too young to join us so I should really be imprint 5. Once I was dressed I went down stairs to find Rachel with her phone.

"picture time!" she said beaming. We all groaned but took one anyway using the timer. She then sent it to Sam, Jared, Paul and Jake who were all round Sam's with the kids. I looked like a right old idiot and she sent it to Jake!

As we walked into the lounge they was loads of food, sweets, chocolate, soft drinks and hot chocolate powder. The chick flick movies and horror movies were pulled out to view and they was 4 sleeping bags in a row on the lounge floor.

"pizza's going to be here in 10" Rachel said sitting on a sleeping bags. We all joined her on the other 3 sleeping bags. The last time I slept in a sleeping bag was when me and Jake went camping a few years ago.

"so let's share secrets" Rachel beamed. Did I have any?

"you first Rachel" Emily said while Kim started munching on a packet of crisps.

"I used to smoke when I was at university but dad, Jake or Paul don't know" she said. Everyone gasped in shock but whispered "we won't tell no one"

"good now your turn Emily" Rachel said smiling.

"I lost my virginity at the age of 20" everyone gasped but then smiled at her because it was nothing bad.

"nothing to be ashamed about Em" Rachel said.

"thanks" Emily replied.

"now Kim" Rachel said as Kim started her second pack of crisps.

"Me and Jared aren't really trying for a baby he thinks I'm on the pill but I come off because I want a baby" she said.

"we won't tell anyone" we all said.

"now Nessie" Rachel said looking at me.

As I felt my heart pounding as it was my go the door bell went. Saved by the bell I thought. As Rachel go up to collect the pizza I was trying to think of what to say. They know I want a baby, Emily said about her losing her virginity so I'll just say I'm a virgin.

Rachel came back with the pizza and sat it down in the middle. Kim was the first person to grab a slice she seemed to be very Hungary today.

"now tell us Ness" Rachel said smiling then putting a slice of pizza in her mouth.

I took a slice of pizza as I stuttered "i-i-i'm a virgin" my face lit up with red as they all looked up at me.

"Really?" everyone asked me. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"yeah my dad says were not allowed till we are married. Were not allowed to get married until I finish school" I said still blushing.

"that's very old-fashioned" Rachel said.

"my dad is old-fashioned" I said.

Everyone laughed and then Rachel said "must suck having a dad that was born in the 19th century"

"I love him but I'm very impatient" I said.

"we know. We can see how much you want a child. Jake can see" she said then gasping at what she just said.

"what do you mean Jake can see?" I asked curious.

"nothing you'll have to talk to him once your home" she said.

"ok" I said.

"Hey Em my brothers 24 and he's still a virgin so you beat him" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

We all burst out laughing then finished the pizza. I had 1 slice as so did Emily. Rachel had 4 while Kim had 6. The rest of the night we watched chick flicks and horrors while picking at the sweets and chocolate. Rachel kept making me hot cholates and milkshakes for me which was really sweet. After the 10th movie everyone fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up to Kim rushing to the toilet. Once we was wide awake with the noise of sick we all exchanged looks. Kim came back out of the toilet for a second but turned around back to the toilet. Rachel had a huge grin on her face as she got up to get her coat and shoes on.

"where are you going?" me and Emily asked.

"shop be back in a minute look after Kim" she said still grinning.

We got up and walked over to the bathroom. We knocked on the door as Emily said "can we come in?"

"yeah" a weak Kim said.

We opened the door to find her sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"are you alright" I asked slightly concerned.

"yeah I think it's just all the food I ate last night" she said. That did make sense because she did eat a lot.

"oh right" we said. All of a sudden Kim turned back to the toilet to be sick again. Once she was done Emily knelt beside her stoking her back. I joined her as I held Kim's hand. After about 5 minutes the front door open.

"guys?" Rachel shouted.

"where in the bathroom" Emily shouted back.

Rachel came through the bathroom door with a bag, she gave it to Kim. Kim let go of my hand to take the box out of the bag. It was a pregnancy test. Kim looked up at Rachel with a smile.

"do you think?" she asked with a massive smile.

"only one way to find out" Rachel said.

Me and Emily got up and walked out of the room with Rachel. Once Kim was done we all stood in the lounge waiting. After 10 minutes Kim walked over to the test on the living room table. All of a sudden she screamed in delight.

We all walked over to her as she shouted "I'm pregnant!"

"congratulations!" we all cheered.

"what am I going to tell Jared?" Kim said worried.

"Just tell him I'm sure he will be happy" Rachel said.

"okay but when" she asked.

"they coming over in an hour" Rachel said.

"I'll tell him then" Kim said jumping up and down.

We all went off to get ready then. I could hear the boys coming down the road. I started to make sure my hair was alright. Everyone looked at me then realised I could hear them so smiled and started making sure they hair looks alright. Kim just sat they with the huge grin across her face. I was a little jealous that she was pregnant and I wasn't but I knew I would be next hopefully.

Paul opened the front door carrying Paula and said "where's the baby grows gone" I could tell the disappointment in his voice.

"we got dressed" Rachel said.

"that's a shame you looked cute in the baby grow" Paul replied giving his wife a quick kiss.

The rest of the boys came in then smiling at us girls.

"hey you looked adorable in the baby grow" Jake said pulling me up into a hug then kissing me.

"thanks maybe I should buy us matching ones" I joked once we pulled away from our kiss.

He chuckled and Paul turned around and said "aww Jake your look adorable" everyone chuckled. Then us girls looked at Kim.

I sat down on Jake's lap as Kim started talking. As I was touching Jake he already knew so was smiling while playing with my hair tucking it behind my ear.

"Jared a few months ago I stopped taking the pill" Kim said smiling.

"really? Why didn't you tell me" Jared asked almost hurt.

"I didn't think you wanted a child yet" she said holding his hands.

"of course I want a child with you from the start I've always wanted a little you and me" he said.

"good cause I'm pregnant" She said almost shouting.

"really? That's amazing Kim" Jared said picking her of the ground into a kiss while twirling her around.

All the boys congratulated him. I imagined everyone congratulating me when I was pregnant. Then the fact of a little me and Jake running around our house. I forgot I still had my hand on Jake and he heard everything I was thinking. He let out a sigh but with a smile that I didn't understand. He buried his head in my hair hiding his face. I just dropped it so Kim could enjoy the moment.

The rest of the week passed by. We had a bonfire in congratulations for Kim and Jared which was also a goodbye party for me and Jake. Everyone was they including Grandpa Charlie and Billy. Emily made a chocolate cake because everyone including me liked it. It was heard saying goodbye at the end of the night though.

Kim came running up to me giving me a hug "bye come back soon I'm going to miss you" she said almost crying.

"I will and I'm going to miss you too" I said hugging her back.

Jared came up behind her and said "take care ness" with a smile.

Emily and Sam were next. Emily gave me hug and whispered "your be next don't worry" with a smile on her face.

I whispered back "do you really think so?"

"I know so, take care and were see you soon" she said letting me go.

"you too" I said.

"you look after yourself Ness and tell your family I said hi" Sam said with a warm smile. I remembered the time when he sent the wolves to kill me but Jake saved the day. I know he didn't understand me back then but I'm glad he does now.

"you too Sam and will do" I said returning the smile.

"look after yourself little sis" Quil said.

"yeah and come back soon" Brady added.

"were going to miss you" Embry said.

"thanks guys and look after yourselves." I said hugging them all.

Seth then came running up to me giving me a bear hug. We were such good friends he was like my second boy best friend. Jake was first.

"Bye Loch Ness! I'm going to miss you but I'll see you at Christmas!" Seth said. Grandpa Charlie and his wife Sue, who was Seth and Leah's mum was joining us for Christmas along with Billy, Paul, Rachel and little Paula.

"Bye Seth I'm going to miss you too! Christmas is going to be good" I said.

"it sure is with your family" Seth said with a smile.

Leah was the only one that didn't say goodbye. She didn't like me because I was half vampire. I felt sorry for her as she was related to us through marriage making a part of her family vampires.

Once we was back at Rachel's and through the front door Rachel jumped on top of me with a hug.

"Ness I'm really going to miss you!" she shouted with tears coming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you to but I'll see you in a month and a half" I said trying to cheer her up.

"yes I can't wait!" she beamed.

"me neither" I said smiling.

Paul came in and gave me a hug "see you soon I'm sure Rachel will have baby grows for everyone" he said winking at me.

My family was not going to like that. Rachel came running behind Paul then being careful not to wake Paula up in his arms.

"that reminds me you need to email me everyone's size" she said smiling. I pictured everyone in my family in Christmas baby grows. That was going to be hilarious.

"yes we will keep this between the 3 of us and I will control my thoughts around Dad" I said smiling with Rachel.

"yes it certainly will be a surprise" Rachel said.

Paul just chuckle taking Paula to her room.

I went up stairs to start packing and set my alarm on my phone to wake me up at 5 again. I said goodbye to Paul and Rachel tonight so I didn't wake them in the morning. Jake was picking me up at 6 then we was going home.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please do review it! Your going to love the next chapter! it should be up by tomorow afternoon sometime. I might even put 2 up tomorow! Robyn xx**_


	5. Home

**_Hey hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this ones kind of serious then kind of fun. Please do rate on what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. the next chapter might be on in an hour or so._**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 5- Home

**Jacob's pov**

On the way home Ness fell asleep cuddling up to me. When we got home I need to talk to Edward about how Ness wants a baby. Rachel told me that she wanted to start a family with me and how happy she was when she had Paula in her arms. I knew how much she wanted it as I could hear her thoughts when Kim announced that she was pregnant. She was jealous but happy and thought about us having a baby. She forgot she was even touching me so blushed. It made me so happy that she wanted a family but she only was 6 but looked like 16 year old turning 17. I wanted to make her happy so I decided I was going to talk to Edward about proposing to her and starting the future she wants and I want.

We walked out of the airport to find Edward and Bella waiting for us.

"I thought Alice was picking us up?" I asked them.

"Emergency shopping" Bella said rolling her eyes as she walked over to give Nessie a hug as did Edward. He was glaring at me because of my thoughts but we dropped it for now till we was alone were no one could hear.

"So did you guys have fun" Bella asked ignoring the tension between me and Edward.

"Yeah Kim's pregnant!" Nessie shouted. Edward growled at me thinking about what Nessie was thinking at the time. Everyone turned to look at him but he just ignored them.

"That's good" Bella said looking at Edward confused.

I started to sing songs in my head trying not to make Edward even more annoyed.

"Yeah I held my first baby and had my first slumber party!" nessie said with excitement. She wasn't making this any easier with the way her face lit up at the word baby.

"Really? Did you enjoy it" Bella asked.

"Yes. Rachel made us all baby grows and we shared secrets and watched lots of movies while eating chocolate!" nessie said.

We all laughed about her obsession for chocolate. Even Edward got out of his bad mood to laugh.

"Sounds fun I'm glad you had a good time, how about you Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah it was good being with the pack and seeing dad" I said.

"How are he and Charlie?" Bella asked.

"They are good still as close as ever" I replied as we both chuckled.

Once we were back home Edward pulled up at the house not going in to the garage. It was time for our little talk.

"Nessie go into the house while I and your mum talk to Jake" Edward said.

"Ok" Nessie said looking back and forth between me and Edward then got out of the car and ran off.

Edward started to drive again taking us a few miles away from the house so no one could hear. Once we pulled over he turned around to look at me.

"What's going on" Bella asked confused.

I decided to talk first so I said "Nessie was talking to Rachel about how badly she wants a baby and to start a family with me. She said that she was so happy when she came down from seeing Paula and that she was jealous that Rachel had a baby and she didn't. Also when Kim announced she was pregnant Nessie forgot she was touching me and thought about how she wanted to be the next person pregnant and starting a family with me" I looked down to the floor once I was done.

"Oh" was all Bella said.

"Jake what are you planning on doing?" Edward asked me.

I took a breath and said "I was planning on making her happy and proposing to start our future. It's what I want as well but I was waiting for her to finish school like you wanted her to."

They faces dropped as Bella said "I want her to be happy"

"I do too but she's still so young" Edward said.

"Edward honey we knew this was coming but we wasn't much older when we got married." Bella said squeezing his hand.

"I know but she hasn't finished school or she isn't illegally allowed to marry" Edward said.

"I believe we should pay J Jenks a visit" Bella said.

"Fine I want my daughter to be happy but this is how it's going to go Jake. You can make her happy but once she's done raising your child or children you will all be going high school then collage together." Edward said.

"Yes I want her and my child or children to have an education" I said trying hard not smile.

"Good when are you planning on proposing to her?" Edward said.

"Not sure yet but soon." I said.

"I can't believe your going to be my son in law" Bella said with shock on her face.

"I can't believe your going to be my mother in law" I said.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother" Bella said.

"Who would have thought this would turn out 7 years ago" I said as we all chuckled on the way back home.

**Renesmee's pov**

I didn't know why mum and dad was talking to Jake. I was in the lounge talking to Aunt Rose about my trip. I was so happy she could now accept the wolves as friends. She and Jake were becoming good friends discussing about opening a garage together when school finishes. I decided when I could get Aunt Rose alone I would tell her how I feel about the future I want with Jake.

"Aunt Rose do you want to go for a hunt after I've had dinner" I asked.

"Sure shall we ask everyone else to join us" she asked.

"No can it just be me and you I want to talk to you" I said.

"Sure we can talk and hunt for bears, I'll help you" she said smiling.

"Ness did you and Jake behave yourself" Emmet asked grinning.

I blushed as Aunt Rose shouted "Emmet!"

"What they were alone together in another state" Emmet said still grinning.

"Jake stayed with Billy while I stayed with Rachel" I said while blushing.

Uncle Emmet chuckled but said "got any more ideas for some pranks?"

"I sure do" I said grinning at him.

"Tomorrow" Uncle Emmet said grinning. Tomorrow was Saturday so we had a whole day to plan.

"Yes" I said grinning.

"I'll keep quiet if you don't involve me" Aunt Rose said.

"Sure and Jake" I said.

"Okay but everyone else will be home all day!"Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

I laughed as daddy, mommy and Jake came through the doors smiling at me.

"You're alive" Uncle Emmet Joked.

Jake laughed and said "yeah not a break or a bruise either"

Daddy chuckled as he sat down with mommy on his lap.

"Jake, Ness dinners ready" I heard Grandma Esme.

We got up and walked over to the kitchen I could smell a pasta bake with salad. How I hated human food but I was hunting in a minute. I ate all of the food up and once I was done Esme put a slice of chocolate cake in front of me. Once I was finished with my cake and Jake was done I got up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going hunting with Aunt Rose I'll be back later" I said

"Do you want me to come?" Jake asked.

"No I need to talk to Rose girl stuff" I said blushing.

Jake pulled me up into a hug and said "okay hurry back though" as he gave me a quick kiss.

I walked out of the kitchen to fine Aunt Rose waiting for me. I smiled at her as we ran out of the hose. We ran 100 miles north into the Alaska forest.

As we slowed down Aunt Rose turned to face me as she said "what was it you wanted to talk about sweetie"

I placed my hand to her cheek and showed her the conversation with Rachel, how jealous I was then how happy I was when I was holding Paula and then what I was thinking about when Kim announced that she was pregnant.

"Oh sweetie" Aunt Rose said as I pulled away.

"I didn't know who else to talk to as everyone else would tell daddy or mommy" I said.

"I wouldn't tell anyone this is our little secret" she said hugging me.

"I don't know what to do Aunt Rose" I said.

"If you want this then I say you should think about it all the time show your dad how much you want it. I'm sure he will talk to Jake and he would want to make you happy." She said smiling.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"Yes" Aunt Rose said smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Let's hunt" she said.

I nodded as we ran off following the scent of the bear. We crouched down low as Aunt Rose counted to 3 in a low whisper. She then pounced on top of the bear tackling it to the ground as she snapped its neck. I ran over as she ran off to get the 2 nearby. I leant over the bear and sank my teeth into the big brown bear of his neck. The blood travelled down my throat filling me up as my eyes turned from a dark brown to a light shade of brown. Once I was done I found Rose who was finishing the second bear. Her clothes looked untouched with not a drop of blood or dirt. Her hair was still in place and she still looked perfect after killing 3 bears.

Once we were both done we ran home to find the family sitting round the living room waiting for us. It was movie night so they were chocolate and popcorn for me and Jake but I only had the chocolate. It was Emmet's go to pick the movie and once he picked it everyone burst out laughing. It was a horror movie called new moon about werewolves.

"Hey Jake maybe your staring in the movie" Emmet joked as he put it in the DVD player.

"Well I am a start" Jake said.

Everyone burst out laughing again as we all snuggled up to our loved ones. After some time I fell asleep leaning on Jake. Once the movie was finished I woke up to find that I was in Jake's arms carrying me to my bed. I didn't bother to get changed so Jake just placed me on my bed were he kissed my head and left.

The next day I woke up and done my morning routine. Once I was ready I went downstairs to find Jake and Emmet talking in the living room. I went to sit next to Jake and kissed him on the check.

"Morning" they both said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Your mom and dad have gone for a quick hunt; Alice took Rose and Jasper for a morning shopping trip. Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital and Esme is in the garden" Uncle Emmet said.

"Good because I've got an idea for a prank" I said grinning.

"Do share" Uncle Emmet said grinning with me as Jake just laughed.

"To the kitchen" I said getting up as they both followed. I went through the cupboards to find some oil.

Once I pulled them out of the cupboard they both raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going to tell you yet, you can watch" I said.

I walked over to my parent's bedroom first. They shut the door but I turned around to stop them.

"We need the door open or we will be trapped" I said still grinning.

"Trapped?" they both said confused but grinning.

I giggle and got out the oil were I walked over to the window and poured some over the handle making it slippery. I then did the same to the door knob.

Uncle Emmet chuckled as he said "they going to break the door."

"I said wait" I said.

I then went round the rest of the rooms doing Jaspers and Alice's and Carlisle's and Esme's. Grinning the whole time.

They both chuckled and followed me to the study where I got a pen and paper and write _I agree to make my children, me and my husband stay away from their lovers for a whole day and night excluding Nessie, Jake, Rose and Emmet if they break down the door or window. _I then folded the paper in half hiding the writing and I went to walk out to the garden with the pen and paper.

"Grandma Esme can I have your signature please?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've been practicing my own and want to see what yours looks like" I said.

"Sure sweetie" Esme said as she signed the lower half of the paper.

I walked back to the house to see the surprised grins on Jake's and Uncle Emmet's faces.

"You do shock me little niece" Uncle Emmet said laughing.

"This is why I love you" Jake said.

"I love you to, we need to act normal and think of nothing to do with the prank. Uncle Emmet you need to keep changing your mind on doing a prank then not doing a prank then stick to it." I said.

"Yes mam" they both said grinning.

"I've decided to make a nice family dinner for when they come out. I'm only letting them come out if they promise to eat every single mouth full. You and Aunt Rose don't have to" I said.

"Sweet this is going to be good" Uncle Emmet said as Jake chuckled.

"What is the worst food a vampire hates?" I asked Uncle Emmet.

"Vegetables, Fruit and eggs" he said grinning.

"Perfect" I said.

"we need to stop thinking about it but heres the plan they will all go to their rooms, freak out , I read the contract out, I threaten them to only coming out if they eat my meal" I said.

"Sounds like a plan" Jake and Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"Let's go play some video games while singing in our heads everyone's going to be home soon" I said.

"Yes you're going to lose little niece" Uncle Emmet shouted.

"Your both going to lose" Jake said.

We sat they playing games me and Jake on one sofa with my legs over his lap then Emmet on the other. Emmet won when everyone came through the door. I started singing Barbie girl in my head and then touching Jake showing him all our happy times together.

Esme came through the doors to give Carlisle a hand with his stuff to their room. Everyone else went to they room to drop they bags of while Rose sat with us.

All of a sudden we all heard everyone shouting "RENESMEE, EMMET!" we all burst out laughing as Aunt Rose looked at us.

"Don't you dare break the windows or if you do I have a contract that Grandma Esme singed to keep all of you away from your lovers for a whole day and night." I said grinning.

I heard 6 growls and we just laughed again.

"Nessie honey can you please open the door?" my mommy asked me.

"No I have a deal to make" I said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"I will make a lovely family dinner and you have to eat every single bit of it" I said grinning to myself. I turned around to find the boys trying not to laugh but Aunt Rose glaring at me so I said "apart from Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet. She smiled at me.

"Fine now open the door" they shouted with a slight growl.

"Not yet you guys need to get dressed up for dinner you can come out when I've finished cooking." I said.

"Fine!" they all shouted.

Jake and Uncle Emmet burst out laughing as well as me and Aunt Rose. I turned to Aunt Rose and said "can you help me make some dishes that have vegetables, fruit and egg in?" I heard 6 growls upstairs and started giggling.

"Sure sweetie I know what tastes the worst" she said getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Jake and Uncle Emmet can you put up a big table in the lounge for us all and get dressed up" I asked.

"Sure" they both said.

As I got up I quickly gave Jake a kiss and ran to the kitchen to help Aunt Rose.

"What dishes are going to be the worst?" I asked.

"for starter I was thinking we could make mini quiches with salad and boiled eggs, then for main course a ratatouille and for pudding a fruit cake with custard and extra fruit." She said grinning. I heard the 6 growls up stairs, 2 laughs from the lounge and we both ended up laughing.

"Sounds good" I said.

We got to work at vampire speed getting all the meals ready and the right amount for a big plate for everyone. Once everything was in the oven cooking me and Aunt Rose went off to get ready. I ran up stairs and put on the red dress that came just above my knees with my black heels. I pinned back the sides of my hair and put my necklace that Jake got me on and the bracelet Grandma and Grandpa got me. Once I was ready I walked downstairs to find Aunt Rose in a stunning silver dress that came down to her ankles, with silver heels. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked amazing. I turned round to find Jake in a shirt and Jeans but he looked do good and handsome.

"You look gorgeous" he said giving me a short quick kiss which made my heart race.

"You look good to" I said grinning.

"Not as good as you" he said.

"All right love birds we need to set the table up" Aunt Rose said.

We decided to use the white table cloth with red napkins. We set that plates out and placed 10 chairs around the table. Rose placed a vase with red and white roses in the middle then 2 candles each side. We then went to the kitchen to get everything ready and the starters in plates and garnished. Once everything was ready we opened everybody's doors.

They all looked so perfect and elegant in they dresses and shirts. Mommy had a light blue dress on with white flats while Daddy had a white shirt with black trousers and shoes. Aunt Alice had a dark green dress that came to her knees with black heels and Uncle Jasper had a brown shirt with black trousers and shoes. Grandma had a long gold dress on with black heels and then Grandpa had the same gold shirt on with black shoes and trousers.

"You are a right little devious devil" Daddy said.

I burst out laughing and everyone joined me. We all took our seats they all looked really uncomftable. Aunt Rose got up and at Vampire speed gave out the starters. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet sat they watching grinning at the 6 vampires who were pulling all sorts of faces.

"Nessie Rose this is disgusting" Aunt Alice said as she swallowed her first mouthful. Me and Jake couldn't eat because we were laughing too much.

"I used to love quiche but now I can't stand it" mommy said.

"I like us sitting down like this as a family but the taste is awful" Grandma said.

Once everyone finished they starter Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet cleaned up the plates and replaced them with the main course which was a bigger dish.

"Nessie sweetheart we've already eaten one plate" Daddy said.

"A deals a deal" I said.

They all growled and continued with the meal.

I hated it when it came to dinner but this dinner was too good to miss. They all looked like they were going to be sick.

"Who wants' pudding!" I asked with a grin. Like they had a choice. Jake chuckled next to me as well as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet.

"Not us!" the rest shouted.

"I made all this lovely pudding though and no one wants to eat it?" I said giving them the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" they all said.

As Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet brought out the last dishes they faces all looked back at me as they saw the pudding.

"Custard and fruit?" Daddy said.

"Yes" I said.

"That's the worst human food they is" Daddy said.

"Really so you're not going to eat your daughter's pudding she made you? That really hurts my feelings daddy" I said.

He growled and picked up a spoon followed by the rest.

After dinner everyone helped clean up not talking to me, Jake, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose.

"Can we see the contract now?" Grandpa said.

"Sure" I said handing it over it was still in half hiding the writing and only showing Grandma Esme's signature.

As he read it he turned up to look at me as he said "I'm impressed you really did think this through"

"Yep" I said proud of myself.

Everyone laughed it off as Grandma Esme said "we should sit down and have dinner together as a family apart from that fact only you and Jake will eat"

"Sure" I said.

Once everything was tidied up I said my good nights to my family and kissed Jake good night as I went up stairs to get ready for bed. Once I was ready I laid in bed thinking about how I would make dinner for my children and how we would sit down together as a family. I thought about holding my child while feeding it a bottle. My life would be complete with my family, Jake and my beautiful children. I just wish it all came try.

"Go to sleep Nesisie" I heard my dad shout from down stairs he must of heard everything.

I don't care if he heard it's what I want.

* * *

_**So that''s this chapter i liked the little prank leading into the meal. please do review of what you think. i think you guys are going to love the next chapter! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	6. Christmas

_**hey so it took more then a couple of hours but here it is! this one is the most romantic one in all of them so i hope you like it and please do review i want to hear what you think!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Christmas

**Esme's pov.**

We were having Charlie, Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah, Paul, Rachel and little Paula over for Christmas. I wanted to make it the best Christmas yet as it was Paula's first Christmas. I was so excited about making the Christmas traditional dinner and making all sorts of food for our guests. When we moved to this house we turned a room downstairs into a room that was designed for people in wheel chairs making it easier for Billy. I loved having company around who wasn't afraid of us and was our extended part of our family.

"Honey can you pop to the shops for me?" I asked Carlisle.

"Sure sweetie what do you need?" he asked.

"Heres the shopping list and if you could get some new born baby formula for little Paula." I asked him.

"Sure is that all?" he asked.

"Some little decorations for the ginger bread house, tins of chocolate for Nessie and a little Christmas bottle for Paula" I said.

He chuckled and said "sure"

"Thank you" I said giving him a quick kiss.

Once he was gone I got ready on making the gingerbread house. Jake, Ness, Edward and Bella have gone off to the airport to collect everyone. I created little stockings for everyone and pinned them on the fire place in the lounge to be filled with treats.

"Esme I have your Christmas outfit planned out for tomorrow and New Year's Eve!" Alice beamed coming into the kitchen.

I giggle and said "thank you" I was having a new year's party as well which was a few days before our guests left.

"Happy to help, would you like any help cooking?" she asked. Little Alice always my helpful helper.

"Sure you can start to make dinner for us all, the recipes are marked in the recipe book" I said.

We both sighed at the thought of us having to eat human food for the next week and a half for Charlie's sake. He was the only one that didn't know completely he only knew we were different.

I heard the door go and I and Alice walked in human speed to greet our guests.

"Welcome to our home" I said smiling.

"Hello Esme" Rachel said giving me a hug.

"Hello Rachel how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good, Esme meet Paula" she said showing me her baby.

"Oh look how adorable she is" I said smiling at the little Paula.

I said my hello's to Paul, Charlie and Billy then was taken by surprise by Seth who gave me a hug.

"Good to see you Esme" he said smiling.

"It's good to see you to Seth" I said this boy really wasn't bothered by who we are he trusted us and we were all good friends I was so glad for this.

Once he pulled away I saw Leah and Sue in the corner just smiling. They came here to support Charlie so I wanted them to feel comfortable by keeping my distance.

I greeted my son and daughter and then Little Nessie my granddaughter, followed by Jake.

I felt this Christmas was going to be a magical one.

**Renesme's pov**

Once everyone was settled down and everyone was home Rachel came into the lounge with a huge grin on her face me and Paul smiled at each other as Rachel beamed "I have presents for everyone!"

"Rachel it's not even Christmas yet" Grandma said.

"It's before Christmas presents" Rachel said as she handed everyone a bag.

Everyone one pulled out red baby grows with white writing on with their name and everyone's nick names Rachel gave out.

Daddy had 'mind reader' on his back while mommy had 'Clumsy' on hers. Aunt Rose had 'drop dead gorgeous' while Uncle Emmet had 'troublemaker' on his. Aunt Alice had 'Pixie' and Uncle Jasper had 'Jazzier'. Grandma Esme had 'Mamma c' while for Grandpa Carlisle it was 'Doc'. For me I had 'little sis' while for Jake it was 'bro'. For Billy it was 'Daddy' and for Charlie it was 'Charles'. For Seth it was 'happy' while for Leah it was 'Lee' and for Sue it was 'suey'. Then for her Paul it was 'hubby' and for her little Paula she had 'angel'.

Everyone exchanged glances then looked back at Rachel.

"Go put them on and I do not accept no for an answer" she said grinning.

"What about you" I asked.

"I have mine here see it has 'Party starter' on the back.

Everyone laughed as they went and got changed.

I heard Rachel from the living room shouting "Charlie, Billy go get it on your not getting out of this, Charlie will help you dad".

There was a silence as I was zipping my baby grow up then Rachel saying "you too Leah"

I heard Leah moan then heard the door shut she must of put it on.

Once everyone came out everyone was looking each other up and down.

"where's my camera I need to get a pick of Uncle Emmet looking like a giant baby!" I said as everyone laughed.

"I like it" Uncle Emmet said.

Everyone turned to him in shock then burst out laughing.

"look at you nessie in your baby grow you look so adorable" Jake said.

"not as adorable as you!" I replied.

"I doubt that" Jake replied as he placed my hair behind my ear we was lost in each other's eyes about to kiss as Grandma Esme cut in.

"Dinner's ready in the dining room" Grandma Esme said.

Everyone walked over to the dining room exchanging looks of what was surprise. Billy, Paul, Leah Seth, Rachel and Sue looked at each other confused.

"you're going to eat human food?" Paul whispered to low for human ears.

"yes Charlie doesn't know so we need to seem normal" Daddy said.

Paul, Seth and Leah tried not to laugh "this is going to be interesting" Leah whispered almost enjoying herself.

"agreed" Seth and Paul said.

Once dinner was served all eyes were on my family who were picking at the food taking small mouthfuls trying to hide the disgust in their faces. Me, Jake, Billy, Seth, Leah, Sue and Rachel tried not to laugh but at times when it slips out Charlie would look at us.

"what's funny?" Charlie said.

"oh Rachel was just telling me how much activities she has planned tonight" I said.

"yeah" Rachel agreed.

After dinner we all sat around the living room playing charades, watching movies and talking. Once it was becoming late I was ready for bed. Charlie and Billy went off to bed an hour ago so everyone was about to go for a quick hunt before morning.

I thought to my dad "_can Jake stay in my room tonight I promise nothing will happen_" he looked at me and nodded showing that he trusted me. I said my goodnights to everyone and took Jake's hand pulling him up the stairs.

"do you want me to tuck you in?" he said.

"no I asked my dad and he said you can stay with me tonight" I said.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"yeah he trusts me that nothing will happen" I said.

"oh right okay I'll just sleep in the baby grow" he said.

"so will I" I said.

As I went in the bathroom too wash my face and brush my teeth I came out to find Jake already laying on my bed.

I ran and jumped on my bed and on top of Jake resting my head on his chest. He started to rub patterns on my back. As I looked up at him he was gazing into my eyes. Our lips met and we stayed in contact for what seemed forever.

Jake pulled away and said "get some sleep you got a busy day tomorrow"

"Fine, I love you Jake" I said.

"I love you to Ness" he said kissing my hair.

I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jake's snoring. I Sat up and kissed him on the cheek. All of a sudden he jumped up and tackled me down tickling me.

"Morning beautiful" he said.

"morning" I said still laughing.

"Merry Christmas" Jake said.

"Merry Christmas to you too" I said.

We got up and went down stairs to find everyone in their baby grows still and talking.

We greeted everyone with "morning" and "merry Christmas" then we walked to the kitchen for breakfast hand in hand.

Grandma Esme had made pancakes with chocolate sauce. I ate the whole lot and once I was done we joined everyone in the kitchen.

We all exchanged gifts turning the whole living room upside down with wrapping paper. I thanked everyone for my gift when I thought I was done Jake gave me my present which was almost as big as me so I gave him his.

Inside the wrapping paper was a massive photo frame filled with all the pictures of me and him from when I was born to yesterday when the picture of us was taken in our baby grows. I felt tears coming in my eyes as I thanked him for my present kissing him on the cheek. I brought him an old car from the 1950's that needed repairing and he loved it.

Once everyone finished exchanging gifts Grandma Esme and mommy walked off to go start the Christmas dinner. We all sat around talking for an hour about new years eve and the party and want the new year had for us. I was lost in thought hopping that me and Jake would be married with our first child this time next year. I looked up to see dad looking at me but I just blushed and hid myself in Jake's chest.

Aunt Alice then dragged me of upstairs to get me ready for dinner, she was using vampire speed because she had allot of people to make look good. Once she was done I was wearing a red dress that was quite tight with a pair of black leggings. Half of my hair was put back leaving the rest of my waves to fall down my back. My make up was done a little with mascara and powder and I was ready.

I went downstairs to find Jake sitting on the sofa in his shirt and tie.

His eyes meet me and he had the biggest grin on his face showing his pearly white teeth.

"you look...wow!" he said.

"you look wow too" I said giggling with a little blush.

He pulled me close into a kiss which was ended to soon by Mommy shouting "dinners ready"

As we came to the dining room we could see the red and gold theme of the table making it look amazing. I was sat next to Jake with Seth the other side of me.

"I can't believe your family are eating again" Seth whispered in my ear.

"I know but it would look suspicious to Charlie if they didn't" I said giggling.

"yeah that's true" Seth chuckled.

We all pulled the crackers and put our hats on our heads and read the jokes to each other. The dinner was disgusting but I ate it anyway along with my family and friends. Paula was in her little bouncer chair watching us.

Once dinner was over everyone was having individual discussions.

"so Seth have you imprinted on anyone yet" I asked.

"no but I'm not giving up I know she's close I can feel it who knows maybe next year" he said chuckling.

"I hope so" I said smiling.

Later on in the evening we all sat around talking and joking while Emmet was making jokes and embarrassing everyone. we all had a sing song and started to dance. I kept picking at the chocolates in the tin as I sat on Jake's lap. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I went to bed after on my own this time as Jake stayed up for a bit longer. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I did my morning routine and once I was done I went down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I decided to try coco pops and chocolate milk. Once I made it Jake joined me grabbing me round the waist and kissing my neck.

"morning beautiful we trying coco pops today" Jake said chuckling.

"yes with chocolate milk" he laughed as he had a bowl of corn flakes.

Once we finished breakfast we went to join everyone in the garden. All of a sudden a snowball hit me in the head and I turned around to see Uncle Emmet grinning.

"you are going to pay for that!" I shouted running after him in human speed as Charlie was around as so did Uncle Emmet. I tried aiming snow balls at him but they kept missing.

"Jakey can you help me?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be happy to" he said grinning at me.

He hit Uncle Emmet right in the face and that's when a massive snowball fight started. Sue, Charlie, Billy, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme sat back watching laughing all the way even Leah joined in enjoying herself. All of us Cullen's kept at a human pace throwing the snow balls with a little force for Charlie's sake. I was having such a wonderful time.

The next few days past like a blur it had been so fun and amazing to have everyone over. Leah and Sue seemed to get on with my family even more now. Sue even sat down with Grandma Esme talking; they had a lot in common so soon became good friends. Leah seemed to be getting on well with Uncle Emmet which I didn't understand.

It was New Years Eve and everyone was getting ready for the party. Aunt Alice spent a lot of the day on me making sure I was perfect even more than any other event. I didn't understand why but I didn't bother arguing tonight was going to be special.

**Jacob's pov**

Tonight was the night I was so excited I couldn't wait to see her face at 12! I've told Alice and she had everything ready for me. I decided to wear my smart shirt and tie with trousers and shoes. I couldn't stop smiling. I've been planning this for over a month and it was now the time. I felt so nervous but excited.

As I walked out of the room to join my family I wall pulled aside by Alice.

"You better be on time" she said grinning.

"I will be I promise" I said.

"Good Nessie is in the kitchen" she said smiling.

As I was walking to the kitchen I was thinking I had 6 hours to 12, how those 6 hours were going to drag, the whole day has dragged.

As I opened the door to the kitchen I saw this beautiful girl who looked amazing. She had a green tight fitted dress on that came to her knees. It was my favourite colour on her. I wondered why I deserved to have an angel like her. I couldn't believe she was mine all mines she saw me looking at her and blushed.

"Nessie you look unbelievable" I said walking over to her.

"Thanks you look as handsome as ever" she said. I put my hands on her waist and brought her in close to me, when our lips met I felt electricity shock through us. As she pulled away we stood they smiling at one another. She put her hand up to my cheek and thought of our first kiss and how happy she was.

I smiled at her and said "lets join in the party" she linked my arm and walked with me. We spent the whole night dancing together. An hour to go I thought to myself getting impatient. I looked around to see everyone having a good time including my dad. I was happy to see him getting on with the Cullen's. I was also shocked to see Leah getting on with them even more the hatred for them seem to be getting less and less everyday . I was happy that she was smiling having a good time from being miserable from the whole Sam and Emily thing. I hopped she would bump into someone soon and imprint on him making her even more happier then she was right now.

Half an hour left I thought to myself as I checked to make sure everything was ready. Seth was going to pull the balloons at 12 which were stuck to the ceiling with netting. I was going to dance with Ness in the middle of the room until 12.

5 minutes to go as me and Ness stood they dancing together. Staring into each other's eyes in our own world.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" ness said.

It was one minute to 12 and I was ready Alice was looking at me as the countdown began.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I popped down on one knee brought out the ring and said "Ness will you marry me?" with the best grin. The balloons fell and once everyone was finished kissing all heads turned at us. Ness looked like she was about to cry but she held it back and cried "yes!" I stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It was my mother's from when dad proposed to her. I kissed her spinning her around then putting her back on her feet.

"I love it!" she said beaming with delight.

"Good cause I love you and want to be with your forever" I said.

"Jake I love you to good cause you can't get rid of me" she said giving me another kiss.

All of a sudden we were back in the real world with all eyes on us. All the girls went running to Nessie to see her ring as I walked over to my dad.

"Congratulations son" he said patting my arm.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"You're really going to make that girl happy" he said.

"I know just like how happy she makes me" I said.

"Your mum would be so proud of you" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and hugged him.

**Renesmee's pov**

I couldn't believe it Jake just proposed to me! I'm getting married! This year was going to be magical I can feel it!

"Ness your ring is gorgeous!" Aunt Alice beamed.

"I know" I said still grinning as I looked at the silver ring that had a diamond in the middle then surrounded by sapphires.

"I have such great plans for your wedding; I was thinking a spring wedding in La push forest!" Aunt Alice beamed.

I laughed and said "yeah I like the sound of that, Aunt Alice you are now hired as my wedding planner!"

She screamed in delight and tackled me to the ground hugging me.

"Alice let me see my daughter" Mommy said.

"Fine" Aunt Alice said.

"Congratulations sweetie" mommy said hugging me.

"Thanks mom" I said.

Dad came up behind me and kissed my forehead "I'm happy for you" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Jake's the best person for you he makes you happy as much as you make him happy" he said smiling.

Thanks dad I said jumping up at him as he hugged me.

I couldn't be happier!

* * *

_**So that's that they future is now starting. i hoped you enjoyed the chapter cause i did! please do review it of what you think and how it could be improved! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	7. The big day

_**So it's skipped forward a couple of months to the wedding i hope you like it. its the first time i've written about a wedding and i've never been to one so i did my best. hope you like i please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 7- The big day.

**Renesmee's pov**

On Saturday I will be Mrs Renesmee black and today was now Wednesday. It feels weird going to school a few days before you get married but today was our last day because we are moving to Hoquiam which is 4 hours away from La push in the car but an hour on foot. Also far away for no one to recognise my family.

Math was next with Aunt Rose my last lesson at this school for the time being.

"Have you tried on your dress?" I asked Aunt Rose. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Rachel, Kim, Emily, Leah and Claire were going to be my bridesmaids. Poor Kim was coming up 7 months pregnant and was still up for being my bridesmaid.

"Yes it's gorgeous" Aunt Rose said smiling. Aunt Alice wouldn't show me my dress or the bridesmaid dresses until the day.

"Good" I said.

"You up for your hen party this Thursday" Aunt Rose said in a whisper.

"Yep I can't wait" I said smiling. Me, mommy, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Rachel, Leah and Emily were going clubbing!

"I'm going to get you tipsy" Aunt Rose whispered giggling.

I giggled with her as the lesson began.

After school I and Aunt Rose walked to the car park to meet the others to go home, have some dinner for me and Jake then leave. Tomorrow was Wednesday and we wanted to be settled before us girls went to the hen party while the boys went to a stag do.

Jake was too busy talking to Emmet so I hugged him from behind as Rose walked up to give Emmet a kiss.

"Hey" Jake said giving me a kiss as I still had my arms wrapped round his waist.

"Hey" I said.

"You ready to go" he asked.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" I said jumping up and down. The next week was going to be amazing.

Jake chuckled and kissed me again which calmed me down.

"Come on" he said pulling my hand to my car.

"You can drive Jake" I said chucking him the keys.

"Okay sweetie" Jake said catching them.

Once we were home Grandma Esme already had our dinners at the table. It was Jake's favourite of macaroni cheese and my favourite of chocolate pudding for desert.

After dinner everyone got the last of their stuff in their cars. Jake sold his car I got him for Christmas once he repaired it and was riding with me. We were driving to the airport were our cars were going to be transported over with us on our private Jet.

Everyone's noticed whenever I'm on a plane I get sleepy so once everyone was sitting down I leaned my head on Jake and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside and we was in my car.

"I carried you to the car" Jake said.

"How embarrassing!" I said.

Jake chuckled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Almost near Hoquiam" Jake said.

"Oh I was asleep that long" I said.

"Yeah you were sleeping beauty" Jake said grinning.

I just laughed but kissed his cheek.

When we pulled down the drive to our new home I saw a massive house with long tall windows. The house was surrounded by the forest and was on the outskirts of Hoquiam. It was unbelievable.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"I know Esme certainly knows how to design a house" Jake said.

We pulled into the garage along with the rest of our family. The garage looked the same as before but with fewer tools because Jake and Aunt Rose are opening a garage up in Hoquiam. I was staying home for now as I didn't know what to do but I was still hopping I would become pregnant soon after our honeymoon. Daddy, Mommy, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were going to Hoquiam high school. While Emmet decided to become a preschool assistant because he liked being around kids.

"Jake Nessie since you too are getting married on Saturday we trust you to be able to share a room together" Daddy said.

"Yes nothing will happen I promise" I said beaming.

"Yeah you can trust me Edward" Jake said smiling.

Everything was already in our room on the second floor. It was quite late so I decided to go do my bed time routine I did have a big night tomorrow.

Once I was ready for bed and so was Jake we snuggled under the thing sheet together with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to Jake snoring once again so I decided to tickle him. He was awake and laughing and then he kissed me. We sat there for a few minutes enjoying our morning kiss until his stomach growled.

I laughed and said "come on Jake"

"Okay" he said picking me up and chucking me on his back giving me a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

Coco pops and chocolate milk for breakfast today I thought to myself.

"So you planning on getting drunk tonight" Jake said laughing.

"Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice want me to and so do I" I said giggling.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss this" Jake said.

"I'm sure we're having plenty of drunken times together" I said grinning.

"Sure sure" he said.

"So you better not be having any strippers" I said.

"No I won't no one's body is as good as yours" he said.

"You haven't seen it" I said smiling.

"Not yet but I will Saturday" Jake said giving me a quick kiss.

"Oh really" I said teasing him.

"Yeah Mrs Black to be" Jake replied still grinning.

I laughed and said "it's a good job everyone's hunting"

Jake laughed.

After breakfast we went and snuggled on the sofa together watching some TV while waiting for everyone to come home. Jake was busy playing with my hair and kissing my neck.

"Nessie were home" Aunt Alice beamed running into the living room.

I put my hand to Jake's cheek and thought "_save me_!"

He chuckled as Aunt Alice said "come on Ness we need to get ready for your hen party we need to make you look old enough to get into a club"

"I'm coming" I said. I gave Jake a quick kiss then ran off with Aunt Alice.

"Now cause your dad is setting up Jake's stag I can dress you in whatever I want" Alice said with a smile, how I dreaded that smile.

After 6 long hours I was finally finished. We had an hour till we had to leave which gave me enough time to see Jake and eat. I was wearing a short tight red dress with black heels. My hair was straightened and my make up was mascara and powder with a bit of eye liner and lip gloss. I looked a lot older than what I was. Aunt Alice put a tiara on my head and a sash that said 'bride to be'.

I walked down the stairs to find Jake in the kitchen eating dinner with just a shirt and trousers on. As I walked up to him his eyes looked me up and down as a huge grin lit up his face.

"Ness you look amazing" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Your hair looks so nice when straightened and is your dad alright with how short that dress is?" he asked.

"Dad's not here" I said.

"Oh right you look absolutely gorgeous though I'm so lucky to have you "he said.

I blushed but kissed him on the cheek.

"I made you a chicken sandwich and chocolate pudding it's in the fridge" he said.

"Aww thanks Jake" I said walking over to the fridge.

After dinner everyone was ready to go in their short tight dresses wanting to tease the men with something they can't have. Mommy looked really uncomfortable so I gave her a hug.

"Thanks darling you look amazing by the way" she said.

"You too Mommy" I said.

We met up with Rachel, Emily and Leah outside the club. I felt sorry for Kim but she couldn't come with her being heavily pregnant.

"Ness you look amazing" they all shouted running over to greet us.

"So do you guys" I said smiling.

"Come on I want to get Ness drunk" Aunt Alice said.

"Not to drunk" my mum warned.

I laughed as Aunt Alice and Rachel walked me to the club with our arms linked.

Aunt Rose walked up to the bouncer and said "can we go in please?"

"Certainly" the bouncer said looking Rose up and down.

Once we was in Aunt Alice dragged us all to the bar where she brought me, Rachel, Emily and Leah shots of vodka again and again. After about 8 I think? Aunt Alice decided it was time to dance. We all danced with mommy standing next to me watching over me.

I was having such an amazing time drinking all sorts of drink Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were giving me. We decided to go back to ours while stopping at the local garage to pick up more alcohol. Once we were home we put on some music as we continued doing shots. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Mommy and Grandma Esme sat there laughing at us.

**Jacob's pov**

We were in the middle of the forest in the middle of wherever and we were sitting round a fire with beers and just having a good time. I wondered about Ness how she was being drunk it must be a sight to see. My pack and the Cullen's were here and we were racing and at one point we was playing hide and seek.

It was a really good night.

"Aren't you supposed to howl at the full moon" Emmet joked.

"No Emmet they just stories" I said laughing along with everyone else.

After that my phone went off it was Ness. I answered it straight away to hear a bunch of screaming girls followed by giggles then Alice "who you ringing Nessie"

She replied with "Jake, hi Jake" she screamed down the phone. I could tell she was drunk.

"Hey are you alright" I asked looking up at Edward who had his Pokka face on. Everyone else followed my eyes and started laughing.

"I'm wonderfully, I'm amazing" she sang.

I chuckled and said "good how much have you drank"

"I'm not sure I lost count but trey's a few empty bottles of stuff" she said seeming unsure.

"Ness you're pissed!" I said as everyone laughed.

"Can I talk to Nessie Jake" Emmet said grinning.

"I want to talk to Uncle Emmet Jake! I love you bye bye" she said.

"Fine I love you to" I handed the phone to Emmet as I heard a crash come from my phone. What were they doing?

"Little drunk are we Ness" Emmet joked.

"No I'm not drunk" Nessie protested.

"No course you're not, can you try something for me Ness?" Emmet asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Go get a stick and run around it 100 times while talking to me" Emmet said laughing. Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Emmet no she's going to be sick!" I and Edward said.

"Okay Emmet hold on I'm going to the back garden" she said.

"Okay Emmet I'm running around" she said.

"Nessie don't" I heard Bella scream from the phone.

"Nessie stop go walk back to your mum" Emmet said.

She did and all you heard was a clonk as Nessie fell. Everyone started to laugh as you heard all the giggles from the phone.

"I'm good" I heard Nessie.

Emmet just laughed but handed me back the phone.

"Nessie are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I just feel a little sick. Jake I got to go I love you" she said hanging up.

"Emmet what did you do that for" I said.

"It was funny" he said.

"She could have hurt herself" I said.

"She's fine she's a tuff girl" he said.

All the pack then phased as we joined the Cullen's for a run.

**Renesme's pov**

Today was the day! I was so excited I'm going to be Mrs Black in 8 hours time! We was all round Rachel's us girls and dad while Jake and the boys were round Billy's

"Have you eaten Nessie" Aunt Alice said.

"Yes" I said.

"Okay how about you guys" she said looking at Emily, Kim, Rachel Leah and 9 year old Claire.

"Yes" they all said.

"Okay Rose you do hair and I'll do make up and Bella honey just sit they looking pretty your be soon" Aunt Alice said.

Aunt Rose done my hair she curled it then half of my hair was pulled back loosely leaving the other half down with the curls. My mum gave me the clip her mother and father gave to her for her wedding so Aunt Rose place it in to hold the lose parts in place. Aunt Alice then done my make up making me look natural.

When I was finally freed to move the bridesmaid dress were a pale pin with little blossom buds around the waist. It flowed down to their knees with white heels and little white sandals for Claire. The dresses were gorgeous along with the girls. In their hair they had it all curly with little bits of blossom pining back little parts. Their makeup was done neutral and they looked stunning.

"They are amazing! The dresses are gorgeous just like the bridesmaids" I said almost crying.

"Don't ruin my art" Aunt Alice said as I help back the tears.

"Let's get you in your dress" Aunt Alice said.

"Yes" I said.

"Close your eyes" Aunt Alice beamed running to the wardrobe. I did as I was told as silk material ran over my skin.

"Open them" Aunt Alice shouted.

I looked in the mirror and saw a long white dress that was a little puffy. It had a sash going around my waist finishing with a flower on my left side. It was strapless and beautiful. From the back they were a little train and on my feet were white high heels with little flowers on. The veil was then in my hair from the clip mommy gave me creating a little train.

"Aunt Alice it's amazing!" I beamed.

I was ready to go now I didn't want to wait any longer I still had 10 minutes. My dad walked in his black and cream tux grinning as he saw me.

"Nessie sweetie you look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

My mommy was wearing a pale pink long dress with her hair left down.

"Mommy you look amazing" I said.

"Thank you sweetie but not as good as you I have to go take my seat good luck" she said giving me a little hug then kissed daddy and left.

"You ready?" Daddy asked.

"No I need my flowers" I said.

"Here" Aunt Alice said.

I looked down at the flowers which were pink and cream roses. The bridesmaids had pink roses.

I was ready.

We started walking down the stairs waiting to go through the doors to were the service was, right next to the forest. I felt my heart beating fast.

"Calm down" my daddy said.

I took deep breaths and count to 10 and it was time. As the bridesmaids walked one by one Claire at the front with Aunt Alice at the back it was my go.

As I walked out the door I could see the green trees then the pale pink chairs covered in blossom in front of my. The floor was also covered in petals of blossom and hanging from the trees was even more blossom. It was a perfect spring wedding on a April morning.

That's when I saw him in his black and cream tux with a huge grin on his face. I just focused on his face I didn't even notice everyone looking at me. He looked so perfect and he was all mine I couldn't believe it.

I finally reached him and daddy kissed my cheek and placed it in Jake's hand. I felt so happy I felt like crying. We gazed into each other's eyes as the Vicar started the service.

"do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to be your loathly wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." The vicar said.

"I do!" I said as I placed the ring on his finger.

"And do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be your loathly wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." The vicar said.

"I do" Jake said grinning and I felt myself grinning when he said it when he slid the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The vicar beamed.

Jake grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss, I felt so happy that I didn't want to pull away but everyone was straying at us so we did.

Everyone stood up and applauded to us.

As we leaded the guests through the forest to the reception which was in a massive tent. We stood outside greeting all our guests.

"Congratulations Nessie and Jake" my whole family beamed!

"Thanks" we said.

"You look so gorgeous" Grandma Esme said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

Mommy and Daddy was next "congratulations honey" Mommy said hugging me.

"Thanks mom" I said.

"Congratulations Nessie I'm so happy for you" Daddy said hugging me.

"Thanks daddy" I said.

Next was Billy with Charlie and Sue.

"Congratulations son and Nessie your are such a beautiful young lady!" Billy said grabbing my hands.

"Thanks Billy" I said.

"Congratulations!" Charlie and Sue both said giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I said.

The pack then came over and patted Jake's solider.

"Congrats guys!" they all cheered.

"Congrats Loch Ness" Seth said hugging me.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling.

The Denali clan then came up and greeted us with hugs "Renesmee you've grown up into quite a woman" Carmen said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Congratulations to both of you and all the best" they all cheered.

After we greet what seemed over 100 guests we sat down for our dinner. Human food disgusted me, my family and the Denali clan but they all ate it and now and then took sips of the champagne.

After dinner I and Jake had our first dance of man and wife which we danced to my daddy playing my lullaby.

"You look so beautiful Nessie" Jake said.

"Thanks you look dashing in your tux" I replied.

"How you enjoying your night Mrs Black" he asked grinning when he said my name.

"I'm loving it but not as much as I'm loving you" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

He chuckled as he held me close ignoring all the bright flashing lights of cameras from our audience. After some time my daddy walked over.

"Can I dance with my daughter?" he asked.

"Sure" Jake said as he walked over to mommy making her dance.

"I can't believe my little girls all grown up" Daddy said.

"I'm still you little girl and I always will be" I said smiling at him.

"I know I just don't like sharing" he said laughing. I laughed with him as we danced. Aunt Alice then grabbed my hand and then grabbed Jake's pulling us over to the cake.

"It's time to cut the cake" she said smiling. What stood in front of me was a pale pink cake made with different layers with blossom around each rim.

"Sure" we both said.

Everyone came round with their cameras as we cut the first slice of cake. The night went past like a blur as I was twirled around the dance floor with different people the only person I haven't dance with is Billy.

I walked over to him and said "come on Billy we haven't danced yet"

He smiled at me and said "I can't dance"

"Sure you can" I said wheeling him to the dance floor.

I placed my arms in his and we stood they and he twirled me around his wheelchair. He was really enjoying himself. After he got into it he had one hand on me and one hand on his wheel chair moving us around the dance floor. When the song finished Jake came up to us with a smile.

"May I dance with my wife dad?" he asked.

"Sure son she is something special this one" he said smiling at me then wheeling of.

"Ness that was the most nicest thing you've ever done" he said smiling at me.

"Thanks I didn't want to leave Billy out with me dancing" I said blushing.

"He hasn't had a smile on his face like that for years" Jake said giving me a quick kiss.

I just giggled as we twirled around the dance floor once again.

"Nessie it's time to get ready" Aunt Alice said.

"Coming" I said giving Jake a quick kiss.

We walked back to Rachel's were I got changed into a green dress that came to my knees with a black belt and heels. Aunt Alice let my hair down which fell over my face still curly. I was ready to go to my honeymoon!

We walked back to the reception to find my car sitting outside the tent.

"Your all packed and ready to go" Aunt Alice said.

"Can you tell me where we are going "I asked.

"Nope you can wait and see" she said giggling.

Everyone from inside the tent came outside to see me and Jake of. Jake was at the front of the crowd grinning as usual. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey can you tell me where we are going" I asked.

"Nope it's a surprise" he said laughing.

"Fine" I said.

My mommy and daddy came over to me and hugged me.

"Bye sweetie have fun" my mum said.

"Bye Ness see you in 2 weeks time" Daddy said.

The rest of my family ran up to me in human form and tackled me to the ground.

"Where going to miss you Ness!" Aunt Rose said.

"I'm only gone for 2 weeks" I said laughing.

"Still too long" Aunt Rose said.

I gave them all a hug then turned round to find Rachel, Kim and Emily standing they.

"Bye Ness" they all screamed as they hugged me.

"Bye guys I'll see you in 2 weeks" I said.

"Yeah were through a party" Rachel said. We all laughed remembering my hen night.

"Nessie" Billy said wheeling up to me.

"Billy" I said giving me a hug.

"Please call me dad" he said smiling.

"Aww dad" I said as we both laughed.

"You are such a lovely girl Nessie Jake is so lucky to have you" Billy well now dad said.

"Thanks I'm lucky to have Jake, you have an amazing son" I said.

"That's why your perfect for each other, your both amazing" he said chuckling.

I laughed as he said "have fun Nessie"

"Thanks dad I'll see you soon" I said giving him another hug.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and I turned around to get in my car but Jake stood they with the door open waiting for me.

"Thanks" I said as I got in.

"Your welcome" he said as he shut the door and walked round to the other side.

He was driving because I didn't know where to go.

"You ready" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He drove the car out of the forest where everyone was waving us of. We ended up at Seattle airport.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" I asked.

"No" he said chuckling then pulling me in closer to him around the waist as we kissed.

"We need to go catch the plane" he said.

"Yes" I agreed helping him with the bags.

I fell asleep while looking out the window. I dreamt of me coming home pregnant and starting our little family. We were happy as we watched our children grow everyday into amazing people.

"Nessie wake up" Jake said.

"We they" I asked.

"Yes look out the window" he said grinning.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Were in South Africa" he said.

"Really?" I looked out the window in astonishment I've always wanted to go to Africa since I was little.

This is going to be the best two weeks ever I thought as we stepped out the plane.

* * *

_**So that's the big wedding hope you liked it and please do review. Next chapter should be on soon hopefully.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	8. Surprise

**_hey so this one is when everything starts geting interesting! i hope you like it and please do review_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 8- surprise

**Renesmee's pov.**

The plane landed back in Seattle. I missed South Africa but I was glad to be home. I felt so thirsty but I hunted yesterday. I should get Jake to take me again tonight. Our honeymoon was so romantic we had our own villa with pool. We went on safaris and for a run through the desert. Lion tastes quite nice as well as zebra. I missed my family so much though and I was a little happy to be home.

As we walked out the airport I saw my mommy and daddy waiting for us. I ran up to them and gave them a massive hug.

"Welcome home, did you enjoy yourself?" Mommy asked.

"Yes it was amazing" I said smiling.

"I've missed you" my dad said hugging me.

"I've missed you too daddy and dad lion tastes a lot better than mountain lion" I whispered. Everyone laughed as we walked back to the car.

On the way home I told them all about the Safari', our villa and the villages. I was so excited to be home I forgot to breath.

"Breath Ness" Jake said rubbing my back.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to be home" I said.

Jake chuckled as we pulled up in our garage.

We walked into the house to have everyone greet us with a banner saying 'welcome home Nessie and Jake' I went round hugging all my family and greeting them.

"We have a surprise for you" Mommy and Daddy said.

"Really? What is it" I asked.

"Follow us" they said laughing.

Me and Jake followed them a few miles through the forest where we came across a little house through the trees with long windows and it looked about 3 storeys tall.

"We got you a house" Daddy said.

"A whole house" Jake said.

"Yes I hope you like it" Mommy said.

"I love it" I said beaming.

"Go explore it your find some empty rooms which can be used in the future" Mommy said. The rooms were obviously for our children.

Me and Jake walked hand in hand up to our house. As we opened the door we came across a massive living room with cream walls and wooden floor. A white L shape sofa was in the middle with the TV on the wall. Through the next door was the kitchen which was white with green furniture. The next room was the dining room which had the cream walls again with wooden floor. A creamy wooden table sat in the middle with chairs. On the other side of the house was the study, bathroom and laundry room. Upstairs was mine and Jake's room with a both room and walk in wardrobe stocked by Aunt Alice. Then two guest rooms each with they own bathroom and closet. On the third floor were 5 spare bedrooms each with they own walk in wardrobe and bathroom.

We then walked downstairs and through the double doors into the garden where they were a swimming pool and garden furniture.

"This is amazing" I said.

"I know welcome home" Jake said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Shall we try out the bedroom?" he asked grinning.

"Not yet can we go for a hunt please" I asked.

"Your thirsty already? We only hunted yesterday" he said with concern in his voice.

"I know but I'm thirsty again" I said.

"Okay but you sure your okay you seem a little cold?" Jake asked getting worried.

"I have you to keep me warm" I said with a smile.

He chuckled as he took of his clothes to phase.

"Let's go" I said.

We ran through the forest at supernatural speed until we came across a herd of deer. I crouched down low waiting then when it was time I pounced on top of the deer breaking its neck and then drinking the warm blood. I was still thirsty so had another five deer's. We ran back home and Jake phased back.

"You've never had six deer's in one night before are you sure your alright?" Jake asked really concerned.

I did feel weird but it couldn't be anything bad so I said to Jake "I'm fine I was just thirsty"

"Okay you ready for bed?" he asked.

I nodded and he carried me of to bed.

The next morning I woke up feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and lent over the toilet where I was sick. Jake heard and came running into the bathroom to hold my hair back once I was done I turned to him with tears rolling down my face.

"Ness I'm taking you to Carlisle" Jake said picking me up and heading for the door.

Once we got to the house everyone was on the porch waiting for us. Jake put me down on Grandpa Carlisle's bed in his study while mommy and daddy came running up to me.

"You're going to be alright sweetie" my daddy said.

"I know" I said weekly.

"Mommy I think I'm going to be sick" I said. I was all over dad's shoes.

"Daddy I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's alright they only shoes" he said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked looking really worried.

"I'm not sure, how was she acting last night?" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"She was cold and really thirsty she drank six deer's" he said.

"Interesting I'm going to need to do some tests" Grandpa said.

Grandpa Carlisle came over to me with a needle "I need to take a blood test ness" I squeezed Jake's hand as the needle went into my skin.

Jake kissed my head after it was all done, I hated being ill I've never been this ill before. What if I caught something from South Africa?

"Ness just thought that she could of cached something from South Africa" Daddy said.

"No I don't think so she wouldn't be thirsty for blood" Grandpa said.

"Is their vampire illnesses?" Jake asked.

"No we can't catch anything that makes us sick" Grandpa said.

"What about hybrids like Ness?" Mommy said.

"I've been researching and talking to Nahuel about illnesses and he says that no hybrid can catch illnesses." Grandpa said starting to think things through.

"Then what's wrong with me" I said getting worried.

"I'm not sure we need to wait for the blood test results they be an hour or two just stay here" Grandpa said.

"Okay but I'm thirsty" I said blushing.

"Thirsty again?" Jake said.

"Yeah can someone hunt me some deer and pour it in a cup please?" I asked.

"I'll go I have a feeling were going to need quite a lot of blood with you" Mommy said.

"Thanks mom" I said giving her a smile.

I laid they on Grandpas bed as Jake played with my hair deep in his thoughts and daddy sitting they not taking his eyes of me. All of a sudden I felt sick again and grabbed the bucket and was sick. Jake rubbed my back with concern in his eyes.

Mommy then came back with the blood. "Here you go sweetie" she said giving me a cup.

"Thanks mommy" I said sipping the blood.

"I've stored some more in the fridge" she said.

"Thanks"

Once I was done with my blood I felt a really weird feeling in my tummy.

"Daddy my tummy hurts" I cried.

Grandpa came running in the room and looked at my stomach. He pressed it lightly then ran back to his desk to take notes.

"We have an hour to wait for the results then I should know what's wrong" Grandpa said.

"Okay" I said in pain as my tummy was hurting like something was pulling at it. Jake was rubbing my arm trying to soothe me but it didn't work.

"Can I get you anything" Jake asked.

"No I just want to sleep" I said resting my head on the bed.

"Ok" Jake said holding my hand.

I was asleep in minutes but I had a nightmare. Something I got from South Africa was inside of me stretching making me feel pain. It wouldn't stop growing it needed more and more space. I saw myself dying as it was stretching me.

I woke up to find Jake, Mommy, Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle around me.

"What's going on" I asked.

"You've been asleep for hours no one could wake you, you was in a dead sleep" Grandpa said.

"I have something to tell you and Jake" Grandpa said with concern in his eyes.

Daddy gasped and just stood they with shock not moving or speaking.

"Nessie your pregnant" Grandpa said. I was so excited I felt like jumping up and down.

"One second Nessie before you get all excited, this pregnancy is different from your mothers" he said.

"What do you mean" Jake said.

"Your not just carrying one baby Nessie" Grandpa said.

"How many?" Me Jake and Mommy said as daddy stood still in shock.

"Your carrying triplets" he said.

Three babies inside of me growing. I felt so happy everything I wanted was now being given to me. A smile lit up on my face. I'm going to be a mommy and Jake's going to be a daddy. I was so excited! I couldn't wait.

"Nessie these triplets seem different from when you were born" Grandpa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I need to separate the babies DNA from your blood then I will research it to find out more about the triplets and the sex if you wish" Grandpa said.

"Yes please" I said looking at Jake smiling.

"Eleazar and the Denali's will be here tomorrow to help me figure it out" Grandpa said.

"Okay thank you" I said.

"You can stay in your old room it's not safe for you to move, you will be carried everywhere" Grandpa said.

"Yes" I said.

Once Grandpa left everyone looked at me.

"Honey I'm not sure if you can go through with this, the pregnancy is going to be worse than your Moms" Daddy said.

"I'm half vampire I'll be fine" I said.

"Nessie please sweetie think this through" Jake said.

"Jake these babies are a miracle I can do this" I said.

"We need to wait to see what Carlisle says" Mommy said smiling at me.

"Yes can I have some more blood please?" I asked.

Once I was done with my third cup of blood Jake carried me up to our room. I was still in my PJ's so I didn't bother getting dressed. He laid with me as he said.

"Nessie I want these babies as much as you do but what if they too strong for you?" he asked.

"Jake everything's going to be fine" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of our three little children running around our house, healthy, well and beautiful.

I woke up the next morning surprised. I started shaking Jake.

"Jake! Jake! Look!" I beamed pointing at my tummy. It had grown during the night and you could now see a bump.

Jake just smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

They was a knock at the door as Grandpa said "Nessie, Jake it's me grandpa and Eleazar can we come in?"

"Sure" we both said.

"I see you've grown a bump over night" Grandpa said.

"Yes" I said grinning.

"It appears that your babies have taken your gene more than the human gene making the babies three quatres vampire" Grandpa said.

"What does that mean? Jake said with shock.

"They are going to be ready in two weeks time were I will perform a suzerain which would not harm Nessie in no way" Grandpa said.

"Really so Nessie's going to be fine?" Jake asked.

"I told you so" I said.

"Yes she is if she drinks human blood to keep her and the babies strong" Grandpa said.

I nodded.

Grandpa smiled "would you like to know the sex and details?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Well you are having identical girls" Grandpa said smiling.

"Really!" I shouted tears running down my face.

"Yes is it ok if Eleazar feels your tummy to see if the girls have any unique gifts?" Grandpa asked.

"Its fine" I said smiling.

"I'm afraid I already know" Eleazar said.

"What do you mean?" Me and Jake asked.

"you see when I worked with the volturi they was legends about three identical girls would be born three quarter vampire with unique powers that made the volturi fond of the legend" Eleazar explained.

"What unique gifts do my babies have?" I asked looking at Jake who also looked confused.

"It appears they have the power of Water, Fire and Earth" Eleazar said as we heard everyone gasp in shock from downstairs. I was speechless and so was Jake.

"My babies are going to be powerful" I said.

"Yes" Eleazar agreed.

"If the volturi find out then they going to want them" I said with concern as the vampires in black coats came marching to our house to take my children, my children.

"Yes but it's going to be hard with a family like yours and they powers" Eleazar explained giving me a smile.

"They won't touch them" I said.

"Nessie honey no one will let them touch them" Grandpa said.

Jake was still in shock next to me as I nodded at grandpa.

"Were give you two some privacy" Grandpa said shutting the door.

"Jake can you believe it" I said grinning.

"I know we have powerful babies" he said.

"I know!" I screamed hugging him.

"What if the baby with fire burns everything?" he asked.

"She will learn to control it but were just have to carry a fire extinguisher everywhere. Everyone can take it in turns at night to watch her" I said.

"Yeah I can't believe this Ness" he said.

"I know" I replied.

"Three babies at once that's going to be hard" he said smiling at me.

"I know but we have my family and your family so were not alone" I said.

"Yes are you happy?" he asked me.

"Yes! Of course I'm happy I'm going to be a mommy and your going to be a daddy!" I beamed.

"Yes" he said.

"Shall we invite the pack and everyone over tomorrow to share the news?" I asked.

"yeah that would be good I would have to discuss the legend and everything and make sure everyone's on high alert so the voturi don't get anywhere near us" Jake said grinning.

"Yes" I said.

"I'll keep an eye out for them" we heard Aunt Alice shout from downstairs.

"Thanks Aunt Alice" I said.

"Welcome I'll be up in a minute with catalogues and my laptop were baby shopping" she beamed.

Me and Jake just chuckled.

"Jake can you get me some blood please?" I asked.

"Sure" he said as he kissed me then got up.

As he opened the door Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Mommy was standing in the doorway with catalogues and laptops. I was really excited for this.

"Congratulations Nessie" they all cheered.

"Thanks now can we start shopping" I asked.

Everyone gasped in shock as Aunt Alice said "I knew this day would come"

As I was flicking through the catalogues I decided to get a red, green and blue baby grow for a laugh. When I showed everyone they just laughed and agreed. By lunch we had half my babies wardrobe planned. Jake went off with Rose to set up the garage and I sat with mommy and Aunt Alice the whole day shopping for everything my babies would need.

After twelve cups of blood I was feeling sleepy, I was really cold so I cuddled up to Jake as my hot water bottle. I was thinking about tomorrow everyone's faces when I tell them I'm pregnant with triplets then what would they think when I tell them about their powers?

"I'm sure they be fine with it" Jake murmured as I forgot I had my hand on him.

"_What if they think it's weird?" _I thought.

"They won't they get on with your family so they be fine, they proberly think it would be pretty cool" He said.

"_Are you happy?"_ I thought.

"Yes I am very happy that I'm having children with you, I'm excited that we are going to raise a unique family together" he said grinning.

"_Are you worried about the volturi?" _I thought.

"Yes and no because for now they don't have no idea your even pregnant and yes because I know they will eventually find out and I don't think they will give in this time." He said with worry towards the end.

"_Were have moms shield, our baby's powers and the rest of our family and wolves to help us" _I thought.

"Yes but the volturi can always increase in power" Jake said.

"Well they can try all they like but they's no way I'm letting them lay a finger on my children" I said.

Jake chuckled and said "you and me both"

I took my hand of Jake and said "I've come up with some names"

"Really tell me?" he said.

"Well I was thinking about naming them to do with the power" I said.

"I like that I idea" Jake said.

"So do I" I said.

"Tell me" Jake beamed.

"Okay, for the baby with the water power I was thinking Rain Ula which means sea jewel" I said.

"I like that it's different and unique like our children what about the others" he asked.

"For the baby with the Earth power I was thinking Isla Luna which means island moon" I said grinning at my creativity.

"I like that name Isla" He said.

"And for the baby with the fire I was thinking Elena Sparks which means light and fire" I said.

"They are all perfect names and suits are children really well" he said.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"I love them" he said kissing me.

"I love you Jake" I said.

"I love you to" he said kissing my forehead.

Little Rain Ula, Isla Luna and Elena Sparks I can't wait to meet you I thought to myself.

* * *

_**So that's that please tell me what you think of the triplets names and i hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be on tomorow late after noon. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	9. Time

**_Hey so i hoped you liked the last chapter heres the next one, enjoy and please review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 9- Time

**Renesmee's pov**

I woke up the next morning feeling sick again. I guess its morning sickness.

"Jake I'm going to be sick" I said shaking him.

Jake got up and carried me to the bath room as he held back my hair while I was sick. I felt better once I brought all the sick up but some of it got in my hair.

"How about a bath?" Jake said.

"Yes" I said sitting on the floor. My tummy had grown again over the night and you could really see the bump now.

"Okay" Jake said jumping up then running a warm bath for me.

After I was bathed and dressed I was ready and waiting for the pack, Rachel, Kim, Emily, Sam and Billy to come over with all the kids. I was so nervous as I didn't know what anyone would think would of our powerful children.

"Can we go downstairs?" I asked Jake.

"Sure but I'm carrying you and you don't move from the sofa unless someone's carrying you" Jake said seeming serious.

"I promise I won't move an inch of the sofa" I said laughing.

"Good" Jake whispered giving me a quick kiss then carrying me off downstairs.

"Morning Jake morning Nessie" I heard everyone say.

"Hey everybody" I said smiling.

"How you feeling?" Mommy asked.

"Better did you guys hear the triplet's names last night" I asked beaming.

"Yes we love them such unique names" Mommy said.

Jake put me on the sofa next to Kate, Tanya and Garret who was Kate's husband. "Hey" I said.

"Hello Nessie" Kate said.

"Congratulations" Tanya said.

I giggled and blushed as Garret said "your family sure do love to be unique"

"I know" I said blushing.

"How about some blood Ness?" Daddy asked.

"Yes please" I said.

"What time is everyone coming over?" I asked.

"They will be here in an hour" Jake said.

"Okay is everyone staying" I asked.

"Up to you darling" Daddy said handing me the blood.

"You can all stay" I said smiling.

"Thank you Ness" everyone said.

"Nessie can I take your pulse and temperature?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure" I said. Grandpa walked over to me and placed a theometer under my tongue and two of his fingers on my rest where he counted my pulse.

"Your temperatures a little low but your pulse is good so nothing to worry about" Grandpa said smiling.

"Good, can I have a refill on blood please?" I asked blushing.

Everyone laughed at me as Mommy went to refill my cup; she was back in a second with more blood for me. I started to shiver as I was drinking the blood.

"Jake she's cold" Daddy said.

Jake ran over to the sofa and pulled me into his arms keeping me warm and stopping me from shivering. I could hear everyone talking about the weather and the plan for the next two weeks. I slowly felt my eyelids drop and in a few seconds I was asleep snuggled in Jake's chest.

"Nessie wake up we have visitors" Jake said shaking me a little.

I opened my eyes to find my family, the Denali, the pack, Kim, Rachel, Emily, and Sam, the kids and Billy all looking at me. I blushed as I started sitting up slowly.

"So now that everyone's awake what is the special news you have to tell us" Rachel said beaming with exciment I had a feeling she knew.

"Well I'm pregnant" I said.

Everyone cheered with "congratulations" and "that's amazing news" but we wasn't done yet.

"Hold your horses" Jake said.

Everyone quieted down and turned to me as I said "well were having three identical girls"

"Really?" Billy asked with a massive grin.

"Yes but they not just normal triplets" I said.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked.

"Let me explain while you all sit and listen without saying a word till I'm done" I said looking round at everyone.

"Yes mam" the pack said.

"Okay, well they is a legend in the vampire race that three identical girls will be born three quarter vampire with unique talents. Mine and Jake's children are three identical girls that are three quarter vampire making the legend true. The unique talent they have is the powers of water, earth and fire." I explained looking at everyone's faces.

"Sweet superbabys" Paul said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah they are special" I agreed.

"Nessie honey tell them about the volturi" Jake whispered in my ear.

"The volturi have been researching this legend for some time waiting for the children to be born so they going to be interested in our babies" I said holding back the tears.

"What do you mean?" Sam said remembering the last time the volturi were in Washington.

"Our children would be the most powerful vampires apart from Benjamin who was sadly killed a few years ago. They want our girls because of their powers, with our baby's they would be the most powerful coven in the vampire race" I said.

"Well they won't touch them" Seth said.

"The voluri don't know I'm pregnant with them but they will find out sooner or later" I said weakly.

"When they do find out we won't let them get anywhere near them" Paul said. I noticed next to Paul was some new person that looked confused. I couldn't blame him really.

"Thank you" I said.

"We don't need to worry about the volturi yet Alice will see when they know and decided what to do but for now let's just focus on the happiness of the baby's" Daddy said.

Everyone nodded then turned back to me and Jake.

"Got any names?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yes" me and Jake both said.

"Tell us!" Rachel beamed.

"Well we named them to do with their power" I said.

"Okay what's the water baby called?" Rachel asked.

"Rain Ula, it mean sea jewel" I said with excitement.

"That's a gorgeous name! What about the earth baby?" Rachel beamed.

"Isla Luna means island moon" I said.

"Awww! And the fire baby?" she asked.

"Elena Sparks means light" I said beaming with the exciment of my babies.

"Oh Ness they such lovely names" Rachel said.

"I agree so rare so unique just like the little ones" Emily said.

"You can help me name mine Ness with your creativity" Kim said.

"Thanks everyone and I will Kim" I said beaming with delight.

Everyone knew apart from Charlie, he was coming over tomorrow as we couldn't tell him about them being three quarter vampire or being super babies. Rachel, Kim, Emily and Leah sat with me on the sofa keeping me company and saving me from boredom of sitting on a sofa. I watched they kids play with the toys they brought thinking my kids would be doing the same this time next year. I couldn't wait. Two weeks was going to drag.

**Carlisle's pov.**

"Rachel may I speak with you outside?" I asked Rachel.

"Sure" Rachel said getting up with a confused expression on her face.

"In two weeks today I will be performing a suzerain on Nessie I would appreciate it if you would help as you are a midwife" I asked.

"I would love to Carlisle, shall I be here a day before so we can run through the plan and set things up?" Rachel asked.

"That would be lovely Rachel, thank you" I said giving her a smile.

"That's alright Carlisle how is Nessie?" Rachel asked.

"she is good she has morning sickness, gets tired easily, gets cold and doesn't consume food at the moment" I said.

"Do the babies want blood?" Rachel asked.

"Yes we feed the pouches of blood which I ordered" I said.

"Oh I have a question Carlisle" Rachel asked.

"As your kind like to drink human blood and you drink animal blood is a monkey in the middle?" she asked. I was shocked I've never thought of this before. What if I could get Nessie on Monkey's blood it's the closest animal to human so would help the triplets adapt to the animal diet. I need to research this.

"That is an excellent question Rachel I'm about to research this fact, maybe we can get Nessie on Monkey blood to help the triplets adapt to the animal diet with getting the blood they need to make them strong" I said smiling.

"Would you like some helping researching" she asked.

"No it's fine thank you, you just keep Nessie Company she's not allowed to get up and move" I said.

"Will do" she said walking back into the house.

I must research this right away this would be something interesting.

**Jacob's pov.**

"Congratulations son I knew you was going to raise a unique family" Dad said.

"Thank you and so did I" I said.

"So Rain Ula, Isla Luna and Elena Sparks" he said grinning.

"Yes Nessie came up with them and it suits them so well" I said.

"Yes beautiful names for three beautiful girls" Dad said.

"Yes are you fine with them being different with powers and mainly vampire?" I asked concerned.

"Son, ten years ago yes but now I have learnt that not everyone is an enemy for what they are, the Cullen's are good people like nessie and like the triplets. I was wrong all those years ago and I have now seen my mistake. I couldn't be happier to have granddaughters that are unique from any other baby they are special like Nessie" he said grinning.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"How long is it too they are due?" Dad asked.

"Two weeks" I said.

"I'll be down two weeks tomorrow to meet my grandchildren" dad said.

"Sure dad were be ready and waiting along with the girls" I said.

"Go on get going you have a meeting with the pack" Dad said.

I chuckled and said "I'll see you later dad"

"Come on meeting time and Lewis don't look so scared I will explain" I said as we all ran off to the woods. We all stood around in a massive group.

"We caught the scent of the voltri six years ago so we know what were looking for. If you catch then sent you need to howl to let me and the rest of the pack know" I said.

"Who are the volturi?" Lewis said confused with the whole situation.

"I'll explain, the volturi are the largest vampire group that claim themselves to be royalty. They are obsessed with power and would wipe out a whole family to get that power. It happened six years ago they used Nessie as an excuse to wipe out the Cullen's to get Alice, Edward and Bella. Luckily we outnumbered them which scared them so they left. Now that the legend they have been waiting for is coming true nothing will stop them this time" I said getting a little annoyed talking about them.

"What powers do Alice, Edward and Bella have" Lewis asked.

"Alice can see the future of what people decided apart from us because of the DNA in our genes. Edward can the read people's mind so anything you was thinking in the house he could hear. Bella can shield herself and people from vampires with mental powers like Edward" I said.

"Edward cant read her mind?" Lewis asked.

"No" I said.

"Who was that Benjamin person or vampire that died" Lewis asked.

"He was someone who helped witness for Nessie, he had the power of elements like the triplets but he would not join volturi so they killed him. They decided if they couldn't have his power then no one can." I said.

"Wow I can see why everyone's worried about them now" Lewis said.

"Yes we don't have to worry about them yet but when Alice sees that's when we have to worry" I said.

"Yes" everyone agreed.

"Jake can I talk to you when everyone goes?" Seth asked. That was a little weird but I am the Alpha.

"Sure" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"Everyone head back to the house Esme is cooking lunch" I said as I turned round to Seth.

"Well I'm not sure if you're going to like it" he said with worry in his eyes.

"Just tell me Seth" I said.

"Well you know when Bella was pregnant you felt you had to protect her but in the end you was protecting Nessie?" He asked. I knew where this was going and I knew someone was going to.

"Yes" I said.

"Well I feel that connection with Nessie. Do you think I'm going to imprint on one of the baby's" he asked.

"by the sounds of it yes but you're going to have to wait two weeks for when the babies are born" I said I was annoyed that he was going to imprint on one of my daughters but I was happy it was Seth he was like a little brother to me.

"Yes we can wait and see" Seth said.

"Yes but we are not to tell Ness about this not until the babies are born so we know for sure" I said.

"No but I don't think I can leave Ness" Seth said.

"I know you have that connection and you can come visit but Ness is in safe hands and I will keep you informed everyday what's going on" I said.

"Ok thank you" Seth said.

**Renesmee's pov.**

The next day Charlie was coming over I was nervous of what to expect. When the doorbell ran i felt myself sweating buckets.

"come in Charlie" Grandpa said.

"Hey Grandpa Charlie" i said smiling at him.

"hey, what's this special news then" Grandpa Charlie said.

I squeezed Jake's hand as i said "Grandpa I'm pregnant with three identical girls"

"pregnant?" he said looking at my tummy.

"yes they will be due in two weeks time and will grow fast like me" i said.

"need to know i guess" Grandpa mumbled.

"no would you like to know the names though?" I asked.

His face lit up as he said "yes"

"well it's Rain Ula, Isla Luna and Elena Sparks" i said.

"what beautiful names" Grandpa said.

"i know" i said smiling as did Jake.

Mommy came into the room to hug Grandpa Charlie.

"hey dad can you believe it I'm going to be a grandmother" Mommy said.

"I know Bells at 25 years old" He mumbled.

"Dad you know i can't tell you why" Mommy said.

"i know but Nessie's supposed to be a six year old little girl so i want to know why you can't tell me" he said.

"Dad if i tell you then your going to be in danger" Mommy said.

"what about you are you in danger" he asked concerned.

"No I'm fine but if I tell you your be in danger" Mom said.

"fine but when I'm not in danger will you tell me? He asked.

"yes" Mommy said.

"okay Bells" Grandpa said.

We all spent the rest of the day together talking about the triplets and Charlie even asked Jake questions and being a wolf. Was he keen on wanting to know all of a sudden.

I was so bored. Sitting on the sofa and in my bedroom is no fun. Grandpa Carlisle had gotten me some monkey blood to help keep me and the babies strong while the triplets learn to adapt to the animal diet.

Uncle Emmet had already come up with a nickname for my little girls 'the three musketries' I did like it and so did Jake.

I had three days until the suzerain where I would finally get to meet my daughters. I was so excited. Everything was ready for them the nursery, clothes and all the essentials needed. Me, Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme decided to plan the nursery of the sea, beach, woods and sun in the sky to represent mine and Jakes children. It was really adorable the girls were going to share a room then once they grow out of their cots they will be having individual rooms each based around who they are and what they like.

My tummy was now massive. I looked about nine months pregnant but bigger than nine months. I was bigger than Kim and she still had a month to go. It was in the middle of May and my babies were going to be born on May the 18th. I was a little scared about the suzerain but I was in good hands of Rachel and Grandpa Carlisle so I trusted them.

It was just me and Grandma Esme at home as Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper were at school. Aunt Rose and Jake were at their garage. Grandpa was at the hospital while Emmet was at the local preschool.

"You alright honey do you want some more blood?" Grandma asked me.

"Yes please" I said smiling.

Grandma was gone and back in a flash with my blood.

"Thank you and Grandma I have a question" I said.

"Yes sweetie?" Grandma asked.

"I was wondering if when the girls are old enough if me and you could open a little school for them in a room to give them the experience" I asked.

"That's a wonderful idea we could turn a room into a classroom" she said beaming.

"Yeah they have a really good education we can teach them together" I said.

"Yes that sounds good I'll start designing the room once they born I have a feeling were going to need to involve water, fire and earth in our lessons" Grandma said.

We both laughed as everyone walked through the house.

"What's so funny" Jake asked.

"I was just talking to Grandma about opening a little school for the girls here so they don't miss out" I said.

"That's a great idea" Jake said beaming,

"Yes I know we need to make sure we order a lot of fire extinguishers for when Elena's born" I said as everyone laughed.

"Yes that reminds me, everyone come into the living room please" Grandpa said.

Everyone flew into the room all at once as Jake came and snuggled next to me.

"now everyone knows that the triplets aren't going to understand how they powers work so at least one person should be with them at all times apart from when they using the toilet or bathing, in every room of the house will be a fire extinguisher for Elena and someone will be on watch every night to watch Elena while Jake and Nessie sleep to make sure she does not cause a fire. This is only until she understands her powers which we will help her with. Rain and Isla's powers aren't so life threatening so they will be fine we will just have to be careful round Charlie as well" Grandpa explained.

"So Elena is going to be a walking hazard for some time" Uncle Emmet said.

"Yes until she learns how to use her powers" Grandpa said.

"Do you think they can combine they powers?" I asked.

"I've been researching the legend and yes when the girls are touching they power is at their strongest when they work together" Grandpa said.

"Oh what about Rain can she freeze the water?" I asked.

"Yes she can freeze the water, Elena can also create light and Isla can control and make anything grow that comes from the earth as well as they powers of water, fire and earth" Grandpa said.

"No wonder why the volturi want them" Jake said.

"Yes they are very powerful" Grandpa said.

"Very" I said.

"Nessie when the babies are born they won't be able to consume food they are only able to hunt" Grandpa said.

"Yes what human things do they have?" I asked.

"They can sleep and use the toilet as well as they heart beats" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"So they vampires that get tired?" I asked.

"No they don't get tired but they do need to sleep" Grandpa said.

"Oh right" I said.

My babies are really something special only a few more days until they are born and joining the family. I laid on Jake thinking about our children using they powers and before I knew it I was asleep dreaming of our children running through the woods. Isla making flowers grow while Rain played with the river water in the lake and Elena created fireworks that lit the night sky. Everything was perfect it was just a matter of time.

* * *

_**So whats going to happen in the next chapter? it should be posted in a few hours time please do review i want to know what you guys think.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	10. Birth and Imprint

_**Hey so this is it time for the baby's to be born and will Seth imprint on one of the the triplets? i hope you enjoyt it and please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Birth and imprint

**Renesmee's pov**

"How you feeling?" Jake asked as he climbed into bed with me.

"A little scared" I said. Tomorrow I was having a suzerain; I've been waiting two weeks for tomorrow to comer where I would finally meet my little girls.

"Your be fine, you're in good hands and I'll be holding your hand" he said kissing my hand.

"Yes I can't wait to hold the girls in my arms welcoming them to the world" I beamed.

"Me too" Jake said.

"How will we tell which babies which?" I asked.

He chuckled and said "I'm sure we can work it out"

"Yeah we can go home tomorrow night, Carlisle says if we do it in the morning I'll be healed enough to go home at night" I said.

"Yeah that's why Rachel's staying here tonight" he said.

"Just think in twelve hours Jake were having our daughters with us" I beamed.

"I know it's exciting" He said grinning with me.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"Now go to sleep you have a big tiring day tomorrow" he said pulling down onto his chest.

"Yes goodnight Jake I love you" I said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too Ness" he mumbled kissing my hair.

I closed my eyes and dreamt about my little babies being shown to the pack and then one of the wolfs imprints. I was so happy seeing my child grow happy with him from a brother to a best friend and then to a lover. Her face lit up every time she saw him and so did his. He gave her everything spoiled her without leaving her sisters out. She enjoyed being around him as much as he enjoyed being round her. He stayed near her and went to school with her helping her with her homework. They fall in love and get married surrounding me with grandchildren, seeing my daughters smile whenever she saw him made me smile.

"Nessie wake up sweetie" Jake said.

I put my hand to his face and showed him my dream, he sighed and said "anything can happen" I have a strange feeling that one of the wolfs are going to imprint on one of my daughters.

"Come on I got you some blood to have before we go downstairs" Jake said.

"Thanks" I said taking the cup and downing all the blood.

Once I was done Jake picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"Good luck sweetie" Mommy said.

"Were be just in here call us if you need us" Daddy said.

"Good luck Nessie!" everyone else shouted.

"Thanks everyone I'll see you all soon with three little faces" I said.

Jake then ran me to Grandpa's study where Grandpa brought everything that was needed for him to be able to do the suzerain. Rachel was helping him making sure the baby's were okay when they came out.

"You ready Ness?" Grandpa asked me.

Rachel and Grandpa left the room while Jake helped me put the gown on, I was lying on the bed as Grandpa and Rachel came back into the room. He put a massive screen in front of me so I wasn't able to see him work on me.

"Ness all you're going to feel is a little pinch of the needle then you won't feel anything from your tummy downwards" Grandpa said.

"Yes okay let's do this" I said squeezing Jake's hand. I felt the needle piece my skin as I squeezed Jake's hand after. After about ten minutes I couldn't feel my legs or tummy so I didn't know what was going on.

I held my hand up to Jake and thought about our wedding, our first kiss, him jealous over Ben and then I showed him all my dreams of our babies running around the house and using they powers.

I heard a cry and focused on what was going on.

"Get the fire extinguisher Jake" Grandpa said getting stressed.

Jake rushed of and then all I heard was the fire extinguisher go of.

"What is going on?" I said starting to get worried.

"Elena decided to start a little fire" Rachel said handing me Elena.

I heard Emmet chuckle from the living room which made me smile because I knew everything was alright.

She felt so cold in my arms like my family. She was adorable wrapped up in a little blanket with a red hat on her head to mark her as Elena. Her black hair and green eyes caught my attention; she had Jakes hair and my daddy's eyes from when he was human. I felt tears forming in my eyes as Jake came to join us. He looked over my solider and smiled at little Elena. All of a sudden she started to light up she was like the sun, my little sunshine. I handed her to Jake watching his face as he cradled Elena in his arms.

All of a sudden I heard another cry, after a few minutes Rachel handed me over either Rain or Isla. I wasn't sure. She opened my eyes and looked at me with her green eyes. Tears were running down my face. Then all of a sudden a tear flew of my face and danced in the air till it froze and hit the ground. I and Jake looked at each other with smiles across our faces.

"Rain" I said smiling at my daughter.

The final cry came from behind the screen and I made space for little Isla to fit in my arms. Rachel handed her over and little Isla was the smallest baby out of the three of them with a green hat on. My three children were the most adorable baby's I've ever seen.

"I'm all done now Nessie" Grandpa said removing the screen and admiring little Isla and Rain in my arms.

"Thank you Grandpa" I said.

"It's alright I'm glad the little ones are alright, Isla is a little small because she was always last to get the nutrition from the blood they needed." Grandpa said.

"Well she can have a whole bottle now" I said.

Grandpa chuckled and left the room to give us some privacy.

"They have my daddy's eyes" I said.

"Yeah and my hair" Jake said.

"They so adorable" I beamed.

"I know they look like you" Jake said.

"Yeah with your hair" I said.

Elena started to glow again and me and Jake just laughed.

They was a knock at a door then mommy and daddy asking "can we come in"

"Sure" me and Jake said.

They entered the room with the faces lighting up when they saw the three adorable babies in my arms.

"They are so adorable" Mommy said.

"I know" I said agreeing with Mommy.

"Congratulations sweetie" Daddy said.

"Mommy could you feed Isla while I feed Rain?" I asked.

"Sure but let Daddy feed Rain you need some rest" Mommy said.

"Okay but dad make sure you put the blue hat on Rain" I said handing mommy Isla then Daddy rain.

I closed my eyes picturing my baby's faces.

**Jacob's pov.**

I couldn't believe it the three little angels were here. Elena decided to start a book on fire when she entered the world but I think it was just out of excitement from seeing her Mommy. When Elena lit up when she saw me and Nessie was just adorable. Little Isla was the smallest but she was still adorable as the others I haven't seen her power yet. Then Rain who froze Ness's tear who seemed to be excited with what was going on around her.

Nessie was sound asleep as me, Bella and Edward stood they feeding the triplets the monkey blood. Carlisle walked into the room once they finished they bottles.

"Nessie will be recovered in an hour's time" he said.

Good I thought we could get the triplets settled into their nursery. I wanted to ring my dad so walked out of the room to asked Rachel "look after Elena and Emmet stay with Rachel just in case Elena decides to start a fire, it's alright if she lights up by the way"

"Okay Jake where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm ringing dad" I said.

"Ok" she said then turning back grinning at Elena.

I typed in the home number and the phone started ringing. After two rings dad picked up.

"Hello?" Dad answered.

"Hey dad it's me Jake" I said.

"Has she had the babies?" he asked.

"Yes thirty fingers and thirty toes" I said.

"Good how are they?" he asked I could picture the smile on his face.

"They are good, Elena accidently set a book on fire and Rain froze Ness's tear" I said.

Dad chuckled and said "what about Isla?"

"She's the littlest and hasn't used her powers yet" I said.

"Okay son I'll see you tomorrow I send all my love and oh before I forget Seth's taking me tomorrow" he said.

"Okay I said bye dad" I said hanging up. I wasn't sure of what to expect tomorrow if Seth was to imprint on one of my daughters.

I went back into the house to find foam all over the corner desk; I gave a low chuckle as I walked over to Rachel.

"She got a little excited" Rachel said handing her back to me.

I laughed.

"How's dad?" she asked.

"He's thrilled" I said.

"Good I'll let you get back to Ness" Rachel said.

I walked back into the study to find Edward and Bella still holding Rain and Isla. I haven't had a chance to hold the two of them yet.

"Jake do you want to hold Rain?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said swapping babies with Edward.

I looked down at my beautiful little girl. All of a sudden she smiled at me showing her teeth. They have teeth already? I wondered. She had her little blue hat on and she looked so adorable like her sisters. I stood they staring at her grinning at every noise she made.

"Jake do you want to hold Isla" Bella asked me.

"Yes" so once again we swapped babies.

My little Isla, so tiny. She and her sisters looked so much like they mother with Edwards eyes. She had her little green hat on and she was just watching me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I cradled her close.

"Jake" nessie said.

"Hey Ness" I said walking over to her.

"You got Isla" she asked.

"Yeah, your mum has Rain and your dad has Elena." I said.

"Good" she said.

"How you feeling" I asked.

"A lot better I can feel my legs" she said.

I chuckled and said "do you feel any pain?"

"No" she went to look at her scare but it was gone.

Carlisle came into the room and looked over Ness checking everything.

"Your fully recovered" Carlisle said.

"Can I get up?" Nessie asked.

"Yes just take it easy" He said.

Nessie nodded then stood up.

"Nessie take Rain I'll go get you some clothes" Bella said handing Rain over to Nessie.

** Renesmee Pov.**

Mommy handed me Rain and I felt so happy. She looked up at me smiling she and her sisters were so perfect.

Mommy came down with clothes and placed them on the bed, I handed her Rain and then went to the next room next to the study to change. When I came back into the room I was amazed to see the plant in the corner of the room had grown and spread out across the ceiling. All of my family stood they in shock. I took a note in my head of no plants in the house.

"Isla" I said laughing.

"You ready to go home Ness?" Jake asked.

"Wait!" I heard Aunt Alice shout.

We all turned to look at her even the triplets.

"I can see the triplets feature" Aunt Alice said beaming.

"Really what can you see?" I asked.

"Well you need to lose the plants in your house with Isla around and Elena's going to have an accident when everyone's over tomorrow" she said beaming.

"Okay thank you are you guys coming over tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll be over tonight" Aunt Rose said. She was on the night shift for tonight.

"Were all over tomorrow" mommy said.

"I put the baby seats in your car Ness" Daddy said.

"Thanks daddy" I said.

We allowed everyone to hold the babies introducing themselves before we put them in their car seats. Jake drove home and our little ones had the eyes wide open looking out the window. Their vision was really good for newborn babies.

"Look at them looking at the window Jake" I said giggling.

"Yeah and Isla looks so happy seeing the forest" Jake said.

"Yeah I think she's going to love to be outside along with her sisters" I said.

When we were home Jake carried Rain and Elena up to their nursery while I carried Isla. I saw little flowers appear in the grass as we walked up to the house, I smiled at my daughter. Jake put Elena and Rain in their cribs to go get the blood out of the fridge that had been stocked.

I feed Isla then once I was done I fed rain. Jake was feeding Elena and I could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl. We spent the rest of the afternoon with our daughters. Once it was getting late we fed them another bottle and then got them in their baby grows ready for bed. The door bell went downstairs. I placed Rain in her crib and ran downstairs to find Aunt Rose.

"Come in" I said.

"Are they ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yes feed and dressed, if they wake up feel free to feed them and comfort them" I said. I knew Rose would be good looking after my children.

"Yes of course" she said as we ran up the stairs. Jake was just putting down Elena while Isla and Rain were already asleep.

"You two go sleep you've had a long day" Aunt Rose said.

Me and Jake went downstairs to our room where we got ready for bed. By the time our heads hit the pillow we was already asleep.

**Seth's Pov.**

The triplets were born yesterday and I felt a connection that I had to see them. I knew I was going to imprint but on which baby, Elena, Rain or Isla. I didn't know but I was so excited. Billy asked if he could drive down with me. He was happy about it and I think Jake is as well.

We were almost there, the rest of the pack were following behind with the other imprints and kids.

We all pulled out on they drive. Everyone got out the car with gifts, balloons and cards for the girls. I got them a little teddy each and a balloon saying 'welcome'

Everyone ran to knock on the door and Jake answered holding one of the triplets. I knew it wasn't her but she was still adorable. We walked through the door to find Nessie on the sofa her face twisted to smile at us. The Cullen's were all standing around the sofa allowing us to seat.

We all sat on the sofa and that's when I saw her she was in Nessie's lap and everything changed nothing ever mattered in the past my whole life was now revolved around her. Her eyes lit up the whole room she smiled at me and smiled back. Jake was right your whole world revolves around her. That warm smile made her look adorable. A glowing heat filled me when she smiled at me I've never felt this happy before. I would do anything to protect.

"Seth?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" I asked.

"Did you just imprint?" he asked.

"Yes" I said not giving eye contact with Jake or Nessie.

"I knew someone would" Nessie said.

I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Which one Seth" she asked.

"The one you're holding" I said wanting to know her name.

"This is Isla" she said.

"Isla" I said I loved that name my little Isla Luna. My shining moon.

"Isla this is Seth" she said pointing at me but her eyes were already on me.

She lifted her hands out with a smile.

"She wants you to hold her" she said giggling. Nessie got up and place Isla in my lap. She was cold but that didn't matter. She was smiling at me and I smiled back. I forgot about everyone else. Little Isla she was so adorable and she lit up as her smile filled her face. I'll do anything for you; you are now my meaning of life I thought to myself.

I heard a massive noise and I looked up to see Jake squirting the little shelf with the foam from the fire extinguisher. What did I miss?

"Elena got a little excited and decided to start a fire" Nessie said who was looking down at her daughter in her arms. That must be Elena which means the one in Kim's arms is Rain. But I had little Isla in my arms.

"You alright they Seth" Paul joked.

"Yes" I said.

"Seth me and Ness have just talked this through, you can stay with us if you want" Jake said.

"Really?" I asked. I saw Isla smiles get wider when Jake said this, she clearly understood.

"Yeah just go home tonight and get some stuff and come back tomorrow, you need to talk to your mom" Jake said.

"Seth your leaving us?" Leah said with hurt in her voice.

"I won't be far" I said.

"As long as your happy" she said with hurt still in her throat.

I gave Isla her little teddy and she loved it. I handed Rain and Elena they teddy as well. Isla wouldn't leave my lap which I didn't mind. She didn't look like a new born baby she looked about a month old but mentally she acted about 1.

When it was time to go she started to cry I didn't want to leave her upset but Jake told me "she will be fine in a minute" Ness was comforting her saying "he'll be back soon" her face lit up after that which made me smile.

I left with Billy then he seemed as happy as me.

"So you've imprinted on my granddaughter" he said smiling at me.

"Yeah" I said not being able to stop smiling.

"I'm happy that you did you will be good to her" Billy said.

"Thanks Billy" I said.

It was a long ride home, I was already missing Isla. I pictured her asleep in her crib, sleeping peacefully as an angel. I will see her again tomorrow I kept telling myself but I needed to concentrate on telling my mum. She lives with Charlie and Charlie knows about us so as soon as I drop Billy of I will go talk to her.

"Good luck" Billy told me as I helped him into his chair.

"Thanks I'll see you soon Billy" I said.

"Take care of my granddaughter" he said laughing.

"I will you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"I know I'm just kidding with you" he said chuckling. I laughed as I drove off.

I parked outside to find Leah waiting for me.

"I've decided to come with you to tell mom" she said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"And so I can spend so time with you before you leave" she said.

"Aww Leah come here" I said giving her a hug.

We walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door for us as we walked through to sit on the sofa where mom was.

"How's nessie and the triplets?" they both asked.

"Their good" me and Leah both said looking at each other.

"Mom I imprinted" I said.

She gasped as Charlie said "what's that's"

"it's a wolf thing and you find the one person where nobody else matters your whole life revolves around her, it's her holding you to the planet and you would do anything or be anything she needs" I said.

"And you imprinted" Charlie said.

"Yeah just like Jake did on Nessie.

Shock came over his face as he said "Jake imprinted on Nessie that's why they were always together?"

"Yes" me and Leah said.

"Who did you imprint on" mommy finally said.

"Isla" I said not looking at her.

"She was just born yesterday" Charlie said.

"Yes you imprint when you first lay eyes on her" I said.

"Are you moving?" mom asked.

"Yes I'm going to live with Jake and Nessie" I said.

I heard my mom crying so walked over to give her a hug as I said "I'll visit every week and you can come visit"

"Yes I'm just going to miss you" she said weakly hugging me back.

"I'll miss you too mom" I said.

"When are you going" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning" I said.

"Stay here tonight" she said.

"Okay I'll go get my things in the morning before I go" I said.

Mom sat with me for the rest of the evening asking me questions about Isla and how I felt when I first saw her. Mom went to bed after an hour and I fell asleep on the sofa thinking about seeing Isla tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning to find pancakes being made my favourite.

"Morning mom" I said as I walked through the kitchen.

"Morning I made you your favourite pancakes" she said.

"Thanks mom" I said. We ate them together then it was time to go.

"Bye son call me as much as you can and take care of yourself I'll see you soon" she said crying.

"Bye mom I love you" I said hugging her.

"I love you too" she said hugging me tight.

I then walked over to Leah who was also crying "I'll see you soon Leah" I said hugging her.

"Yeah on patrol tomorrow "she said weeping.

Charlie was already at work but I told mom to pass on my goodbyes.

I waved goodbye and drove off to collect my things. Once I was all packed I was ready to go. It was a long two hour drive to Hoquiam. I imagined Isla in Nessie's arms being fed and holding her teddy and then her laying with her sisters giggling. I pictured her making plants grow.

I finally arrived at Hoquiam outside Nessie and Jake's house. Jake came out to greet me.

"Hey Seth Isla's missed you" he said.

"Really I've missed her too" I said.

Jake chuckled and said "don't bring any plants into the house and someone must be in the room all times in case Elena accidently starts a fire. The Cullen's take turns every night to go on night shifts where they watch to make sure Elena doesn't start a fire. In every room of the hose they is a fire extinguisher. The triplets are fed monkey blood but then they will start to hunt in a few months time" wow that was a lot to take in.

"I got it" I said.

"Okay your rooms on the third floor on the right" he said guiding the way. I walked through the house to see a fire extinguisher in every room.

"Nessie is in the nursery the kids are taking a nap" Jake said.

"Okay" I said a little upset for not being able to see Isla yet.

"This is your room, the nursery is down there" he said pointing to the last door.

"Okay" I said.

"I'll leave you to unpack, when you're done the kids would proberly be awake they don't sleep long" he said turning to walk to the nursery.

I quickly got unpacked and found my wardrobe already stocked. Then I thought Alice knew I was staying so stocked it for me. I chuckled at this. I heard footsteps going down the stairs so I decided to follow.

As I got downstairs I saw Nessie and Jake surrounded by their children.

"Hey Seth" Nessie said. Isla was in her lap and turned around to look at me a smile stretched across her face and she beamed with delight.

Nessie laughed and said "alright Isla Seth will hold you" Isla was bouncing on Nessie's lap. Nessie stood up and handed her over to me.

"Hello Isla" I said smiling at her.

Her eyes lit up as I said her name and she made a little gurgle noise. I laughed and then so did she.

"Did she just laugh?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Aww Jake, Isla laughed for the first time" she said.

"Yeah" Jake agreed.

I felt so happy that I made Isla laugh for the first time. I felt so happy having Isla in my arms I knew she was safe and protected. Nessie and Jake let me feed her and then I played peek a boo with her. The day went by so fast and Isla had to go to bed.

Bella came knocking at the door I figured out it was her night shift tonight.

"hey Bella" I said.

"hey Seth, trust you to be with Isla" she said.

I just laughed.

"Goodnight Isla" I said smiling. She smiled at me and then I handed her back to Jake to tuck her into bed. She started to cry.

"He'll still be here in the morning" Jake said.

"I promise Isla I will be here as you wake up" I said.

Her face lit up with a smile as she waved at me when Jake took her of to bed. My life felt so complete now with Isla in my life my little Isla, my shinning moon.

* * *

_**So Seth imprinted on little Isla Luna. i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do review. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	11. Discovories

_**Sorry this ones so late i've had a busy day. But here it is i hope you enjoy it. Thankyou skye for that amazing review! i will keep writing dont worry and please everyone do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Discoveries

**Renesmee's pov.**

It was coming up to August and everything was going well. The triplets were now two and a half months old but looked like three year olds with a mentally age of a eight year old. I loved watching Isla and Seth play together it reminded me of me and Jake when I was younger. Elena was now understanding her powers so were having less accidents but she still lit up every time she was excited. Rain had learnt how to control her powers she can now freeze and unfreeze water and move it around and create water from mid-air. Little Isla had also controlled her powers she can make plants grow anywhere she wanted. Elena is then starting to control starting fires and putting them out and has also learnt how to melt items. Grandpa Carlisle says they still have so much more to learn over the next five years. They were developing faster than me so will be finished in five years.

"Mommy! Mommy" Come look!" Isla shouted from in the garden. My kids were always in the garden they were connected to the outside world with their powers. We decided to get them all kinds of toys for outside with they own play area. It was the second play area since Elena accidently set the first one on fire.

"Sure sweetie" I said following her out to the garden. I saw Rain playing with the water in the pool and Elena practicing shooting fire out of her fingers into the pool. I wasn't worried about them as they could swim and they couldn't drown. I looked to find Seth and Isla standing in front of an old tree I guess Isla grew it.

"Mommy! Seth said he was going to build me a tree house" She said beaming. She loved being around nature.

"That was nice of Seth" I said.

"Yeah!" she said grinning.

"Maybe daddy can help as well" I said for Seth's sake. He might have imprinted on her and wanted to give her everything she wanted but he couldn't do this by himself.

"Yeah that would be great" Seth said smiling at me. I was so happy when Seth imprinted as I knew my little girl was going to grow up happy. I loved seeing her smile and my other two little girls.

"Seth do you want to come play with me?" Isla asked. He wasn't going to say no.

"Sure what do you want to play?" He asked grinning.

"Hide and seek in the forest!" Isla beamed.

"I'll count" Seth said. I turned to see what my other two children were doing.

"Mommy come see!" Rain shouted. I ran over to her as she made the water rise from the pool she then made little bubbles come off the water that had risen and then she froze the water making the little bubbles fall like hell stones.

"Honey that was amazing" I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks" she said unfreezing the pool and slowly letting the water full back into the pool.

"Have you girls done your homework? You have school tomorrow" I said looking between my two daughters. I knew Isla had as she dragged Seth of to help her this morning.

"Yes" Rain sad.

"No" Elena said throwing a fire ball into the pool.

"Well you know where to go" I said pointing towards the house. She ran off to do her homework. I was so happy Grandma Esme set up a little school the kids loved it and they were able to experience what school was like.

"Mommy when's daddy home?" Rain asked.

"Soon he's working late tonight with Aunt Rose" I said.

"Okay I'm going to practice to show daddy" Rain said.

"Okay sweetie I'll just be in the kitchen" I said.

I walked back to the house to start preparing dinner for me, Jake and Seth. We were going hunting after dinner for the girls they couldn't eat human food. I was thinking about Kim and her two week old little son Alexandra. I helped her choose it and Alexandra means defender of mankind which is what wolfs basically do.

The door opened and closed and I turned around to see Jake walking through the door he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey where are the kids?" Jake asked.

"Elena's in her room doing homework, Rain's at the pool practicing for you and Isla is in the woods with Seth" I said.

He chuckled and said "okay I'll go see her"

"Wait Jake Isla wants you and Seth to build her a tree house she's already grown the tree" I said.

"Okay were start tomorrow it's my day off" he said walking towards the door.

Once he was gone I heard a "Daddy come see" from Rain I just smiled at myself and started preparing dinner.

The girls had they own rooms now and they all choose what they wanted. Isla's was green with white bark themed trees painted around her room and based around nature. She had a little swing in the corner of her room that was wrapped in Vines just like her bed. She added the touch of the plant life around her room and she kept them alive by I assumed watering them and making it looks like the outside world. Rain decided to have her room decorated blue that had a wave painted over the top with surfers on. In the middle of her room was a massive fish tank full with bright, bold and colourful fish that she cleaned by making the water float with the fish inside. Elena's room had an orange and a red colour theme. She had a red bed which had a slide to get down from. Everything was red and orange in her room and she even had the sun setting painted on one wall.

Me, Jake and Seth sat there eating our dinner while the triplets were telling us about their day.

"Mommy I made it rain" Isla said.

"You made it rain?" I asked curious.

"Yeah she did" Seth said.

"It's a part of your powers sweetie" I said.

"Yeah maybe I'll be able to control the weather" she said beaming.

"Maybe" I said smiling at her.

"Daddy I made the biggest fireball today and evaporated the pool but Rain made the water appear again" Elena said. She was really a daddy's girl.

"Really were you practicing aiming your fire at the pool?" Jake asked.

"Yes and I can make a flame come out of my finger, I'll light the candle" she said as she leant over the table and lit the candle.

"That's very good" Jake said.

"I know!" Elena said beaming.

"What we doing at school tomorrow?" Rain asked.

"Well its Monday so reading, writing, math, break, science and then social studies" I said. They only had five lessons a day which was enough to make them prepared for high school. I didn't want them spending too much time learning either because I wanted them to enjoy their child hood as they are still young and was limited on time.

A fire started on the book shelf in the dining room. Jake got up and quickly put it out with the fire extinguisher.

"Sorry I got a little excited about tomorrow" Elena said. She was lilting up a little.

"You need to remember sweetie" I said.

"I know I just forget" she said.

"Try to remember" I said.

"I will" Elena said.

"Can we go hunting now I'm thirsty" Rain said.

"Me too" Isla said.

"Me three" Elena said.

We all chuckled and I quickly washed the plates up. We ran out the house and Jake and Seth went behind the bush to change. We all ran at full speed through the woods Isla leading the way close to Seth. We helped the children take down the deer's as they were still too small and they enjoyed they meal. Once we got home we said goodnight to the children and went to bed ourselves tired.

**Isla's Pov.**

I woke up the next morning excited to go to school well Grandma's house. We had social studies today which were my favourite! I loved learning about nature and I enjoyed making nature. I could hear everyone still asleep apart from Seth so I decided to go knock on his door.

"Seth can I come in" I asked.

"Sure you can" he said opening the door for me. Seth was my best friend in the whole wide world.

"Hey Sethie" I said hugging him. Sethie was his nickname I gave him and he called me moon which I liked.

"Hey my moon" he said hugging me back.

"Sethie why can't you come to school with me?" I asked.

"I would love to come but I'm too old were go high school together I promise" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Now what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"I don't know I just woke up" I said.

He chuckled and said "shall we see what's on TV?"

"Yes maybe good luck Charlie is on!" I said beaming.

"Maybe" he said.

Me and Seth sat they watching good luck Charlie. Until they was a knock at the door. It was Rain and Elena.

"Hey can we come watch TV with you" they asked.

"Sure you can" Seth said.

"Isla after school do you want to swim with me and Rain in the pool?" Elena asked.

"Yes Rain can you make waves again" I asked.

"Yep I can even make you float in bubbles" she said.

"Really? I can't wait Sethie are you going to swim with us?" I asked.

"Sure we could practice your swimming" he said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Girls go get ready for school" Mommy shouted from downstairs. I hugged Seth and ran back to my room to get changed. I put on a pair of jeans with a green top to match my eyes. Grandpa Carlisle said we were only having green eyes for five years then they will turn gold. I brushed my hair putting my little flower clips in to hold my fringe of my face. I got my bag packed getting all my books, homework and pencil case and I was ready to go.

"Morning mommy and daddy" I said giving them a hug.

"Morning sweetie, you ready?" Mommy asked.

"Yes, daddy and Sethie are you going to start to build my tree house today?" I asked.

"Yes while you're at school" they both said.

"Yay!" I said.

Once Rain and Elena were ready for school daddy drove us to Grandma Esme's.

We said hello to our family and Nanny and Granddad invited us over at the weekend for a slumber party! She said we could sleep out in a tent. I was so excited I couldn't wait.

First lesson was slow and boring as we all just took turns in reading, I didn't like reading very much and neither did Rain or Elena but mommy said we need to be able to read in life.

The next lesson was writing which I liked. We were writing our own story today so I decided to write about fairies in the magical garden. Once writing was over it was time for maths which was easy we were starting 12th grade maths because we were really good at it.

At break I played with my sisters and Uncle Emmet in the garden. I loved my crazy Uncle he always knew how to have fun and didn't care if we were breaking the rules. After break was science and we was learning about food chains but I was too excited about social studies next. Once science was done it was time for social studies which was all about the rainforest. I've always wanted to go to the rainforest they plants and trees were so different from the trees here and the plants were really rare. One day I'm going to go to the rainforest.

I was so excited when school finished because I knew I was going to see Seth! Grandpa dropped us of home where he stayed to talk to mommy.

"Sethie" I beamed jumping in his arms.

"Hey little moon, how was school" he asked.

"Boring apart from social studies" I said.

He laughed as Rain said "come on you two get in your swimming costumes"

I ran upstairs and got into my green swimming costume which had pink flowers going up the side. I put my hair up so it was out of my face and went downstairs and out into the garden. Rain, Elena and Seth were already in the pool so I jumped in.

"Watch this" Rain said as a giant bubble floated out of the pool.

"Wow" I said amazed.

"Do you want to have a ride?" she asked.

"I don't know Rain what if it pops?" Seth said.

"It won't" she said.

"Okay" I beamed. All of a sudden a bubble was around me and I was floating.

"You all look like ants" I said.

They all laughed and Rain put me back into the water. I practiced my swimming with Seth and then we had a race. I won but I think he let me.

Jacob's pov

Me and Seth spent the whole morning working on the tree house. It looked pretty good so far but it still needed a lot of work and Seth's approval that it was safe enough for Isla. I thought about how the girls could camp out and play together in the tree house.

"It's looking good" Nessie said.

"Thanks I hope Isla likes it" I said.

"She will love it, it involves trees why wouldn't she?" she asked sitting on my lap.

I chuckled as I watched our little girls swimming in the pool. I was amazed when Rain made Isla float in a bubble. That was pretty cool but poor Seth he looked absolutely petrified for Isla. The girls were growing up so fast even faster than Nessie did.

"Daddy come watch me swim" Elena shouted. She was a daddy's girl since the day she was born.

"I can see from here sweetie" I said.

"Okay" she said turning around playing. Rain was showing of making little waves and rapids but I was happy to see the girls having a good time. Everyone seemed to forgot about the problem with the volturi which was good but every day I wondered if they found out that the legend is true and that they here in Washington.

"Nessie has Alice seen anything" I asked.

"No she says there have been focusing on the Romanians" Nessie said.

"Good" I said playing with her hair.

All of a sudden a tree in the forest set on fire then Rain made a massive wave which hit the tree putting out the fire. Sometimes it was good when her and Elena were together.

"No!" Isla shouted running out of the pool and towards the tree. Everyone followed her and Seth looked as upset as she did but I knew it was because she was upset.

"I'm so sorry Isla" Elena said.

"The poor tree" she said tears running down her face. She stepped towards the tree and she put her hand on the bark which was burnt all of a sudden the tree was brought back to life with no trace of it being set on fire. Everyone was shocked but Isla was happy.

"Isla you just brought the tree back to life" Nessie said.

"Yeah I've been doing it to the plants in my room" she said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I thought you already knew" she said.

"Oh no sweetie but that was amazing what you just done" Nessie said.

"Yeah I agree" Seth said.

Isla was very protective over nature anything that harmed it she hated. She hated taking car rides because she knew it was bad for the environment. We had to have a recycling scheme and make sure the lights are turned off when not used and anything electric. She enjoyed helping Esme in the garden and she was always making things with nature. It was amazing to see just as my other children.

"Isla please accept my apology I didn't mean to" Elena said.

"It's okay Elena I know you didn't mean to I just hate seeing trees like that" Isla said giving her sister a hug.

"Mommy daddy you want to know about what we discover in our powers?" Elena asked.

"Yes" we both said.

"Well I kind of discovered something new" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait till night time" she said smiling.

We went in after that. I helped the kids get dried of and in their PJ's while Nessie was cooking dinner. As we was eating the girls sat down and done their homework. I could tell Rain enjoyed school the most with Elena the least. Watching them doing their homework showed me how intelligent they are doing 12th grade maths. Even I struggled with that.

"Mommy, daddy and Seth go outside and were show you what we learned today round Grandma's. We got up and sat outside the girls stood by the pool. All of a sudden vines appeared out of the ground in straight lines with flowers popping out. She created a picture of me, Ness and Seth out of flowers. I was blown away. Rain then made water flow around creating a pattern she then froze it and then it shattered into snow falling to the ground. I looked at Nessie's and Seth's faces and they were just amazed as much as I was. Then Elena created hers above the pool so nothing could set on fire she created a massive fire ball which then she used little balls of light to go around it. Then she shot fireworks above it in all different kinds of colours.

"What did you think" they all asked jumping up and down.

"It was amazing!" Nessie said.

"Unbelievable!" I said.

"Incredible!" Seth said. I was still in shock they really did have powerful powers.

"You girls really do surprise us more and more everyday!" Nessie said.

I couldn't believe it there really made a lot of discoveries and I had a feeling there was more to come.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it. please do review and i'll try doing two chapters tomorow. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	12. Healing and unexpected

_**This ones quite cute and has a really big surprise at the end i hope you like and please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Healing and unexpected

**Seth's pov.**

It was early November and me and Isla was out running through the woods. Isla now looked like a 4 year old and her powers were progressing. She could now control the weather, grow nature, heal friends of the earth and when she is walking past flowers they all turn to look at her which I thought was adorable! We was going to our favourite place the pond, she loved it here we could feed the ducks, watch the fish and have a good time together. Now it was November all the birds flew south to get away from the cold.

"You going to change into a wolf?" Isla asked.

"Yeah stay here" I said. I ran behind the bush to get changed. I let the heat overtake my body and I was on four legs.

"_Hey Seth_" I heard Paul and Embry think.

"_Hey guys_" I thought.

"_You heading out with Isla_" Paul thought.

"_Yeah_" I thought.

"_No surprise they_" Paul teased.

"_Nope_" I thought.

"_Okay were phasing back now for a meeting so have fun_" Embry thought.

"_Bye guys_" I thought as I ran back to Isla.

"Sethie" Isla said running up to me and stroking me. She always knew the best spot.

I pointed towards the forest and she nodded. "I'll race you Seth?" She asked.

I nodded and she took off. I didn't go my full speed so I would allow her to win. Seeing that smile go across her face when she wins makes me happy.

We were running through the forest I looked around to see little flowers appear where Isla stood it was amazing to see. She and he sisters were very powerful. Rain could now manipulate water, make it appear from thin air, freeze and unfreeze water and walk on water. Elena could manipulate fire from mid air, create fireworks, shoot fire out of her finger and she was starting to control her accidents allot better.

When we was finally at the pond it was dull with no flowers. Only for a second though as Isla ran round bringing the pond back to life with bright colours like the rainbow. She was really something special. I ran behind the bush and phased back. I ran back to Isla who had a massive smile across her face.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Its beautiful" I said.

"Good I don't like boring things" she said.

"Neither do I" I agreed.

"Do you hear that?" Isla asked.

"Yeah it sounds like a tiny whimper" I said.

"Follow the sound it needs our help" she said. This girl did love looking after animals and nature it was cute to see.

"Okay I think it's coming from the pond" I said as we ran towards it.

"It's a little duckling" she said walking over to it.

"It's alright little one I'm going to help you, don't be afraid" She said getting down on her knees. She was so adorable. I just stood they smiling watching her as the little duckling jumped in her hands.

"You've hurt your wing haven't you and your families all gone away" she said placing two fingers on the ducklings hurt wing. Suddenly it was fixed and the duckling could now flap its wings. I was so proud of her.

"Seth we can't leave her alone here by herself" Isla said.

"No maybe you could ask your parents if you could keep her" I said.

"Yeah! I have your phone in my pocket can I call Mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah sure you can" I said as she handed the duckling and placed it in my hands carefully it was all fuzzy and warm.

Isla started typing in the home number and it started to ring.

"Hello mommy" Isla said.

I heard Nessie on the other side saying "hello Sweetie are you alright"

"yeah I'm fine, mommy I found a duckling all on its own with a hurt wing can she come home and live with us?" she asked.

"Bring her home for now but were having to talk to Daddy when we get home" Nessie said through the phone.

"Okay were being back in a bit" she said as she hanged up.

"What you going to call her?" I asked.

"Daisy" she said.

I chuckle and said "that's a lovely name" I handed her back the duck and went back behind the bush to phase. Everyone was still in the meeting so I had my thoughts to myself.

"Lets get you home Daisy" Isla said as we started to run. I hopped Jake would let her keep the duckling if not then I'll build a little shed in the garden with a pool for Daisy to stay.

We arrived back home and I phased back behind the bush. We walked in and was crowded by the girls.

"Awww Isla she's so cute what did you name her?" Elena said.

"Daisy" Isla said.

The girls all laughed as Rain went "she can swim in the pool"

"Yeah" Elena and Isla agreed. Nessie came around to have a look then.

"Poor little thing being left alone" Nessie said.

"Yeah but now she has a new family" Isla said.

"Maybe daddy will be home soon so go play and were talk to him" Nessie said.

I followed the girls upstairs were they went to Isla's room with Daisy.

"How do you even look after a duck?" Elena asked.

"You can get duck food and everything for a duck at the pet store" Isla said.

"If Jake lets you keep it me and him will go get supplies" I said.

"Yeah I'm going to make her a little nest for now" Isla said as she handed me Daisy and ran downstairs. She was back in a flash with a nest in her hands. She placed it on the floor and took Daisy from my hands and placed it on the nest. Daisy seemed to like it and she seemed attached to Isla. The door went downstairs and Isla picked Daisy up and went downstairs followed by me and her sisters.

"Isla honey ask daddy" Nessie asked. Jake turned around and looked at the duck.

"Daddy can I found a duckling called Daisy all on her own" Isla said.

"And you want to keep it" Jake said.

"Yes she's got no one else" Isla said using her puppy dog eyes. I always fell with them big green eyes she used on me to get something like she was doing with Jake it was too hard to resist.

"Are you going to look after it?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" Isla said.

"Okay Seth come with me and were go get some bits and bobs" Jake said looking at me.

"Yeah I'll get Daisy some toys Isla" I said.

"Thank you Sethie" she said giving me a hug. I loved it when she called me Sethie.

"That's alright little moon" I said hugging her back.

Me and Jake went off to the pet store were we got duck food, a cat bed which was supposed to be for a cat, some toys, a water bowl and some treats.

When we got home we put everything in Isla's room where she got everything sorted and showed Daisy her toys and bed. She looked excited and it was so good to see.

**Jacob's pov.**

Coming home to find a duck in the house is a shocker but it is Isla and she is attached to nature and the animals so I knew it wasn't long till she brought something home. Seeing her happy was great though. Once I helped her set up everything she needed I left her to it to go help Nessie with the dinner.

"What you eating" I said hugging her from around the waist.

"My second packet of crisps and then I had some sweets" she said. I've never seen her snack like that before.

"Really? You had crisps and sweets?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a shocker but I really fancied them" she said giving me a quick kiss.

"That's a shocker" I said.

"Yeah how's Isla with Daisy?" she asked.

"They good everything she needs she has and I have no doubts that she won't look after her" I said. When it came to Isla and animals she always cared for them well.

"Yeah" she said laughing.

"What you cooking" I asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" she said.

"Sounds nice" I said.

"Alice is coming over tomorrow with everyone" Nessie said.

"Has Alice got something new for the future?" I asked.

"Yeah and she seems really surprised" she said.

"I wonder what's going to happen" I wondered out loud.

"Me too" Nessie said.

After dinner we all sat down with Daisy to watch Beauty and the beast. It was the triplet's favourite. I watched Nessie she was eating all the sweets and pop corn. She seemed to be eating a lot of food lately which wasn't like her. Once the movie was finished me and Ness tucked in the girls giving them all a little story and kiss on the head. Me and Ness then went to bed as she seemed shattered.

I woke up to find Nessie in the bathroom being sick. Was she pregnant? All of a sudden Alice came jumping into the room with a box in her hand.

"Everyone else is in the living room" Alice said as she handed Nessie the box. It was a pregnancy test. I was shocked could she really be pregnant? Four kids was going to be allot.

Me and Alice left the room as Nessie took the test.

"Is Nessie pregnant?" I asked.

"I can't see her all I saw was myself getting a pregnancy test" Alice said beaming.

"But that must mean she's pregnant right?" I asked. If she was that was unexpected but amazing at the same time.

"I'm not sure we need to see what the test says" Alice said. I couldn't wait.

"We need to wait 10 minutes" Nessie said.

"Okay" I said unsure of what to say.

"Alice have you seen anything of the triplets?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, Isla is going to teach Daisy to fly, Elena is going to learn how to change the temperature of anything and Rain is going to ask for a water fountain" Alice said. We all laughed at what they future was to hold.

"Did you see Daisy before Isla even found her?" I asked.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone" Alice said.

"Yeah it was a surprise" Nessie said.

"I agree" I said.

"You need to make sure they never go hungry with Daisy around as they can't completely control they thirst" Alice said.

"Yeah were make sure we hunt at least once a week" Nessie said.

We spent the next five minutes talking about plans for the future and Alice started planning a shopping trip with Nessie and the Triplets. I couldn't help but wonder whether Nessie was pregnant or not. Was she? Was I going to have a little boy or another girl? Were they going to be half vampires or mainly human? How long was her pregnancy going to be? All these questions I didn't know but I wanted to know.

Nessie walked over to the bathroom and I felt my heart beat hard in my chest. I was so nervous I wanted her to be pregnant but four children was allot. We had enough money to look after them but I still was nervous. I was hoping that no one else wouldn't imprint on my children one wolf was enough.

Nessie walked back into the room with a smile on her face so big that I knew what it meant. She was pregnant. She came running towards me and hugged me I hugged her back grinning myself.

"I'm pregnant" she beamed.

"That's amazing Nessie!" I beamed with her. Wow four kids.

"We need to tell the girls" Nessie said.

"They in the garden with the rest of us" Alice said.

We walked down to the garden I was so excited and happy.

**Renesmee's pov.**

I couldn't believe it I was pregnant! I felt so happy my little girls were going to have another brother or sister and we was going to be a big happy family. We was going to tell the girls now I wanted to see their faces when I told them. They are going to be so happy I couldn't wait! Jake seemed to be a surprised as me.

"Mommy Daddy" the girls shouted running towards us.

"Hey guys" I said hugging them tight.

"Morning girls" Jake said.

I greeted my family and they all returned it with smiles on their faces they must of known.

I looked round to find Daisy playing with Isla and Seth of course. They looked so cute all together the three of them.

"Elena, Rain and Isla me and your daddy have something to tell you" I said. Isla gave Seth Daisy and joined the girls were they sat with me and Jake.

"I have a little baby growing in my tummy" I said.

"A baby?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Jake said.

"How did it get in they?" Isla asked confused.

"Magic" I said trying not to laugh or look at Jake. If I looked at Jake then I was going to burst into tears of laughter.

"Wow you are very magical" Rain said.

"Yes I am" Jake said. My family watched us along with Seth trying not to laugh everyone apart from Emmet who was laughing so hard.

"Why would you put a baby in your tummy though?" Elena asked.

"As the baby needs to grow inside its mommy before it's born" I said.

"We grow and were not inside you" Rain said.

"No but you use to be in mommies tummy 7 months ago" Jake said.

"Really?" they all asked shocked.

"Yes now they a new baby inside me, your little brother or sister" I said watching they faces.

"We could have a brother?" Elena asked.

"Maybe or a girl" I said.

"That's amazing, Daddy you're so cool making brothers and sisters in mommy" Isla said. At this point everyone was laughing. They was so adorable my little girls.

"Yeah" Daddy said laughing lightly.

"Mommy when will the baby come out?" Rain asked.

"I'm not sure yet" I said.

"How will it come out?" Rain asked. What do I say to this?

"Well Grandpa Carlisle is going to use his magic to get the baby out" I said.

"Grandpas magic too?" the girls asked amazed.

"Yes" Grandpa agreed.

"Are you kicking Seth out for the baby to move in?" Isla said worriedly.

"No sweetie we have enough space" I said. I heard Seth chuckle.

"Good because Seth's not going anywhere" She said being serious.

"I know he's staying with us" I said.

"Yep forever and ever" Isla beamed.

"Yes" I said.

"Can we go play now mommy?" Rain asked.

"Yes of course you can" I said as they got up and continued with what they were playing.

"Congratulations honey" Mommy said to me.

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her.

"Magic Jake" I heard Uncle Emmet Joke. I turned to look at him raising and eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

I just laughed as my daddy gave me a hug "congratulations" he said.

"Thanks you ready to be a grandpa of another baby?" I said laughing.

"Yeah I'm happy being surrounded by grandchildren" he said smiling.

"I'm happy to be surrounded by children" I said.

He chuckled and I went round the rest of my family collecting 'congratulations'.

Once everyone went home we all sat down for dinner and then we decided to watch another movie. This time it was the little mermaid.

"How about a tip to La push next week?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah sounds good" Jake said kissing my hair.

"Can Daisy come?" Isla asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We going to visits Grandpa Billy?" Elena asked.

"Yeah and the pack and Grandpa Charlie" I said.

"Yay! I can't wait I missed them all" Rain said.

"Can we have another bonfire again?" Isla asked.

"Sure" Jake said.

"You guys need to concentrate on school for the rest of the week though and were go next Saturday for a whole week" I said.

"Yeah Rose will be alright on her own at the garage for a week "Jake said.

"Seth can we see Sue your Mommy again I like her she's really nice" Isla asked.

"Yeah course we can" He said.

I couldn't wait to go to La Push again it's been a few weeks since we last saw the pack and everyone. I missed Rachel; her little Paula was now a year old and was so adorable. Little Alexandra was coming up for 5 months and he was adorable as well. I couldn't wait to have another baby the next few months were going to be really exciting meeting our new baby, the girls first Christmas and they first birthday. A year really does go fast when you have a family like mine growing every day.

I went upstairs to tuck Isla in as she said "mommy if you have a new baby will you forget about us?" I was shocked how could my baby think I was going to forget about her. I couldn't and I never would.

"No honey I would never forget about you or the girls" I said.

"Good cause I won't ever forget about your mommy" she said. I smiled at how sweet my little girl was.

"Good cause your stuck with me forever and ever and ever" I said.

"Just like Seth!"She said.

"yeah just like Seth, Daddy, Rain, Isla and the rest of our family Grandma Bella and Esme, Grandpa Edward and Carlisle, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper" I said.

"What about Rachel and Grandpa Charlie and Sue?" she asked concerned.

"They won't be here forever but they be here for a while you don't need to worry" I said.

"Oh okay what about Daisy" she asked.

"Daisy will be here for a while but not a long time" I said.

"Oh" she said.

"Go on go to sleep" I said.

"Okay goodnight mommy" Isla said.

"Good night Isla I love you" I said.

"I love you too mommy" she said and she fell asleep after that.

I walked out of the room and got ready for bed falling asleep in Jake's arms.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked the chapter next ones up later please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	13. La push

**_ Hey i hope you enjoyed the last paragraph this one has a shocker ending so i hope you like it_**

**_ Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 13- La push

**Renesmee's pov.**

"Girls you got five seconds to be down these stairs with your bags you too Seth" I shouted up the stairs.

Five seconds later they all ran down the stairs with their bags. We were going to La push for a visit and we were all stay at Billy's. Me and Jake were in Jake's room while the girls and Seth were camping in the garden.

"Okay do you guys remember the rules?" I asked.

"Act human around Grandpa Charlie and limit the use of our powers" the girls said.

"Very good and be careful around little Paula and Alexandra" I said.

"Yes" they all agreed.

"Good Jake everyone's ready to go" I shouted up stairs.

Jake coming running down with our suitcases which everyone followed him to our car and Seth.

"Daisy and me are going with Seth" Isla said hopping into Seth's truck.

"Okay" I said.

We were all in the car on the way to La push and everyone was excited. Elena was lifting up the whole way down they. She controlled her fire now things only set on fire if she wanted them to so we had nothing to worry about. We arrived at La Push at Billy's house I knew everyone was going to be their including Sue and Grandpa Charlie.

Billy opened the door for us and the girls all screamed "Grandpa Billy!" as they gave him a massive hug.

"Hey how are my little granddaughters" he asked hugging them back.

"Were amazing we got so much to show you later" Rain said remembering that Charlie was in the house.

"Yeah and look Grandpa this is Daisy duck" Isla said.

"A pet duck that's cool" Billy said.

"Yeah" Isla agreed.

"Grandpa I got something to show you later" Elena said.

"Yes were have a little fun time in the garden shall we" Billy said.

"Yeah!" the girls all beamed.

"Come on in then" Billy said.

We all walked through the door to find everyone sitting around the couch.

"Rachel! Kim! Emily!" I beamed running to hug them.

"Nessie!" they beamed back hugging me back.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"We missed you too" They all replied with.

"Now that everyone's here I have an announcement" Rachel said.

"So do I?" I said. Could we both be pregnant?

"I'm pregnant" Rachel beamed.

"Me too!" I said hugging her again.

"No way!" Rachel said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Congratulations" we both said at the same time.

Everyone laughed at us but said "congratulations" and we said our hellos and thankyous.

"Sue!" Isla shouted running across the room in human speed.

"Hey they little one you been looking after my boy" Sue asked.

"Yes, sue meet Daisy" Isla said showing her Daisy.

"Nice to meet you Daisy" Sue said as Seth came to join them.

After about an hour of talking and catching up we all had lunch. The girls joined us and Daisy but sat they sat they talking to everyone they didn't eat.

Once Charlie and Sue left everyone went out to the backyard so the girls could show them what they have learnt recently. The girls were throwing quite a show with Rain standing on top of the square she made out of circle and Elena making fire appear and shaping it. Then little Isla growing flowers that all turned to look at her and then massive plants grew out of the ground as it began to rain then go sunny causing the girls to sparkle. Everyone's faces were shocked as me Jake and Seth sat they grinning.

"Girls that was impressive" Billy said.

"You do have a unique family Jake" Paul said.

"I know" Jake said.

Everyone else was just in shock to say anything.

"Sethie I done your favourite colours on the flowers blue" Isla said.

Everyone laughed then as Seth said "thank you Isla" Isla ran up to him and jumped into his lap.

I was so proud of my daughters they were so clever and amazing at everything they did. We set up the tent for the girls and then everyone sat around talking until it was late.

"I'm sleeping next to Seth" Isla shouted.

"We know" Rain and Elena said.

"Isla honey put daisy in her little cage" I said.

"No animals don't belong in cages" she said.

"I know but it stops daisy getting hurt during the night" I said.

"Fine" she said putting Daisy in her cage.

"Now go to sleep Seth is here if you need anything" I said.

"I sure am" Seth said.

"Good night" I said getting out of the tent. I looked back to see Isla snuggling up to Seth.

I went to join Jake who was in the living room. Everyone had gone home and Billy had gone to bed.

"They alright?" He asked pulling me down onto his lap.

"Yeah Isla's snuggled up to Seth" I said as we both laughed.

"Did you manage to get Daisy in the cage?" He asked.

"Yeah she only did it to protect her" I said.

He chuckled as we went up stairs to bed.

**Rain's pov**

We were going to the beach today. I was so excited I was going to go into the sea and play with my sisters and Seth. I liked using my water powers on the sea I wanted to see if I could make a big wave but not too big to flood the beach.

"Elena! Isla! Seth! Wake up!" I shouted as everyone started to moan.

"Come on sleep heads" I said.

No one got up so I had to do it I squirted them in the face with water and they were up.

"Rain!" They all moaned.

"You didn't get up!" I said.

"Were up now and going to go get dressed" Elena said

We all got out the tent to go get dressed in our swimming costumes and clothes. Seth went and had breakfast because he eats. Isla brought Daisy into the house to put some food and water in her cage were she was staying for the day. Everyone was coming to the beach including Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Sue.

Everyone was ready to go and we were on our way to La Push. We were the last to arrive but everyone waited for us before we went swimming. I ran into the sea with my sisters followed by Daddy, Seth, Paul, Quill, Claire and Embry.

We were having so much fun splashing at each other and swimming. I wish I could use my powers but I couldn't as Charlie was here. When he goes I will. A massive wave came all of a sudden which I didn't do and knocked us under the water me and Elena came up laughing but Isla came up chocking on the water.

"Isla!" I heard Seth shout as he swam over to her followed by Daddy.

Isla puked up the water she was chocking on and started to laugh.

"Are you alight?" Seth asked looking concerned.

"What happened Isla?" Daddy asked.

"I chocked on the water I couldn't breathe" She said.

"You alright now?" Seth asked again.

"Yeah" she said as Seth hugged her his face was worried and concerned for Isla. I never understood their relationship.

We got out after that but daddy said "we can go in later when Charlie's not here" I smiled at him as we joined everyone on the beach.

The rest of the afternoon went by as we sat talking about the new baby and everything. I was excited to have a new baby brother or sister because I would look after them and make sure no one hurts them. Charlie left after that and I wanted to go back into the sea to practice my waves.

"Daddy can we go back into the sea?" I asked.

"Sure I'll come with you anyone else?" Daddy asked.

Everyone said no so it was just me and daddy.

"Daddy I want to practice my waves" I said.

"Sure just not to big" he said.

"No course not" I replied as I made a wave appear and crash down on the beach I decided to make the water come out of the sea and move around me and daddy. I then jumped up on the sea that was floating in the air and guided it around I decided to try and move it onto land and it worked. I circled mommy and everyone and they just clapped at me as I managed to drive it back to the sea were I jumped off into the water back next to daddy.

"How was that?" I asked.

"That was amazing" Daddy said.

"I'm so proud of you" he said

"Thanks daddy" I said giving him a hug.

Me and daddy played in the sea for the rest of the afternoon laughing until it was time to go back to Grandpa Billy's

"How's your thirst?" Daddy asked me as we swimming back to shore.

"Okay can we hunt some time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure were wait from Seth and Isla to get back from Grandpa Charlie's" he said.

"Yeah okay" I said.

Once we were back home everyone dried of and got ready for bed. I fell asleep fast because my mind was tired but my body was ready to go some more.

**Isla's pov**

Me and Sethie were going to Sue's and Grandpa Charlie's today. I was so excited because I loved Sue! She was so kind and lovely. Leah was also going to be they who were Seth's sister and I loved her too. I was ready in my green dress with my little flower clips and I was just waiting for Seth.

"You ready little moon?" he asked.

"Yep are you Sethie?" I asked.

He laughed and went "I sure am"

"Good can we bring Daisy?" I asked.

"Sure make sure you bring her some food" Seth said.

"Will do" I said as I ran off to collect Daisy and some food. I was back in a flash and was ready to go.

"Come on then" Seth said. I grabbed his hand and walked out with him. I loved my Seth my best friend.

We decided to run because I hated driving in the car it was bad for the environment. Seth went behind the bush to get changed so I wouldn't see him naked. He came back as the big wolf and we took of racing against one another. Once we got to Charlie's house Seth put his shorts on and I handed him his top.

"Thanks little moon" he said messing up my hair.

"Not the hair Sethie" I said. He chuckled at this and I just poked my tongue out at him.

We walked up to the door and knocked Charlie opened the door saying "Seth Isla come in"

"Hey Grandpa Charlie" I said giving him a hug as we walked through the door. I put Daisy on the floor so she could explore the house she wouldn't go far because I know her scent so I can find her.

He hugged me back and said "hey Isla"

I skipped into the living room holding Seth's hand who was smiling down at me. I saw Sue and Leah and let go running to them giving them each a hug.

"Hey Sue" I said.

"Hey Isla" she said hugging me back.

"Hey Leah" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Isla still breathing and not choking" she laughed.

"That was not funny" Seth said.

I giggle and sat on Seth's lap who sat next to Sue.

"I see you brought Daisy" Grandpa said.

"Yeah she comes almost everywhere with me" I said.

"That's so adorable" Leah said. I giggled and blush and Seth just laughed at me.

"I found Daisy on her own last week she had a broken wing but I helped her heal her and took her in" I said.

"Well she's going to have a happier life now with you" Sue said.

"And Seth" I said blushing.

Everyone laughed and I sat they blushing.

"Can I get you a drink or something to eat Seth Isla" Grandpa asked.

"I'll have a drink please" Seth said.

"Nothing for me thanks" I said.

"You sure you hardly ever eat or drink Isla?" Grandpa asked. I looked at Seth for help.

"Nessie and Jake are really strict with their foods they have special drink and food for them" Seth said. I heard Leah laugh and Sue look at her.

"Oh okay" Charlie said getting out of the room to go get Seth a drink.

We spent the rest of the day talking about school, my hobbies and everything that interested me.

"I love social studies anything to do with nature or animals I love" I said.

"That's cool" Grandpa said.

"I know and Sethie says he will come high school with me in all my lessons and help me with my homework" I said.

"You don't age do you Seth?" Grandpa said.

"No its a wolf thing" he said.

"Grandpa knows about wolfs?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah since your mommy was born" Seth said.

"Then why can't he know about us?" I asked.

"Nessie you have to ask your Mommy and daddy that later" he said.

"What does she mean?" Grandpa asked.

"Nothing Charlie you know what Bella said" Seth said.

"Need to know too dangerous" Grandpa muttered. I was confused why would Grandpa be in danger?

"I'll tell you later" Seth whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head.

After about another hour we went home and I ran up to mommy and daddy and asked them "why is grandpa in danger and why does he know about wolfs and why can't we tell him?"

They all looked at Seth as he went "Charlie said something's then murmured things after his breath and she heard it all"

"Okay honey not every vampire is friendly and they's a head group that doesn't want humans to know about our kind so if Grandpa Charlie finds out they kill him" Mommy said.

"Oh so that's why we need to keep it secret from him?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mommy said.

"Okay" I said as I dragged Seth of to play.

**Elena's pov**

I spent the whole day with Grandpa Billy as we played all sorts of games. I had so much fun and I was sad to go home tomorrow. We were supposed to stay for a week but we needed to go home for some reason which I didn't know why.

Me, Rain, Isla and Seth spent the night sleeping under the starts as Isla made sure it wasn't going to rain. She was laying snuggled up to Seth leaning on his chest. The stars were so pretty they lit up like I did. I fell asleep watching the stars.

The next morning we got all packed up and ready to go. Everyone came over to Billy's for lunch before they said goodbye to us. I was upset to leave Grandpa Billy and Aunty Rachel and everyone but we had to go.

Once everyone finished lunch we said our goodbyes and then we was on the road again back home. I was excited to see my other family again but I'm going to miss everyone else. Mommy said they can come visit soon and we will visit again. Isla was riding with Seth and it was just me, Rain, Mommy and Daddy.

"Have we got school tomorrow mommy?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so that means when you get home you need to go do your homework" Mommy said. I hated doing homework it was so boring but Grandma Esme gave us projects to do sometimes which was kind of fun as well all worked together.

When we got home mommy told us to go up stairs on the top floor to play. Isla was upset that Seth couldn't come play but we cheered her up.

**Jacob's pov**

Alice wanted to see us because she had some news. I was hoping it wasn't the volturi. We sent the kids up stairs so they couldn't hear us. They hearing weren't as well developed yet to reach downstairs so they couldn't hear us. I feel Nessie tenses against me as we were waiting for the Cullen's. Seth was sitting they looking worried. I didn't blame him really I was worried sick myself.

"What do you think it's about?" Nessie asked.

"I'm not sure" I said.

"Do you think it's the volturi" Seth asked with concern and worry in his voice.

"I don't know they seemed really worried on the phone" Nessie said.

"I hope not" I said mainly to myself but to everyone else as well.

They were a knock at the door and my belly felt like it was tying knots. I was so worried of what was to come. I didn't know what to say or do but if it was the volturi then they were no way they were touching my little girls. They won't even get an inch close to them. I reminded me of the situation with Nessie seven years ago. Everyone stood ready fighting for her and we slipped away luckily. But were we going to be lucky this time with the triplets having such unique, powerful and amazing powers they have? I don't think so they volturi want power even if it destroys a family and a whole coven.

Nessie opened the door and said "come in" she gave her family a quick hug and they said "welcome home" but I didn't think now was the time to play happy families. I needed to know if my daughters were in trouble.

"So what's going on?" I said.

"Yeah we've been worried sick since yesterday "Nessie said.

Everyone looked at each other as the silence filled the room. Were they trying to find a way to word what they were going to say? Edward nodded to me and that's when I knew it was bad, really bad.

* * *

_** So i hopped you liked it and enjoyed the cliff hanger please do review and the next chapter should be up tomorow.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	14. Worry and Delivery

_**Hey sorry this one took so long but here it is. I hope you like it. Please do review. It skips forward two months half way through the chapter btw**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Worry and Delivery.

**Renesmee's pov**

My heart was beating so hard in my chest as the room was silent. The pale faces of my family were concerned and worried. I knew what it was but I was still hopping it wasn't. Jake was tensed beside me and Seth was concerned and worried. Everyone sat there for silence for what seemed forever.

Grandpa Carlisle broke the silence by saying "lets start with the good news" thank god they was something good but that then meant they was bad news.

I nodded as well as Jake we were too worried to even speak. I sensed that he knew what the bad news was as well. My little girls are going to be in danger but we won't rest until they safe I thought to myself. My daughters are going to be safe everything is going to be fine I kept telling myself. I made a promise to myself though that no one will hurt my daughters.

"Your be giving birth naturally in June it's a two month pregnancy and it seems to have taken the wolfs gene as well as being part vampire" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"That's good do you know the gender?" I asked hoping he did I hated not knowing what my child was inside me. Not knowing the gender felt like it wasn't real.

"Yes I do" Grandpa Carlisle said still tensed as well as the rest of my family.

"Tell us" I said a little excited but still concerned about the bad news which I was trying to put off but I knew I couldn't.

"A boy" Grandpa said.

"Really?" me and Jake both said.

"Yes" Grandpa said.

"That's great, now can you tell us what's going on?" Jake said excited and concerned at the same time.

"I had a vision" Aunt Alice said.

"Of what?" I asked but I knew the answer but I was still hoping it was something else other than the Volturi.

"The volturi" Aunt Alice said. I felt the tears in my eyes they knew my girls exist and their new that they were powerful. I knew what was coming next the return of the pale white faces in dark gowns.

"No" I whispered.

"They won't touch them" Jake said.

"I agree with Jake they won't lay a finger on them" Seth said.

"They not doing anything yet" Aunt Alice said

"When?" I asked.

"When they in their late teens" Aunt Alice said.

"Why then and not now?" I asked.

"They don't want to raise the children and they still developing they powers" Aunt Alice said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing" Daddy said.

"We can't do nothing" Jake and Seth both said.

"Aunt Alice when are they exactly coming?" I asked.

"that's the thing I'm being blocked from seeing they future somehow" Aunt Alice said with worry.

"how did you know about this then?" Jake asked.

"After I had the vision about them knowing and deciding what times best I was blocked like they know I'm watching they future" Aunt Alice said.

"how?" I asked.

"They knew that we are watching them because we know about the legend and the triplets power and want to protect them. It seems as if they have a shield or a power that can block Alice from seeing the Volturi" Uncle Jasper said.

"yes that does make sense" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"so what do we do?" I asked this time.

"nothing until they are teenagers and then were keep a close eye on them" Daddy said.

"they won't go to high school" I said.

"no they should go to high school the volturi won't go into a high school to get them" Daddy said. I felt a lump in the back of my throat as daddy said that. The volturi are coming to get my children.

"yeah them going to high school will protect them" Jake said.

"yeah" Seth agreed.

I nodded in agreement but was still worried. Aunt Alice couldn't see their future anymore so we was blind how was we going to know the time and date when they were coming? How did they know about the triplets?

"How did they know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but there's two new members of the volturi as well as Ben but we don't know what they powers are" Aunt Alice said. Ben's name reminded me of when I was in high school, how he wouldn't leave me alone and for some reason how he ended up being turned by the Volturi and joining them.

"oh" was all I could say.

"The pack will be on high alert when the girls become teenagers" Jake said.

"yeah" Everyone agreed.

"we don't tell the girls" I said.

"no they are just going to be scared and worried" Jake said.

"that's settle then" Grandpa said.

"Yes" I said.

"I have a theory that one of the new volturi members is a shield like Bella" Grandpa said.

"what kind of shield?" Mommy asked.

"it seems that she is blocking Alice so must be a physical shield" Carlisle said.

"is Aunt Alice's power physical then? I asked.

"yes she can see someone's reactions and decisions it has nothing to do with the mind" Grandpa said.

"oh right" I said.

Everyone sat in silence then unsure of what to say. Seth went upstairs to check on the girls but I could tell he didn't want to leave Isla's side because he was worried and scared for her. We had till they were teenagers which was a few years but I hated the fact that we had to sit around and do nothing while the volturi plot how to get my babies behind our backs. I leant on Jake's chest and thought about how my children were going to be in danger and how we were going to protect them. Today really did have some good news and bad news. I just hopped the bad news wouldn't come true but I was so thrilled about having a little boy I even had the name planned out.

**Seth's Pov.**

I couldn't believe it in a few years time Isla, Rain and Elena were going to be in danger, my little moon was. We had to just sit here and do nothing I didn't see how that was possible. My innocent little Isla was being planned to be taken. I hated that thought. I decided when it came to high school I won't leave her sight I will make sure I am in every class with her.

"what you doing?" I asked as I entered her room.

"I just gave Daisy a bath and I'm now going to play with her with her toys, do you want to play?" she asked. Of course I wanted to play with her.

"yeah" I said sitting opposite her.

"what's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

"nothing" I said.

"I know something's wrong Seth don't bother hiding it" She said. she was good really good.

"Isla I'm just upset because you're going to school tomorrow" I said. I hated lying to her but I couldn't tell her about the Volturi. I didn't want her having nightmares or her to be scared.

"Sethie we can spend the whole afternoon together!" She said beaming.

"yeah were do something special" I said.

"how about we go on an adventure!" She beamed.

"yeah that sounds fun" I said.

"yeah Sethie what was you talking about downstairs?" Isla asked.

"we were talking about boring stuff that you wouldn't like" I said.

"oh okay" She said as she played with Daisy.

"What's your sisters doing?" I asked.

"Rain is cleaning her fish and Elena is on her laptop" Isla said.

"Okay" I said.

She looked up at me and smiled as Nessie walked through the room.

"Isla honey it's time for bed" she said.

"okay goodnight Sethie" She said jumping into my arms.

"goodnight little moon" I said hugging her.

I walked out of the room to find Jake on the sofa deep into his thoughts. I couldn't blame him I was as worried and it didn't feel right no protecting Isla from the danger that was ahead of her.

"The girls don't leave the house without one of us" Jake said.

"yeah I agree" I said.

I wouldn't be able to leave Isla's side as she becomes a teenager. I will protect her from any danger that comes and no one is going to take her away from me and her family along with her sisters. I wanted to kill this Aro for wanting to take Isla away from me and her family and for wanting her sisters as well. Isla was my best friend, my imprint but I cared for her sisters as well they were like little sisters to me. Everything is going to be fine I told myself again and again trying to make myself believe.

* * *

January.

* * *

**Jacob's pov.**

Nessie was heavily pregnant with our son and Carlisle said he was going to be here any day now so it was just the waiting game. The girls were so excited to have a little boy and so was I. It was a Saturday and it was snowing outside. Seth took the triplets outside to play in the snow while I stayed with Nessie. The girls now looked like six year olds but they mental age had slowed down and still stayed at ten along with their powers.

"Jake could you get me a glass of water please?" Nessie asked.

"Sure" I said as I ran downstairs to get her a drink.

"thanks" she said. She was at the final stage of her pregnancy and she was getting unpatient in waiting for him. She wanted to finally meet our son and so did I.

"Jake I've thought of some names" Nessie said.

"really? What you got?" I asked excited.

"Ethan Mason Black" She said. I loved the name Ethan it had a nice ring to it Ethan Mason.

"I love it!" I said.

"so do I, Ethan means strong and Mason was my dad's last name when he was human so it has my dad's name and your dads name" She said. Nessie was really good with picking names.

"It suits him since he's going to take after his dad in strength" I said with a smirk.

"oh really? I don't see no muscle or strength in you" She teased.

I just laughed at her and she went "I'm only joking your my strong handsome man"

I kissed her and then I heard a whisper of "it's time" I looked down to see the bed sheets wet. Her waters broke!

"wait here I'm going to tell Seth then were go to Carlisle" I said.

"okay I'll get some clothes to change into" she said getting up. I ran downstairs and out the back door.

"Seth it's time you're in charge" I said.

"okay good luck" He said smiling at me as he ran of playing with the girls.

I ran back upstairs and lifted Nessie up "is this really necessary?" she asked. She put her hand on her tummy with pain on her face she was having contractions.

"Okay I see why now I think I just had a contraction" She said as I ran her to the car.

"Yeah well hold on were be at Carlisle in a few minutes. I went speeding down the road and down the Cullen's drive. Edward and Bella were outside on the porch waiting for us as I lifted her out of the car and carried her to the house. I placed her on the table as Carlisle started to examine her.

"your 2cm you have 8cm to go before you can give birth" Carlisle said.

"how long?" Nessie asked.

"it depends on how often your having contractions" He said.

"She had one about ten minute ago" I said.

"the next one should be soon I'll come back and check in an hour" Carlisle said walking out the room.

Me, Edward and Bella sat around Nessie and then she had her next contraction. An hour passed and her contractions were getting more frequent. She was in more and more pain every time but I couldn't do anything. We all sat they talking about random things distracting her and sometimes it worked but sometimes it didn't. I felt helpless.

"5cm" Carlisle said as he took down notes. I noticed that it was just Edward, Bella and Carlisle at home. Alice and Jasper were at school. Rose was at our garage and Emmet was working at the preschool. Esme was out buying furniture. She done our little boys Ethan's nursery and it was adorable. It was blue and had the moon and stars with white matching furniture. Esme did really do a good job.

Nessie was holding my hand now as well as Bella's her contractions were getting stronger and I knew it was almost time.

"8cm" Carlisle said and he started getting everything ready. I saw Edward nod at Carlisle and I took it that he was going to play the role of the mid wife and take the baby to go wash up.

"10cm now Nessie I want you to push" Carlisle said. I felt my hand get squished and I felt I break. I didn't care it would heal I just concentrated on Nessie who was pushing.

"I see the head. Keep going Nessie" Carlisle said. She pushed even harder and I just sat they as well as Bella.

"One last push" Carlisle said. I heard a cry and saw Edward run of to go wash the baby.

"well done Ness" I whispered in her ear and she gave me a little smile.

Edward came back and place Ethan in her hands. He was so perfect with my black hair and Russet colour of skin. He had Nessie's brown eyes and he was perfect. Our little Ethan Mason Black. Welcome to the family I thought.

"Ethan Mason Black" Nessie whispered.

"that's a beautiful name sweetie" Bella said.

"yeah its very creative" Edward said.

Nessie handed me Ethan as she said "I'm tired when I wake up were go home and see the girls" I watched her fall asleep smiling.

"what do I feed him?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Monkey blood for now but he can consume food" Carlisle said.

Edward ran out and came back in with a baby bottle full with blood and I fed my son about Nessie, Isla, Rain, Elena and the rest of his family. I felt so happy and decided to pass the news on to Dad and the pack at home. I handed Ethan to Bella and said "I'm going to make some phone calls"

"Okay" Bella said admiring her grandson. It was a weird picture seeing a grandmother who looked nineteen but she is immortal.

I went outside to the front porch where I phoned Seth first.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey how's Nessie?" Seth asked.

"She's great and little Ethan we should be coming home soon" I said.

"congratulations and that's great well see you soon" He said as he hanged up.

I then phoned my dad.

"Hey dad Ness just had the baby" I said.

"really? That's great have you got a name yet" He asked.

"yeah Ethan Mason Black" I said.

"how creative of Nessie" He said.

"yeah, dad you and the pack can come over tomorrow" I said.

"sure son were be they don't you worry" he said.

"well I got to go Nessie will be waking up soon" I said.

"bye son I send all my love" he said and then hanged up.

I walked back into the house were Edward handed me back my son and I sat next to Ness waiting for her to wake up as I watched my son in amazement.

"hey" Nessie said. I looked up at her to see her smile as she was watching the both of us.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked.

"good ready to go home to introduce the girls they brother" She said.

Carlisle came into the room to check her over "all healed" he said smiling at Nessie then at me and Ethan.

"Lets go home. Will you all be coming over tomorrow?" Nessie asked.

"yeah were all be they everyone's taking the day off" Carlisle said.

"good" Nessie said as she got up to go change. She was back in a flash and I handed her Ethan were she walked him to the car as we bumped into the rest of the family.

"oh Nessie look at him!" Rose said.

"let me see!" Alice said running over followed by Emmet and Jasper who were all smiling down at they great nephew.

"He certainly looks like you" Rose said.

"I know" I said as we both laughed.

"congratulations though" she said giving me a hug followed by everyone else. Me and Rose were so close you wouldn't of ever thought of it eight years ago. It made me laugh when I looked back on mine and Rose's past.

I got Nessie and Ethan in the car with Ethan on Nessie lap so I drove extra carefully. We walked through the front door to find everyone in the living room watching finding nemo.

"mommy the baby came out your tummy" Elena said.

"yeah he did, girls this is Ethan" she said sitting in between them were they admired they little brother.

"He's so adorable mommy" Rain said.

"Yeah he looks like daddy" Isla said.

"can I hold him?" Elena asked.

"I want to hold him too" Rain asked.

"me three" Isla said.

"you all can take it in turns" Nessie said as she helped each of the triplets hold Ethan as Seth got up and walked over to me.

"congrats man" Seth said patting me on the back.

"thanks" I said.

"lets hope Leah don't imprint on him" He joked. I hopped he was joking.

"lets hope" I said.

The rest of the night we spent with the girls and Ethan as they all took turns even Daisy the duck was interested to meet the new family member. Everything seemed amazing. I had four beautiful girls in my life and a son that was going to grow up to be a brave, strong man.

We woke up the next morning to get everything ready for the pack and Dad to come and visit. The Cullen's came over early so Esme could help me in the kitchen with preparing lunch. Everyone else was in the lounge admiring the baby.

The door went and I went to get it to find my sister followed by everyone else as they all walked in giving me hugs and a 'congrats' I had my eyes on Leah as she sat on the sofa opposite my son. She looked at him but thankfully didn't imprint.

"Nessie he's adorable" Rachel said.

"yeah I agree" Dad said.

"I know, this is Ethan Mason Black" Nessie said showing everyone her son.

"What a lovely name" Kim said.

"so cute for an adorable little boy" Emily agreed.

Little Paula was now following the girls round the house and joined in playing with them . The girls were good with their cousin they knew she was delicate and so was carful around her.

"any powers for this one?" Paul asked.

"no but he will phase when he's a teenager" I said.

"really? That's great" the pack all said.

"how long until he's fully developed?" Dad asked.

"ten years" Carlisle said.

I was happy that my son was going to have a longer child hood.

"really?" Nessie asked.

"yeah he's only part vampire" he said.

"that's good" Nessie said as she was smiling down at her son.

All the girls held the baby talking about how adorable he was while us boys were talking about wolf situations, which we always included Sam in as he was still a part of our pack even though he stopped phasing, weather any unknown scents has been around the area. We were on high control looking out for the volturi but they haven't stepped foot into Washington.

I looked round at my family to see how amazing it was. I really did have a perfect family which was now even more amazing now that Ethan was here. Nothing was going to take my family apart.

* * *

**_So little Ethan was born how will he grow up with his sisters? Next chapter will be on tomorow as im to tired to write at the moment but i promise it will be on by 1 the latest. please do review what you think._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	15. First Birthday

_**Hey sorry it's latter then what it was planned to be but here it is. i might do another chapter tonight i'm not sure as the next ones going to be hard. please do review and i hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 15- First birthday.

**Renesmee's pov**

"Mommy Daddy wake up" I heard the triplets shout with excitement.

"Five more minutes" Jake said.

"No daddy wake up now it's our birthday" Rain shouted.

"Yeah daddy we are one" Isla beamed.

"Get up" Elena shouted.

"I'm up" I said.

"Daddy don't make me squirt you" Rain said.

"I'm up hold back the water pistols" Jake said sitting up.

"Happy birthday babies" I beamed giving them a hug.

"Happy first birthday!" Jake shouted hugging them as well.

"Yay it's our birthday" Rain said hugging her sisters.

"Can we wake up Seth now?" Isla asked.

"Yeah go run along I'll go get Ethan" I said as I hopped out of the bed to run upstairs to my son's nursery. My five month old son now looked a year old and could walk and talk well. My little man was growing up slower than the girls but getting more adorable by the day.

"Ethan sweetie time to wake up" I said as I leant over the crib.

"Mommy" he said waking up with a smile on his face.

"Hello baby" I said. He lifted his arms up where I took him out of the crib and carried him downstairs for some breakfast. It felt weird only feeding one of my children but the girls couldn't consume food but Ethan could. I placed him in his high chair in the kitchen as Jake walked in. I forgot I was still in my pj's.

"Morning" Jake said giving me a kiss.

"No" Ethan shouted.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Daddy leave mommy alone I'm Hungary" Ethan said.

Jake chuckled and said "alright what we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Ethan shouted.

Me and Jake laughed as I said "Jake could you start making the pancakes while I get dressed"

"Sure" he said as he went through the cupboards looking for the ingredients. I left the room and I could hear Jake and Ethan talking about cars. I started walking up the stairs to find Seth dressed with Isla on his back and he was carrying Rain and Elena. With Daisy waddling down the stairs behind them.

"Morning Seth" I said laughing.

"Morning" he said as he carried on down the stairs.

I went into my room to go get dressed. Today was going to be a busy day everyone was coming over for the girl's birthday party. They were having a jungle themed party in the garden and I had been busy yesterday with Grandma Esme making all the cakes and helping with some decorations for the party. The bouncy castle was going to be delivered in an hour's time which had all jungle animals on and my family were coming over with all the decorations for the garden. Seth was in charge of keeping the girls occupied. Once I was ready I went downstairs to find breakfast made and everyone was in the dining room.

"Mommy" Ethan and the girls shouted.

"Hey everybody" I said as I sat down to eat my breakfast. I still found human food disgusting but everyone else seemed to like it including Ethan. The girls just sat they talking about today.

"When can we have presents?" Rain asked.

"Not until later when everyone's here" I said.

"Who says you have presents anyway" Jake teased.

"You didn't get us any?" Elena said loosing the excitement.

"Wait and see" Jake said.

"That's a yes" the girls beamed as well laughed. Seth now was working with Jake and Rose as he wanted to earn money to buy things for Isla and the girls for their birthday. I thought it was sweet that he would never leave the other girls out as they were all so close to Isla.

After we finished eating I heard a knock at the door. That meant it was time for the girls to go up stairs with Seth.

"Girls go upstairs and play in your rooms with Seth" I said.

"We want to help decorate" Elena said.

"No sweetie it's going to be a surprise" Jake said.

"Fine" they all said as they walked out of the room to go upstairs but Isla stopped to pick up Daisy and wait for Seth.

"Give us a shout when everyone's here and ready" Seth said.

"Yeah it's going to be an hour or so" Jake said.

"Make sure they don't pick out of any windows" I said.

"I won't" Seth said and he left with Isla.

I opened the door to find green and brown balloons shaped like jungle trees and animals that live in the jungle.

"Wow" me and Jake both said.

It took ages to get everything into the back garden but once it was all they everyone started to decorate the garden making it look like a jungle. Massive jungle trees with balloons was place all around the garden with green streamers going back and forth. Isla wanted to make a real jungle but Grandpa Charlie was coming over. We then had a green table cloth with leaves hanging around the edges of the table. In the middle of the table were three birthday cakes for my little girls. The first one was Elena's as she was first born and it was three layers tall with the bottom layer of the sun in the sky, the second layer was the sun setting and the third layer was the stars and moon it was amazing. Rain was next as she was second born and hers was three layers that were blue and had all kinds of sea animals swimming. Isla's was then last born so she was the last cake which was three layers that were green with different kinds of flowers all over. They were really good.

"Grandma Esme they amazing" I said.

"Your so talented Esme the girls are going to love this" Jake said.

"Thank you" Esme said giving us a hug.

Everyone brought out the rest of the food which was themed to do with the jungles. Then the cakes I helped Grandma Make were different kinds of faces of the animals that lived in the jungle. Three balloons were behind the table saying 'happy 1st birthday' and animals made from balloons were placed around the garden. The bouncy castle arrived and Jake and daddy helped set it up as me and mommy put chairs around the tables which were again jungle themed.

"It looks amazing" I said.

"Yeah Alice and Esme planned it all" Mommy said.

"Yeah we did" Aunt Alice and Esme said coming over to give us a hand.

"Thank you everything's perfect" I said giving them a hug.

"Your welcome, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward done the balloons while we done the food" Aunt Alice said.

"Yeah we sure did" Uncle Emmet said putting the tiger next to a tree.

"Thank you Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa and daddy" I said giving them all a hug.

"Your welcome we just wanted it to be special for our little nieces and Carlisle and Edwards granddaughters" Uncle Emmet said.

"It is special" I said.

"For special unique girls" Daddy added.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"kids parties are so more exciting than adults" Aunt Rose said.

"yeah their more fun to plan" Grandma Esme agreed.

"yeah" I agreed.

"Everything's ready" Uncle Jasper said.

"When is everyone else going to be here" I asked.

"Well we disappear in 5...4...3...2...1" Aunt Alice said counting down. All of a sudden I heard cars coming round the corner as we all ran to the front of the house to greet them. I saw Rachel get out of the car with Paul's help and she was getting big she had three months to go. Little Paula was in Paul's arms and she had grown since we last saw them.

"Rachel!" I shouted running in human speed up to give her a hug.

"Hey Nessie!" she shouted back while giving me a hug. I was so happy to see Rachel it's been a month since I've last seen her.

I greeted everyone else as we all walked round to the back garden. Oliver's and Thomas faces were amazed when they saw the back garden and little Paula looked amazed to as Paul put her to the ground as she walked over to touch the lion made out of balloons. I couldn't wait to see my little girls faces when they saw their party.

**Jacob's pov**

I couldn't believe my little girls were turning one, it's been such a great and wonderful year and the next year is going to be the same. I just don't want time to go too fast.

"Ness everything's ready shall we get the girls?" I asked Nessie.

"Yeah" she said as we walked back into the house hand in hand to go collect our daughters and Seth.

We walked into the house to find Seth "where's the girls?" I asked.

"Their with Alice getting ready" Seth said. I didn't even see Alice go off.

"Oh okay were see you in a second" Ness said.

"Yeah their getting inpatient up their" Seth said as he walked into the garden and over to his mom and Leah.

We walked up to Rain's room which were all the noise was coming from. Nessie knocked on the door and we heard a "come in" I think it was Alice.

Nessie opened the door and their was three beautiful girls with wavy long hair that fell down their bag. Elena had a red dress on, Isla had a green dress on and Rain had a blue dress on. In their hair Elena had a red bow holding back her fringe, Isla had little flower clips to hold back hers and Rain had a little blue clip to hold back her fringe.

"You girls look beautiful" I said.

"My gorgeous little girlies" Nessie said.

"Thanks" The girls said.

"Daddy Mommy look at Daisy she has a flower necklace" Isla said as she picked Daisy up. Me and Ness both looked up at Alice.

"What can't a duck look good?" She said. We just laughed and turned back to the girls.

"You girls ready?" Ness asked.

"Yeah!" the girls beamed.

"Lets go have a party" I said as the girls ran out the room with Daisy in Isla's arms, followed by me, Ness and Alice.

I watched their faces as they stepped out into the garden. Their eyes went wide and their had a massive grin across their face. I was happy that their liked it and the party did look amazing the Cullen's really do know how to decorate a kid's party.

"Wow" they girls said with amazement.

"Happy birthday" Everyone cheered as the girls went bright red. Even Daisy quacked to wish them a happy birthday.

"Thanks" they girls finally said.

The girls, Paula, Oliver, Thomas, Paul, Seth, me and Ethan were all bouncing on the bouncy castle for the first hour. Then everyone sat down to have food as the girls just sat their talking I could see Charlie confused of why their weren't eating but he never questioned it so we left it. Everyone went back onto the bouncy castle again enjoying themselves with their cousin and friends. It was the closest friends they had to their age.

Everyone handed gifts out then. Elena ended up with an ipad, chemistry kit, clothes, shoes and a bracelet with a sun charm. Rain then got a ipad, books, clothes, shoes and a charm bracelet with a Rain drop charm. Isla then got an Ipad, solar panel to plug into her ipad, butterfly catching kit, clothes, shoes and a bracelet with a flower charm. The girls then got an adventure playground from the Cullen's and a giant inflatable waterslide for the pool and some pool toys from the pack. Seth then got Elena a red and orange bike, Rain got a bike which had a theme of under the sea and Isla got a bike with flowers all other and a little basket for Daisy. He also got them each a helmet to match their bike for safety. Ethan got the girls a whole new set of DVD's. Billy, Rachel, Paul and Paula got the girls a wii with some games. Me and Ness however got the girls some diamond earring and tickets to go to Disney land Florida in August.

"No way!" Rain shouted.

"Yeah were all going to Disneyland!" Nessie said. The girls all screamed and started to cry with delight. Seth didn't know what to do to comfort Isla or to laugh.

"Were going to meet the princesses!" Elena said hugging her sisters.

"Yeah! And meet all the characters!" Rain said jumping up and down.

"Wait is Seth coming?" Isla asked. Everyone laughed and Isla went bright red.

"Yeah Seth is coming but Daisy can't" Nessie said.

"Daisy can't be left on her own" Isla said.

"She's coming to stay with us" Bella said.

"Promise me you won't harm her" Isla said. Everyone laughed again.

"We all promise" Bella said as the rest of the Cullen's nodded in agreement trying not to laugh.

"Good. We're going to Disneyland Sethie!" Isla shouted jumping into his arms for a hug.

"We sure are" Seth said hugging her back.

I was so happy to see the girls happy and to see how excited their were for going to Disneyland. I couldn't wait to go now. We would of chosen sooner but the whole week was going to be cloudy in the week we was going Alice said, so we could take the girls without exposing what their were when they sparkled in the sun. Anyway if it was sunny then Isla could always change it.

After the girls went round saying their thankyous we sang happy birthday to them and they blew out the candles.

"The cakes amazing!" The girls said once they finished blowing out the candles. It's a shame their couldn't eat it.

"I'm glad you think so" Esme said.

"Did you make it grandma?" Rain asked.

"Yeah I did I made all of them" Esme said smiling.

"Your so talented you should open your own cake shop" Elena said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Esme said as she hugged the girls.

"Can we set up the slide?" Isla asked me.

"Sure Seth want to give me a hand?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Its a good job I got everyone a swimming costume" Alice said winking at us.

"You brought everyone a swimming costume?" I said as me and Seth just looked at each other.

"Yeah the waters warm so everyone's alright" Alice said as she skipped off to pick up bags and handed everyone a swimming costume. Me and Seth turned away to set up the inflatable slide with the electric blower. We then went off to change in our swimming costumes and came back to find the slide up.

"Birthday girls first" I said. The girls ran up the slide at human speed and flew down the slide and into the pool. Everyone then followed three at a time. Paul, Sue, Charlie, Kim, Paula and Alexandra then got into the pool. Alice had even brought inflatable rings for Paula and Alexandra and their were enjoying the pool. Rachel and dad sat on the side watching everyone having a good time while talking.

I looked up to find Isla going down the slide with Daisy in her arms and Seth next to her. They all swam together in the pool enjoying themselves. Rain and Elena were then playing with the pack with their new inflatable toys. I swam over to Nessie who had Ethan in armbands.

"They really loved their presents" Nessie said.

"I know" I said.

"Am I going Disneyland too" Ethan asked.

"Of course you are" Nessie said.

"Really?" Ethan asked excited.

"Yeah we were never going to leave you behind" I said.

"I'm going Disneyland!" he shouted while splashing with excitement.

"Yep now shall we practice your swimming?" I said taking him out of Nessie's arms.

"Yeah!" Ethan said grinning.

"You boys have fun I'm going to go swim" Nessie said as she swam of.

I spent the next hour teaching my son how to swim and he got it in the end. I was so proud that my 5 month year old son was swimming.

"Can we go down the slide daddy?" Ethan asked.

"Course we can" I said as I picked him up and got out of the pool. I carried him up the stairs of the slide to the top.

"You ready?" I said as I sat down on the slide with Ethan in my arms.

"Yeah" He said burying his head into my chest. We went down the side and he screamed with excitement.

"How was that" I said.

"Amazing lets do it again!" he shouted. I laughed and we spent the rest of the day going down the slide together.

**Seth's pov**

I couldn't believe Isla was one years old. She looked about seven though but she was growing up so fast. Her face lit up when she opened her present that I got her she loved it. I can't wait till we all go Disneyland she's going to love it along with her sisters. Their all cried with excitement as Nessie and Jake gave them a card with the words 'were going to Disneyland' it was great to see but worrying at the same time.

"Seth are you excited about going Disneyland?" Isla asked me while she was playing with Daisy in the water.

"Yeah are you?" I said. I already knew the answer but I loved hearing it.

"Yeah! We're going to meet the princesses Seth!" she beamed.

I laughed and said "yeah you could meet Belle" I knew Belle was her favourite princess.

"Yeah! I can meet her!" she said beaming.

"Yeah I'll get you Belle's dress for you to wear when you meet her" I said.

"Really? Thanks Sethie I'll be Belle and you can be the beast when he changes in the end to the prince" She said.

I chuckled and went "yeah"

"Will you come on all the rides with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will" I said grinning.

"We can go adventure land and the animal kingdom" She beamed.

"Yeah and the water parks" I said.

"Yeah!" she beamed.

"Have you had a good birthday?" I asked hopping she did.

"Yeah it's been amazing I love all my presents and I love the bike you got me!" She beamed.

I laughed and said "I'm glad you like it"

"Will you teach me how to ride it tomorrow?" Isla asked.

"Yeah I'd love to" I said.

"Thanks Sethie" She said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and said "that's alright my little moon"

She was so adorable little Isla I was so lucky to have her in my life. I was glad she had a good day and I was glad she loved her bike. Mom swam over to us smiling I was glad she was having a good time.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hey Seth Hey Isla" she said smiling.

"Hey Sue!" she beamed. I loved how Isla liked my mom she was always happy and excited to see her.

"Are you having a good day?" Mom asked Isla.

"Yeah the best!" Isla beamed.

"I'm glad you are" Mom said.

Daisy came past swimming noisily and circling Isla.

"It seems Daisy's having a good time too" Mom said.

"Yeah she loves the pool" Isla said.

"Yeah Isla do you want to come for a walk with me you too Seth" Mom asked.

"Yeah" me and Isla said.

"Mommy can you watch Daisy" Isla shouted.

"Yeah" Nessie shouted back. I turned my back to Isla inviting her to hope on as I swam to the edge of the pool with mom. We hopped out and walked back to the house. She ran over to her bag to get out a little box.

Mom knelt down to Isla's height and said "when I was your age my mommy gave me two necklaces and said 'when I'm older I should give these too two special girls that make me happy in my life' I gave one to Leah and I'm giving the other one to you" she handed Isla the little box and opened it in her hands. It was a silver necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful" Isla said.

"For a beautiful girl" Mom said.

"I'm your second special girl" Isla asked.

"Yeah you are, you make my son happy and you make me happy" she said as she put it around Isla's neck.

"Thank you" she said giving mom a hug. I was so happy to see my mom give Isla that second necklace Isla was really a special girl and I was so thrilled that her and my mom get on so well.

"Look Seth" Isla said showing me her necklace.

"It's beautiful" I said kneeling down to her height.

"Your mommy thinks I'm a special girl and I make her happy" she said.

"That because you are a special girl and you make everyone happy" I said.

"Do I make you happy?" She asked.

"Yes you've made me happy ever since you were born" I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah" I said as she gave me a massive hug as I did the same. Isla grabbed my hand and moms as we walked back to the pool to join everyone else. I thought of all the happy memories we had over the last year going on adventures, finding Daisy, when she first said my name, when we raced through the forest and practiced her powers. Isla really did make me happy and I loved having her in my life. I had a feeling that this year was going to be even better with the trip to Disneyland.

* * *

_**so that was the girls first birthday i hoped you like it and please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	16. Disneyland

**_Hey so this one took a while i've never been to disneyland so it took a lot of researching to do. I hope you enjoy it and please do review. This one is a real family chapter._**

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Disneyland.

**Renesmee's pov.**

Today was the day we were going to Disneyland! I was excited for the girls and they were up early jumping up and down and around the house with excitement. Everything was packed and ready to go we were just waiting for mommy to come and collect Daisy before we went. There was a knock at the door and I ran to get it. The girls looked about eight turning nine still with the menta age as a ten year old while Ethan look about one and a half with the mental age of a four year old.

"Hey mommy hey daddy" I said giving them a hug.

"Hey you already?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah everything's in the car ready" I said. We decided to buy a seven seated car with a massive boot at the back and a top box for all the suit cases.

"Alice and Jasper are going to go pick the car up when you're on the plane we gave them the spare key" Daddy said.

"Okay" I said as Isla came into the room carrying Daisy with Daisy's suit case.

"Grandma Daisy must have a bath every night, take her mineral tablets and be fed three times a day" Isla said handing mom a book of Daisy's daily schedule.

Daddy chuckled and said "well grandma Bella you certainly have a busy week duck sitting"

"Grandpa it is a two man job and since Seth is not here to help you will be helping too grandpa" Isla said as me and mom laughed.

"You were saying love?" Mom said.

Daddy stayed silent as me and mom laughed again.

"Read the book and the instructions everything she need is in this suit case" Isla said.

"A duck needs that big of a suitcase" Mom said raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

"Yes it has everything she needs" Isla said as she gave daddy the suitcase.

"Be good Daisy and remember what I taught you if Uncle Emmet goes to bite you kick him" Isla said as everyone laughed.

"I promise that won't happen" mommy said as Isla handed her Daisy.

"Were go now so you can catch your flight have a wonderful time" mommy said.

"Yeah take lots of pictures" Daddy said.

"We will" I said as I saw my mom and dad out the house.

"Everyone been for a wee? Were about to go" I shouted.

Rain and Elena then joined Isla ready to go and bouncing with joy. Ethan came running in from the lounge with his cars backpack on ready. Seth and Jake joined us and we was ready to go.

We got everyone in the car, Ethan strapped in his baby seat because he only looked a year and a half years old. The girls looked about eight turning nine.

"Is everyone ready" I shouted.

"Yeah!" four little people shouted from the back with excitement.

"Let's go" I said as everyone cheered.

It was an hour drive to Seattle airport and that hour dragged as everyone was too excited about Disneyland. Ethan was asleep in the back while the girls were planning what to do each day. We decided Elena gets to pick what to do tomorrow, then Rain, then Isla and then Ethan. Then on the last two days we do the water parks!

We were at the airport booking our flights with the passports J Jenks made for us and we were not boarding onto the plane in first class. Ethan was sat on my lap as he was the only one that was scared of flying. When the plane took off he buried his head in my chest, when the plane was in the air he was fine and sat their talking to me about how he wants to go to cars land. I knew he was going to pick cars land because he loves the movies.

The plane was landing in Orlando international airport and the girls and Ethan were beyond excited. Ethan had my hand; Isla had Seth's while Rain and Elena had Jakes. We got into the taxi which drove us too our hotel which was a thirty minute drive. The girls and Ethan's faces when we pulled up at our hotel.

"Wow" was all they said.

"Disney art of animation resort had the best rooms" I said.

"It was the best hotel" Jake said.

"It's amazing" They all said grinning.

"I see Ariel" Rain beamed.

"I see Nemo" Isla beamed.

"I see lighting McQueen" Ethan beamed.

We all laughed at them including the taxi man. As we got out of the taxi Jake tipped the taxi man and we walked through the doors where drawings of the animated characters were hanged on the wall, me the children and Seth looked at them as Jake checked us in.

He came back over and said "were room 5566 in block five" not hinting anything to the children. We walked through the animation hall and walked out the doubled doors.

"It's finding nemo land" Rain said.

"Can we go look mommy?" Isla asked.

"Not yet let us go settle in our room then were explore and eat" I said.

"Where is our room?" Elena asked.

"Wait and see" Jake said.

Jake was at the front followed by the girls and then me Seth and Ethan. They faces were lit up with the area.

"Look the seagulls" Ethan said.

"Mine mine mine" the girls all said laughing. As we all laughed at them.

Jake entered the finding nemo building as the girls and Ethan said "were staying at finding nemo land?"

"Yeah we choose this are because you all love the movie" Jake said.

The girls and Ethan were jumping up and down as they took in the surroundings of the blue walls and carpets that had pictures of finding nemo on.

"Here we go room 5566" Jake said as he swiped the card and opened the door.

"This is our room?" Elena asked.

"Yep" I said.

They all screamed and ran into the room at full speed going round the room looking at the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was a good job no humans were walking past.

"It's amazing!" they all beamed jumping up and down.

"Ethan you're staying with me and daddy and you girls are staying with Seth" I said.

"Rain no using your water pistols in the morning" Seth pleaded.

"Seth you can sleep next to me" Isla said as she pulled him to their room.

There was a knock at the door and a man stood there with our suit cases. Jake gave him a tip as we put the suit cases in the rooms everyone was staying at. At full speed I put everything away of mine, Jakes and Ethan's, while Jake helped the girls.

We were all ready and the girls wanted to explore.

"We won't be going into the pools here until the last day" I said.

"Okay" the girls and Ethan said.

"If we go out the back way we could explore the lion king land" Jake said looking at the map.

"That's down them stairs" Seth said reading his map.

We girls and Ethan followed the boys out the back door where the animals from the lion king were around the area on rocks and in trees. My children were never really into the lion king apart from Isla.

"Look Seth its Simba" she said pointing him out.

"Oh yeah and look theirs timon and pumbaa" Seth said.

"Yeah hakuna matata means no worries for the rest of your days" Isla started singing as everyone laughed at her.

"The elephant grave yard" Isla said.

"Oh yeah and look theirs the hyenas" Seth said. I was glad somebody watched the movie with her for her to share that moment.

"Scar I don't like him Seth do you?" Isla asked.

"No he killed he's brother he's not very nice" Seth said. Everyone walked in silence listening to their conversation. I had a feeling the kids were going to want to watch the lion king.

We then carried on walking to will reached the little mermaid area.

"The little mermaid!" the girls beamed.

We took their picture with the little mermaid statue, king triton, the statue of the prince Erik and substation.

"Mommy can we come here and swim as well as finding nemo?" Rain asked.

"Yeah course we can we can do both" I said as we walked back towards the other way were I knew Ethan was going to go crazy.

"Cars!" Ethan beamed as we approached the area.

We all laughed as he said "mommy take my picture with the sheriff and all the cars!"

"Okay" I said as we walked along the road taking pictures of him with every car.

"Lugi's" He said running over at human speed to the little cars were I took his picture again.

"Cozy cone motel" He said.

"Mommy can we come here to swim as well?" Ethan asked.

"We can go everywhere" I said.

"That's matter he becomes a super spy" Ethan said.

"Really?" Jake said.

"Yeah and that's sally and look its lightning McQueen!" Ethan shouted and I took another picture.

"Lets go get some dinner and landscape of flavours" Jake said.

"Yeah I'm starving" Seth said.

We walked back to the animation and sat in the food court were Jake got us children's cheese pizza with Mickey Mouse cake and fruit shoot. Seth and him the double cheese burger and chips and me a bowl of chips with cokes. Once we was done we spent the rest of the evening in the arcade. When we went back to our room we all sat down and watched the lion king that Jake brought at the shop. Everything made sense now of what Seth and Isla were talking about. We all went to bed early in the morning ready to wake up for Elena's day.

**Elena's pov**

I woke up the next morning excited as today it was going to be my day of picking where to go. I decided we were going to go to the magical kingdom because it had fantasyland and adventure land. I wanted to pick the animal kingdom but I knew Isla would want to pick that one and Ethan would pick Epcot because it has cars land. Rain would pick Hollywood studios because it has a lot of shows and Isla would love to see beauty and the beast on show.

"Wake up everybody" I said.

"I'm up" Rain said.

"Me too" Isla said.

Seth was still snoring and I looked at Rain.

"No don't use the water pistols he doesn't like it" Isla said.

"Fine you wake him up then" Rain said.

"Okay, Seth wake up its morning" Isla said.

Seth opened his eyes and smiled at us as he said "I'm up go get your parents and Ethan up"

"Were already awake and dress Seth" I head mommy shout.

"Oh right okay girls get changed in here while I get dressed in the bathroom" Seth said as he got up and grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom.

We decided to wear the same today to confuse everyone as we thought it would be funny. So we decided to wear our mini mouse Pokka dot dresses Aunt Alice brought us for our trip.

"Wearing the same are we?" Seth said as he walked out the bathroom dressed. We never needed to eat or have a shower because we always stayed clean and neat thanks to our vampire gene.

"Yep who's who?" Rain asked as me and Isla giggled.

"You're Rain, that's Elena and that's Isla" Seth said while laughing. We all stood their shocked.

"How did you know?" Isla asked.

"I've been around you for a year and a half it's easy to tell now" Seth said.

"Oh" was all we said a little disappointed.

"Come on we need to go get breakfast then start the day" Seth said as we all walked out the room.

"You guys ready?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" We all beamed.

"Where we going today Elena?" Daddy asked.

"Magic Kingdom" I beamed.

"Okay let's go get breakfast" Mommy said.

We went and had breakfast; mommy had coco pops while the boys had pancakes. Me, Rain and Isla had to pretend to eat a croissant. Mommy gave us a little bag to put on our laps to put the food in when we was pretending to eat it so it didn't see suspicious I found it really funny and so did my sisters.

After breakfast Seth took us to the shop to buy us a Disney princess outfit each and brought Ethan a cars racer outfit. I got a Cinderella dress, Rain got Repunzel and Isla got Belle.

"Thanks Seth" we all said running to him at human speed in our dresses and racer outfit giving him a hug.

"That's alright now you can meet your favourite Disney characters while dressing like them" Seth said as we laughed.

Mommy took a picture of us and we caught the park to the Magic Kingdom. The bus dropped us outside the magic kingdom and behind the gates I saw Cinderella's castle. Poor Ethan had to be put in a pushchair that daddy hired because he looked too young to be running around all day. We walked through the gates and I could see it even better.

"Wow" We all said.

"Cinderella's castle" I said.

"Yeah where we going first Elena?" Daddy asked me.

"Through the castle to fantasyland" I said point at the castle. I've been planning my day since it was my birthday.

Mommy took a picture of us with the castle behind us and then we walked towards it as it got bigger and bigger. There was Cinderella in her castle she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Mommy can we go see Cinderella!" I beamed.

"Yes of course you can" She said as I ran over to Cinderella in human speed

"Hello I like your dress" Cinderella said.

"I like yours too" I said smiling.

"What's your name?" Cinderella asked me.

"Elena" I said.

"Well Elena it's nice to meet you" She said smiling. She was really pretty.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"How old are you then Elena?" Cinderella asked.

"On-"I said but was cut off by Mommy who said "Eight turning nine next week"

I looked at her confused but Cinderella said "Happy birthday for next week" as she gave me a hug and took my picture. I waved good bye and walked off with my family.

"Mommy why did you say I was eight?" I asked.

"As if you was one you would look like Ethan in human years" she said.

"Oh" was all I said.

We went on the mad tea party, prince charming Regal Charasoul, it's a small world, the many adventures of winne the pooh, Mickey's PhillharMagic and Peter Pans flight. Also in fantasy land we went into the enchanted forest to go on under the sea and we went to the pixie hollow where we met Tinkerbelle and her friends.

"Where's peter pan?" Isla asked as mommy daddy and Seth chuckled.

"He's with the lost boys today" Tinkerbelle said smiling.

"Why didn't you go with Peter and the lost boys?" Rain asked.

"My friends needed my help and I love to meet new people" She said.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to fly here" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because some people get scared of people that are not human" she said giggling.

We giggle with her and mommy daddy and Seth were laughing too hard but I didn't understand why.

"Mommy can I have a picture with Tinkerbelle?" Ethan said.

"Yeah you all can" Mommy said getting out her camera and she took a picture of me, Rain, Isla, Ethan, Tinkerbelle and her friends.

We then walked round to the enchanted tales with Belle for Isla but it was closed and she got really upset.

"Your meet her don't worry" Seth said as he hugged her.

"Yeah" Isla agreed hugging him back.

"How about we have lunch in be our guest restraint, we eat while you got to seat in Beast's castle" Mommy said.

"Yeah!" Isla said jumping up and down.

We walked through the doors to find the hall were Belle and the Beast dance but it turned into a restraint.

"Where is the beast and Belle supposed to dance?" Isla said.

"At night when their put all the tables back" Daddy said.

"Oh right" Isla said as she sat down amazed by the surroundings as well as me, Rain and Ethan.

The song be our guest came on and Isla started singing along and everyone chuckled at her and the tables nearby clapped while laughing. Isla went a bright red as we pretended to eat a sandwich again.

We then went round adventurland going into the Enchanted Tiki Room, Magic carpets of Aladdin and Swiss family tree house. Adventure land was good but we could only run at human speed. After adventureland we went to all around the park going on most of the rides until it was time to catch the bus back to our hotel. When we got back to the hotel we decided to watch finding nemo that came with the room and then went to bed.

**Rain's pov**

It was my go today and everyone was ready to go! The boys and mommy had eaten and we was now on our way to Disney studios. I decided when we get there we would see beauty and the beast live on stage for Isla.

We turned up at the gat to find a massive wizard hat with Mickey Mouse ears. I was so excited now.

"Where we going first?" Mommy asked me.

"Beauty and the beast live on stage" I said.

"Really?" Isla asked jumping up and down on Seth's lap.

"Yep" I said.

We got out of the bus and went through the gates to walk to the theatre. Daddy brought our tickets and we went in we took our seats and the play began. It was funny to see chip, Lumiere, cogsworth and Mrs Potts bigger than Belle and almost the beast. Isla was sat in Seth's lap enjoying the show and I was glad she was happy I just hoped she met Belle.

"That was amazing" Isla beamed.

"I know" I said.

"Belle was so pretty" Elena said.

"I liked the beast" Ethan said.

We then went on the rock n roll roller coaster but Ethan was too small so mommy stayed with him as well as Rain who didn't like rollercoaster's. After the roller coaster we went on the tower of terror and then watched Disney Junior live on stage. Before lunch we went on toy story mania then Ethan wanted to go Pizza Planet for lunch which was from toy story.

"You guys having a good day?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" we all beamed.

"Good" she said.

"Rain what we doing next?" Daddy asked.

"Indiana Johns" I said.

"Cool" Daddy and Seth said.

Once everyone had finished eating we went to watch then went and watched the Indiana Johns stunt show which was amazing! We all went on the great movie ride but I didn't know all of the rides.

Mommy and daddy let us play on honey I shrunk the kid's playground which made me feel like an ant. Isla took Seth all round with her and I went round helping Ethan because at some parts he was too small. We then went on a tour around the magic of Disney animation were we meet Wreck it Ralph and Mickey mouse with Minnie mouse!

"We have time for one more ride" Mommy said.

"Make it good" Daddy added.

"The Hunchback show" I said pointing to the map.

"Good choice" Daddy said as he pulled me onto his back.

We walked over to the theatre and watched the musical I felt sorry for the hunchback because nobody liked him until the girl did.

"Lets go back to the hotel" Daddy said as he was carrying Ethan who was asleep in his arms and put him in the pushchair daddy hired.

"Why is he asleep?" I asked.

"He gets tired more than you do" Daddy said.

"Oh" I said poor Ethan.

We caught the bus back to the hotel where everyone went for dinner while me and my sister sat there.

"Why don't you go buy a movie from the shop" Daddy said handing me money and me and my sisters got up to go to the shop.

"How about up?" Elena asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen that one before" I said.

"It looks funny" Isla said.

We brought the DVD and meet our family where we went back to our room. The pool was all lit up with lights making it look like magic. Everyone sat on the sofa to watch up which was really funny and then we all went to bed ready to get up in the morning.

**Isla's pov.**

"Sethie were going to the animal kingdom!" I beamed.

"Yeah! Have you got your explorers outfit on?" He asked.

"Yep with my binochilors" I beamed.

"Were ready then" He said giving me a high five.

"Come on lets go for breakfast" Daddy said.

"Yeah eat fast though" I said as everyone laughed.

Everyone was eating breakfast and I was ready and waiting to go. I didn't understand how their could eat that but that's what their like to eat. We got onto the bus for the animal kingdom and drove away. I sat on Seth's lap looking out the window.

"Look Seth its the tree of life" I said pointing it out.

"Yeah" he said looking out the window with me.

We went through the gate and everything was amazing the trees and plants were like a jungle. I felt sorry for the animals in the cadges though there should be free.

"Where we going first sweetie?" Mommy asked me.

"Finding nemo musical!" I beamed.

"Sure" Daddy said as we walked in the direction of the theatre.

"Somewhere beyond the sea somewhere waiting for me" I began to sing as everyone chuckled.

The show was amazing the colours were so bright and incredible. I sang along to the music while on Seth's lap and I heard him chuckling at me.

After the musical we went on the safari and the river rapids which I got soaked on. I loved the safari because the animals were running around. We then went on the dinosaur ride where we pretended to be a dinosaur it was fun.

"I bet I can guess where you want us to eat" Seth said to me.

"Go on then" I said grinning.

"Rainforest cafe" He said and winked at me.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"You've always wanted to go to the rainforest" Seth said.

"True are you guys Hungary?" I asked.

"Yep" Daddy and Ethan said while Seth nodded.

"Okay lets go rainforest cafe" I said.

We walked to the rainforest cafe where it looked like the rainforest. Everything was fake though but I didn't mind. Pretend lighting flashed across the ceiling which was covered in leaves that were dangling.

"This is amazing" I said as mommy took my picture.

"Yeah" everyone agreed with me.

Seth, daddy, mommy and Ethan ate while I looked around looking at every detail of the cafe in amazement.

"Where we going next?" Seth asked.

"Tree of life, Everest roller coaster, Festival of the lion king and the zoo" I said getting excited.

"Yeah sounds good" Seth said.

Once everyone finished we walked around the tree of life which was massive and amazing. After we went on the rollercoaster which was fun and then we went and watched the festival of lion king.

"It's the circle of life" I sang along.

After the show we walked around the zoo looking at all the animals.

"Their shouldn't be locked up" I said.

"No but their eat people if their are lose" Seth said.

"I suppose but then why aren't I locked up as I'm supposed to drink people" I asked.

"Humans don't know about you and you don't deserve to be locked up as you don't harm anyone" Seth said as we walked over to see the lions.

"I suppose" I said.

After we walked home we caught the bus to go back to the hotel.

**Ethan's pov.**

Finally it was my day and we was going Epcot. We was sat around the food court eating breakfast. I was eating pancakes and a Mickey Mouse cake. I was so excited about going Epcot but I hated the fact that I had to stay in a push chair for most of the day.

"Lets go" I said.

"Okay" Daddy said as he picked me up and carried me to the bus were he put me in the baby seat the driver gave us. When we reached Epcot I saw the massive ball that looked like a golf ball.

"Where we going first little man" Mommy said putting me in the push chair.

"The seas with nemo and friends!" I said jumping up and down in the pushchair.

"Okay come on then" Mommy said.

On the ride me mommy and daddy sat together while rain and Elena sat on another followed by Seth and Isla. The bright colourful fishes were amazing and their was nemo and dory!

Then we went on turtle talk with crush and mission: space which I drove everyone through space. We then went to go on circle of life ride. But their was Belle walking past.

"Look Isla its Belle its a good job you wore your Belle dress today" Seth said.

"Belle!" Isla shouted as Belle turned around to look at her with a smile.

"Hello sweetie I like your dress" Belle said.

"Thanks I like it too your my favourite princess" Isla said blushing.

"Thank you what's your name?" She asked kneeling down to Isla.

"Isla" She said.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Belle said.

"t-thank you" Isla stuttered.

"Isla I have a letter here with a bracelet with a charm on, my prince told me to give this to the most loveliest little princess I could find" Belle said as she put the bracelet on Isla's wrist.

"You're giving it to me?" She beamed.

"Yeah I only give the bracelet to my closest friends that are little princesses" She said giving her a smile.

"Thank you" Isla said giving Belle a hug she handed her the letter and then mommy took their picture.

"Bye little princess" She said as she walked off.

"Mommy daddy Seth look!" Isla beamed showing them the bracelet.

"Oh yeah what does the letter say?" Mommy asked.

"It says 'to the true friends of the Disney princess you are given the bracelet for showing kindness and friendship to the Disney princesses. We would like to thank you by giving you a princess package and a note from your favourite Disney princess love your prince's' Mommy I'm getting a princess package!" Isla beamed.

"Yeah we need to ring the number for them to deliver it were do it when we get home" Mommy said.

"Okay" Isla said beaming.

We then went on the circle of life followed by Phinease and Ferb the ride. We then had lunch at the Garden Grill Restraint before we went back on some more rides. We then went to the innovetions where their was a test lab and video playground and then went to the spaced advanced training lab. The we looked at the seas were all the fish were and before we went back to the hotel we went on the Universe of Energy.

After dinner we all went to bed early ready to go to the water parks the next day.

**Jacob's pov**

"We have two choices, typhoon Lagoon or Blizzard beach" I said.

"Typhoon Lagoon!" They girls and Ethan beamed.

We got our swim suits and off we went on the bus to typhoon Lagoon. We spent the whole day going down the slides and the girls even tried surfing. It wasn't that busy because it was cloudy thanks' to Isla. Everyone was having a good time in the water. We decided just to buy hotdogs for lunch so we didn't have to bother getting changed. The girls swam in the pool while we ate but Seth ate his so fast because he was worried about Isla. We all went on the lazy river but the girls got bored as it was too slow. An hour before the park closed we dried of and caught the bus back to the hotel.

"How was that?" Ness asked.

"Amazing" their all beamed.

"Good" I said.

"We staying at the hotel tomorrow?" Rain asked.

"Yeah were going in every single pool" I said.

"Finding nemo first?" Isla said.

"Yeah" Ness said.

When we got back to the hotel we had a quick dinner then went straight to bed because we was all tired from the day at the water park.

The next day we had breakfast and then got changed to go swimming in the finding Nemo pool. Their were allot of fountains. I swam with Ethan while Seth had the girls and Nessie stayed on the side taking lots of pictures. After a few hours Nessie went and got us lunch which we ate and then walked over to the cars pool. Nessie took a picture of Ethan next to the cones and in the pool were we swam for another hour. After a little break the girls wanted to go swim in the little mermaid area so we did.

"Mommy go round and take pictures of the hotel and our room" Rain said.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"So we can show everyone how amazing the hotel is" Rain said.

"Okay" Nessie said as she walked off.

We ordered pizza for the last meal and all watched up again while eating the picture before we went to bed to catch our flight.

The next morning we woke up to the girls and Ethan crying because their didn't want to go.

"We have to go you have school and our family's miss us" Nessie said.

"You haven't seen Daisy in a week" Seth said.

"I suppose" She said as the girls went off to get packed and ready.

"Goodbye hotel" their all said as we caught the magical express back to the airport.

* * *

_**So that was the disneyland chapter i know it wasn't perfect but i did try and i hopped you still like it please do review the next chapter is going to be interesting. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	17. little princess

_**Hey hope you liked the last chapter i liked this chapter. Please do review of what you think.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Little Princess

**Seth's pov**

The girls, me and Jake were out hunting as the girls were getting thirsty. They didn't need our help anymore but they are not allowed to go off in the forest without an adult. Isla, Rain and Elena looked about nine and their powers were getting stronger. Rain couldn't just control water now but she could control any liquid based products. Elena is then able to have laser beams as well as fire come out of her fingers and boil any kind of liquid. My little Isla can now creates earthquakes and can grow plants from anywhere she wanted as well as causing the earth to rise into a mountain.

"You ready to go home?" Isla asked me.

I nodded as I was in my wolf form. Me, Jake and the girls all ran back to the house.

"Why do I smell human?" Rain asked.

"I smell it too" Elena said.

"Me three" Isla said.

Me and Jake went behind the bush to phase back and then once we were dressed we joined the girls.

"It's the postman" Jake said smiling at Isla. I knew why the postman was here and smiled.

"My princess package!" Isla beamed.

"Yeah we need to wait here till he goes over wise its going to look strange walking out the forest" Jake said.

"Okay" the girls said.

Isla began playing with the grass making it grow really tall and then really short again. She created a pattern out of flowers on the grass in blue and pink.

"Daddy when we get home can you go to the shop and get some ice lolly trays?" Rain asked.

"Yeah but why?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to make instant ice lollies for everyone" She beamed.

"Okay were good to go home now and I'll get them when we go shopping next" Jake said.

"Sethie can I have a piggy back ride?" Isla asked me.

"Course you can, jump on" I said as I crouched down to her.

We walked through the front door to fine Ethan and Nessie in the lounge watching cars while eating sweets and popcorn.

"Isla honey theirs a package for you" Nessie said smiling.

"Its here!" Isla beamed as she jumped down and ran over to the package.

She opened it up to find a pink tea party kit, tiaras, dresses, shoes, a hairbrush, a book on how to become a princess and a little note from Belle.

"What does the not say sweetie?" Nessie asked.

"It says 'Dear Isla, my lovely little princess I thought this princess package would be of great help for you. It was lovely to meet you Isla and I told my prince all about you enjoy our present love your friend Belle" Isla said and she was crying of happiness.

"Your Belle's friend" Rain said.

"She spoke about you with the prince" Elena said.

"Your very lucky Isla" Nessie said.

"I know!" She beamed and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said as I walked to the door.

I opened it to find all the Cullen's.

"Where's Isla I saw her receive her princess package" Alice beamed.

"She's in the lounge" I said as she ran off.

Me and the rest of the Cullen's joined them while Isla showed them everything she got and the note Belle sent her.

"Belle sent you a note?" Bella said.

"Yeah" Isla agreed.

"You're such a lucky girl receiving a note from a Disney princess!" Bella said.

"Belle is very generous giving you the princess package as well" Rose said.

"That's because Belle is a generous princess" Isla said.

"She sure is with these lovely dresses and shoes" Alice beamed.

Daisy waddled into the room then and Isla showed Daisy everything as well as read the note out again. Everyone laughed at her and Daisy they were so cute together. After Isla told Daisy everything everyone stayed to watch kung fu panda one and two.

Once the movies were finished Isla turned to me from in my lap and said "do you want to go in the tree house with me?"

"Of course I do" I said as she got out of my lap and picked up Daisy with the princess package and ran up to the tree house.

"Bye Seth have fun with the princess package" Emmet said chuckling.

I ignored him and ran off after Isla who was in the tree house setting up her tea cups. I shut the door so Daisy couldn't wonder out and hurt herself.

"Can we have a tea party?" Isla asked.

"Sure my little moon" I said as I sat down beside her.

She put one of the dresses on over her clothes and put the shoes on. Then she put one of the tiaras in her hair and one in mine. She giggled at me and I just laughed with her. I didn't mind having a tiara on my head as long as she was happy.

"You look adorable" I said.

"So do you" she said giggling.

"Thanks" I said.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"I would love one" I said as I sat down to where her little tea party was set up.

"Here you go" Isla said handing me a little cup.

"Thank you" I said as I pretended to sip and she did the sane.

"You need to put your pinkie out like this" She said showing me what to do so I copied.

"Like this" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. The little flower popped up in the middle of where the tea party was set up.

"It needed a little decoration" She said giggling.

"It looks very nice" I said. The whole tree house was covered in plants she's grown this is the one place she likes to go other than her room and the forest, she calls it our hangout.

"I know I love this tree house" She said grinning.

"Good it was worth building it" I said. I remembered her face when we showed her the tree house when me and Jake finished building it, she loved it.

**Renesmee's pov**

Jake was on morning patrol this morning so I woke up alone and feeling sick. I ran to the toilet and was sick in the toilet, the last two times I was sick was when I became pregnant with the triplets and Ethan. Could I be? Once I was done I rushed into my bedroom to get dressed and then ran up to the next floor to knock on Seth's door.

"Come in" I heard Seth he was proberly thinking it was Isla.

"Oh hey Ness" he said.

"Hey I have to pop out to the shops, Ethan's still asleep in his bed and so are the girls could you watch them for me?" I asked.

"Sure Ness are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Okay" He said as he got up to get dressed and I ran out to my car.

The nearest chemist was in Hoquiam so I drove all the way to it at normal speed. Once I was there I walked in and over to the baby section where I found the pregnancy test. I picked one up and walked to the cashier.

The lady smiled at me when I handed it to her and I smiled back. I then paid and the lady gave me the bag.

"Good luck" she said smiling.

"Thanks" I said smiling back.

I then drove back to the house and put the pregnancy test into my bag as I entered the house. Everyone was up and Seth was cooking pancakes for him, Ethan and me.

"Mommy" the girls and Ethan beamed as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I said as I gave them all a hug.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower I'll be back for breakfast will you be okay Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah are you sure your alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine Seth but thanks for the concern" I said and then I ran out the room too my room.

I was now just waiting for the test as I hopped into the shower and done my morning routine. Once I was ready I looked down at the pregnancy test in shocked. I'm pregnant I thought to myself. Five kids?

I ran up daddy and he answer straight away.

"You alright Nessie?" He asked.

"Daddy were becoming over today tell Grandpa he will need to do his blood tests and everything" I said.

"Nessie are you pregnant?" He asked and I heard seven gasps in the background.

"Yes but Jake doesn't know yet so I'm going to tell him and were come over" I said.

"Okay congratulations by the way" He said and hanged up.

I went back downstairs to join breakfast with my family who were all in their own little conversations. Daisy was in the room eating her breakfast as well. Jake came through the door then and walked over to me.

"Morning" he said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Ew!" I heard four voices shout as me and Jake laughed.

Me and Jake sat down and joined the rest of our family for breakfast. I was lost in my thoughts of another child joining us for breakfast, their might be eating or their might be sitting their talking. It made me happy to think I would have another little baby to hold in my life. I was thinking about Rachel's new born baby Max which meant the greatest, he was now almost a month old and was so adorable, mine and Rachel's would grow up together. Everyone had finished eating, the girls and Seth went to go and play on the adventure playground and Ethan went to his room to play with his cars.

"Jake I need to talk to you" I said.

"Sure what is it? Are you alright?" He asked getting concerned.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" He asked curious.

I put my hand too his face and showed him that I was sick this morning and I replayed everything from this morning of me going to the chemist and then taking the pregnancy test and I finished with the pregnancy test saying pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Jake said.

"Yeah" I said smiled.

He stayed silent for a moment I could tell he was thinking this through as he had his thinking face on. All of a sudden a massive grin spread across his face.

"This is amazing Ness" he said hugging me tight.

"I know shall we tell the kids now before we go over to see Carlisle I have a blood test booked" I said.

"Yeah" Jake said.

"Ethan could you come down please and into the garden" I shouted up stairs. I heard him move and run down the stairs and walked into the back garden with us.

"Girls could you come over here please for a second" I asked and they were over in a flash followed by Seth.

"We have some good news" I said as Jake stood silent smiling to himself.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister" I said grinning.

"Really?" Their all said beaming.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm not going to be the youngest" Ethan beamed as everyone laughed.

"You guys have school today so go get ready we are all going over today" I said.

"Can Seth join us in school" Isla asked.

I looked up at Seth and said "You will have to ask grandma Esme"

"Okay" Isla said as she ran in the house to get ready along with the girls and Ethan behind them.

"Congratulations guys" Seth said giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I said.

"Is that why you was acting weird this morning?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" I said blushing.

We walked back into the house as the girls and Ethan stood by the door with their backpacks and Isla had Daisy in her arms. We were all in the car and we drove off to my family's house.

**Jacob's pov**

I couldn't believe it I was going to have five children. I was so happy that their will be another little one joining the family. The girls were growing up so fast compared to Ethan who was growing at two ages a year. I was hoping that he would have someone to grow up with. Nessie was going to have a test to see how much vampire the baby will have in it and to see what gender the baby was. She liked to know what her child was going to be.

"Grandpa Grandma!" The girls and Ethan beamed as they ran into their arms.

"Hey they guys" Bella said.

"How's my favourite little people" Edward asked.

"Good were going to have a new baby brother or sister" Rain said.

"Really?" Edward said.

"Yeah" Isla said.

"Short people come give your Uncle some love" Emmet shouted as their all ran to give him a hug.

"What about me?" Jasper asked opening his arms and then they ran to him.

"Don't forget me" Carlisle said as he entered the room. Their all ran to Carlisle giving him a hug.

"Where's Grandma, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked.

"Esme is out in town having a meeting about opening a little cake shop, Alice has gone shopping for clothes for you and Rose is at the garage filling in for Jake" Bella said. I completely forgot about work.

"That's why Rose is filling in" Edward said. I'll have to pay her back by taking one of her shifts.

"I'll be teaching today" Emmet said as the girls and Ethan cheered.

"Along with me" Jasper said as the girls and Ethan jumped up and down.

"Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper could Seth join us today" Isla asked.

"Yeah but he better work hard" Emmet said winking at Seth.

"He will" Isla said bouncing up and down as everyone chuckled. Poor Seth.

Their all left the room after that and into their class room to begin their day. I hopped that Emmet would teach them what their supposed to learn.

"Don't count on it" Edward said answering my thoughts and laughing.

"Nessie would you come with me to my office so I can do some tests?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course" Nessie said as she left them room with Carlisle.

"Five kids" Bella said.

"I know" I said.

"That's a lot" She said.

"Yep" I replied.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma to four children and then five soon" Bella said as I chuckled.

"Yeah your really old" I said.

"I'm not old I'm only 26 coming up 27" Bella said punching my arm lightly.

"Yeah but you're a grandma" I said.

"Only cause my daughter grew up fast and you married her" She said as Ness and Carlisle walked into the room I didn't even notice Edward standing their laughing at us.

"We just have to wait an hour" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I said a little nervous. The next hour dragged as well all sat around talking then listening to the room next to us where the kids, Seth, Emmet and Jasper were. It seemed their were having a science lesson making stink bombs and a volcano that explodes without the lava even though Elena wanted to make it. I was really looking forward to the stink bombs.

"I have the results" Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Nessie asked.

"Well it's half vampire and half human like you" Carlisle said smiling.

"That's great so it will age the same as I did" Nessie asked.

"Yes and it seems they is another unique cell in the baby's genes" Carlisle said.

"A power?" I asked.

"I think so" Carlisle said.

"That's amazing! When's the baby due?" Nessie asked with excitement.

"End of December" Carlisle said.

"The baby might be born on Christmas" Nessie beamed.

"Maybe" Carlisle said smiling.

"Do you know the gender?" Nessie asked.

"Yes you are having a little girl" Carlisle said with delight. I couldn't believe it I was going to have another little girl in my life. I was so happy that all I did was smile.

"A girl? Jake I've been thinking of names all morning and I know you're going to love this one!" She beamed.

"What is it?" I asked curious she always picked the perfect names for our children.

"Well I was thinking Annabella Sarah Black" Nessie said beaming. It had my mother's name in it which made me happy. I knew my mother would be proud of her granddaughters and that she would of loved them. It also had Bella's name in which was Nessie's mother so it was perfect.

"I love it" I said grinning at her.

"I named her after our moms" Nessie said blushing.

"Oh Nessie that's so sweet the name is beautiful" Bella beamed.

"Yeah I agree" Edward said.

"Such a pretty name" Carlisle said. That point everyone walked in.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked.

"Tell us" Rose said.

"Congratulations sweetie" Esme said hugging Nessie and then me.

"Well I'm having a little girl and we've decided to call her Annabella Sarah" Nessie said beaming.

"Oh Nessie that's such a lovely name" Esme beamed.

"Yeah she's certainly going to be the little princess of the family" Alice beamed as well.

"Wasn't Sarah your mom?" Rose asked me walking over to me.

"Yeah" I said.

"That's so lovely looks like it passed from generation to generation naming the daughter after the mothers" Rose said.

"Yeah looks like it" I said as we both laughed.

Everything was perfect now with my little daughter Annabella on the way and the rest of my family growing. I couldn't be happier as I was at the moment; I imagined little Annabella in my arms so tiny and small and she grew every single day like the rest of her siblings. I imagined her with Esme learning new things every day. I was distracted by my thoughts when the class room door opened and a stink bomb rolled out and then the door shut followed by laughter's of my children, Seth, Emmet and Jasper. The room stunk and that perfect moment was over.

* * *

_** Hope you liked the chapter and the new baby Annabella Sarah. Tell me any ideas you have for her power but it's not going to be too extreme. Please do review and the next chapter should be on later.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

_** PS- i might be doing a add on sotry after this for Seth and Isla and Emmet and Rose.**_


	18. Christmas Present

**_Hey so i hopped you liked the last chapter this one's really cute and i think you can work out whats going to happen. Please do review._**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 18- Christmas present

**Renesmee's pov**

I was heavily pregnant and it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was coming down for Christmas apart from Charlie and Sue who have gone away for Christmas. The Denali's were even coming down as their now got on well with the wolves; they were going to be here in an hour or so.

The door opened as Rachel came in shouting "Nessie!"

"Hey Rachel and max" I said to her and the little max in her arms who was now four months old.

"You're massive" Rachel said as everyone else walked through the door. We were all staying at the Cullen's because I could go into labour at anytime but I didn't want it to stop Christmas.

"Thanks" I said as she sat down next to me.

Billy wheeled himself over and said "Nessie still looking gorgeous when heavily pregnant"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"I have a good feeling that little Annabella is going to be a Christmas baby" Billy said.

"So do I" I agreed.

"Grandpa! Aunt Rachel!" The girls and Ethan came running into the room. The girls looked about nine turning ten and at the mental age of twelve. Ethan then looked the age of a two year old with the mental age of a four year old.

"Hello my little grandchildren" He said.

"Hey Grandpa" their all cheered.

"You've gotten taller" He said laughing.

"Yeah" Their agreed.

Ethan went off to play with Paula while everyone sat around in the living room followed by my family.

"Nessie this is Amy" Jack said introducing his imprint. Poor Embry still hadn't imprinted but I knew they were hope.

"Nice to meet you Amy" I said but she looked a little nervous I couldn't blame her really.

"Nice to meet you too" She said clinging to Jack as their walked away.

"Nessie sweetie meet the new members of the pack Leo and Tom" Jake said showing me two boys that was his height.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You too" their both said smiling. Their learn to get on with us over time once their understood everything.

"Mommy when is the Denali's getting here?" Rain asked.

"Soon" I said as she turned around to talk to Olivier.

Daddy got up to answer the door for the Denali coven. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garret stood at the door.

The girls ran up to them and gave them hugs "hello little ones" Carmen said.

"How you girls doing?" Tanya asked.

"Were good were having a new sister soon" Isla beamed.

"I know its exciting" Kate said.

"Where's little Ethan?" Garret asked.

"Right here" Ethan said giving Garret a hug. Them two always got on.

Carmen then greeted me followed by Tanya, Kate, Garret and then Eleazar which I was nervous about.

"Well" Eleazar said as everyone turned to look at us and Jake joined my side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems little Annabella has inherited her power from Bella" Eleazar said.

"What do you mean?" Mommy asked.

"It appears that she is a physical shield" Eleazar said as everyone gasped.

"A physical and a mental shield" Daddy said.

"Yes the two of them can work together to create a force field against the enemy" Eleazar said.

"Wow the Cullen Coven really are going to overtake the Volturi" Garret said. I flinched at the word Volturi remembering that their planning on taking my daughters.

"Bella's shield protected everyone from the vampires mind powers and now Annabella can protect everyone from physical powers?" Paul said. He stopped phasing a month ago so he could grow old with Rachel.

"So much power you are unstoppable" Garret said.

"This is something" Grandpa said.

"Everyone's going to be scared of us" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"Yes especially the Volturi" Eleazar said. The girls and Ethan ran outside to play then so we could get into more detail.

"That's a good thing because it would stop them from coming after the girl's right?" I said hopping it would.

"I'm still being blocked" Aunt Alice said.

"Do you know how that it possible Eleazar?" Grandpa said.

"No I'm afraid not perhaps they found a way to hide things from you" Eleazar said.

"So does that mean he's still going to come for the girls?" Jake said.

"I'm afraid so they won't rest until they have them" Eleazar said.

"Well now that you have both shields, girls with powerful elements, a pack of wolfs and a group of vampires I don't think you have nothing to worry about, I say let them come" Billy said.

"Billy's right we have enough power to destroy the Volturi if their go to take the girls it would be too easy" Garret said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"We should be able to settle this though their must be a way" Grandpa said talking to himself.

"Lets discuss this later the girls are coming back" Daddy said.

"Yes dinners almost ready for those of you that are eating" Grandma said.

"Thank you" the pack said.

"It's my pleasure" Grandma said. Grandma had now opened up a little cake shop in Hoquiam where Aunt Alice and mommy help after school.

At dinner the pack, Sam, Paul, the imprints, Billy, Paula, Olivier, Thomas, Paula, Ethan, Seth, Alexandra and Jake sat around the table eating dinner while I sat in the lounge drinking monkey blood. I drank the blood while everyone sat at the table so it didn't scare Amy and the new wolfs.

The girls were talking to Carmen, Kate and Tanya while Isla was playing which Daisy's Christmas bell necklace that Aunt Alice got her. Isla showed the Denali's her bracelet that Belle gave her.

"You met the princess Belle?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Isla said.

"I'm so jealous, your such a lucky girl meeting and becoming friends with a princess" Kate said.

"Yeah and to get a princess package" Tanya agreed. I loved seeing my girls enjoy being around company and getting on so well with people.

After dinner Jake tucked our girls and Ethan into bed who were sharing a room with Thomas, Olivier, Paula, Alexandra and little Max who was in the travel cot. Jake then came down to carry me up to our room as everyone disappeared to their rooms leaving my family and the Denali in the living room.

"Goodnight Jake" I said giving him a quick kiss then snuggled up to him.

"Night Nessie I love you" He said holding me tight.

"I love you too" I said as I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning and nudged a little which woke Jake up. He helped me get dressed and then he got dressed. He then carried me downstairs were I found everyone awake including my kids.

"Mommy Daddy" they all beamed as their came to hug us.

"Hello my little ones merry Christmas" I said.

"Mommy Santa came" Isla beamed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" my kids, Paula, Olivier and Thomas beamed.

I was really thirsty but was worried of what people would think of me.

"Leo, Tom and Amy is it alright if my daughter drinks some monkey blood from a cup, it's to help the baby" Daddy said.

"Sure" their all said seeming fine and daddy nodded to tell me their were.

I sat on the sofa drinking the blood while everyone was watching me, Jake went to have breakfast.

"Why monkey blood?" Amy asked interested.

"it's so the baby gets the nutrients it needs as its the closest animal to a human and it also adapts them to the animal diet we have" Grandpa said.

"I see that's very clever" Amy said.

"It was my idea" Rachel said.

"Can I ask a question if you don't mind" Amy said blushing.

"Of course" Grandpa said.

"As your vampires why don't you drink humans?" She asked going bright red in the face.

"We don't want to be murderers and take humans lives" Grandpa said.

"That makes sense, vampires aren't that bad of what people make out their still human inside just their bodies woke differently" Amy said.

"I'm glad you think so" Carlisle said smiling as Jake can back into the room.

"Presents!" The kids all beamed as everyone laughed.

Once Jake sat down everyone started exchanging presents I just got given perfumes, make up and clothes but from Jake and the kids I got a beautiful necklace that was a heart with my children's names on and their birth stone. Me and the kids decided to get Jake a complete new set of tools and a coffee machine for when he comes back from night shifts.

Rain then got a new charm for her bracelet, make up kit, hair products, clothes, shoes, books, and nail varnish, a remote control fish and some earrings. Isla got the same but instead of a remote control fish she got toys and supplies for Daisy. Elena then also go the same but got a new collection of DVD's. My little man then got Lego, cars, and games for the wii, clothes, shoes, books, scooter and some board games. Everyone even got little Annabella presents which were nappy cakes, baby products, my first year book and teddy bears. Seth then gave the girls a camera each and Ethan a massive spy kit. We then got the girls a laptop each and we got Ethan a battery powered car.

Ethan drove around the house with Paula and Alexandra as everyone laughed.

I was laughing so hard then felt a pain in my stomach as I clenched my stomach everyone stopped to look at me and then I felt wet, my waters had just broke!

"Grandpa my waters have just broke" I said beaming.

"Jake go get Nessie changed and don't worry about the sofa" Grandma said smiling.

Jake took me up stairs and got my changed and then he took me back downstairs were everyone was silent.

"Mommy did you wet yourself?" Ethan asked as everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah I did stay out here with everyone I'll see you later with Annabella" I said.

"Okay" Ethan said as he drove off.

Jake put me down on the table and Grandpa Check me over as I felt another contraction.

"3cm" Grandpa said.

It was going to be alone wait again.

**Jacob's pov**

I couldn't believe it was time everyone was waiting in the living room anxious. Their was a knock at the door and their stood Rachel.

"Carlisle do you need a hand?" She asked.

"Yes that would be lovely" Carlisle said.

"How far is she?" Rachel asked as Nessie had another contraction their were more frequent then last time but she was still squeezing my hand tight.

"5cm" Carlisle said smiling.

Rachel nodded and turned to go get everything set up for the baby with the cute little Christmas baby grow Alice had gotten her and then the little blanket. I felt so happy that my little princess was going to be here soon.

An hour later Nessie was almost their she only had one my cm to go then she could push. I felt excited but worried at the same time because of the pain she was going to go through.

"Okay now I want you to push" Carlisle said and Nessie pushed really hard squeezing my hand and I heard the bones crack but I didn't care. She breathed in then pushed again.

"I see the head keep going Nessie" Carlisle said as Nessie pushed harder again then pausing for breaths, I felt helpless that I couldn't do anything to help her. Rachel was smiling at me where she stood ready for the baby I smiled back while having my hand crushed.

"One last push Nessie" Carlisle said. Nessie gave it her biggest push and their was a little cry. Nessie was now catching her breath back smiling at me as I kissed her hand to say 'well done' Rachel came over and handed little Annabella to Nessie. She was so adorable with her black hair and her Russet skin colour she had Renee's blue eyes and she was so tiny. I think she was only just bigger than Isla was. Her eyes looked at both of us as she blinked.

"Hello my little Annabella" Nessie said.

She looked at her mommy as Nessie said "your my little Christmas present"

"Nessie you need some rest that labour was a lot more stronger than Ethan" Carlisle said.

"Okay Jake show everyone Annabella" Nessie said handing me Annabella.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't want to keep them waiting" She said smiling at me.

"Okay" I said as I kissed her forehead. I looked at my daughter who was looking at me she was defiantly going to be the charmer.

I walked out the door and towards the living room where everyone was sat silent as the children played silently. I could tell the girls and Ethan had been crying as Isla was snuggled against Seth, Rain was snuggled against Edward, Elena snuggled against Rose and Ethan snuggled against Bella's chest. I guessed that their could hear everything. Everyone saw me and Annabella and smiled and the kids all turned to look at me.

"Where's mommy?" Rain asked weakly.

"She's resting what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mommy sounded like she was in pain" Elena said.

What do I say to this? "She was in pain but it was a good pain" I said.

"Why was it a good pain?" Isla asked.

"As your little sister is now here" I said as their all looked at Annabella in my arms.

Their jumped out of everyone's laps and came over to see their sister. I kneeled down to their height so their could see her. Their faces lit up when they saw her and so did Annabella's. Annabella grabbed Ethan's finger as he laughed.

"Is this Annabella?" Rain asked.

"Yeah your baby sister" I said.

"Hello Annabella" their all said smiling at her. I turned around to find Edward standing beside me grinning with a bottle of monkey blood in his hand. I sat down at the sofa as the girls and Ethan surrounded me and I fed my daughter.

"How lovely is that a Christmas baby" Esme beamed.

"I knew she would be from the start" Dad said watching me fed my daughter with a smile. I remembered that the wolfs were here then and I looked up to see if anyone imprinted on my daughter I gazed around looking at them one by one as Edward chuckled but everything seemed good someone would of said something by now.

"I can't see her future at all" Alice said looking sad.

"That's because she's a physical shield and your power works on physical acts" Eleazar said.

"Oh" Alice said.

"She has Renee's eyes" Bella said shocked.

"Someone who doesn't even know she has a granddaughter has a great granddaughter with her eyes" I said chuckling along with everyone else.

"Are you guys having a good Christmas?" I asked the kids who were nodding.

"Which was your favourite present?" I asked.

"This one" their all said touching Annabella as everyone in the room laughed. Annabella was my favourite present too I think she was everyone's. She's going to grow up to become such a beautiful young girl. I handed Bella Annabella as I went to go check on Nessie, she was awake and just staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Yeah I just woke up" she said smiling at me as I walked over to her.

"How's Annabella and everyone?" she asked.

"Well the girls and Ethan were in tears because their could hear everything but their think Annabella's their best Christmas present" I said.

"Aww my poor babies and she's my favourite Christmas present as well" she said smiling.

"Me too" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I feel fine can you carry me upstairs to get dressed?" Nessie asked.

"Okay" I said as I carried her upstairs and helped her to get dressed.

When she was dressed I carried her down to the living room where she was welcomed with 'well done' and 'congratulations' I placed her on the sofa as the girls and Ethan ran over to her and hugging her.

"Mommy we was worried about you" their all said.

"I'm fine" Nessie said hugging them back. I then looked round to find Annabella in my dad's arms who was smiling down at his granddaughter. She was staring at him back just laying their watching him as he smiled at her. Dad then handed Annabella back to Nessie who fell asleep in Nessie's arm as I sat next to her with the kids on my lap.

"I have Christmas dinner cooking" Esme said.

"Thank you Esme" Everyone said.

After dinner everyone sat around watching Christmas movies while talking about little Annabella who was just finishing her second bottle. It seemed weird to think that Nessie gave birth this morning and we were now all sitting around in the living room enjoying ourselves. Ethan fell asleep in my arms so I put him upstairs in his room. I came down stairs to find Isla singing Christmas songs as Edward played the piano. She really did love to sing at the moment. Daisy was circling her around her feet as everyone sat and listened to her and Edward.

I couldn't wait to show little Annabella her nursery. Along one side of the room she had a little white spiral stair case that went up to a bridge with a slide going down on the other end. It had two white towers in front of it with baby pink castle roofs which had shelves in the middle filled with books. Underneath the bridge was a little white sofa. She had a little whit cot with baby pink bedding in the other corner. A white rocking chair near the cot and she had white and baby pink toy box. The walls were a baby pink with the princess castle painted on one side with white carpet. Her walking in closet was white carpet with a long baby pink carpet along the entrance to the little stairs, on top of the stairs was a little white and baby pink throne which had white walls with baby pink curtains fell either side. Each side of the baby pink carpet was the wardrobes which were white against the baby pink walls. Everything was perfect and today was a magical Christmas.

* * *

_**Little Annabella Sarah the christmas baby with the physical shield how lovely. I hopped you liked my little nursery i described because i did i wish i had her room! Please do review though.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	19. birthday and talent

_**Hey i hopped you liked the last chapter heres the next one i hope you like it. Please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Birthday and talent

**Renesmee's pov**

My little man was one today but looked like a two year old with a four year old brain. He decided to have a cars themed birthday party. My family were in the back garden setting everything up while I was in the kitchen with Grandma Esme making the food. We had little car shape sandwiches, gingerbread people in chocolate cakes with smarties for wheels, chips, hot dogs, burgers, pop corn, sweets and traffic light peppers. Grandma Esme made Ethan's birthday cake it was a two layer cake and the first layer was big and had the black and white checker flag on and on top was a smaller cake which was light blue with clouds cactuses and signs. On the top of the bottom layer around the rim of the second layer was a road with lighting McQueen.

"The cakes amazing Grandma" I said when she opened the box.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me.

Annabella was sitting in her highchair next to the counter she was smiling and making baby noises. She was now coming up for two weeks old and looked about four months old. Her eyes lit up every time she saw me and always made a little laughing noise, she was so adorable. Everyone treated her like a princess even before she was born she was treated like one she touched everybody's hearts. Ethan was out with Jake and was coming back in an hour's time which gave us plenty of time for everyone to get here and for everything to be ready.

"Shall we go see what's going on in the garden?" I asked Annabella who gave me a little nod and lifted her arms. I picked her out of the high chair and carried her to the garden where her sisters were.

"Mommy look" Rain said pointing her finger around the garden, around the garden was a track with four little battery charged cars. There was a black and white checked table cloth on the table and had tires in the middle of the table surrounded by food and the birthday cake. Next to the table there was a petrol pump drinks section filled with coke. All around the garden were 3D cut outs of the characters from cars around the garden. Everything was perfect and Ethan was going to love it.

"It's amazing!" I beamed and Annabella clapped applauding everyone as their laughed.

"Yeah Ethan's going to love it" daddy said.

"He sure will with the track, petrol pump and the cars cut outs" I said.

"I can't wait to see his face" Aunt Rose beamed.

"I can't wait to feel how happy his I even though that boy is always happy" Uncle Jasper said.

"I can't wait to try out the cars" Uncle Emmet said grinning as everyone rolled their eyes.

"The pack will be here in a minute" Aunt Alice said.

Everyone started quickly making sure everything was ready while I took Annabella into the house to get her coat on. Once I had her coat on the door went so I walked to the front door and answered it to find everyone.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" everyone beamed as their walked into the house.

"Say hello Annabella" I said down to my daughter who waved her hand with a smile saying her hellos.

"Look at you Annabella such a charmer" Billy said as I place Annabella in his arms as she started smiling and talking to Billy in her own little language. I then pushed Billy into the back garden followed by everyone else.

"Wow" Everyone said as their entered the garden.

"Where's Ethan?" Paula asked.

"He will be here soon" I said.

"Okay" she said skipping of to Uncle Emmet, kids always thought he was a giant teddy bear and loved him.

Everyone stood around talking waiting for Ethan and Jake until mommy said "take your places their coming" everyone quickly hid all around the garden and then Jake and Ethan came into the garden. Everyone jumped out and shouted "surprise" Ethan had a huge grin across his face when he saw everyone and the party.

"Ethan!" Paula shouted running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Paula" Ethan said hugging her back.

Billy passed Jake Annabella then he started to tickle her making her laugh and kick her tiny legs. Grandpa Charlie and Sue then walked up to Jake to meet little Annabella, at first Annabella buried her head in Jake's chest shy but then started to smile at them. They haven't seen Annabella yet because they have been away but Annabella touched their hearts like they did to everyone else. I turned to walk over to my son.

"Hey my little birthday boy" I said picking him up.

"Hey mommy thanks for the party" He said.

"It hasn't even started first how about presents?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Ethan beamed as everyone gathered around to watch him open his presents.

He got a sandpit, nerf guns, and skylanders for wii, more Lego, remote control car and a pirate ship play house with a slide.

"You know how you haven't been allowed in your room for a whole week" I said.

"Yeah" Ethan said beaming.

"Well why don't you go have a look at your room it's from me, Jake and Seth" I said as he got up and ran to his room in human speed followed by everyone else. I looked to see who had my daughter and she was in mommy's arms, my three over daughters were holding hands skipping to the bedroom as Seth followed behind.

Ethan was stood in the middle of his room looking around amazed. The walls were everything from radiator springs around his room with all the characters of cars that go with each building. In the corner of the room was the lighting McQueen bed and coming from the bed was a road on the floor which went across the room to all the doors. Where they wasn't road on the floor there was desert colour flooring. In the other corner was a petrol pump which was stored with all his toys and a cars table and cheers in the middle of the room.

"It's amazing" He said jumping up and down as everyone joined us in the room with amazed faces.

"Nessie you need to show me all your kids bedrooms" Rachel said as everyone nodded amazed.

The girls decided to take everyone of a tour of the kids bedrooms after that before we got the party started. Everyone's faces were getting more and more amazed when their saw them.

"You guys have so much talent, little Annabella's room is so adorable" Rachel beamed.

"You have to come and design Olivia's room like that" Emily said.

"Yeah Paula too" Rachel said.

"Okay but Esme's the one you need to talk to" I said as their all ran off to Esme as I went to watch the races in the garden begin. Uncle Emmet, the triplets, Ethan, Paula, Olivia and Thomas were all lined up and ready to race and of they went when daddy blew the whistle. Ethan and Paula won celebrating while eating some lunch.

After lunch everyone sang happy birthday while Ethan blew out the candles and their started another race. I sat on the floor with Kim, Rachel, Emily, Max and Alexandra. Annabella was playing with Alexandra and she was chasing him while crawling as Alexandra ran laughing.

"You guys are moving at the end of next year?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah everyone finishes school" I said.

"Why don't you move to LaPush more protection for the girls and you can all go to La Push high school" Kim said.

"I don't know because people could recognise my family and know something is different about them" I said.

"I suppose but you should try to move closer to LaPush" Rachel said.

"Yeah okay" I said as I picked Annabella up to feed her.

Ethan was having such a good time racing in the cars but it started getting cold so we went back into the house. I made everyone a cup of tea and the kid's drinks of squash apart from my family and the triplets. Everyone sat around in the lounge talking as the kids all played together on the floor.

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie" Their said as their got up to leave for the back garden. When we was outside I turned around to smile at them.

"You know were leaving at the end of next year" I said.

"Yes" they both said smiling.

"Well as the triplets are going to become teenagers that means the volturi will come soon" I said wincing at the thought.

"Yeah" they all said seeming as worried as I was.

"Well me and Jake were thinking what if we moved closer to LaPush until the whole volturi thing was over" I said.

"That's a great idea more protection for the girls"Grandpa said.

"Yeah you can all go to school together, how about Neah Bay?" Grandma said smiling.

"Yeah we can plan this and get the house built lets go back inside" Grandpa said.

"Okay" I said as we went back indoors.

My family were all looking at us smiling as they could hear the whole thing I was actually excited to move and go to high school with my children. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see their faces when me, Jake and Seth take them to the cinema. Mommy was going to watch Annabella for the day. Everyone stayed for a little while longer talking about normal things like the weather, sports etc.

When everyone left we tided up the garden and put all the cars cut outs in Ethan's room I knew he wanted to keep them. After everything was tided up my family left and we settle the kids down to bed. I feed Annabella another bottle, changed her nappy and into her baby grow and placed her down in her cot, she fell asleep instantly. I then went round giving my children good night hugs and kisses and a one last happy birthday to Ethan.

**Jacob's pov**

I was so excited as we were finally taking the kids into town to the cinema and then showing them around the town, it wasn't exciting but they have never seen a town before.

"Nessie wake up" I said gently shaking her; she didn't wake up so I tickled her until she opened her eyes. Once her eyes were open I kissed her a little more than a morning kiss.

"Lets get dressed" she said once she pulled away and got up to go get dressed. I followed her and got dressed. Once we were dressed I went upstairs to wake everyone up while Nessie cooked breakfast. I banged on Seth's door and then went to my son's room.

"Ethan it's time to wake up" I said shaking him lightly as he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I helped him get dressed.

"Go downstairs for breakfast" I said.

"Okay" He said as he ran off.

I then went into Elena's room and shouted "Elena time to get up and get dressed" I heard a moan as she got out of bed.

I found Rain already up, dressed and cleaning her fish tank again.

"You're up early" I said.

"Yeah I woke up early" She said smiling at me. I walked out of her room to Isla's room which I could hear Daisy waddling alone her room.

"Isla time to get up and dressed" I said opening her door. She smiled at me and got up as Daisy followed her into the walk in wardrobe. I then went downstairs to eat my breakfast with Seth, Ethan, Nessie and Annabella who was now being taught to eat human food. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey their little princess" I said as I sat down and she started to laugh.

"They getting up?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah Rain's already up and cleaning her fish" I said.

"Okay eat up" Nessie said as she put the pancakes in front of me. I watched her across the table trying to feed Annabella but she didn't want any. It reminded me of when Nessie was this age and she wouldn't touch the food but she did eventually so I knew Annabella would.

Isla walked into the room to go sit with Seth but Nessie stopped her and said "go pack Daisy some bits she's going round Grandma's and Grandpa's today"

"Okay" Isla said as she ran back up the stairs but left Daisy in the room with us. Daisy waddled over to Seth and sat right next to his chair. I started to chuckle but looked over at Annabella who was laughing.

"Dada" she said reaching out to me. Everyone stared at her amazed as she just said her first word. I went over to her and pulled her out of the high chair and into my arms tickling her as she laughed.

"My little clever princess just said her first word" I said as she nodded.

The girls all came down the stairs then and everyone was finished with breakfast and ready to go. Annabella was still laughing and so I carried her out to the car to put her in her seat. Everyone else then got into the car in their seats. Isla had Daisy sat on her lap and was sat next to Seth talking to him about today's weather she planned. We drove over to the Cullen's as Isla started singing along to the radio. Once we was their Nessie got Annabella out and her bag of supplies as Isla did the same for Daisy but Seth carried Daisy's bag. Edward opened the door smiling at us inviting us in.

"Hey everyone" Nessie said as she handed Bella Annabella.

"Hey" Everyone said as the kids ran around giving out hugs.

"Isla were going out so Daisy will have to stay here today" Nessie said as she gave Bella the baby bag.

"Okay Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose can you watch Daisy for me?" Isla asked.

"Of course we can sweetie" Rose said smiling as Isla handed Rose Daisy.

"Uncle Emmet no drinking Daisy" Isla said.

Emmet chuckled and said "I won't I promise" Isla smiled and gave him Daisy's bag then skipped to Seth's side.

"Well have fun and were see you later" Bella said as we walked out the door again and to get into the car.

"We will" Nessie said smiling and off we went to the town of Hoquiam.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"To Hoquiam" I said.

"Why were not allowed" Ethan said.

"Sweetie it's not that your allowed it's just people can't know you exist yet" Nessie said.

"Then why are we going there?" Rain asked.

"We are going out for the day so you can see the town" Nessie said.

The girls and Ethan stayed silent the rest of the trip looking out the window to see the town. We pulled up in the car park and paid for the ticket it wasn't sunny so we didn't have a problem with the weather. We walked over to the cinema as the girl's faces and Ethan's lit up.

"Were going to the cinema" They all beamed.

"Yeah were going to watch the new Disney movie Brave" Nessie said.

They all smiled in delight as we went into the cinema, I brought pop corn and sweets for Ethan, me, Seth and Nessie while Nessie brought the tickets. We took our seats and the movie began, the kids looked like there were enjoying themselves. One point I thought Isla left but turned to see she was on Seth's lap. After the movie we took the girls and Ethan all round town and took them shopping as they have never been before. We took Ethan to McDonalds so he could have his first McDonalds and he seemed to like it.

"When can we actually go into public?" Rain asked.

"Yeah when?" The rest said.

"When you start high school which for you girls is in two years time" Nessie said. Poor Ethan was going to be the slowest to grow.

"What about me?" Ethan asked.

"You will be in about seven years" Nessie said.

"Oh" Ethan said looking a little disappointed.

After lunch we decided to take the kids ice skating and the girls seemed to love it. The three of them looked so graceful and elegant on the ice as their skated together. At one point their tried to copy the skaters that were spinning and jumping and their done a little jump and a little spin. I thought about how Rain could freeze the pool and were get the girls some ice skates because there were really good at it.

I skated over to Nessie and said "were getting the girls some ice skates for their birthday"

"That's a wonderful idea!" she beamed.

"I know they're really good at it" I said. Seth looked a little worried when Isla was trying to spin but she and her sisters were good their picked it up really easily.

"Yeah but what would their skate on?" Nessie asked holding onto the side along with Ethan.

"The pool Rain can freeze it" I said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see them skate on the pool" Nessie said.

"Neither can I maybe their learn how to skate like the professionals" I said.

"Yeah Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice could help them as their have experience in Ballet and dance" Nessie said.

"Yeah their really will enjoy it" I said.

"Yeah" Nessie agreed as we watched our girls skate around the ice gracefully and at times gliding on one foot. I could picture them twirling in the air in our back garden on the pool. My little girls were so talented at many different things compared to each other but skating was something they were all good at and enjoyed.

* * *

_**So i hope you liked the chapter and incase anyones wondering the girls wont become olympic figure skaters its just a hobbie they enjoy doing together. Please do review though,**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	20. Show time

_**Hey i hoped you liked the last paragraph heres the next one the next one will be on tomorow in the afternoon, hope you like it and please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Show time

**Seth's pov**

Tonight the girls were doing their first show since they got their ice skates for their birthday. Ice skating is the only thing that the girls like to do together that they all enjoy. Everyone came down to watch their show The Cullen's, the pack, the Denali Coven, Emily, Sam with their family, Rachel, Paul with their family, Kim, Alexandra, Amy, Claire, mom, Charlie, Nessie, Jake, Ethan and Annabella. Annabella looked the age of a two year old with the mental age of a four year old while Ethan looked like a three your old with the mental age of a five year old. The triplets however looked about twelve year olds with the mental age of a fourteen year old.

"This is so exciting" Mom said next to me.

"They're going to be really good" Leah said beside mom.

"How did they freeze the pool over?" Charlie asked as me, mom and Leah tried not to laugh. Poor Charlie was the only one out of the secret which meant the girls weren't allowed to use their powers in the show. Isla asked me to look after Daisy during the show so she was sat on my lap waiting to see Isla.

"The pool looks amazing" mom said.

"Yeah the girls done it" I said proud of Isla. On ever side of the pool they were trees that had little lanterns that Elena made in-between them on vines. Little icicles were then in-between each of the lanterns and it looked beautiful. In the trees there were little fairy lights that Elena made. Behind the pool there was a long white curtain going across to the house hiding the back door which was the changing room.

The back garden went dark and I heard the move of blades on the ice it was show time. The girls started to glow as they moved around the ice slowly and then spinning.

"How did they do that?" Charlie asked puzzled but everyone else knew how.

As the girls finished spinning, it was called a sit spin as Isla told me, the lights came on and the three girls stood in the ice smiling. My little moon had a green dress on covered in diamonds that shone in the light. Rain then had the same in blue as well as Elena who had it in red. The girls then moved around the ice rink in as they started to dance to the classical music which Rose was playing their done the splits in the air followed by a jump which they were twirling in the air. They skated around gracefully in time with each other and they stopped as everyone stood up and clapped and cheered me especially.

"That was so beautiful" Mom said.

"It's not over yet they still have a solo each" I said.

"I could sit and watch them skate all day" Leah said amazed by what she saw.

"How did they learn to do that?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Themselves and their Aunt Coaches" I said.

Rain then came back onto the ice dressed in a blue and white dress covered in crystals as she danced to the little mermaid. She skated with such speed around the ice rink as she jumped and twirled in the air in time with the music. Dancing along to the music she lifted her leg higher than her head and then came out into a spin where she laid back grabbing her blade while spinning. She finished coming out of two jumps in a row. Everyone stood up and cheered for her as she curtsied and went behind the curtain.

"Wow" mom and Leah both said.

"I know" I said.

Elena came out after that wearing a red, orange and yellow dress as the music started but I didn't recognise it. She dance across the ice doing toe step moves and finished with a jump as she came back she went around the ice with power and dropped her head to her left boot doing the splits on one foot. She came out and went into a spin that had one leg in the air and came out dancing gracefully across the ice twirling and spinning as she went and the she finished as everyone stood up cheering again.

"Little Isla next" Mom beamed next to me.

"I know" I said grinning but I was really nervous for her. What if she fell? What if she fell and really hurt herself?

"She will be fine Seth" mom said smiling at me as she took my hand.

My little moon came onto the ice then wearing a long white dress that came to her knees covered in crystals. She saw me and smiled so I smiled back as Swan Lake began. She danced in rhythm of the music and gracefully skated around the ice as she pulled her leg high above her head as her dress flowed in the air. She came out and done little toe steps and then into a massive jump as she twirled around faster and longer than the other girls and landed perfectly and gracefully. After finishing her jump she sped around the ice rink twirling moving her arms to the music and went into a spin with her head to her foot as she span doing the splits on one leg then coming out to do another big jump. She finished gliding across the ice with her feet to the side away from each other leaning back and then she gracefully slid on the floor and finished.

I stood up and cheered as the rest of the crowd did as her sister joined her and everyone chucked on roses. The girls curtsied one more and left the stage, I was so proud of my little moon.

"She was amazing" Mom said a bit lost for words.

"I know she looked so graceful" I said grinning at how amazing my little moon was.

"Seriously when did they learn to skate like that?" Charlie asked shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Since January they fell in love with it and practiced almost all day" I said.

"They are absolutely amazing" Charlie said beaming.

"Yeah they were" I agreed.

Everyone got up to go into the living room to wait for the girls to get changed and come in. When they came in everyone cheered again as Isla ran to me giving me a hug.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Isla you were amazing, so graceful, fast, beautiful and just wonderful" I said.

"Thanks" she said as she ran to greet everyone else I was so proud of her.

**Renesmee's pov**

I couldn't believe my little girls did that out there! They were so good at ice skating that I was crying the whole way through. I was so proud of them and I was so glad we got them their ice skates for their birthday the girls really did enjoy ice skating and they were so talented in it. My little baby Isla at the end was so graceful and she had the biggest jumps and harder spins but they were all so wonderful.

"Mommy daddy did you like it?" they asked running up to me and Jake.

"You were amazing I loved it!" I beamed.

"You were wonderful out they I'm very proud of you" Jake said

"Can you teach me?" Annabella asked.

"Yeah course we can" the girls beamed.

"And me?" Ethan asked.

"Yes you too Ethan" Elena said as we all laughed.

Billy came over and said "well done girls you looked so beautiful out they and you're so talented in ice skating"

The girls ran over and gave him a hug and said "thanks Grandpa"

My family came over then and Mommy said "that was really amazing girls"

"Yeah you looked so beautiful" Daddy said.

"So graceful and elegant" Grandma said.

"We are very proud of you" Grandpa said.

"You amazed everyone" Uncle Emmet said.

"Well done girls you really do look amazing together on the ice" Uncle Jasper said.

"Thanks but we couldn't off done it without our amazing coaches, directors, choreograph, costume makers and wonderful Aunts" The girls said as they hugged their Aunts.

"You're welcome we had fun to and we have many more shows to go" Aunt Rose said.

"Yeah with more pretty sparkly dresses" Aunt Alice said.

The girls then greeted everyone from LaPush and then the Denali coven who were staying for the rest of the week. Once everyone went home everyone went straight to be tired from the long day.

I woke up the next morning to find Jake already awake and just staring at the ceiling.

"You alright" I asked putting my head on top of my elbow he turned to look at me and smiled.

"I was just thinking about how amazing the girls were last night" Jake said then giving me a quick kiss.

"They were really good and looked so beautiful on the ice" I said.

"Yeah they sure were" Jake said.

"Come on we need to get dressed were going round to see the Denali coven" I said as I got up to start my morning routine.

Once I was ready I went to go wake up my daughter as Jake went to wake Ethan up. She was sleeping so peacefully in her bed that was the carriage from Cinderella; she even had a rocking horse at the front of the carriage.

"Annabella sweetie time to wake up" I said smiling down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Morning mommy" She said as she got out of her carriage.

We went into her walk in wardrobe were I put a little denim skirt on her with tights and 'I love my daddy' top on with a black cardigan. It seemed that Annabella had grown over the night and now looked like a three year old making her and Ethan the same age in growth.

She held my hands as we skipped down to breakfast were Ethan and Seth was waiting to see what was for breakfast.

"What shall we have today?" I asked.

"Eggs!" Annabella beamed. Eggs were her favourite food like mine was chocolate.

"Okay how about omelettes?" I asked.

"Yeah" Annabella and Ethan beamed.

"Yeah" Seth said.

I made the omelettes and place them on plates for me, Annabella, Ethan, Jake and Seth. We all sat down to eat and then Jake came and joined us.

"Someone had a growth spurt" Jake said.

"Who?" Annabella asked.

"You" me and Jake both said as she giggled.

The girls then came down after that dressed and sat down to join us for breakfast. We all sat talking about the show yesterday as we ate breakfast and the girls just sat there. Once everyone was done with breakfast we got in the car to drive to Grandma and Grandpa's. When we got they mommy was on the porch waiting for us.

"Grandma" Annabella beamed as she ran up to give her a hug followed by the rest of the kids.

"Hey my little people" she said as she grabbed Annabella's hand and went into the house. Me, Jake and Seth who was carrying Daisy joined them.

"This is interesting" Eleazar beamed walking over to mommy and Annabella.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked.

"It seems when the two shields are holding hands their powers join to create a force shield" Eleazar said.

"Really?" Mommy said.

"Yeah Bella put your shield up protecting Nessie" Eleazar said.

"Okay" Bella said.

"Now Annabella sweetie could you do Eleazar a secret mission?" He asked as Annabella nodded her head.

"Can you think about protecting mommy from danger" He said kneeling down to her height.

"Yeah" Annabella said.

"Okay now who wants to touch Nessie?" Eleazar asked.

"I will" Uncle Emmet said as he walked over to me. He stood inches in front of me and then he put one finger on me and was thrown across the room.

Everyone stood they in shock then Grandma said "Emmet honeys are you alright?"

"That was amazing" Uncle Emmet said as everyone laughed.

"The two of them can stop anyone from touching you completely" Eleazar said.

"This is great news!" I beamed and everyone knew why.

"Yes" Everyone said altogether.

"Bella you and Annabella will have to practice as she gets older so she can expand her shield like yours but when the two of you are holding hands both of your powers are able to work at a bigger impact" Eleazar said.

"I have a power?" Annabella asked.

"Yes you do" Eleazar said smiling.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You made Emmet fly across the room" Jake said.

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yeah" me and Jake both said.

"Why am I the only one that grows slower and has no power" Ethan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sweetie you are special you just don't know it yet" I said.

"When will I know?" He asked.

"When you become a teenager" I said.

"Okay Garret will you come play with me?" Ethan asked as everyone laughed.

"Sure kiddo what do you want do?" Garrett asked as him and Ethan ran out of the room.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen since you've been living in Alaska for a while would you like to join us in Neah bay in a year's time?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Well we all want to do something in our lives" Tanya said.

"Like what?" Grandma asked.

"Well I've always wanted to help children who are sick" Tanya said.

"Yeah I'm sure we can get you qualified in a year" Grandpa said.

"Thanks Carlisle" Tanya said.

"I've always wanted to do the right thing and wanted to be a layer" Kate said.

"That's possible as well" Grandpa said.

"I know Garrets always wanted to teach history as well" Kate said.

"Yes" Grandpa agreed.

"I've always wanted to teach art" Carmen said.

"And I've always wanted to become a doctor and to help people" Eleazar said.

"Well come stay with us for a while and achieve your life time dreams" Esme said.

"Yeah you came to stay with us so we will now come and stay with you" Tanya said.

"So we will be going to school with Garrett and Carmen as teachers?" Uncle Emmet said.

"Yes" Grandpa agreed.

"Sweet" Uncle Emmet said.

"Emmet don't get your hopes up just because I know you don't mean I'll go easy on you" Carmen said giving him a smiled.

"Damn it" Uncle Emmet said as everyone laughed.

I couldn't wait to have the Denali Coven move into our new home in Neah bay. It was near LaPush which meant the girls would be well protected every second of the day and night but I still knew the Volturi would find a way. We still had a year till we were going to move and then we were all going to start the semester in the fall.

Aunt Alice screamed in delight and everyone looked at her "they do clothing at the high school" Aunt Alice beamed as everyone laughed.

"Are the choices in lessons good?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah they have a large range and they do marine science and environmental science" Aunt Alice said looking at Rain and Isla as everyone laughed again.

"Rose, Jake they do auto tech" Aunt Alice said.

"Sweet" Jake said.

"Project buddies?" Rose asked winking at Jake.

"You got it" Jake said.

"Emmet they have game designing" Aunt Alice said as she closed her eyes again.

"Sweet" Uncle Emmet said.

"Jasper they have psychology, Bella they have journalism, Edward they have music, Nessie they have home economics and Seth they have wood shop" Aunt Alice said.

"Cool" everyone said.

"They is only one downside to the school though" Aunt Alice said.

"It doesn't finish till four!" She said as everyone moaned.

The high school didn't seem to bad I liked how it had better choices in lessons but you spent longer in school then usual which limited my time even more to seeing Ethan and Annabella. They weren't going to be old enough to go to high school so Grandma was going to stay and run the little classroom school for them.

We stayed around Grandma and Grandpa's all day while Annabella had a little nap in my arm. After dinner we decided to go home to get everyone ready for bed.

"You know you girls are starting school next year?" I said.

"Yeah" they all beamed.

"Well make sure you always have someone in your class" I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because you don't want to be alone in lessons" I said which was the truth but mainly because no one would be they to protect them. The volturi made their decision that they would take the girls when they become teenagers and they are getting closer and closer everyday which scared me.

"Okay" they all said.

"Me and Seth are going to have the same timetable" Isla said stroking Daisy.

"Yeah" Seth agreed.

"Sounds like you have your days full of geography and environmental science" Jake said chuckling.

"Yeah" Seth said chuckling as well.

"Were picking wood shop as well so they is a lesson you want to do and we can pick another lesson as well" Isla said.

"Aww thank you Isla that's really sweet" Seth said.

Once we got home we decided to watch a movie everyone picked Despicable me and we all sat on the sofa watching the movie. By the end Annabella was asleep on my lap and Ethan was asleep on Jake. We carried them up to bed changing them into their PJ's then tucking them into bed.

"goodnight my little princess" I said as I kissed Annabella's head and turned off the light walking out of the room to tuck my over princesses into bed. The girls seemed to hyper to sleep tonight so I read them a story each and they fell asleep. I then went down to our room got ready for bed and fell asleep on Jake's chest.

* * *

_**I hope you liked the paragraph so little Annabella and Bella power becomes stronger together will it help them with the volturi? All will be revealed later on. Please do review the chapter though.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	21. Shocked

**_Hey i hope you liked the last chapter this ones interesting. i hope you like it please do review._**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 21- Shocked

**Renesmee's pov**

My little Annabella was one today and it was Christmas. We were having a princess Christmas party to celebrate my daughter's birthday and Christmas. Our living room has been turned into a princess paradise with columns of balloons with cone roofs making them looked like castle towers. Pink party streamers hang from the ceiling and hanging in the middle of the room was a tiara piñata. Rose petals and stars were sprinkled across the floor. On the little table that was covered in the pink sheet was the birthday cake was a pink and white castle made of cake with little heart windows and flowers all around the bottom.

"Mommy when's everyone getting her?" Annabella asked in her princess outfit and tiara. She looked around the age of five with the mental age of an eight year old. Annabella now looked older than Ethan who looked to be around a four year old with the mental age of a six year old. My other babies the triplets looked about thirteen with the mental age of a fifth teen year old.

"Soon" I said and she held my hand as we went to join the rest of our family. Jake was starting Christmas dinner with help from Rain and Elena.

"theys the birthday girl" Jake said dropping whatever he was doing and picked Annabella up spinning her around as she giggled.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Jake, Rain and Elena.

"Ethan is in his room playing with his toys while Seth and Isla are in her room getting Daisy ready" Jake said. My little Isla was beginning to develop feelings for Seth I could tell by the way she blushed whenever he complimented her it reminded me of when I started having feelings for Jake.

"Okay" I said as the door went, Annabella grabbed my hand as we went to get the door.

"Merry Christmas! Happy birthday Annabella!" Everyone beamed.

"Thank you" Annabella said as she jumped into mommy's arms.

"How's my littlest granddaughter?" she asked.

"Good I'm one" Annabella beamed.

"No way this many old" mommy said showing one finger as Annabella nodded.

"I'll go help Jake in the kitchen" Grandma said walking over to the kitchen.

"I like your dress" Aunt Alice said to Annabella.

"Thanks it's my princess dress for my princess party" Annabella beamed.

"Really? Where is the princess party?" Aunt Rose said as mommy put Annabella on the floor and she ran to the lounge as everyone followed her.

We were just waiting for the pack and everyone else now accept from Quill and Claire who were at Claire's for Christmas. I went up stairs to go collect my son and for everyone to come down now.

"Ethan sweetie Grandma and Grandpa are here" I said as I walked into his room.

"Okay let me just tided up my toys and I'll be down" Ethan said getting up and carrying his toys to where there were kept.

I walked over to Isla's room and walked in to find Isla placing a Christmas necklace around Daisy. "Come on Grandma and Grandpa are here" I said and their got up and walked out of the room with me Isla carrying Daisy. Downstairs I heard the door open then everyone greeting each other I knew everyone else was here. The Denali Coven couldn't make it because there were in London for Christmas.

"Nessie, Isla and Seth" Rachel beamed as she came over to give us all a hug.

"Hey Rachel wheres little Paula and Max?" I asked.

"With Ethan in the living room" Rachel said.

I greeted everyone else and we all settle in the lounge on the sofa covered in pink sheets, my family stood allowing everyone else to sit and we decided to get the presents over and done with. Annabella went first as she was the birthday girl and got a princess writing kit, Fairy baking set, a bracelet with a charm of a tiara the girls all get a new charm on their birthday and Christmas, baby born, pram for baby born, clothes for baby born, baby born accessories, clothes, shoes and a little wooden play kitchen. Me and Jake got Annabella a pink and white dolls house decorated on the inside with little furniture. Seth then got her dolls of a family to complete the doll house collection.

"Thanks!" Annabella beamed when she opened her present.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it" She said.

Everyone then exchanged presents and Ethan got hot wheels, Lego, clothes, shoes, ipad, toy bow and arrow, books and a box of magic tricks. Seth then got Ethan a football goal with football. Me and Jake then got Ethan a cars bike with stabilisers and helmet. Elena, Rain and Isla then got a charm for her bracelet, clothes, shoes, jewellery; make up, perfume and a TV for their rooms. Seth then got the girls Jackson Competitor Ladies Figure Skates. Me and Jake then got them an Iphone 5 each with everyone's contacts and their favourite music. Aunt Alice now taught Seth all about the stock exchange and was keeping an eye on his.

"Thanks" they beamed hugging me, Jake and Seth.

"Can we start the party now?" Annabella asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Jake stay here I'll go do the Christmas dinner" Grandma Esme said.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive" Grandma said going out of the room.

Everyone cleared up the wrapping paper and put the presents out in the hallway, we then played princess treasure hunt all round the house looking for the Christmas treasure.

"I found it!" Annabella beamed from upstairs in her room. She came back down with all the other kids apart from my other girls as they claimed they were too old.

"What's in the box?" I asked as the kids opened it up.

"Candy canes, chocolate coins and gingerbread men" Annabella beamed. After they ate all the treats we then played pin the tiara on the princess and Paula won.

"Shall we do the piñata?" Jake asked Annabella who nodded. I put the blindfold in front of her eyes so she couldn't see handed her the stick and placed her in front of the piñata spinning her around. I was glad nothing breakable was in her reach. She missed the first time but wacked it a little un human but Grandpa Charlie didn't notice and all the sweets fell out.

"sweets" the kids beamed.

Everyone then played musical statues but at the end it was my family and the triplets left their could of gone for years but they all gave up in the end as everyone laughed. We then played musical chairs which everyone had to do in human speed and Ethan won.

"dinners ready" Grandma said as everyone sat around the table, my family and the girls had to eat because of Grandpa Charlie. The triplets looked up at me and Jake and we just smiled at them for them to eat. All eyes were on the triplets as their picked up a spoonful and slowly put it in their mouths their faces creased up by the horrid taste. They managed to get away with it in the past as but now they were older they had to sit with us and eat.

"Are you alright" I whispered to low for human airs.

"its disgusting" the girls whispered back as everyone tried not to laugh.

"just chew and swallow" Daddy whispered.

"were go hunting tomorrow" Jake whispered as the girls nodded and took another bite. I watched Seth look down at Isla watching her struggle to eat the food but at the end of dinner I was so proud that the girls eat every single bite.

"that was lovely Grandma" the girls said with distress in their eyes as everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it" Grandma Esme said smiling.

After dinner everyone sat around in the living room and decided to play charades. Mommy and daddy went first and mom started to skip as daddy pretended to be a wolf. Everyone laughed including Charlie as he knew about wolfs.

"little red riding hood" everyone said laughing.

"okay now our go" Paul said as he got up and started pretending to have fangs and drink Rachel's blood.

"Dracula" Emmet said chuckling as did everyone apart from Grandpa Charlie. Emmet got up then with Jake and whispered "pretend to bite me wofly" Jake chuckled and pretended to bite Emmet who then pretended to be a wolf as everyone laughed again.

"wolf man" Seth said. Jarred got up after that and pretend to have fangs again and write on a piece of paper hotel. He then pretended to burn in the sunlight and then jumped and pretended to fly.

"Hotel Transylvania!" Ethan and Annabella beamed laughing.

"Charlie's figuring it out" Daddy whispered under his breath as everyone gasped in shock.

"I don't understand you're acting out werewolf films and your acting out vampire films but you guys are acting like your taking the mic out of each other..." Grandpa said confused.

"He's worked it out" Daddy said as everyone looked worried.

"You lot are wolfs and you must be v-vampires or am I just going crazy?" Grandpa Charlie said.

Everyone just looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"You never age, the kids grow fast and you hardly eat" Grandpa said.

"Charlie" mommy said.

"Bells am I losing it?" Grandpa asked.

"No you're not, its true dad" mommy said.

"I don't understand" Grandpa said looking around at everyone in the room. Grandpa Charlie didn't know I was his biological granddaughter.

"Nessie show him everything" mommy said as Grandpa looked at her confused.

"Okay kids go out the room and play you too Rain, Isla and Elena" I said as their all took of up the stairs. I walked over to Grandpa who looked confused and placed my hand to his cheek, I showed him when I first saw my mommy when I was born, to when the volturi came and me and my family running through the woods and everything up until now.

"Bella she's your actual daughter?" Grandpa asked shocked.

"Yes dad" mommy said.

"she's my actual granddaughter and their my great grandchildren?" Grandpa Charlie said.

"Yes dad" Mommy said.

"You're all dead?" He asked shocked.

"We were saved by Carlisle on our death beds apart from Alice and Jasper" Mommy said.

"Bells are you supposed to be dead?" Grandpa said confused.

"Yes I was on my death bed when Nessie was born then Edward changed me" Mommy said.

"Your all v-vampires" Grandpa stuttered.

"yes, Nessie's a half vampire half human, the triples are three quarters vampire, Ethan is part vampire and Annabella is the same as Nessie" Mommy said.

"That's why they grow so fast" Grandpa said.

"Yes" mommy agreed.

"How did you show me all those pictures?" Grandpa asked me.

"Well it's my gift" I said.

"You all have gifts?" Grandpa asked.

"yeah Edward can read minds accept from mine, Jasper can feel and change people's moods, Alice can see the future, me and Annabella are shields and I think the triplets will have to show you there's" Mommy said.

"What do you mean by a shield?" Grandpa asked.

"Well me and Annabella can protect ourselves and everyone around us from people who try to hurt us" mommy said.

"I see, Nessie who were them vampires in the black and red cloaks in your gift thing you showed me?" Grandpa asked.

"The volturi" I said.

"Who are they and why was you meeting them then?" Grandpa asked.

"They are basically a group of vampires who lead us and we was sentenced to death because their thought I was an immortal child" I said.

"An immortal child?" Grandpa said confused.

"Yes when a child is turned into a vampire and is frozen at that age" Mommy said.

"Oh right, wait if your vampires don't you drink humans blood?" Grandpa asked shocked.

"No we drink animal's blood" Mommy said.

"That's alright then, why didn't you tell me Bells?" Grandpa asked.

"As the volturi will kill any human that knows about us and I didn't want to put you in danger" Mommy said.

"That makes sense; I saw you all worried about the volturi are you in danger?" Grandpa asked.

"No but the volturi want the triplets because of their gift but they don't know that" Mommy said.

"I won't tell them but what is there gift?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa go wait in the garden I'll go get them and the girls can show you then we can show you moms and Annabella's shield" I said.

"okay" He said as I got up and ran up stairs.

"Rain, Isla, Elena and Annabella were going into the garden to show Grandpa your gifts" I said.

"Okay, is he alright?" Rain asked.

"Yeah we think its best if we show him everything" I said as went downstairs into the garden.

"Hey grandpa" the girls beamed.

"Hey" Grandpa said standing with Bella surrounded by everyone else.

"Dad we are going to show you everything if it's too much just say okay?" Mommy said.

"Okay" Grandpa said.

I nodded to the girls as one by one their showed their power. Rain stepped forward first and made water appear in mid air and move it around her, she then froze it. She walked over to the pool and walked on top of the water and made the water shoots up into the sky. Grandpa's face was just shock. Elena then walked over to the pool and created a massive ball of fire and little lights surrounding it. She then shot laser beams out of her finger into the sky causing fireworks. Isla then made flowers grow around her which turned to look at her and she made a tree appear behind her.

"The girl's gifts are water, fire and earth" mommy said.

"Wow" was all Charlie said.

"Annabella sweetie shall we show Grandpa what we can do?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah, who wants to go flying?" Annabella asked.

"Me" Uncle Emmet said.

The three of them walked out into the garden as mommy and Annabella held hands. Emmet walked up to them and placed his finger on Bella and went flying across the garden.

"Wow" Charlie said again.

"Dad we can show you why we don't go out in sunlight and our strength and speed?" mommy said.

"Okay" Grandpa said as Sue grabbed his hand.

"Isla can you make it sunny?" Mommy asked.

"Sure" Isla said as the sun came out and my family and the triplets started to sparkle.

"You're sparkling" Grandpa said shocked.

"yes, Edward sweetie come run at me" Mommy said as daddy stood next to her in a second, Uncle Emmet then ran over to them carrying a massive rock.

"Can you break that?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes" Uncle Emmet said and then he broke the massive rock in half.

"Wow and you lot live forever?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes" mommy said.

"Who's the oldest?" Grandpa asked looking interested.

"Me" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"How old are you?" Grandpa asked.

"Well put it this way I was born in 1640" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Really?" Grandpa asked shocked.

"Yes" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"This is a lot" Grandpa said.

"We know dad" Mommy said.

"How about we go indoors" Grandma Esme said as everyone followed her in and sat down in the living room. Everyone sat in silence watching Grandpa Charlie who seemed to be trying to figure everything out. I could tell Daddy was listening to what he was thinking but he was smiling so everything must be good.

"Billy have you known this whole time?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes I've know since I was born Charlie" Billy said.

"Oh right how?" Grandpa asked.

"The legends of shape shifters" Billy said.

"Yeah but that's wolfs not vampires?" Grandpa said confused.

"Yes but shape shifters protect the town from the vampires that drink human blood" Billy said.

"The Seattle mass killing?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes dad that army was made to kill me" Mommy said.

"Why?" Grandpa asked getting annoyed.

"Well do you remember when me and Bella were first together and she broke her leg falling out the window?" Daddy said.

"Yes" Grandpa said.

"well a vampire wanted to hurt Bella so we faked our break up to get Bella to safety but he tricked her and we had to go save her, we killed the vampire but the vampire's mate wanted revenge by killing Bella so created an army" Daddy explained.

"Thank you for saving my daughter but you killed him?" Grandpa said shocked.

"Yes we had to because he wasn't going to stop unless he drank Bella's blood" Daddy said.

"Oh okay that's alright then did you kill the vampires mate as well?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes and the whole army thanks to the wolfs" Daddy said.

"Okay, Edward I have a question for you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes?" Daddy said.

"Well why did you leave Bella?" Grandpa asked as Jake and daddy winced.

"I thought I was protecting her" Daddy said.

"I see but she went after you in Italy" Grandpa said.

"yes Alice saw a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff so I thought she was dead and wanted to die myself so went to Voltoria to ask the Volturi to kill me but Bella saved me" Daddy said.

"Bella you jumped off a cliff?" Grandpa said shocked.

"Yeah" mommy said.

"Why?" Grandpa said a little annoyed.

"I don't remember" Mommy said.

"She can only remember little bits of her human life" Daddy said.

"Okay" Grandpa said.

"Are you alright dad?" Mommy asked.

"Yes I always knew there was something different but I'm just going to need time accepting it all" Grandpa said.

"Have as much time as you like" Mommy said.

Everyone left it at that and started talking about the sports for Grandpa's sake. He joined in and joked around with Uncle Emmet about sports and he seemed alright.

"_Is he alright_?" I thought to daddy.

Daddy nodded. After that we sang happy birthday to Annabella and those of us who ate had some birthday cake. Rain put on some music and everyone started to dance enjoying themselves. I was happy that Grandpa Charlie knew everything now because we didn't have to worry about him seeing un human things and it made things easier for when everyone comes over. Everyone we loved now knew our secret I just hope the volturi don't find out that Grandpa Charlie knows our secret.

* * *

**_i hoped you liked the chapter and yay Charile now knows! the next one should be on later. Please do review._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	22. Moving

_**Hey i hopped you liked the last chapter this one is were everything starts with the Volturi now so i hope you like it. Please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 22- moving

**Jacob's pov**

Today was the day we were moving to Neah bay we had a three hour drive to get there and was an hour and a half away from La Push in car. The triplets looked about fifteen years old and had the mental age of a sixteen year old. Little Ethan looked about a five year old with the mental age of a seven year old while Annabella looked about a six year old turning seven with the mental age of a eight year old. I was worried about my triplets though know that they were the age of the Volturi's need meaning there will come and get them any time. The pack and everyone were on high alerts now to any intruder that's in Washington.

"You ready Jake?" Nessie asked me.

"Yeah just got this last box to put in the truck" I said as we walked out to the truck hand in hand.

"Everyone ready?" Nessie asked to the children.

"Yes" they all said.

"Daisy has everything?" I asked Isla.

"Yes" Isla said.

"Daddy what about my castle in my room?" Annabella asked.

"It has to stay here" I said.

"But I love it" Annabella said getting upset.

"I know sweetie but you will have a new bedroom" I said at which she beamed at.

"Come on everyone lets go" I said. The triplets were going with Seth in his truck while Ethan, Annabella and Nessie were coming with me. The truck with all our stuff was following behind. The Cullen's left yesterday to set everything up for when we came down.

Ethan was playing on his Ipad the whole way down while Annabella was looking out the window this was the first time she's ever been out from home. Me and Nessie sat talking about school and how we were going to fit homework in while raising our family. I couldn't believe the triplets were going to start high school in a month and I knew what was coming soon Seth is going to fall in love with my daughter.

"Were here" I said as we pulled down the drive to find a massive three story mansion covered with windows a typical Cullen house. The house was made out of wood and white stone and surrounded by a forest. Everyone stared amazed as we pulled up in the garage, the Cullen's then came out to greet us alone with the Denali coven, who was now living with us.

"Hello and welcome" Esme said hugging everyone.

"Everyone fits under this roof?" I asked.

"Yes" Esme said smiling.

"Wow" Nessie said.

"Shall we show you to your rooms?" Esme asked as she led us to our rooms as everyone got our stuff out the truck.

Annabella's room was first and it was baby pink and white again. Her princess carriage and rocking horse were in the corner of the room. Another pink and white castle was built across the room with a slide and stairs, but was bigger, underneath it was her little kitchen and toys. In the middle of the room was table and chairs covered in her tea set and across the room was a white and pink desk. She also had her own bathroom and walk in wardrobe.

"I love it!" Annabella beamed.

"Good your Uncles made the castle" Esme said.

"Really?" Annabella beamed.

"Yeah shall we go see the rest of the house" Esme said as she went along to the next room.

Esme opened the door to Ethan's room which had a ladder in the corner of the room going up to a wooden little house and out of the little house came a bridge to the other little house which went around the whole room. A slide came out of one of the little houses and came down to the floor. The floor was wooden and the walls were green. He had a walk in wardrobe and his own bathroom. In his bedroom were a desk, a toy box, his car and a bookshelf going across one of the walls. It was amazing but he didn't have a bed.

"Where's the bed?" Ethan asked.

"It's in one of the little houses up they" Esme said pointing out the four little houses in each of the corner of the room.

"Wow" Ethan said.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"Yes" Ethan beamed.

The next room was the class room which was blue and green with white tables and chairs. There was a white board and an interactive bored. A part of the room had science equipment as another part had art supplies, they was a little reading area.

"This is your classroom" Esme said to Ethan and Annabella.

"Cool" they both said.

"Seth your rooms next the Nessie's and Jake's" Esme said.

"Okay" we all said following Esme out of the room to the other side.

She opened the door and we all saw a room covered in a large fish take full with fish. The walls were painted blue and the floor was wooden. They were a white and blue bed in the middle of the wall with the fish tank. On one side of the room was a white desk and on the other was a white book shelf. A white seat swing hang from the ceiling in the corner of the room and a white shelf was on one of the walls full with photo frames of pictures. To the fish tank there were steps going up to the top for her to be able to feed the fish.

"How am I going to clean them" Rain asked.

"Its auto clean" Esme said.

"Wow" Rain said.

"Follow me" Esme said smiling as she walked into the room and turned to the right where there was steps going up to a long wooden rectangle box going across the room. We followed Esme up the stairs where she walked across into the next bedroom as she went down the stairs again.

"It goes along to all the girls' rooms they can do whatever they want in here" Esme said.

"It's amazing" the girls beamed.

In this room was a red and orange room with wooden floor. She had a white book shelf across the other wall. A white desk and a red and orange chair swing in each corner of the room. Little fairy lights hang all around the room. A white shelf hanged on one of the walls filled with pictures. In the middle of the room was a tube with a little door. She also had a door going into her walk in wardrobe and bathroom.

"You can fill that with fire or light" Esme said.

"Really that's amazing" Elena beamed.

"Do you like it" Esme asked.

"I love it" Elena beamed.

"Good now back up the stairs" Esme said as everyone laughed and went back up the stairs to Isla's room.

A tree was in the middle of her room with the branches that leafs were all hanging around her room. There was a swing hanging from one of the trees braches. The walls were green and the floor was wooden her bed was in the corner of the room with the desk in the over corner. She had a small bookshelf and little lights in the branches of the tree that covered the ceiling. Daisy's bed was in one of the corners of the room in a little round house with the roof covered in leafs. A shelf hanged across one of the walls full with pictures. Doors led to her walk in wardrobe and bathroom.

"Wow" Isla beamed.

"It took a lot of work to get a tree in here" Esme said.

"It's amazing" Isla beamed.

After that everyone went to their rooms to unpack and settle down. The kid's rooms were really amazing. I was shocked Esme and pixie really knew how to decorate rooms as well as plan kids parties.

"The kids really like their room don't they" I said to Nessie as I hugged her from behind.

"Yeah they were really amazing" Nessie said and then she twisted her head to kiss me. We stood their kissing for a while forgetting where we were until there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy daddy lunch is ready" Ethan shouted from outside the door.

"Okay sweetie were be right down" Nessie said and I loosened my I hold to grab her hand and walk down for lunch. Nessie was thinking about when she was first born and when she first saw me. I rememberd how Nessie saved me, I was a mess back then and thanks to Nessie I did allot of growing up when she was born and I am so lucky to have her in my life along with our five amazing children.

_**Renesmee's pov**_

I sat eating lunch thinking how exciting the next year was going to be going to school with my girls and living with the Denali coven. Kate had been trying to control her electric currents so she doesn't electrocute anyone that touches her by surprise when she's working. Grandpa Carlisle had been helping Eleazar and Tanya with training to become doctors. While Carmen and Garret have been training themselves about becoming teachers, as well as Kate training herself to become a lawyer. Grandpa and Eleazar had gotten jobs at the local hospital together. Tanya got the job at the same hospital but on the children's floor and Kate got her job of being a lawyer. Garrett and Carmen were then going to work at the high school we were going to.

"You girls looking forward to starting high school" I asked as they sat at the table with us.

"Yeah" they all beamed.

"I just don't want Daisy alone by herself all day" Isla said.

"We'll look after her" Ethan and Annabella said.

"Really?" Isla asked.

"Yeah she can come to school with us" Annabella said.

"Okay thanks guys" Isla said as she gave them a hug each.

"Were all going shopping" Aunt Alice beamed skipping into the room. I knew this was coming.

"Really" the girls all beamed they loved shopping with their Aunt.

"Yep school shopping and dress shopping for Annabella" Aunt Alice beamed.

"More dresses" Annabella beamed.

"Yes now go get ready" Aunt Alice said as the girls ran out the room to get ready.

Me, Jake and Seth sunk in our seats hopping that Aunt Alice wouldn't see us but they was no point she wasn't going to let us get away with it.

"You guys to everyone's going" Aunt Alice said putting her hands on her hips.

"How about you girls just go while us men stay here" Jake said while I glared at him and he winked at me grinning.

"Yeah I agree with Jake" Seth said.

"No you men are coming as well" Aunt Alice said glaring at them.

"Fine" they said getting up to go get ready. Aunt Alice raised an eyebrow up at me so I ran off to go get myself ready. I came back down to find everyone in the living room ready and waiting to go some faces looked grumpy with the fact we was going shopping while others looked excited including my kids.

"let's go" Aunt Alice beamed as she, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, Kate, Carmen, Tanya, the triplets, Annabella and Ethan ran out the door. Everyone followed slowly behind. Me and Jake decided to let the kids go places every now and then so people couldn't recognise them. The triplets were alright now because they were starting high school.

We went to GAP kids first as Aunt Alice wanted to get Annabella some cute dresses and Ethan some jeans and tops. The dresses were really adorable pink, blue, purple and she even had little jackets to match them. The boys tops were cute as well, Aunt Alice picked out shirts, a cars top and lots of polo shirts. After GAP kids we went to top shop, Hollister, river island, Forever 21, Republic and a load more shops that I lost count with. Everyone had about twenty bags each and we haven't even shopped for bags or shoes yet. Everyone brought a pair of converses; we got Ethan a pair of vans while Aunt Alice was shopping for heels for the girls and black shoes for the boys. Then she went on to buying matching handbags for the girl's outfits. I couldn't wait to go home.

"Good to be home" I said as we walked through the door.

"I agree" mommy said who had Annabella on her back.

"You really know how to shop Alice" Kate said.

"She doesn't know when to stop" Garrett added holding Kate around the waist.

"Your supposed to shop till you drop" Aunt Alice said as everyone laughed.

Everyone carried their bags to their bedrooms but had to do two stops because they were so many bags. Then came back down stairs to the living room.

"Mommy can me, Seth, Rain and Elena go hunting?" Isla asked I looked at Jake if the girls were going out I wanted them to have more protection. I knew Seth would defend the girls but he would be outnumbered.

"I'm quite thirsty as well" Uncle Emmet said winking at me.

"Me too" Mommy said.

"Yeah I could use with some blood" Daddy said and they all smiled at me and left with the triplets and Seth.

"They will be fine" Jake said to me as he pulled me close to him.

"I know I'm just worried" I said.

"So am I" Jake said mumbling in my hair as he hugged me.

"Garrett can I show you my room?" Ethan asked.

"Kate come and see mine!" Annabella beamed and they left with the kids.

"Jake do you want to come help me organise the garage?" Rose asked.

"Sure Blondie" Jake said and he gave me a quick kiss and left with Rose.

I felt a wave of calmness go over me and I turned to Uncle Jasper and said "thanks"

"Anytime" Uncle Jasper said grinning.

"I'll go put the dinner on" Grandma Esme said leaving the room.

"Eleazar when do you think they will come?" I asked Eleazar.

"It could be anytime really when it's the right time for them" Eleazar said.

"When they come were all be here to defend them" Tanya said taking my hand.

"I know I just don't want them to come" I said.

"No one does but they will come but they won't touch them" Aunt Alice said.

"I will personally destroy them if they touch them" Uncle Jasper said.

"they will be no fighting unless the girls are harmed" Grandpa Carlisle said but harmed or not harmed they will pay for touching my daughters and even attempting to take them away from me.

"Well then they won't be a fight at all as the girls won't be harmed" Uncle Jasper said.

"They will be well protected, you have the forest which the wolfs are covering, someone will always be with them and we will always be here the Voltrui won't even have a chance" Tanya said.

Jake and Aunt Rose walked into the room then as Jake said "I agree with Tanya" but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Alice can you see anything?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"yes and no" Aunt Alice said.

"what is it?" Jake asked I could see the worry turn to panic in his eyes.

"I see the Volturi deciding when their coming but not a specific date" Aunt Alice said.

"when are they coming?" Jake asked.

"within the next year" Aunt Alice said looking disappointed of how she couldn't get the specific date.

"The pack will be on high alert" Jake said in a serious tone.

"yes but it's weird that's all I can see of the Volturi it's like their deciding what I can see" Aunt Alice said.

"perhaps a new member has a power to block someone from seeing something" Eleazar said.

"in this case this new member is blocking Alice from seeing their decisions" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"sneaky but annoying" Jake said.

"yes" Eleazar agreed.

"The triplets will have to have someone with them at all times and they must never be alone" Grandpa said.

"Yes" Everyone agreed.

"I'll go alert the pack" Jake said and he ran out of the room.

"Nessie would you like to come for a walk with me?" Eleazar asked.

"okay" I said as I got up to follow him out of the door. We walked together in silent into the forest.

"Nessie your power can be useful when fighting" Eleazar said.

"how?" I asked interested.

"well when you touch you can distract them by thinking about blood" Eleazar said.

"really?" I asked amazed.

"yes it will weaken them making it easier to take them out" Eleazar said.

"yes" I agreed.

"now me and you both know that this is going to end in a fight" Eleazar said.

"yes" I agreed being serious this time.

"when the time comes you will show this to Marcus and Caius" Eleazar said.

"why?" I asked.

"well it will turn the Volturi against each other" Eleazar said.

"how?" I asked.

"well when I was a member of the Coven before I met Carmen I overheard Aro talking to Chelsea" Eleazar said.

"what were they talking about?" I asked curious.

"Aro was telling Chelsea about how Marcus wanted to leave with Didyme his wife and Aro's little sister. Aro killed her so Marcus wouldn't leave and would stay with the Volturi, but Marcus was heartbroken and wanted to commit suicide. Aro asked Chelsea to keep his relationship with Aro strong so he would stay with the Volturi coven" Eleazar said.

"that's awful" I said.

"yes, Caius doesn't agree with Aro all the time so Aro asked Chelsea to keep their relationship strong and to make sure Caius would never over throw them" Eleazar said.

"so the Volturi is built up of lies as well as power" I said.

"yes you need to keep this to yourself and when the time comes show Marcus and Caius" Eleazar said.

"yes I will" I said.

We walked back to the house in silence and I knew daddy was home so I started singing in my head distracting myself from thinking about what Eleazar said.

"Edward already know" Elezar whispered.

"oh, how?" I asked.

"he ready Chelsea's and Aro's thoughts" Elezar said as we stepped back into the house.

Daddy smiled at me as I went towards the kitchen for dinner where Jake, Seth, Ethan and Annabella were. This year wasn't going to be so perfect after all thanks to the Volturi but I had nothing to worry about the triplets were well protected.

"where did you go?" Jake asked me.

"A walk with Eleazar" I said, then taking a bite of the macaroni cheese.

"Oh right, anything interesting" Jake asked grinning at me. He knew there was something.

"Nope" I said grinning back at him as I continued to eat. He chuckled and done the same, he understood that I couldn't tell him.

I was so tired from the long drive, un-packing, shopping and worrying that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit Jake's chest. Hearing his heart beat always helped me get to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey so i hopped you liked the chapter, will they be a fight? or will they get out safe again? Find out soon but please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	23. First day

_**Hey, i hopped you liked the last paragraph this ones one of my favorites and really interesting. I hope you like it and it is quite long this one but it is the triplets povs of their first day at school. Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 23- First day

**Isla's pov**

I couldn't believe it today was the first day of high school! Me and my sisters looked about fifteen turning sixteen so we looked old enough to be a sophomore. Our education was up to speed with sophomores so we had nothing to worry about, but I was worried, I had butterflies in my tummy. I've never gone to a proper school before full with humans, what if I can't control my thirst?

"I'm so nervous" Elena said as she sat next to me. Aunt Alice was getting us ready for our big day she wanted us in matching outfits but we are not five anymore, well in our growth development we wasn't.

"Me too" I said but I was glad me and Seth picked the same lessons together so we had all day together. Whenever I said Seth's name I always get butterflies in my tummy and my heart beat increases. I had Seth on my mind now with how handsome he is, how sweet he is, his muscles, how he makes me laugh. What's wrong with me? He's my best friend, right?

"Me three" Rain said.

"You girls will be fine" Aunt Alice said playing with Rain's hair. She already done mine and Elena's hair and makeup but we wasn't allowed to see it yet.

"I know I'm just worried what if I can't control my thirst?" Elena said as me and Rain sighed.

"If it gets too much someone will always be they with you and they will help you" Aunt Alice said. I didn't understand why someone had to be in every class with us, lately they seemed even more protective then usual but when we asked they say "we care about you" or "nothing" it's starting to get on my nerves as well as my sisters. Not even Seth will tell me which is weird as we tell each other everything.

"Yeah someone will always be they" I said watching her reaction but she just smiled and carried on with Rain's makeup and hair. Elena looked at me as to say "their hiding something" I knew it too but what?

"Right that's your hair and makeup all done now the outfits" Aunt Alice beamed as she pulled us to her massive wardrobe were our 'first day outfits' were.

"Go put them on then come back" Aunt Alice said as we all went to our own rooms to change. I looked into my mirror and the green skater dress with the black belt with the bow on showed my figure and breasts that were starting to come, I felt so grown up no longer the baby even though I was older than Ethan and Annabella. The dress came down to my knees, my hair was its natural wavy and all the way down to my belly button. My make up was only done a little with a little blush to give my cheeks some colour and my shoes were green flats. I walked back to Aunt Alice then to receive my bag and to have the all clear to go.

"Perfect" Aunt Alice beamed handing me a black Gucci bag to match the black belt and my hair. I looked over to my sisters who were wearing the same but different colours. Aunt Alice always had to make us look similar. Rain had a blue skater dress with blue shoes and a black belt with a bow on and Elena had a red skater dress on with red shoes and a black belt with a bow as well. What was everyone going to think with us wearing the same?

"It's warm out but cloudy so you won't need a coat" Aunt Alice told us. She was wearing a little blue top with black jeans and small black heels. Why couldn't we wear something like that?

"Okay but how comes were wearing this when you get to wear that?" Elena asked.

"Because it's your first day" Aunt Alice said.

"It's yours too" Rain said.

"Yes but I've been to many high schools" Aunt Alice said.

"True" Rain said sighing which meant we were going to school like this. I walked out of the room with my bag and got my school books, pencil case and the timetable that was delivered last week. I had English with mom, Seth and Grandma Bella, Geography with Seth, Art with Seth, Uncle Emmet, Elena and Rain, Earth science with Seth, Gym with Seth, Alice and rain, wood shop with Seth and dad, Spanish with Seth and Grandpa Edward and Algebra with Seth, Elena and Rain. I woke Daisy up and took her downstairs to give her breakfast.

"Can everyone come to the living room please" Aunt Alice said. Great it was story time. I left Daisy to eat as I went to join my family I haven't had time to see Seth today but when I came out of the kitchen he was looking at me grinning with his eyes twinkling. He looked so handsome. I noticed in the corner of my eye Grandpa Edward nod then daddy growled. What was his problem?

"Okay enough playing daddy lets concentrate" Aunt Alice said. What was going on?

Everyone nodded as Aunt Alice continued "okay so Carlisle and Esme have adoptive children of the triplets, Edward and Emmet, Kate and Garret have adopted Bella and the twins Jasper and Rose and Nessie. Carmen and Eleazar adopted me, Seth and Jake who are brothers. We were adopted as our family passed away and we had no other family to turn to. Tanya you are Kate's sister."

"What are our last names?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children are Cullen's, Kate and Garrets adoptive children are the Hales and Carmen and Eleazar's adoptive children are the Denali's remember this" Aunt Alice said.

"Okay kids let's get you to school" Garret said winking at Bella, Jasper, Rose and Mom. I had to call everyone they names in school because it would be weird me calling Nessie mom.

"Wait what about us?" Annabella and Ethan said a little upset about being left out. Annabella looked about seven turning eight while poor Ethan looked about five turning six.

"You will continue having your normal parents" Aunt Alice said smiling at them.

"You will start school today as well" Grandma Esme said.

"And looking after Daisy" I said as they beamed and ran out to the kitchen were Daisy was.

"Lets go" Edward said as we all headed to our cars. Me and my sisters, mom, Jake and Seth were sophomores, while everyone else were juniors. We all split up into different cars me and Seth with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet. I really felt nervous now but I didn't know why. Was it the fact I was about to start high school or the fact that I was with Seth. Uncle Emmet didn't help either looking into the mirror wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at me.

We pulled up in the car park and I felt my tummy twist like I was on a roller coaster. Seth grabbed my hand to help me walk as my feet felt like they were stuck in the mud. His touches now made me melt but I didn't understand why he's touched me before but I felt a change this time when he touched me. We joined the rest of my family and I saw my sisters look as nervous as me.

"Rain we have marine science shall we go?" Rose said as she walked away with Rain with their arms linked.

"Elena we have chemistry" Daddy said as he guided her in the direction followed by Uncle Emmet and Grandpa Edward.

"You ready for English?" Seth asked me and I just nodded lost for words but his smile comforted me and made me feel warm inside. What was wrong with me today?

"You alright Isla?" Seth asked me seeming serious.

"Yes I'm just nervous" I said but I gave him my best smile I could as we walked to English with mommy and Grandma Bella. We had to be the weirdest group of teenagers going to high school I thought to myself.

"Ah you must be the new students?" The teacher with blonde hair said as we entered the room. The scent of her and the students hit me and it smelt so sweet it made me thirsty. I'm not a monster I can do this I told myself as Seth squeezed my hand.

"Yes, I'm Bella, this is Renesmee but known as Nessie, Seth and Isla" Grandma Bella said.

"Ah yes Isla Luna?" The teacher said.

"Isla" Grandma Bella corrected.

"Yes well I am Mrs Greene please take a seat" Mrs Greene said. We walked to the back of the class to find everyone staring at us, I heard a boy say "look at the black haired chick" and another "those girls are just wow" I heard Seth growl under his breath which made me laugh. We sat on the back table together and high school really didn't seem that bad, but English was boring.

"How you finding English" Mommy asked me in a whisper that humans couldn't hear.

"Boring" I said as Seth, Grandma and mommy chuckled light under their breath.

"You will have the whole day with me so I promise you it won't be boring much" Seth whispered to me and I felt my heart beat increase again.

"Yep a whole day together" I whispered smiling at him.

"No change their" Mommy and Grandma Bella whispered with a low giggle as I just glared at them.

English went pretty fast over that as Mrs Greene was just going over what we were going to learn this year. I couldn't wait for Geography next though.

Me and Seth walked hand in hand to Geography while he was glaring at any boys that looked at me. Why was he acting like this? We introduced ourselves again to the teacher who was Mr Smith he seemed fascinated with my name Isla Luna and refused to call me just Isla because he loved Isla Luna too much. Me and Seth sat at the back of the class behind a group of boys.

One turned over to talk to me "Hey" He said giving me a smile. He was cute but not as cute as my Seth.

"Hi" I said as I heard Seth give a low growl I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"So your names Isla Luna right?" The boy said ignoring the glares Seth was giving him.

"Isla" I corrected. I grabbed Seth's hand under the table trying to calm him down but it didn't work.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl, I'm Lewis" Lewis said smiling at me again. Was he flirting? I heard a low growl from Seth again and I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks and nice to meet you" I said giving him a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, so this Friday do you want to go catch a movie?" He asked. He just asked me out? Seth was getting really annoyed as he started to shake. What was up with him?

"I can't Seth's taking me out that night" I said pointing at him with my free hand.

"Oh I see I'm sorry I didn't realise" Lewis said giving apologetic looks at Seth then turning around. Wait did he think me and Seth were a couple? Me and Seth a couple? I felt kind of excited about it. Did I like Seth that way? We were just best friends weren't we?

"So were going out this Friday?" Seth said as we walked to Art. Were we going out as a date or just friends I wondered? Wait why am I wondering this me and Seth are just best friends, best friends that could fall in love?

"Sure if you want and what was with you in Geography you seemed jealous of Lewis?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah and nothing I just didn't like him talking to you" Seth said.

"What because he's a boy" I said giggling at the fact he was jealous. Did that mean he liked me?

"No..." He said looking for an excuse but had nothing so I just smiled at him. My Seth was so adorable I thought to myself. I needed to talk to Uncle Jasper because I'm confused with my feelings.

**Rain's pov**

High School wasn't so bad after all the scents of the humans have sunk in now and I feel fine. I know I'm going to love Marine Science, over the next year we will be looking at the science of the fish and the sea. Spending the hour with Aunt Rose is fun as well; French with mommy and daddy was a little boring as I already knew the language thanks to Grandma Esme. Now I was walking to Art which I had with Seth, Uncle Emmet, Isla and Elena. I thought it would be funny Carmen teaching us as she knew us and lived with us, and she was Seth's adoptive mom so everyone's going to think it's weird.

"Hey everyone" I said as I joined my family who were sitting on the table in the far back. Today I learnt that a typical vampire student is always better off at the back of the class so no eyes are on you all the time.

"Hey" they all beamed as I sat next to Elena.

"Good morning class" Carmen said.

"I'm Mrs Denali" She beamed and smiled at us as we tried not to laugh. I was right Art was going to be funny. I notice that across the table Isla and Seth seemed to be closer then usual and seemed weirder than usual. I passed a note to Uncle Emmet under the table so Seth and Isla couldn't read it.

I write "what's up with them two?"

He passed the note back under the table and it said "love is in the air" I looked up at him shock written all over my face and he just laughed at my expressions. Elena leant over my shoulder to read it and she looked at Uncle Emmet shocked as well.

"What's going on?" Isla asked.

"Nothing" Me and Elena said as we started to draw what was in front of us trying not to laugh. Seth and Isla were in love? Since when? I thought they were always going to be just best friends? Wait a second mommy was telling me about how Daddy was her best friend when she was a child and they ended up married with children. Daddy imprinted on mommy... no way!

"Seth's imprinted on Isla?" I write on the piece of paper under the desk. Elena read it and gasped in shock.

"What?" Seth said.

"Nothing I just got a text from some random person" I lied but it did look like I was trying to hide texting like most of these humans did. I passed the note to Uncle Emmet who nodded at me and Elena and me were just shocked. Seth imprinted on my sister that meant they were soul mates. I was looking at my future brother in-law. Wow I thought to myself.

Art went pretty fast after that as I drew the shoe that Carmen gave me to draw. I watched Isla and Seth the whole lesson from the corner of my eye seeing how they reacted with each other and you could tell their feelings changed towards each other.

English with Grandpa Edward and Jake next, I greeted the teacher and told her my name and she told me hers was Mrs Potts. I then went and joined Grandpa and daddy who were looking behind me with anger in their eyes.

"What?" I whispered so no one could hear apart from then.

"Just human boys" Grandpa said as him and daddy growled. Great I forgot I had a mindreading Grandpa and what was even more worse my daddy was here as well. Grandpa chuckled at my thoughts as the lesson began. Today was so boring as the teachers just told us what they were going to teach us. I was looking forward to lunch next with my whole family that should be interesting; I've heard about their little food competitions.

At the end of English me daddy and Grandpa walked to the cafeteria. The great thing about being a vampire at school is that you can memorize the map in your head and know the way around the school after one look. We lined up in the line to get our prop food and it smelled disgusting. How could anyone eat this? I picked up random food and walked over to the table that Uncle Emmet got for us.

"Hey Un I mean Emmet" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Rain did we have fun in English?" He asked.

"no" I said as he, daddy and Grandpa chuckled.

Everyone else came over to join us then as they greeted they loved ones after hours of separation. Elena sat with me along with Isla and Seth but she was too busy in her own little world with him. Me and Elena watched them as did the rest of my family. Everyone knew? I thought to myself as Grandpa nodded at my thoughts. Why wouldn't they tell Isla?

"Not the right time" Grandpa said as everyone looked at him questioning.

"How about we show the girls a little fun in school?" Uncle Emmet said with his evil grin.

"Sure" Everyone agreed watching Uncle Emmet.

"Me?" He said.

"Yes you" Everyone said laughing.

"That's no competition, just me" Uncle Emmet said looking at us three girls. Oh no did he mean one of us? We all looked at each other and looked back at Uncle Emmet as he chuckled.

"I'll do it" Isla said weakly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Seth said a little concerned. Now that I knew he imprinted on my sister it was a little cute how he cared for her and I could tell how he felt about her by the way he acted around her.

"It's cool" Isla said smiling at him.

"This is going to be good" Aunt Alice said she obviously saw what was going to happen.

"3...2...1...Go" Uncle Jasper said grinning as Uncle Emmet and Isla started eating. I watched Isla and Seth as he just watched her with concern all over his face. Isla looked like she was going to be sick as well as Uncle Emmet did. What was Isla thinking? Isla finished her last mouthful of the tray as Uncle Emmet started his last piece of food.

"Wow Isla you've set a new record" Uncle Jasper said.

"No! Rematch!" Uncle Emmet said.

"No way!" Isla said grinning at her Uncle and Uncle Emmet slumped back into her chair and everyone laughed.

Isla turned to Seth who was grinning as he said "well done that was amazing" I looked around at everyone who was trying not to laugh and Uncle Emmet was lip singing love is in the air. Me and Elena looked at each other and burst out laughing as Isla and Seth looked at us with questioning looks.

Garrett walked over to the table then and Daddy said "here dad have an apple" as he handed Garrett an apple while winking at him with a huge grin across his face as Garrett walked of laughing as did everyone else. The best thing about high school had to be lunch time by far.

"This school is going to be interesting" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"I'll say with Carmen and Garret teaching" Uncle Jasper agreed.

"Emmet behave yourself" Aunt Rose warned him as he grinned at her and put his arm around her.

"I'm and expert at behaving myself" He mumbled as everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm sure" Aunt Rose said then gave him a kiss.

"Rain I think were the only people down to earth on this table" Elena said as I laughed.

"Yeah everyone's to lovey dovey" I agreed as I looked around to see all my family sitting with they loved ones. Isla and Seth were close as well talking and in their own little world they didn't even seem to notice what me and Elena said. High school sure was going to be fun at times when it's not English.

**Elena's pov**

The bell went and Aunt Rose linked arms with me as we walked to Spanish. As we walked into the classroom I heard a wolf whistle and looked around to see a group of boys looking at us.

"What's up with them" I whispered under my breath.

"Hormones" Aunt Rose said as we walked over to the teacher. She had long black hair that ran down her back and she had big blue eyes, she was quite pretty and it was obvious she was a Spanish teacher.

It was a good job I could control when I wanted to glow now as I was excited for Spanish. It's always been one of my favourite lessons and having it with Aunt Rose was just a bonus.

"I'm madmazel Mora" Madmazel Mora said.

"I'm Rose and this is Elena" Aunt Rose said pointing to herself then me as I gave a shy smile.

"Si, take your seats" Madmazel Mora said.

"Hey Rose, Elena I'm Mike how would you two like to come out with us lads later?" The boy Mike asked.

"In your dreams" Aunt Rose said taking my arm and walking off as they all laughed.

"Wow" I said and she just smiled at me as the lesson began.

I was not looking forward to gym next with Grandma, mommy and Grandpa I hated how we had to do gym in human speed. The only thing I done in human speed was my ice skating because it looks graceful. After Spanish me and Aunt Rose said our goodbyes as we walked opposite directions to our next class.

"I don't believe this" Grandma said as she stood outside the changing room waiting for me with mommy.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"I spent most of my time in high school when I was human avoiding Edward from seeing me and now he's in my class" She said.

"Well you won't be as clumsy" Mommy said.

"No but I made a vow that he would never see me in gym" Bella said, Grandpa came up behind her chuckling.

"It wasn't a very good vow, don't you remember I watched you anyway through minds to make sure you didn't get hurt" Grandpa said.

Grandma gave a low growl and went into the changing room to change. We all stood they laughing as we followed her, Grandpa going into the men's changing room grinning.

Once we was dressed we were out in the hall with the boys, us girls and boys were sharing the hall together. A mind reader of a grandpa with his wife, daughter, granddaughter and boys in the room is not a good mix and he nodded at my thoughts.

"Welcome I'm Coach McDine and you are?" He asked me, mommy, Grandma and Grandpa.

"Renesmee known as Nessie, Isabella known as Bella, Elena and I'm Edward" Grandpa said pointing to all of us.

"Elena Sparks?" Coach McDine asked.

"Elena" I corrected him as he smiled.

"So I ask this to all my students what sports do you do?" He asked.

"Elena's the only one who does sports, she does ice-skating with her sisters Isla and Rain" Edward said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Oh yes the identical triplets I didn't get to ask them about their ice-skating so tell me how good you are?" He asked.

"I don't know we've never done tests or anything" I said a bit unsure of what to say.

"How many rotations can you do in the air?" Coach McDine asked.

"Almost three?" I said.

"Wow I knew you girls would be talented in something" Coach McDine said smiling.

"Thanks?" I said unsure of what to say again.

"Okay now class were doing basketball so get in groups of four were doing small teams" Coach said.

"I guess Edward's going to have to stay with us" Grandma sighed.

"That means I get a perfect view of you playing basketball, can you believe it love all these years and were finally in gym together" Grandpa said grinning.

"Don't remind me" Grandma said as we walked onto the court to go against four boys. Great I wonder what their thinking and right on cue a low growl came from Grandpa. How I hated boys at high schools. We beat the boys thanks to Grandpa who could read what they were planning to do, us girls really had nothing to do.

I met Rain outside Gym as her classroom for economics was down the hall. Once I came out we walked to history together which we had with Jasper. I couldn't wait to see Garret teach us that was going to be hilarious.

"You girls ready for history with Garrett?" Uncle Jasper asked as he was waiting for us outside the class room.

"Yep" We both said as we all walked into the classroom. Garrett smiled at us as we took our seats at the back as usual.

"I'm Mr Hale everyone and yes the rumours are true Jasper, Bella and Rosalie are my adoptive children" Garrett said as we tried to hold back our laughs as everyone turned to look at Uncle Jasper who gave a little wave and holding back his laugh himself.

"Uncle Jasper has Isla fallen in love with Seth?" I whispered but I knew Garrett could hear us but he would let it pass.

"Yes but she hasn't realised yet" Uncle Jasper said as me and Rain exchanged looks. Our baby sister by a few minutes has fallen in love.

"About time" Garret whispered after he set the work for the class to do. We all looked at him and laughed we didn't except him to join in our conversation.

"The only problem with history is its unreliable" Uncle Jasper whispered.

"I agree it's different from what I experienced" Garrett whispered.

"Yep" Uncle Jasper agreed.

History went by really fast as we done our work and talked with Uncle Jasper and Garret in whispers when Garrett wasn't talking to the class. I couldn't believe Isla had fallen in love with Seth though I knew it was only a matter of time until they will be together.

"You ready for algebra sisters" Isla said as we walked to meet her.

"You bet I've been looking forward to this lesson all day" I said.

"Me too algebra just has fun all other it" Rain said as we all laughed. I noticed Seth and Isla were holding hands and whenever he looked at her his face lit up, they really did look cute together I wish they would hurry up and confess their feelings.

We walked into Algebra slowly and the teacher said "Ah the new students I'm Mr Boris and you are?"

"Ah boring Boris" Isla whispered under her breath as we all tried not to laugh.

"I'm Seth, this is Isla, Rain and Elena" Seth said and the way he said "Isla" was with such happiness and love it was unbelievable that Isla couldn't notice.

"Ah yes I do apologise if I get you girls muddled up" Mr Boris said.

"Your not the first and your not the last" I said as we went to take our seats at the back.

"I could start a little fire to start the fire alarm of" I whispered grinning at my sisters and Seth.

They laughed and Rain whisperd "yeah cause that would look natural a fire randomly started"

"Good point" I whispered back. The lesson went so slow as we all just sat they, Isla was trying to keep Seth awake but every time she spoke he lit up. Me and Rain sat they counting the seconds down until the bell would go for home. Good old home where my other family were and were all the electronics and everything fun is.

The bell went and we got up to walk to our family at the car park, Isla and Seth walked hand in hand again with us and our family was all waiting for us apart from Garret and Carmen who would be home later.

"How was the first day girls?" Daddy asked me grinning as he already knew our response. He had his arms wrapped around mommy and she smiled at us.

"Horrible, boring and horrible" I said which was the truth and they just laughed along with the rest of our family.

"Specially with boring Boris" Isla said as everyone burst out laughing this time, I guess everyone had him.

"Well get use to it" Mommy said hugging us.

"Do we have to?" Rain asked.

"Yes" Mommy said I wanted to go back to Grandma Esme's little class room with Annabella and Ethan.

When we got home Annabella and Ethan ran up to Mommy and daddy giving them massive hugs. This was the longest time they have gone without mommy and daddy around them. Daisy came waddling over to Isla and she picked her up like it was her child too. Isla and Daisy make me laugh with their little relationship.

"Up for some practising girls?" Aunt Rose asked me, Rain and Isla.

"Sure" Me and Rain said as we ran upstairs to go get ready.

Isla asked "Can Seth watch us practice?" from downstairs and I just rolled my eyes. I was excited to finally be able to do the things I enjoy doing today but I did enjoy Art, Spanish, chemistry and History. High school was really boring apart from that.

* * *

**_Hey, i hopped you liked the chapter! Will Seth and Isla get together next chapter? It should be on later but please do review! I love hearing what you have to say._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	24. Perfect

**_Hey thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I planned that one out and done some research on High school. I hope you like this one because i do! It's really sweet and I know your going to love it! Please do review though._**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 24- Perfect

**Seth's pov**

I will always remember the first day of school as the day I fell in love with Isla Luna Black my little moon. She looked so gorgeous in her green little dress that made her eyes stand out. She was perfect from head to toe and I was so lucky to have an angel like her. She was my whole world and I don't know what I'll do without her. This Friday we were going out together and I was going to take her someone special and tell her that I love her. I love my little moon who shines as bright as the stars and is my whole world.

"Seth? Hello? Earth to Seth" Isla said. I forgot we were in science earth together and I went off day dreaming about Isla again.

"Hey sorry day dreaming" I said as I grabbed her hand to take her to lunch. When I touched her I felt so warm and fuzzy inside and electricity flew through us.

"What about this time?" She asked giggling. Seeing her happy made me happy ever since she was born. I remembered when I first held her, her cold skin but those adorable green eyes looking at me and her smile that made me so happy.

"Just about this Friday" I said which was the truth but it was mainly about her. I wondered how she felt about me. I noticed her heart beat fast whenever I'm around, she sees me, we touch or I speak but that doesn't mean anything.

"Really? Where we going?" Isla asked. Well it couldn't be too far away from home because of the whole Volturi thing which was getting me concerned.

"A surprise" I told her smiling to myself about how much of a surprise it is going to be for her.

"Okay as long as I am with my Seth then everything's good" She said smiling. I smiled at her too for calling me her Seth like she's my Isla.

"You will be I promise" I said squeezing her hand as we went into the lunch line were I got my food and she pretended to snack of it. We then went and joined the rest of her family at our table that Emmet got for us.

"Well look who it is" Emmet said winking at me. Since yesterday I knew that everyone knew even Rain and Elena by the way they were acting. Jake told me that they know about me imprinting on Isla as well but they keep it secret for me to tell. I was going to tell her this Friday.

"Hey Emmet" Isla said as we sat down next to Rain and Elena who were grinning.

"Anything new, interesting or cupid been around?" Emmet asked.

"No..." Isla said extending the no as everyone laughed. I glared at Emmet and he just chuckled.

"Ignore Emmet sweetie he's just being his annoying self again" Nessie said. Yeah she has that right but I didn't care he could annoy me all he wants as long as I'm with Isla.

"That's so cute" Edward said laughing.

"Thanks Edward" I said as I started to eat.

"Your welcome" He said grinning and Emmet chuckled as he proberly worked out what I was thinking.

"Seth can we talk later?" Jake asked me. Emmet, Edward, Rain and Elena burst out laughing as Isla looked around at everyone.

"Sure" I said taking another bite, I knew what it was about and I knew Jake would want some rules as he is Isla's dad. They can trust me though I'm a good guy, Edward burst out laughing again as Bella slapped him on the leg and gave me an apologetic look.

"What's going on?" Isla asked confused.

"They just teasing Seth because of what he's doing for your surprise outing Friday" Nessie said and I gave her a smile to say thanks.

"Oh, Emmet, Edward shut up" Isla said as everyone burst out laughing again.

Lunch went pretty slow as everyone kept teasing me, Isla kept squeezing my hand but I just laughed it off with them. Gym with Rain, Isla and Alice went pretty fast as we teamed against some boys. I noticed them looking at Isla and a low growl came out as Rain, Alice and Isla turned to look at me giggling. I watched them the whole lesson and making sure we beat them which we did and they sure looked upset about it. The rest of the day went fast as I spent it with my Isla as we joked around in the lessons together whispering to each other.

When we got home Isla went to see Daisy who was with Ethan and Annabella, Nessie went to follow her and Jake stopped next to me. It was time for the talk.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Jake asked me, not really but I kind of have to I thought as Edward chuckled.

"Yeah" I said giving him my best smile. We walked out of the house together in silence and too his car. I went in the passenger seat as Jake started to drive, we wasn't going far because we wasn't actually illegal to drive yet. He went down the drive and parked at the edge were no one could hear us.

"So it's happened" Jake said.

"Yeah" I said worried that he's going to flip out and attack me.

"You're telling her Friday?" Jake asked with a serious look in his eyes. He wasn't going to allow me and Isla to be together, was he?

"Yeah if it's alright with you?" I asked hopping for a yes.

"Yeah but no funny business, and we want her to stay at school" Jake said with a serious voice.

"Yes sir" I said grinning at him as he smiled back. He knew I meant it and I did I wanted her to complete high school as much as Jake and Nessie did.

"Seth I need to tell you something that me and Ness spoke to Carlisle about" Jake said looking upset. Was something wrong with Isla? I felt my panic kick in and I started to shake.

"Isla's fine" He said noticing my concern. I relaxed and breathed in and out. She was fine I told myself.

"Then what is it?" I asked a little confused.

"Well Carlisle doesn't think the girls can have children" Jake said.

"Oh" was all I said; yesterday I pictured little patter of Isla's feet running around the house. A little boy and a little girl that looked adorable as she was when she was a child and still is. That future was now gone but it didn't matter I still have my Isla.

"Yeah" Jake said upset as I was.

"It doesn't matter as long as she's in my life" I said.

"Yeah it's just going to be heart breaking to tell her" Jake said and I knew what he meant. She would not take it well; she's always wanted her own little children.

"We don't know for definite though" I said.

"No" Jake said with hope in his voice. We drove back to the house in silence thinking and hopping that the girls would be able to have children.

**Isla's pov**

"Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice can I come in?" I asked knocking on their door. I was going to talk to Uncle Jasper about my feelings and talk to Aunt Alice about my outfit to wear on Friday.

"Yes we've been waiting for you" Aunt Alice said how that surprised me that she was waiting for me. I should of known really that she would of seen me coming.

I walked into their room as they sat on the bed waiting for me. I went and joined them as Uncle Jasper said "you want to talk to me about your feelings?"

"Yes" I said a little nervous of what he was going to say.

"Well how do you feel?" He asked me smiling.

"Strange like my feelings have completely changed for Seth" I said.

"How does he make you feel?" Uncle Jasper said smiling like he knew the answer. Did he?

"Warm, happy, amazing, loved and everything good really" I said smiling at my Seth who was always they for me and made me happy. I could make a list a whole list of how he makes me feel.

"Do you still see him as a friend?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Not really it's like I want to be more than a friend..." I said and then realising why my feelings for Seth has changed. I gasped as Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice smiled at me.

"Isla honey do you want me to tell you how you feel around Seth?" Uncle Jasper asked as I nodded my head already knowing the answer.

"Isla you've fallen in love with him" Uncle Jasper said as I gasped again. I've fallen in love with Seth all this time he made my heart beat quicker and made me happy. When we touched it felt like electricity and fireworks going off. My life was completed when he was nearby. I loved him, I loved Seth Clearwater. My heart beat increased as I said this and I just stood they smiling.

"Now that's covered what are you going to wear?" Aunt Alice beamed thinking to herself but I was in my own world thinking about all the memories me and Seth had and how he was always they for me.

"Isla? Save all the day dreaming at school! We need to get your outfit planned!" Aunt Alice beamed.

I nodded as she took me of to plan the perfect outfit. I wanted something to impress Seth to make me look attracting to him. Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my room to go through my wardrobe.

"Well we don't have time for shopping so I'm going to have to work my magic" Aunt Alice said as she rummaged through my wardrobe planning the perfect outfit. I tried on about twenty different kinds of dresses.

"Aunt Alice how do you know where he's taking me you can't see him" I said.

"He told me silly" She said and she spent the next three hours planning my outfit.

The next few days dragged but I was happy I was with my Seth for all day. Aunt Alice was right I could day dream about Seth all day at school. Friday finally came and I was so excited, I could tell Seth was as well because he had a massive grin across his face. Was we even going on a date? Or was it just two friends hanging out. I hopped it was a date.

When we got home I turned to Seth and said "I'll see you in three hours time watch Daisy" as Aunt Alice pulled me up to my wardrobe. I heard Seth chuckling from behind but I was excited for Aunt Alice to do my hair and makeup. Two and a half hours later I was ready and just waiting to see what I looked like.

"You ready to see?" Aunt Alice asked me.

"Yes" I beamed jumping up and down. Aunt Alice turned the mirror and I saw green spaghetti strapped dress that came down to my knees it was beautiful with the little gems going along the top of the dress. On my feet I then had white sandals and Aunt Alice kept the necklace Sue gave me around my neck like she always did. My make up was done a little and my hair was curly with half up and I had a head wrap with little daisies on, it looked amazing.

"Wow" was all I said.

"I know I loved the little head wrap" Aunt Alice beamed as Rain and Elena came into the room.

"You are so beautiful Isla" they beamed which we laughed at because we were identical.

"You are too" I said.

"Come on Seth's waiting it's time to go" Aunt Alice beamed as mommy came into the room.

"You look gorgeous sweetie" She said hugging me.

"Thanks mommy" I said as Aunt Alice tugged me out of the room and pulled me downstairs. I walked a little nervous unsure of were Seth and daddy were. When I came down the stairs I saw Seth grinning when he saw me. He was wearing a shirt and tie with jeans and he looked handsome as always. I smiled at him but was stopped by my dad before I could even reach him. I wonder what's coming I thought.

"Don't go too far and you look lovely" He said giving me a hug and then he whispered "no funny business, I mean it" So it was a date after all, I felt so happy I felt like I could fly!

"You ready?" Seth asked.

"Yep" I said trying hard not to scream with delight about us going on a date. I head grandpa chuckle and I gave him a quick smile before we left.

"you look gorgeous as ever" Seth said once we was outside.

"thanks you look handsome" I said smiling at him as he took my hand.

"thanks, You alright running? I won't phase" Seth said.

"Sure I love to run" I said bouncing in the spot with how excited I was. Me and Seth ran for about five minutes until we came across a field which was covered in red roses, Azalea and red Chrysanthemum. Red roses mean love, Azalea mean first love and red Chrysanthemum means love. These didn't grow here and I didn't make them. I turned around to ask Seth but he was carrying a bouquet of flowers that were Acacia, Amaryllis, Caladium, Calla, Camellia white, Daffodil, Daisy, Gardenia, white Lily, Magnolia, Queen Anne's Lace, stock and a clover was in the middle.

"Acacia because we have friendship, Amaryllis as you are splendid beauty, Caladium as you are a great joy and delight, Calla as you are a magnificent beauty, Camellia white as you are perfect with loveliness, Daffodil as you are the only one, Daisy because you are pure and innocent, Gardenia because you are lovely, White Lily because of your sweetness, Magnolia because of your love for nature, Queen Anne's Lace because you are Haven to me, Stock because you are a lasting beauty and a clover because I want you to be mine" Seth said handing me the bouquet of flowers and I felt tears running down my face. I was lost for words.

"Why are you crying did the rose prick your finger?" He asked getting concerned.

"No I'm fine it was just the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done or said to me" I said.

"Good because Isla, I love you" Seth said and I felt my heart beat faster as he said the words. I felt like I was going to explode. He loves me! I thought and a huge smile lit across my face. I placed the Bouquet on the grass and I grabbed his hand a dragged him up to the nearby tree. We sat on the tree and In the flowers he planted I made them change colour spelling out the words "I love you too" He looked at me and we glanced into each other's eyes, he lent in and our lips met and I felt my heart had just exploded from my love for him. His lips were so warm and my arms wrapped around his neck as he held my waste. I pulled him closer to me not wanting to ever let him go and I could feel the magic between us and to be able to taste him inside my mouth like it was set it on fire. I didn't want to pull away but it seemed we've been kissing forever. World war three could of gone off and we wouldn't of known. He slowly pulled away and pulled a hand up to stroke my check, his soft warm hand against my cold skin made my heart beat fast. We turned around to see that the flowers have grown shooting up into the sky I brought them back down as we both laughed.

"I guess I got a little excited I forgot about the flowers" I said as I lent my head on his chest.

"It looked like it" He said chuckling as he put his arms around me. It felt so wonderful leaning on Seth like this.

"Isla I need to tell you something" He said a little nervous.

"Anything" I said getting up to listen.

"Okay Isla I imprinted on you" Seth said and I felt my heart skip a beat. Daddy told me about imprinting he said "It's like gravity. Your whole centre shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector." Daddy imprinted on mommy...

"Like daddy imprinted on mommy?" I asked.

"Yes" Seth agreed.

"Tell me from the start" I asked interested. I was so happy that Seth imprinted on me because that meant we were soul mates. That's why he's always been around since I was a baby, he's been they for me.

"Before you was even born I had a connection to your mother a bit like how your dad did for Bella but mine wasn't as strong. The day after you were born I felt a connection telling me that I had to see Nessie's triplets. I went with Billy and when I got they and sat down on the sofa I saw you and everything changed for me. Your eyes lit up the whole room and when you smiled it made me so happy and I had never been that happy before. I would be your protector and would always be they for you; nothing was ever going to harm you. When Nessie put you in my lap everything felt complete in my life I forgot everyone else was in the room, holding you was like holding an angel you was so adorable. My little moon." Seth said and I felt tears filing my eyes again.

"Oh Seth" I said as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tight. I forgot we was in a tree but that didn't matter.

"Were soul mates" I whispered in his chest.

"We sure are my little moon" He said kissing my head.

"I love you" I said. It felt so right to say it now, I was his and he was mine.

"I love you too" He said drawing circles on my back with his finger. I was so happy that Seth loved me as much as I loved him and we would have forever to be together.

I sat up and looked at him in the eye smiling and he smiled back as he said "my beautiful angel"

"My little wolfy" I said as he just chuckled and tangled his fingers with mine. I felt my heart increase again and everything was just so perfect.

"Where does this leave us then?" I asked but I already knew what the answer would be our kiss and we were soul mates it was meant to be.

"Well Isla Luna Black would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked grinning at me with his cheeky grin.

"I would love to Seth Clearwater" I said as I kissed him again a little shorter than last time but still as powerful. The magic between us was exploding like fireworks and when he pulled away slowly our eyes were gazed into each other's. We turned to look at the sky were we watched the stars with his arm wrapped around my waist and I leant on his chest. It was truly a magical moment.

"We should be getting back" Seth said seeming as disappointed as I was. Home meant all the Jokes, Uncle Emmet, daddy and everything embarrassing but we had to go. We got down from the tree and I turned around quick and smashed a rock then carved in the tree 'Isla + Seth' in a heart. I ran back to Seth and he smiled and whispered "forever" and he held my hand as we ran back home. Everything was perfect I couldn't ask for a better life or a better boyfriend.

* * *

_**Hey, so Isla and Seth are officialy together! Yay! I hopped you liked the chapter and sweet Seth with the flowers, Next chapter will be on tomorow afternoon sometime! Please do review though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	25. Birthday love

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter heres the next one please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 25- Birthday love

**Renesmee's pov**

It was my ninth birthday and I was just lying in bed waiting for Jake to wake up. It sucks going to school on your birthday but when we get home everyone's coming down from La Push and Forks. I was thinking about Isla and Seth they were now a couple and they did look so adorable together but seeing my baby grow up so fast makes me feel old even though it's impossible for me and I'm only nine. Everyone in the house has caught them kissing but I know that's the furthest their go especially in a house with super hearing. I was so happy that my little girl has fallen in love I know Rain and Elena will find that special someone soon.

"Morning gorgeous, happy birthday" Jake said putting my hair behind my ear and distracting me from my thoughts.

"Hey and thanks I'm almost double figures" I said grinning.

"Yeah one more year" Jake said then kissing me. He was leaning on top of me as our lips met but we were distracted by a knock on the door.

"Mommy" I heard my little ones shout from behind the door.

"Come in" I said sitting up as Jake got off of me.

They opened the door and Annabella and Ethan came running up to me as the triplets walked behind.

"Happy Birthday!" They all beamed.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled Annabella and Ethan on my lap. The triplets sat on the bed in front of Jake and they were already dressed for school.

"This is from us kids" Rain said as she handed me a three presents. I opened the first one to find a massive box of chocolates, the second present was a photo album of all the times with my kids but on the very first page was a picture of me and Jake on our wedding day. We all sat their looking through the photo album remembering the days of their birthdays, Disney land and last present was a birthday badge that had sixteen on.

"Why do I need this I'm not sixteen?" I asked confused.

"Well at school you will be sixteen so we got you a badge to wear today" Elena said.

"Thanks" I said and it looked like the whole school was now going to know it's my birthday.

"Were leave you to get dressed we got another fun day at school" Isla said as she picked up Annabella and Rain picked up Ethan and ran out of the room. I looked back round to Jake who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked getting a little self conscious.

"We've been together for three years" Jake said then giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah it's been a blast" I said.

"It sure has" He said as he gave me another quick kiss and got up to go get dressed. I followed him and in ten minutes I was ready for school in a pair of Jeans and a top. I made sure I had my badge on for my children and I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast with Jake.

"Happy Birthday" Everyone beamed as we got to the bottom step and then surrounded by hugs from everyone in my family.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Mommy said squeezing me tight.

"Thanks mommy" I said squeezing her back.

"Happy Birthday honey" Daddy said hugging me and kissing the top of my forehead.

"Thanks daddy" I said and then walked off with Jake for breakfast. Seth was already they with Isla as he was making pancakes for him Ethan, Annabella and Jake. I decided to have just a bowl of coco pops with chocolate milk. Seth sat down next to Isla and they sat so close they acted like they were magnets. Daisy was eating her breakfast from a bowl on the floor.

"Love is in the air" Uncle Emmet sang walking through the kitchen and winking at Isla and Seth. Isla poked her tongue out at him as he chuckled and left the room. After breakfast me and Jake went to say our goodbyes to Annabella and Ethan.

"Bye sweetie have fun today and I'll see you later" I said giving Annabella a massive hug.

"Bye mommy have a great day" Annabella said hugging me back then running off.

"Bye mommy" Ethan said hugging me.

"Bye my little man have fun today" I said hugging him and then he ran off as well. Me and Jake went to school with mommy and daddy. I felt so sorry for Isla and Seth having to ride to school with Uncle Emmet that must be really hard. When we was at school we met with our family ready to go for our first lesson. English with Seth, Isla and mommy with Mrs Greene.

We entered the room as Mrs Greene said "ah we have a birthday girl happy birthday" I smiled at her as my "thanks" and went to take my seat at the back with my family.

"We are going to create a piece of imaginative writing today" Mrs Greene said.

We spent most of the lesson writing out imaginative stories I decided to do mine about a girl who was secretly a witch but a good witch. I wasn't really good when it came to making stories but it doesn't matter.

"Isla let's hear yours" Mrs Greene said and I listened to what my daughter had written.

"The girl across the field looked so beautiful sparkling in the sun with pale skin and long black hair. She turned to look at me and her eyes were a golden colour. I saw in her eyes my sandy colour wolf form, I had to meet her, and I needed to protect her. I went behind the bush to turn back into my human self, pulling my shorts on and went to go meet this beauty.

'Hello my names Sam, you are?' I asked curious to know what this angels name was.

'Lucy, you're a shape shifter?' She asked but I was lost in her eyes.

'Yes, you're a vampire' I said but it didn't matter, vampires were my enemies but she was different, I felt a connection to her that I couldn't understand.

'Yes a vegetarian vampire' She said smiling at me showing her white pearly fangs.

'A vegetarian Vampire?' I asked a little lost as vampires drink blood.

'I survive on animal blood instead of human blood' she said and I didn't even notice my legs were moving until she was right in front of me and I felt my heart beat increase."

"That was very good, it almost seemed real" Mrs Greene said and then she turned to ask someone else. Me and mommy turned to look as Isla and she just grinned at us.

"I wanted to see everyone's reactions" She whispered but we all laughed as it was funny that everyone thought it was an imaginative piece of writing.

The rest of the day went really fast and we meet our family in the car park including Garret and Carmen came home with us as well getting out of meetings and everything. When we got home I saw the front surrounded by cars and I knew everyone was here. I walked through the front door with my family and Jake.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as I walked into the lounge. My little Ethan and Annabella was jumping up and down on the spot. The new member of the pack Dan was they smiling I've meet him a few times. I saw Amy and Jack they were now engaged and the wedding was next year. Kim was pregnant with her second child. Emily and Rachel announced they pregnancy last week which shocked everyone, they babies are due a few weeks in-between each others. Quill wasn't here as he has to pick Claire up from school. Embry was here but still on his own and Billy was smiling and being happy like his usual self. Grandpa Charlie and Sue were standing at the back smiling; Grandpa Charlie was fine with everything now it's sunk in. Leah was grinning but she was still on her own.

"Thanks guys" I said as I went to greet everyone.

**Jacob's pov**

Everyone was sat around the living room, all the imprints and lovers sat on they loved ones laps making space. It was hard seeing Isla sitting on Seth's lap like that but they were in love and I couldn't come in-between them. I guess this is how Edward felt about me and Nessie, I saw a nod in my direction and I thought "sorry" but he just smiled at me trying not to laugh. Nessie was sitting next to me while Annabella and Ethan were on my lap. I gave her my present which was a charm bracelet with a diamond heart; she loved it and gave me a massive hug.

"So Seth you and Isla?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"Yeah..." She said a little unsure of what to say. I wasn't worried about them two together as Seth was a good person and he was second in charge of my pack but Embry was in control in La Push.

"That's good I knew it was only a matter of time" Grandpa Charlie said. He must of worked it out with me and Nessie but the girls grew quicker.

"Does everyone know?" Isla asked.

"We worked it out a few days before he told you" Rain said.

"Oh, okay it doesn't really matter" Isla said smiling at everyone.

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah positive as long as I get to be with you then it's all good" She said smiling at him. I was happy for them but as her father I didn't want my baby taken away from me. Seth was a good person though he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well Sue my granddaughter and your son who would of thought" Dad said chuckling next to Sue and Charlie.

"No, but I'm happy she makes my son happy and everyone she touches" Sue said smiling at Isla. That made me feel so special that my baby girl had touched everyone. It was great how everyone got on with each other including Leah; she was now over Sam and was now a lot happier which made everyone else happier. I remember when she use to be a pain taking it out on everyone making them feel how she felt.

Before everyone went I pulled Leah outside and asked "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm happy for Seth, I know I use to hate the leeches but they aren't that bad, Seth was right they are more like humans then vampires" Leah said smiling.

"Yeah, your time will come Leah" I said as we walked back into the house.

"I know" She said smiling and I was glad she was confident about it.

We said our goodbyes as we went back into our house to get ready for school again tomorrow. What joy.

**Seth's pov**

It had been three days since me and Isla have been officially together and I've loved every hour, every minute and every second of it. I was up and ready for school and was now making breakfast for me, Ethan, Annabella, Jake and Nessie. I couldn't wait to see Isla though, I knew she was up because I heard her alarm clock go of this morning. She was properly with Alice getting all dressed up.

"Hey" Isla said walking into the room and walking over to me. I gave her a quick kiss as a good morning kiss and then I served the waffles on the plates, I poured syrup over mine, Jakes, Annabella and Ethan's but for Nessie I poured over melted chocolate. I put everything in the dishwasher and went and sat down at the table to eat. Isla gave Daisy breakfast and then she sat down to join me even though she didn't eat.

"Up for a hunt later?" She asked with a massive smile across her face and her eyes twinkled, she looked so beautiful.

"Yes are you thirsty?" I asked it had been a while since she last drank so we would go straight after school.

"Yeah so is Rain and Elena" Isla said as she watched me eat. She told me she found it fascinating to watch me eat even though it smelt disgusting to her.

"We can all go" I said but I knew we wouldn't be alone as Nessie and Jake would want them to be well protected so we weren't outnumbered if the Volturi came. Nessie, Jake, Ethan and Annabella came into the room then.

"Morning Isla and Seth" Nessie said as she sat down to eat.

"Hey" Isla said and I just smiled. I finished my last bite as everyone started theirs.

"Isla you thirsty?" Jake asked, he proberly heard our conversation and had an army ready to go with the girls. I didn't mind having an army protect the girls as it made sure Isla was safe.

"yeah were going hunting tonight" Isla said extending the "were" so no one else could come.

"Well Nessie is quite thirsty" Jake said and Nessie nodded which meant they were coming with us.

"I'm thirsty as well" Rose said walking into the kitchen.

"Me too" Emmet said joining Rose's side.

"Me and Bella are quite thirsty" Edward said.

"Me, Kate and Garrett are thirsty as well" Tanya said from the living room.

"Well then its settled another family hunting trip" Jake said smiling, I was glad Isla and the girls were really safe and protected.

"What are you hiding?" Isla asked looking a little annoyed. I wish we could tell her but she would get all worried and scared like Nessie did when the Volturi came to kill her and her family.

"Nothing sweetie we are just are concerned" Nessie said.

"About what?" Isla asked.

"You and your sisters, were just a protective family" Jake said.

"Fine let's go to school" Isla said a little annoyed. I hated keeping secrets from her but it was the right thing to do.

Rain and Elena came into the room then looking as annoyed as their sister but everyone went off to get in the cars to drive to school. This was the worst bit of the day as me and Isla got a ride with Rose and Emmet. I wonder what comments and jokes he has today I thought to myself.

"So how are the young love birds today?" Emmet asked grinning.

"Were good" Isla said glaring at Emmet who just chuckled.

"Sticking to our own beds are we?" Emmet asked as Rose wacked him.

"Yes in our own rooms" Isla said. I felt my face go red as Emmet chuckled and Isla squeezed my hand.

"I made a CD can I put it on?" Emmet asked grinning. What was on that CD?

"Sure" Isla said pretending not to care.

He put it on and it was love is in the air, I will always love you and love story which we listened to on the way to school it was supposed to be embarrassing us but it was embarrassing him.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"." Emmet sang as me Isla and Rose sat they laughing. He sure was embarrassing us and himself at the same time.

"what?" Emmet asked once he stopped singing.

"nothing sweetie" Rose said trying not to laugh as we pulled up to the school. We met up with everyone who was just looking at Emmet trying not to laugh I guess they heard.

English went really fast and it was now time for Geography which was Isla's favourite lesson. We sat in our seat as the lesson began.

"Seth turn around" Isla said. I turned around to see all the pots of flowers were looking at Isla that didn't look normal. We both burst out laughing quietly and it was lucky no one notice. The rest of the morning went really fast with Isla as we sat their talking about everything. We never got caught as we always whispered. The afternoon dragged a little specially with boring Boris, Isla had to keep me awake which was easy because all she had to do was speak. Finally it was time to go home and time to go hunting. We met up with everyone else.

"Isla, Seth I'm going home early today you can come ride with me, I promise I won't sing any Taylor Swifft" Garrett said as me and Isla burst out laughing.

"yeah sure" Isla said as we walked off with Garrett. We arrived back at the house and waited for everyone. I followed Isla to see Daisy who was in her little house having a nap so Isla left her. She turned to smile at me and grabbed my hand.

"so" She said letting go of hand and putting her arms around my neck as I held her waist. I was about to speak but her lips met mine. Her cold soft lips had found my hot lips and it felt like fire and ice, she tasted so good and I felt her hands slide through my hair pulling me closer. My hands slid up her top were I felt her cold skin, she pulled away and smiled at me as our foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" She said.

"your families just turned up you ready to go hunting?" I asked.

"yeah, come on" she said as she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. She was so amazing my Isla, my little moon and I couldn't believe that she loved me but she couldn't love me anymore then I loved her. Only a few more years then she can become Mrs Clearwater, I couldn't wait but we had the Volturi to face first and I knew they would have to be killed otherwise they would keep coming after the girls.

* * *

**_ Hey so i hope you like the chapter, I'm doing one more chapter after this then a visit shall be coming to Neah Bay, I'm sure you can guess who but will the girls be safe? Should be on later tonight. Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	26. Safe

**_Hey i hopped you liked the last chapter heres the next one. Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 26- Safe

**Jacob's Pov**

School sucks. Especially when you have to spend wood shop with your daughter and her boyfriend, even though her boyfriend is my best friend. The girls now looked sixteen turning seventeen with the mental age of an eighteen year old they really did grow up too fast. So far the volturi haven't even bothered trying but I knew they would soon. Next week the Cullen's and Denali's were going away so the pack and everyone were coming down for the weekend as we still had school during the week.

"Jake we need to make a bird house" Isla said I hated it when she called me Jake but at school she had too.

"Okay" I said as we got to work on making the bird house with my daughter and my future son in law and I thought it was bad enough having Bella and Edward as my mother and father in law. It was worth it in the end though anything's worth it with my Nessie. I missed her now but I still had three hours till I get to see her again.

"It's just building a bird house nothing lovey dovey about that" I said trying to avoid watching them build a part of the bird house together.

They both laughed but carried on. At the end of wood shop our bird house was complete and I now had gym with Rose and Emmet which wasn't too bad.

"Hey Jake" Emmet said as I entered the changing room.

"Hey" I said as I got changed into my shorts and top.

"Hard time in wood shop again?" Emmet asked chuckling, like he needed to ask.

"Yeah never knew it took so much love to build a bird house" I said as Emmet chuckled.

"Well the little love birds can now share the bird house together" Emmet said chuckling as a low growl came from my chest.

"Wow someone can't take a joke" Emmet said grinning at me.

"Not when it's about my daughter" I whispered then walking out to the hall with Emmet following behind still chuckling.

"Emmet what did you do?" Rose asked when she met us.

"He couldn't take a joke" Emmet said defending himself.

I growled again under my breath so no human could hear as Rose said "Emmet leave Jake alone or I swear you will regret ever laughing" He stopped laughing after that and he stayed quite.

"Big tuff guy is not so big when around blondes" I joked as we started netball. Some little human joined our team but stayed right out of our way.

After Gym I met Rose outside of her changing room so we could go auto tech together. She came out and met me and we walked off to the garage that the school had.

"So my partner, you finding it hard accepting Seth and Isla?" Rose asked.

"No I'm happy for them it's just that I still see her as my baby" I whispered. Seth and Isla had been together for seven months now and I loved seeing my little girl happy.

"I see she's always going to be your baby" Rose whispered. I always felt sorry for Rose when she told me her story of her last night and early days of being a newborn I felt sorry for her and I know it was against my nature but I was glad she went and tore those guys heads of, they were the monsters and deserved it.

"I know, it's just I know they going to want to get married and have... sex" I whispered.

"How do you think Edward feels reading yours and Nessie's mind? You will learn to put up with it" Rose said. She did have a point poor Edward listening to everyone's sexual thoughts in the house.

"I guess I'm going to have to learn to accept it" I whispered. We spent the rest of the lesson learning how to change a tire, which we already knew. It was common sense really.

After school me and Rose went to meet our loved ones, I saw Nessie and jogged over to her picking her up and swinging her around. I kissed her and then put her back on her feet as she giggled.

"I missed you so much" I said as I gave her another quick kiss.

"I was only gone three hours but I missed you too" Nessie said.

"And you say were too lovey dovey" Isla said walking past holding hands with Seth who was laughing. Rain and Elena were next to them giggling they were really a bunch of giggling girls. Me and Nessie walked over to our car to drive home where we had the weekend with the Denali's and Cullen's before they went away.

"Daddy! Mommy" Ethan and Annabella beamed running up to us. Ethan my little man was now three years old and looked around six and half years old with a mental age of a seven year old. My little princess was now two years old and looked about nine years old with the mental age of an eleven year old.

"Hey my little man and little princess" I said as they hugged me.

"Hey did you guys have fun today?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah we learnt about volcanoes" Ethan beamed.

"Really that's cool" I said.

"Yeah and Grandma Esme made gingerbread men for us" Annabella beamed.

"Really? You're so lucky" Nessie said.

"Yeah come play with us mommy" Ethan said as he and Annabella turned to pull her with them. She followed them smiling, I knew she missed this when she had to go high school.

"Seth you ready?" I asked we had a meeting with the pack in the woods half way between La Push and Neah bay.

"Yeah" He said and turned to give Isla a quick kiss then followed me out of the door. A kiss like that wasn't hard to watch really it just showed how happy they were together. We went behind the bush, took our tops of and pulled our shorts of tying them to our ankles. We then let the heat run through our bodies as we changed into our wolf forms.

"_Jake were on our way_" I heard Embry thought.

"_Okay so are we, about ten minutes" _I said as me and Seth started to run to our destination of a lake in the middle of the forest that no one knew about. We got they before anyone else did and sat they listening to the paw prints nearby. They came out of the forest and joined us as the meeting began.

_"Anything?" _I asked hopping that they wasn't but at the same time I was because I wanted this over and done with.

"_No_" Embry thought. Jared was going to stop phasing when the whole volturi situation was over which the pack was now Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Me, Jack, Dan, Collin, Leah, Brady and Lewis.

"_do you think their too scared_?" Jared thought.

"_I'm not sure I wonder if they know about Annabella_?" I thought.

"_Yeah they got scared with Bella's shield so another shield is going to make them petrified_" Seth thought.

_"Or maybe the leeches know how to work around they powers like they did with Alice_" Leah thought.

"I _recon their near but waiting for the perfect time_" Quil thought.

"_the perfect time would be next weekend_" Leah thought.

"_that does make sense half of the protection missing were make sure the girls are with us at all times_" I thought.

"_yeah the Cullen's and Denali's should still go as I don't think they would attack us_" Seth thought.

"_no especially that blonde one he seemed scared of us_" Embry thought.

"_Maybe they hopping the girls would go into the woods alone"_ Leah thought.

"well then everyone will stay out of the woods" I thought.

"_They have this planned out as their blocking Alice_" Jack thought.

"_well heres the plan everyone will watch the girls next weekend and no one will go into the woods_" I thought as everyone nodded.

"_then it's settled were see you next week_" I thought as everyone left. I knew Seth would be stuck with Isla all weekend now to worried to leave her which was a good thing which meant she was protected. Rain and Elena would be alright as well as they always with Isla and the girls know how to defend themselves, Elena could set the leeches on fire if she wanted to.

**Renesmee's pov**

Seth and Jake came home but before Jake looked at me he looked at daddy and daddy nodded. Jake would tell me later when the girls weren't around. I just hopped everything was alright I knew everything would be. I watched Seth and Isla as they hugged from being away from each other for too long I knew they would of kissed but everyone was watching them. Jake came over to me then smiling but I could still see the worry in his eyes. The volturi were coming.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked hopping he would say no.

"yes it's what we think" Jake said.

"okay you will tell me later" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"yes" He said as Ethan came running up to him.

"daddy come see my picture" Ethan said pulling Jake in his direction.

"mommy what was you and daddy talking about?" Rain asked.

"wolf stuff" I said smiling at her.

"okay" she said as her, Elena, Isla and Seth walked out of the room. Seth seemed worried as well I could tell because he was even closer to Isla then he usually is then in his eyes he had worry. I hopped they wasn't coming tomorrow.

After dinner me and Jake went for a run so he could tell me what's going on. I hated waiting to find out how much danger my own children were in.

"Leah thinks they coming next weekend" Jake said as we slowed down. Why next weekend? I thought.

"why next weekend?" I asked and then it hit me my family and the Denali's wouldn't be here leaving us with less protection.

"The Cullen's and Denali's are going away and no one would be in the forest" Jake said and I could see why him and Seth were so worried now.

"so what are we going to do?" I asked feeling my panic sink in.

"Everyone's still coming down and everyone's still going away on Monday, the pack are going to watch the girls making sure they don't go in the woods" Jake said.

"If they coming won't they attack?" I asked thinking that we should go with the Cullen's and Denali's.

"no because they won't come anywhere near us wolfs" Jake said.

"I guess so, they would be waiting for the girls to go into the woods" I said.

"yes but they won't go into the woods at all" Jake said.

"no where near the woods" I agreed with a serious edge to the way I said it. I've never been this serious in my life I've never had to deal with a situation like this. When the Volturi last came everyone was sorting it out as half the time I didn't know what was going on.

"everything's going to be fine" Jake said hugging me tight. It was I had my message ready to give to Caius and Marcus. They was no way I was going to let them touch my babies.

We ran back to the house to join our family, everyone was in the lounge snuggled with they loved ones including my daughter. Me and Jake joined them as Annabella and Ethan jumped on our laps. Rain and Elena sat cuddling up together taking the mic out of everyone but once everyone finished laughing they separated and sat with Tanya.

"who's go is it to pick tonight's movie?" Grandma Esme asked.

"It was Ethan last week so now it's little Annabella's go" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yay!" Annabella beamed.

"choose good" Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose said.

"high school musical" Annabella beamed.

"yay" Everyone said sarcastically but sat down to watch it.

Annabella started singing alone as did the triplets, they did use to like it themselves. Even Uncle Emmet started singing along as everyone sat watching him trying not to laugh.

"wow if only high school was like that" Aunt Alice said.

"what you want to be singing in the cafeteria?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"would be funny" Aunt Alice said laughing.

"the all new improved version high school vampires" Rose said as everyone laughed.

I then went up stairs to tuck Annabella into bed while Jake tucked Ethan in. I read her Cinderella and she fell right asleep. I met Jake outside Ethan's room and we walked back downstairs to join our family.

"how about another movie?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"can I pick?" Elena asked.

"sure" everyone said as Elena got up to go choose a movie.

"Aquamarine" Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose beamed.

"such a good movie" I said as I sat down on Jake's lap.

"a girly movie" Jake said.

"I haven't seen this before" Tanya, Kate and Carmen said.

"well you're going to love it!" Aunt Alice beamed.

Everyone watched Aquamarine snuggled up to they loved ones again and it was one of my favourite films.

"That was so sweet" Kate said with her head on Garrett's chest.

"yeah" Tanya agreed.

"how lovely we never really watched movies before" Carmen said.

"well your having a movie education then" She said as she got up to go put another movie on. Me, Jake, Seth , Isla, Rain And Elena went to bed as Aunt Alice gave the Denali's a movie education.

**Seth's pov**

I was so worried about my Isla, my sister thinks the volturi would take them next week. Only if they went in the woods though. I would not leave Isla's side all day and Rain and Elena were always with Isla which made it easier to protect them as well. They were like little sisters to me but my Isla was my everything. I got up to go downstairs to find the Cullen's and the Denali's still watching movies they were watching titanic at the scene when the boat was sinking.

"it's hard to believe but I was going to work on the ship as the doctor" Carlisle said. That really shocked me but that would of been pretty cool being on the titanic and he would of survived when it sank.

"why didn't you?" Carmen asked with her eyes still on the screen, if she could cry she would off.

"It could of been sunny and nowhere to hunt" Carlisle said as everyone nodded in agreement. I walked into the kitchen to go have some breakfast to find someone had already made pancakes. I ate them wondering what time Isla would be up. I hopped soon.

When I was done with my breakfast Isla came into the room carrying Daisy she smiled at me as she put Daisy on the floor. She walked over and gave me a quick kiss and filled Daisy's bowl up for breakfast.

"Isla do you want to run your routine today?" Rose asked walking into the kitchen.

"yeah sure, Rain and Elena are just getting dressed" She said. I got up and put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Seth can come watch to see what he thinks" Rose said as she smiled at me and left.

"I got to go get my skating clothes on" She said as she walked up to me and gave me another quick kiss then left again. I loved watching Isla skate she looked so beautiful on the ice and she was amazing at it along with her sisters. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch the end of titanic with everyone. Nessie, Jake, Ethan and Annabella were still not up yet but it was the weekend so they might as well have a lay in. I hated having lay ins because it was less time of seeing Isla.

I heard Isla, Rain and Elena coming down in their skating dressed and tights with their ice skates in their hands. Their hair were tied back in perfect buns and they had white dresses on with gems all over. Isla looked beautiful as always.

I followed them to the back garden along we Rose and Alice who were they coaches. I sat on the grass as Rain froze the pool and put their skates on. Their warmed up practicing spins and jumps and then began their routines. Their all looked so graceful but my eyes were on Isla as she went around the ice twirling and jumping moving along to the music. When they finished practicing their put a jacket over their dresses so they couldn't ruin them and Isla came to sit next to me with a blanket.

"what did you think?" She asked sitting down.

"amazing as always and you looked so beautiful" I said it was the truth, she was only a few inches away from me and I could feel her breath against my face as she smiled.

"thanks" She said then giving me a quick kiss then getting up to go get changed. I walked back to the house to find everyone awake now as they sat in the lounge.

"Garrett do you want to come on an adventure with me?" Ethan asked. He always had a thing for Garrett like there were best friends.

"sure kiddo as long as there's no snakes" Garrett said walking off with Ethan.

"yeah but I'll keep you safe" I heard Ethan say and then I heard the girls coming down the stairs giggling. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Girls do you want to go shopping!" Alice beamed. Dragged around a shopping mall all day was not on my list of things to do but it meant Isla surrounded by humans which meant no Volturi. Maybe next weekend we could camp out there if it keeps them safe.

* * *

_** I hopped you liked the chapter. will the Volturi show up? Or will Leah be wrong? It should hopefully be on tonight so look out! Please do review though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	27. Taken

_**Hey so heres the next chapter! For the next few chapters your going to need a box of tissues trust me! Please do review though.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 27- Taken

**Isla's pov**

It was Friday and me, Seth, Rain and Elena were in algebra with boring Boris, how fun. Something was wrong with Seth though he became really protective today, more than usual I didn't understand why. Mommy said it's just the boys at school so maybe he was jealous. It wasn't the first time. It was adorable though when he was jealous.

"Six hundred more seconds to go..." Rain said watching the clock.

"I might die of boredom before then" Seth said as I placed my hand on his leg trying to comfort him.

"No don't leave me" I said looking at him, I knew he would never leave me but it was cute when he said it.

"I would never leave you my Isla I promise" Seth said squeezing my hand under the table. He was so adorable and he was all mine forever. The next ten minutes really did go quite fast for Algebra and we were soon meeting up with mommy and daddy in the car park to go home. The good thing was that we all fitted in mommy's car.

When we got home we helped set up the rooms for everyone to stay in. Sue, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy came Monday to help look after Annabella and Ethan while we were at school.

"How was school?" Sue asked Seth smiling. She was always so lovely Sue, I knew before I was born that she didn't like our kind but now she got on so well with my family.

"Alright" Seth said smiling at me and I knew that smile was because we got to spend every lesson together.

"What about you Isla" Sue asked with her friendly warm smile.

"It was okay" I said I hated it but it wasn't that bad when we had Geography and Science earth. I went up stairs as Seth was talking to his mommy. I heard my phone go off and I pulled it out to read the text message.

It said "we can see you. You and your identical sister's better meet us in the forest tomorrow or we are going to kill your precious family including the dog you like, be there or be responsible for their death" I started to shake with fear. Why would someone send that? Was it a prank from some stranger? It couldn't off been because they used the word "dog" I didn't know what it meant and so I ran up my stairs and across to Rain's room.

"Rain, Elena's room now emergency" I said as I ran to Elena's room as Rain followed seeing the concern on my face. What were we going to do? Was our family really in danger? My Seth?

"Read this" I whispered so low that my family downstairs couldn't hear. They read it and the concern on their faces matched mine. We just stood their looking into each other's eyes reading the fear that we each had.

Another beep went on my phone and we all went to read it as it said "if you tell your family there will be consequences" We couldn't let our family be killed we had to meet them but who were they? What did they want?

"What are we going to do?" Rain whispered. I didn't know what to do though it's not like we could go tell our family, there would kill them. If we just go and see what there want then our family and my Seth would be safe.

"Were going to have to meet them" Rain whispered. We didn't have a choice.

"I agree we can't let them kill our family or Seth" I whispered a little scared as I didn't know what was going to happen.

"What do they want?" Rain whispered confused as me and Elena was.

"Who are they?" Elena whispered. It didn't matter we had to go.

"We need to sneak out tomorrow" I whispered. It's going to be hard with everyone around but were going to have to find a way.

"Were saying we need the toilet and go all together then jump out the window and run" Rain whispered. It was a good plan if everyone was outside. If everyone was outside then we could get away with no one hearing.

"Okay we need to act natural like nothing's happened" Elena whispered but I could tell she was scared and worried about what's going to happen just like me and Rain.

"Okay" Me and Rain said as we walked towards Elena's door to go downstairs. Our family were sitting around the living room talking with each other having a laugh. We were doing the right thing our family would be safe if went.

I texted Rain and Isla "shouldn't we make letters for them to find just in case" it was hard to type but if they understood why we went then maybe it would make them happier even though Seth would be heartbroken and so would I. At least he would be alive. Rain and Elena nodded as went back upstairs and to our rooms to write our letters. We write them together for mommy, daddy, Annabella, Ethan, Grandma Bella, Grandpa Edward, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet, Grandpa Billy, Sue and Grandpa Charlie, the pack, Rachel and her family, Sam and Emily and placed them in a little box but I write one for Seth myself. I would put it on my bed before we go tomorrow so they could understand why we left.

Everyone turned up then so we ran downstairs to greet our family and friends one last time. I knew we wouldn't be coming home tomorrow and I had a feeling it was to do with our powers. Once everyone was greeted we all sat in the lounge talking and I sat on Seth's lap getting every last minute I could with him.

"You two are just so adorable" Rachel said to me who was beginning to look heavily pregnant as well as Kim and Emily. Ethan and Annabella were playing with Olivia, Thomas, Alexandra and Paula.

"Thanks" Me and Seth both said. Everyone sat around talking for hours while watching movies as I sat snuggled with Seth. My sisters were watching me with sympathy and I just gave them a small smile.

"Are you girls still enjoying school?" Grandpa Billy asked.

"Yeah" we all said then thinking that we won't be going back on Monday. I don't think anyone would be as they would be too upset and heartbroken. Maybe we shouldn't go... No we have to I loved Seth and my family and leaving them to be with strangers was a sacrifice I was going to make to make sure there were safe and alive.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" Embry asked. This gave me an idea.

"well I've made the weather nice and cloudy with no rain so we could go out into the garden" I said as I saw Elena and Rain smile at me thinking that it was a good idea to give us our silent exit.

"Yeah sounds good" Everyone said and it was settled our plan was going to work.

When everyone was tired I gave my mommy, daddy, Ethan and Annabella a massive hug followed by everyone else. Seth then walked me up to my room followed by Rain, Elena, Ethan, Annabella, mommy and daddy. I waited till they disappeared into their rooms were I leant in a pressed my lips against Seth taking in his taste for what could be the last time. We stood they kissing as the fireworks went off as I felt his warm breath fall into my mouth. I pulled him closer not wanting to let him go but then he pulled away. That was proberly the last full on kiss I was going to get and I felt my heart sink thinking about it.

"I love you Seth" I told him trying to fight a smile to show I was fine.

"I love you too my moon, forever" He said as he gave me another quick kiss.

"Forever" I agreed my heart would always belong to him even if I couldn't be with him.

"Goodnight Isla" He said kissing my hand then going off to his room. I got ready for bed but was too upset to go to sleep so I went over to Rain's room to find Elena with her. We shared Rain's king sized bed as we all snuggled up together scared of what was going to happen tomorrow. We were crying and we've never cried before, I guess it's because we've never had something to cry about. I thought about my Seth's and family's faces as they read there letter I knew there were going to be upset but I hopped they understood. We cried ourselves to sleep snuggled up together hopping that everything will change tomorrow.

"Girls wake up" I heard mommy say. It meant it was morning and it meant today we had to meet these strangers.

"Hi" we all said sitting up but not willing to get up.

"You girls alright?" Mommy asked getting concerned. Did we look that bad?

"Were fine we just wanted to have a sleepover" Elena said trying to look for an excuse but her eyes looked so concerned.

"Okay go get dressed everyone's eaten and are just waiting for you" Mommy said and she left the room. Did she have to leave the room so soon? I wanted to spend every second I could with my family and Seth.

"Get dressed and were find the perfect time" Elena whispered as we nodded and we all walked off to get dressed hopping time would go slower. I put a pair of jeans on and a Hollister top with a jacket on and placed my necklace Sue gave me around my neck and the charm bracelet that my family got me including Seth. I met up with my sisters as we went downstairs. Everyone was in the garden sitting on the grass like we planned. When we go we could jump out the window with a quiet landing then the noise of the front door shutting.

I went and sat with Seth and gave him a quick kiss before he spoke.

"You alright?" He asked seeming concerned I hated it when he could see right through me especially this time as I was not alright but I couldn't tell him why.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied but I couldn't tell him because he would stop me.

Rain and Elena sat with me as we waited for the perfect time. I sat close to Seth and mommy and daddy sat the other side of Rain with Ethan and Annabella in their laps. Everyone was in a circle and were talking but I wasn't in a talkative mood and I was too busy focused on my mommy, daddy, Seth, Ethan and Annabella. We were going to miss seeing Ethan grow up to become a wolf and Annabella to grow up into being a beautiful young woman.

"I love you" I whispered to Seth.

"I love you too" He said then giving me another quick kiss the last kiss I was ever going to have. I smiled at my sisters to say it was time to go who looked about heartbroken as I did. I quickly gave another glance around to my family.

"Rain, Isla do you want to go get are skating clothes on to show everyone our routines?" Elena asked she changed the excuse but it was even better and would work.

"That's a great idea" Mommy beamed.

"Sure" Me and Rain said.

"Hurry back" Daddy said.

"Will do" Elena said as we walked into the house. Elena opened the window and we jumped out silently hitting the ground. We looked back at the house once more and then ran off into the woods holding hands. We ran for about five minutes before we saw three men in cloaks and I felt my heart rate increase with fear.

"Good girls" The one on left said.

"It's a shame your family didn't warn you about us" The middle one said chuckling. What did he mean?

"What do you want?" Elena asked with fear in her voice.

"Who are you?" I added.

"Were members of the Volturi and we've come to collect you" The last one said.

"Who? And why?" Rain asked. I didn't understand. Did they want our powers?

"Wow your family didn't tell you did they, we are the most powerful coven and because we want you to join us" The middle one said again.

"Well we won't join you!" Elena shouted and I felt my heart beat increase as there were going to take us weather we liked it or not. I wish Seth was here.

"Oh really?" The end one said and then all of a sudden I couldn't move my body. What was going on? I couldn't even speak. I was trapped in my own body and then me and my sister started to move but I wasn't doing it? We was being controlled we were trapped in our own bodies as these Volturi vampires controlled us. I wanted my mommy and daddy, I wanted my Seth.

**Alice's pov**

New York such a wonderful place to shop with Esme, Rose, Bella, Kate, Tanya and Carmen while the boys are watching a football match. I wish Nessie and the triplets could of come but Edward wanted them to stay at school as well as Jake did. I haven't bothered to check the future for the girls in a while which surprised me so I decided to look. _The girls are running through the forest and come across three men in black and red cloaks, one of the men was Ben_. Oh know this wasn't happening! I dropped my shopping bags as everyone turned to look at me.

"The volturi" I whispered scared for my nieces.

"No!" Bella shouted as she dropped her shopping bags and brought her hands to head.

"Oh no where are the girls Alice?" Esme asked concerned.

"Running into them" I said.

"No!" Bella and Rose both shouted.

"Where are Nessie and everyone?" Tanya asked.

"At home they think their getting dressed" I said.

"They have been forced to meet them" Kate said.

"Bella pass me your phone" I said as she passed me her phone and then looked up at me with a concerned face. Please say theirs battery I thought to myself.

"There's no battery" Bella said and then she started panicking as the rest of us. How were we going to warn Nessie and Jake?

"Excuse me sir, do you know were any pay phones are?" I asked the first person I could turn too.

"No I'm sorry" He said and then walked off. He didn't even have the nerve to let us borrow his phone. Humans these days.

"we need to find a pay phone now" I said as we all ran off in human speed leaving the shopping to go find pay phones to book our flights home, to ring the boys and to call Nessie and Jake.

**Renesmee's pov**

The girls seemed to be taking a while to get ready for skating. There must be doing their makeup and everything I told myself. Everything's fine, Everything's thing I kept repeating to myself.

"Nessie are you alright?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just wondering what's taking the girls so long that's all" I said but I could tell Seth was getting worried as well.

"Their fine there proberly getting dressed up" Kim said smiling, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah Nessie don't worry" Rachel and Emily both said.

"Mommy look what Ethan made me" Little Paula said as she was holding a picture that had been coloured in. My son was so cute when he made little presents for everyone. I decided to get up and check on my daughters.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to check on them" I said as I started to walk towards the house with a bad feeling that something has happened to them.

"Okay" they shouted and turned back to the children. Jake was busy talking to the pack but he watched me walk to the house. I could tell he noticed that I was upset and worried.

I walked into the house and up the stairs, I opened Rain's door and it was empty. I ran to Elena's room to find it empty as well. My heart started beating fast and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I opened Isla's door to find it empty. I sunk to the floor tears falling down my face. Where were they? I ran around the whole house going into every room, every bath room and every walk in wardrobe but they were empty.

"Rain! Isla! Elena!" I shouted as loud as I could but I noticed Jake and Seth behind me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"The g-girls there not here!" I shouted stuttering tears falling down my face again. Then my phone went off with a un known number.

"Nessie?" I heard someone say it sounded like Aunt Alice. Did she see something? I bet she saw the Volturi but if they came to get the girls we would of heard them. I turned around to see the window open and I started to panic.

"yeah" I said weakly as the tears still fell down my face.

"the girls their running through the woods their going to bump into the Volturi" Aunt Alice said as I ran at full speed towards the woods, tears still falling down my face.

"Nessie stop running" Aunt Alice said and I just dropped to the ground.

"what is it Alice?" I asked sobbing.

"their all ready on their way to Italy were on our way home" Aunt Alice said and I dropped the phone and started to sob.

"no! Not my babies!" I shouted as Jake came to sit down next to me hugging me tight and crying with me. I heard Seth crying behind me with Sue and Leah comforting him I knew everyone was watching us but I sat their sobbing. My poop babies must be so scared. I turned my head into Jake's chest as we sobbed together.

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter. What's going to happen next? Next chapter will be on tomorow! Please do review though **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	28. Heartbroken

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though the end was really sad. This ones even sader so keep the box of tissues with you. Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 28- heartbroken

**Seth's pov**

I couldn't believe it they were gone. Isla was taken from me along with my heart. Mom and Leah were next to me crying while I was sobbing into my hands. Jake picked up Nessie and took her inside of the house into the living room; I followed with my mom and sister. Back in the house everyone was sat in the lounge apart from the kids. Everyone looked upset some people were crying. Rachel was sobbing leaning on Paul while holding Billy's hand. I sat on the sofa helpless thinking of my Isla lost and scared. I'm going to find her and then I'm going to kill the leech whoever took her. Jake got up and ran up stairs I could hear him going through the girls room and then he came back down.

"I found these in Isla's room" Jake said wiping away his tears and handing out the letters to everyone. I read mine shaking.

It said "My Sethie, Your proberly reading this in tears and I'm sorry for hurting you but we had to this so please don't be sad, for me. I love you with all my heart and I always will even though I will never see you again. Don't come after me please and stay safe. Every day I shall be thinking of you, forever. love you lots your Isla, your little moon." I felt the tears falling down my face again as my mom hugged me tight but no one could comfort me unless it was my Isla. What was she thinking? Of course I'm going after her. I felt my heart burst reading the letter. Everyone got a letter and I watched Nessie and Jake as they read theirs and Annabella's and Ethan's.

"Let's go get them" Embry said.

"We need to wait for the Cullen's and Denali's" Jake said weakly but I hated sitting here doing nothing while my Isla was with them. We should have wiped them out when they came to kill the Cullen's then Isla would still be sitting with me, smiling being her happy self. She must be so afraid and what if they hurt her? Why didn't they use their powers? They went to keep us safe they tricked them. No wonder why the girls were acting weird yesterday and this morning they've had this planned since yesterday.

"They tricked them" I mumbled and I felt all eyes on me.

"Yes" Jake agreed and then showing me Isla's phone. There were two text messages one said "we can see you. You and your identical sister's better meet us in the forest tomorrow or we are going to kill your precious family including the dog you like, be there or be responsible for their death" and then a second one "if you tell your family there will be consequences" I felt myself shaking with anger but I calmed down phasing wasn't going to get the girls back when they were in the air. I clenched my free hand in fists and mom took the phone out of my other hand. They were going to pay for taking my Isla and her sisters!

"How long are they going to be?" Charlie asked in his professions chief voice.

"Another six hours or so" Jake said as he cradled Nessie in his arms as she sobbed. Sitting here for six hours was going to be hard. I just wanted to get up and go rescue the girl I loved along with her sisters, I wanted to save her to be the hero but we was stuck here waiting while they were scared and not safe.

The hours ticked by as we just sat there in silence, Kim and Emily looked after the kids. I was now rocking back and forth in-between my mom and sister with my head in my hands still crying. The door opened then and the Cullen's and Denali's walked through the door. Edward and Bella rushed over to their daughter and then Jake handed their letters out. I noticed my mom got one so I took it out of her hands to read.

"Dear Sue, Please look after my Seth I know he's going to be heartbroken just as much as I am. I have my necklace with me and every day I will be thinking of him, I'm sorry I couldn't make him happy but I'm doing this to keep him alive, I hope you understand. Love Isla" It said and I started to cry again as mom took the letter out of my hands and rubbed my back. She was right I was heartbroken she's always made me happy every single day of her life and I can't live without Isla. I just had to get her home where she belongs I don't care if it led to a fight with life's lost. Annabella can shield everyone along with Bella. I looked over at the Cullen's who were reading their letter dry sobbing. I would rather they told us so we could take them somewhere safe and then we kill them while the girls were somewhere safe.

"Let's go get them" Jake said and I raised my head to agree let's bring them home where they belong. Isla back in my arms safe. The Volturi dead.

"We need a plan before we walk into Voltoria" Carlisle said but I didn't care we just had to go get them.

"Were going to need Annabella if we're going to be able to bring the girls home" Eleazar said.

"She's too young" Jake said.

"I know but we won't get the girls back unless the Volturi are dead and Annabella is our only chance" Eleazar said.

"I agree were keeping her behind us with Bella and behind the pack" Carlisle said I did agree with Jake she was too young but she was our only chance. No one was going to let anyone lay a finger on her and are the Volturi really that much of monsters harming a young girl that looked nine? Well they took the triplets away from their family and Isla away from me so it wouldn't surprise me, but no one was going to let it happen and the triplets will be back home with their family and Isla back safe in my arms.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked weakly.

"Well were going to have to go and fight for them back" Carlisle said without even bothering to find another way around with using violence to get them back. I didn't blame him kidnapping his granddaughters. I think everyone's going to want to help rip them apart.

"Were in" I heard the pack say and I looked up to my sister who smiled at me. I knew she hated the Volturi ever since she last saw them and so did I, so did everyone.

"Us too" The Denali's said stepping forward and nodding. The girls really did touch everyone's hearts and break everyone's hearts when they handed themselves in.

I got up on my feet ready to go as did Jake and Nessie. I'm going to go fight for Isla and her sisters. They are going to come home safe back where they belong. The Volturi were outnumbered and powerless against us they were going to regret ever touching the girls.

**Jacob's pov**.

The girls were just gone. Taken from me from the bloodsuckers. I felt heartbroken when I read my letter "Daddy we love you so much. We're sorry we've left you but we had too, we know we're not coming home so please don't be sad. You will always be in our hearts and please don't come after us. We will be thinking of you everyday of forever along with everyone else. Look after everyone and stay safe love your girls" Thinking about it made the tears come back but then I remembered Nessie's "Mommy we love you so much and please don't be sad smile for us. We won't be coming home but we had to do this. We will always remember the times when you played with us, took us hunting and was always they for us. You weren't just our mommy you was our best friend and we will never forget you always in our hearts. Look after everyone mommy we love you your little girls" After she finished reading the letter she sobbed into my chest before we read the kids. Ethan's letter was "Little Ethan we won't be home anymore but we will never forget you. You will always be in our hearts and you will grow up too be a lovely young man. We're sorry we won't be they for you when you come to the end of your growing but remember we love you and you are always in our hearts your older sisters" Little Annabella's said "Our little princess were sorry we've left you but we had to. You are going to grow up to become a beautiful lovely lady and you will touch everyone's hearts. Please don't be sad and look after mommy, daddy, Ethan, Seth and Daisy all our love your sisters" I felt my heart burst when I read the letters.

Once I was finished thinking about the letters we received and everyone was getting ready to go. I thought about how the girls were taken, Elena could set them alit easily and they could defend themselves with their power. But why didn't they?

"Perhaps Alec?" Edward said then I heard a room fall of growls coming from all the pack and vampires. If Alec used his powers on the girls then I was going to tear him to shreds. I looked over to Seth who had his hands in his hair growling. I felt a growl in my chest myself.

"who's Alec?" Charlie and dad asked.

"he is Jane's twin. Alec can make you feel nothing while Jane can make you feel pain" Edward said as everyone growled again.

"well then if they've hurt the girls you all give them a wack from me!" Charlie shouted annoyed which shocked me as he hated violence like Carlisle.

"and me" Rachel and dad said.

"you better give them a good pounding Jake" Paul said.

"tear them apart" Sam said as I nodded my head in agreement and then I wondered what did Alice see?

"Alice what did you see exactly?" I asked hopping she didn't see them hurt the girls over wise I was going to lose it.

"The girls running holding hands up to the three members of the Volturi and then they disappeared" Alice said annoyed that they disappeared. Disappeared because of Alec? I felt myself growl then.

"Alec wasn't they I only recognised Ben" She said and then the Cullen's, Nessie and I growled at his name. I knew him joining the Volturi was going to lead to trouble.

"Who is this Ben?" Garrett asked noticing our reaction.

"We use to go high school with him" Edwards said.

"Oh and now he's with the Volturi?" Garrett asked.

"Yes their turned him themselves" Alice said.

"Perhaps he has a power?" Eleazar wondered out loud. I had a feeling it was him that made the girls disappear from Alice's vision.

"A power that the Volturi was in need of" Garrett said.

"Well when we get there I'll have my shield up the whole time" Bella said her shield really did come in handy with the bloodsucker's powers. I hated the idea that Annabella had to come she was too young and what she was about to witness was just beyond what a child could see.

"I'll go get Annabella" I said and placed Nessie in Bella's arms. She was a mess, she was heartbroken I looked over to Seth who was just as bad his mom and sister comforting him. Leah got up and followed me upstairs.

"Jake I'll stay with Annabella and keep her protected" Leah said and I could tell she was being serious a wolf to body guard my daughter seemed like a good idea. She would have Bella as well and I know Bella would never let anyone lay a finger on Annabella and I knew Leah wouldn't either.

"Yeah that would be great Leah" I said giving her a smile as she ran back down the stairs.

I knocked on Ethan's door and walked in to find them all in his little adventure houses running along the bridge. Kim and Emily sat on Ethan's rug talking and then they saw me and smiled.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Were going to go get them we have to bring Annabella" I said weakly.

"Oh, Ethan will be fine here with us. Us humans will stay and look after Ethan and wait for you to get home" Kim said.

"Thanks. Annabella sweetie can you come talk to daddy" I said I knew she could hear because she came down the slide and ran over to me giving me a hug. I picked her up and took her to her room to talk to her. I sat her down on the bed and she looked at me with curious eyes.

"You've been crying" she said and then her eyes filled with tears. If she couldn't put up with seeing me in tears how was she going to witness bloodsuckers being killed?

"Yes" I said thinking of a way to tell her what's going on.

"Have you seen Rain, Elena and Isla I've been looking for them?" She asked.

"Honey that's why I need to talk to you, can you be a brave girl for me for what I'm about to ask you to do?" I asked I knew she would because they were her sisters and she would do anything to protect them.

"What? Where are my sisters?" She asked starting to panic and tears filling in her eyes again. I couldn't lie to her.

"They have been taken and were going to rescue them" I said trying to hold back the tears myself but hers were flooding down her face now. I've never seen my little girl cry like this before.

"Well then let's go" she said getting to her feet and wiping the tears away. My little brave princess.

"Sweetie what's going to happen today is going to be a horrible thing to witness" I said but she acted like she didn't care.

"I don't care as long as we rescue my sisters" She said putting out her hand for me to grab it. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Okay if it gets too much close your eyes and stay with Bella and Leah at all times at the back" I said in a serious voice.

"Yes I promise" She said and then we walked downstairs were she saw her mom sobbing on Bella and her tears ran down her face again. She went and sat on Roses lap while I went off to pack a bag of food for everyone for the trip as we wouldn't have time to stop and eat. Daisy was waddling round the house looking for Isla so I gave her to dad to look after.

"Watch Daisy for Isla" I said.

"Of course son" He said giving me a weak smile I could tell he had been crying and my dad never cried. Last time he cried was when mom died. Everyone was ready my pack said goodbye to their loved ones and then we all set of to Seattle airport. Carlisle had arranged flights to Italy for everyone. Nessie walked to the car she seemed better than before she seemed more determined. She stopped crying and sat at the back with me and Annabella. Annabella was trying to comfort Nessie; she managed to give Annabella a small smile. Edward was driving with Bella at the front with him and I hadn't seen his face that blank since Bella was pregnant with Nessie. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Annabella poked me and I turned to look at her as she whispered into my ear "why was the girls taken" She thought no one would hear forgetting that we had expert hearing. I looked at Nessie who just nodded at me to tell her so I took a deep breath.

"You know the girls have special powers?" I asked I knew she did but I was trying to help her understand.

"Yeah..." She said waiting for my response.

"Well these vampires the Volturi want them because of their powers" I said and all eyes were on Annabella to see how she would take it.

"They not very nice then taking them" She said crossing her arms and me and Nessie leaned away not to touch her because she was in angry. When Annabella was angry or in a mood she puts her shield on high even though she doesn't realise. We waited till she calmed down before we sat next to her again.

"Sorry" She said.

"Its okay and your right the Volturi are not very nice" Nessie said giving her a small smile. I wondered how Seth was doing in the car behind us with Leah, Quil and Embry. Claire came to stay for the weekend but she was back at the house with the rest of the kids. I wish Annabella could stay at home. I started to think about if the Volturi attacked they would see that Annabella would have a powerful gift and would want her to join them too. Me and Edward let out a growl and everyone turned to look at us. They was no way I was going to allow them to take my daughters I thought and Edward nodded in agreement. We were going to have to wipe the Volturi out but what would happen when the vampire race wasn't threatened if they broke the rules? Who would take over from the Volturi...? Eleazar? Garret? Would the Volturi's death lead to an increase of humans life's lost? It didn't matter along as the girls were safe and home. Were deal with that latter.

"Daddy I've never been on a plane" Annabella said scared.

"It's alright sweetie you can sit on my lap it's fine I promise" I said as I picked her up and carried her to the airport in my arms. We met everyone outside the airport and then we went and collected our tickets. Leah was guiding Seth but he looked better then what he did, he looked determined to go rescue the girls. Nessie was allot better as well as she was getting ready to face the Volturi and collect our daughters. I couldn't wait to finally end the Volturi once and for all.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter. Poor Seth, Nessie and Jake. Will everything turn out alright? Are the girls safe? Next chapter should be on later! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	29. Hurt

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is really sad! I mean it! I hope you like it though! Theres a massive twist! Please dor review!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews aswell **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 29- Hurt

**Seth's pov**

We landed in Italy and now were on the road to Voltoria by now the girls would be with Aro, Marcus and Caius thinking their names made me angry. How dare they take the girls and my Isla. I hopped the girls were together and not on their own. I hope they were fine not a scratch on them . I thought of my Isla her beautiful face, her amazing personality, her home safe where she belongs and not out here with these bloodsuckers.

"Seth listen to me don't do anything stupid" Leah said to me. What did she mean? I wasn't going to be stupid I was going to save my reason for existence, to protect her and keep her safe not act stupid.

"Leah I'm going to save her" I said holding back my growl. Of course I was going to save her just like she was doing and everyone else was doing that's why we were here in Italy.

"I know but hold back your anger until the fight begins" Leah said grabbing my hands. Holding back my anger was going to be hard. Especially if Isla or the girls are harmed in anyway. I couldn't promise Leah anything if she was unsafe I was going to lose it. I would try my best though for Isla.

"Seth if you phase then it's going to make things worse" Embry said. It was just me, Leah, Embry and Quil in a hired car everyone else was in cars behind and in front. If I made things worse than Isla could get hurt. I needed to find the right time. I would get them one way or another though.

"Ok" I said as Leah squeezed my hands. I didn't know what to except but I hopped the girls weren't harmed. I saw Voltoria castle in the distance and I knew we was close I clenched my free fist as Leah squeezed my free hand. Isla was in their scared and in danger being with the Volturi but I was close and was coming to get her.

"Everything's going to be fine" She said giving me a small smile. Leah was right everything was going to be fine, Isla and her sisters were going to be fine. I told myself over and over again until we pulled aside near the castle where the Cullen's were. It was a good job it was night time otherwise the Cullen's would be sparkling in the sun.

"Everyone stay together and watch out for Annabella" Carlisle said looking at his granddaughter and smiling. Bella grabbed Annabella's hand and we were ready.

"No one attacks unless they attack" Edward added before anyone moved. We were going to attack one way or another so it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting the girls.

We walked through the doors of the castle and down the lift. The Cullen's led the way with Nessie and Jake followed by the Denali's. I walked with Jake and Nessie and then the pack was behind. Right at the back was Annabella, Bella and Leah. Everyone was ready with serious faces. A human was sat at a desk but she kept quiet and just sat they scared. Was she made to work for the bloodsuckers? When her work was done was she lunch? If she was scared then I could imagine how the triplets were terrified standing close together doing as they were told. The anger already started within me but I held it back only for Isla.

Carlisle opened the door with anger over his face and where everyone was waiting for us. I noticed Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri and Felix. The rest of the guard was they but I couldn't remember their names. Aro's face was just grinning at us and I clenched my fists holding back my anger. Marcus looked bored like he didn't care and Caius was standing close to Aro grinning with him. I then saw her standing on the right of Caius I froze as did everyone else. My Isla but she didn't look like my Isla. She had the black and red famous Volturi Cloak on with her hood up. She had my mom's necklace on but then also had the Volturi's traditional necklace on that the girls were given of the Volturi were given. I then saw her eyes and froze they were red as ruby's. No. My Isla would never take a human life she was against it. My eyes then darted to her sisters who looked exactly the same. My eyes were then locked on Isla she didn't even notice me or look in my direction I felt my heart burst again. I heard everyone gasp next to me when they saw the girls they looked like they belonged there. I felt the anger taking over my body but I held it back there must be an explanation. I looked at Edward and his face was puzzled but I could see he was concentrating.

"Go home" The girls said and I felt my heart fall out of my chest. I would do whatever Isla wanted me to do but she told me to go home? What was I supposed to do I couldn't leave not without her.

"The girls are being controlled they made them take a human's life" Edward said through clenched teeth and I felt my anger hit me again. I knew they wouldn't drink human's blood they never would. How dare they control Isla, Rain and Elena they had no right. That's why they disappeared in Alice's visions. I glared at Aro and he looked me up and down then turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle how wonderful to see you my friend" Aro said placing his hands together and smiling as everyone growled. A friend? He thought Carlisle was his friend after taking his granddaughters away from him? Ha I don't think so.

"I'm afraid we are no longer friends" Carlisle spat at him I've never seen this side of Carlisle before and everyone was in shock the way he said it.

"Bella is your shield up?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Yes but I can't get through to the triplets" Bella said as her and Annabella held hands. I turned to look at Annabella who had tears running down her face. I could tell she had her shield up because she and Bella were holding hands.

"Carlisle my dear friend I never meant to hurt you" Aro said smiling.

"You should of thought things through then before kidnapping my granddaughters" Carlisle spat again. What was up with this leech? Was his brain all messed up of course it was going to hurt Carlisle.

"Aro you have gone too far the girls told me everything" Edward said through clenched teeth. Could he hear them? They were trapped in their own bodies but couldn't control them.

"Have I? I see this is Isla's mate" Aro said looking at me as I growled at him.

"A dog" Caius spat and I growled at him too.

"Yes the shape shifter imprinted on her" Aro said seeming interested. I growled at him again for even talking about Isla.

"Come be a member of the guard and you can stay with your loved one" Aro said grinning. I was never going to join him and Isla and her sisters were coming home with us!

"Go to hell! Isla and the girls are coming home" I spat as everyone growled.

"It's a shame I hate to split to lovers up" Aro said. He can split up a whole family but he couldn't split up two lovers.

"Enough Aro" Carlisle shouted and Aro turned to look at him.

" Wait Ben is a mind walker" Eleazar said in shock. What was that?

"Yes Ben can take over someone's body in his mind" Aro said still grinning. That's why he changed Ben because of his powers.

"Alice was blocked because of the other new member he can block someone from seeing something" Edward said as everyone gasped. They really did plan this out but it didn't matter the girls were coming home.

My eyes were still locked on Isla I felt helpless I wanted to reach out and grab her. Pull her into my arms but I couldn't they were on their side, well their bodies were but they minds were still themselves. I wonder what they thinking. I looked at Edwards face and he was still concentrating.

"Were be taking the girls home now so let them go" Carlisle spat at Aro and Esme grabbed his arm trying to hold him back.

"The girls are going nowhere" Caius said and everyone growled and I clenched my fists. The other one was standing there not taking any notice of what was going on while Caius was grinning like Aro.

"How about we settle this by letting the girls decided?" Aro said and then turned to smile at Ben.

"We choose our masters" The triplets said and I growled along with everyone else they did not decide that he said that for them.

"Aro the girls have decided to come home" Edward shouted through clenched teeth as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I can't allow them too and the young one at the back" Aro said grinning at Annabella. Everyone hissed and made a defensive crouch in front of Annabella. All of a sudden I heard a scream and everyone turned around in shock.

"No!" Everyone shouted as she knelt down beside Annabella. Jake and Nessie ran towards her kneeling down to their daughter who was in pain. Was Jane really that low making a young girl feel pain? Everyone growled.

"Jane please stop your hurting her" Nessie pleaded with tears filling her eyes as she held Annabella in her arms while she was screaming in pain.

"Stop or I'll come over there and tear you apart" Jake said holding his daughters hands growling. Everyone's eyes were on Annabella in pain as they watched her scream in pain.

"Jane stop! Now!" Carlisle shouted even angry then before. I looked at the girls and saw tears falling down their face. He didn't control their feelings and it was horrible to watch their sister in pain and do nothing. Hearing Annabella's scream made me clench my fists even harder.

"Jane" Aro said and then Annabella's screaming stopped as she sobbed into her mom's chest. I could see everyone angry for hurting Annabella but Bella's shield was up.

"Shh it's alright sweetie" Nessie said rocking her daughter as tears fell down her face.

"It appears Bella's shield doesn't work for Annabella" Eleazar said through gritted teeth as everyone gasped in shock.

"That was not necessary Jane, Aro she's just a young girl!" Edward shouted and clutched his hands into a fist.

"Indeed" Aro said giving Annabella a little smile. I felt the rage go through me but I held it back. Everyone growled at him for even laying eyes on Annabella.

"words going to get out Aro face it no one is going to look up at you now that you just harmed an innocent little girl and kidnapped three over girls" Garrett shouted pointing at Annabella and then the triplets.

"Ah but who's going to stop the most powerful coven?" Aro said smirking.

"Kidnapping my niece's crosses the line but making my other niece feel pain goes beyond the line" Emmet said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seth" I heard Isla say weakly and everyone turned to look at her. Edward's face went concentrated again. I felt the warmth in my heart come back again and the anger inside of me left. She said my name she was coming back. Has he stopped controlling the girls?

"Fight it girls!" Edward shouted and everyone looked between him and the girls but they didn't move. Ben was concentrating as well trying to stop them they needed help.

"Isla come on you can fight it, I love you my little moon" I said holding my arms out for her hopping she would fight it off. She didn't move though but I saw a tear run down her face and I felt the tears forming in my eyes as well as I dropped my arms. I looked back to Edward who was listening and nodding his head in answer to the girls.

"Rain, Elena, Isla come on Sweeties you can do it" Nessie said smiling at her daughters.

"You can do it girls I believe in you" Jake said looking directly at them individually.

"Isla, Elena, Rain I want my sisters please come back" Annabella said still weeping.

"Ben why don't you take the girls out for a meal?" Aro asked looking at Ben smiling.

"NO!" I shouted and then that did I phased right then and they and ran at full power to end Ben ready to rip him to pieces once and for all. Before I could get to him I noticed a pair of cold hands grab me then teeth sink into my teeth. Then pain of the venom made me whine and I phased back to human and fell to the floor.

**Jacob's pov**

"NO!" Isla shouted and her body moved I saw in the corner of my eye Bella put her shield up. Rain and Elena came around then and they were now safe. Seth lay their on the floor breathing heavily as Isla ran to him. She took of her cloak and placed it on him covering him up. She was crying and I've never seen her cry before. Elena put a ring of fire around the Volturi which amazed me as they were now trapped.

"You move you burn" She spat and then went to join her sister with Rain.

"Seth" Isla wept leaning over him with tears falling out of her eyes. Me and Nessie stood up and I pulled her to my side tears filling our eyes. Annabella went to over to Edward as Leah was sobbing on Bella's solider.

"Isla" Seth said in pain and raising his hand to her face which she held there. I was crying myself and so was Nessie. I looked around to see the pack crying and the Denali's and Cullen's dry sobbing it was a heartbreaking moment.

"Seth" Isla said again as the tears fell from her face. I felt my heart burst watching my daughters heart break as she watched the man she loved slowly die. No wolf survived a vampire's bite.

"I love you Isla" Seth said weakly and then his hand fell as everyone started sobbing. Esme had her head on Carlisle's chest as they both dry sobbed together. Edward was cradling Annabella in her arms as they both sobbed. Rose and Emmet were snuggled up sobbing into each other. Alice was sobbing into Jasper's chest as he was sobbing watching his niece. The Denali's were then sobbing against their loved ones and Tanya stood there with her hand of her mouth sobbing. The pack had they heads down low sobbing as the tears fell down their face. Leah was sobbing into Bella's solider as Bella sobbed with them. The Cullen's and Denali's were only dry sobbing but they were still hurt.

"No!" Isla shouted and then falling down on top of him sobbing. Rain and Elena put their arms on her back sobbing themselves. Everyone stood there in silence sobbing about a brave young man that was just killed. A true hero my daughters lover her imprint my best friend . I felt the tears run down my face as well as Nessie who sobbed into my chest. Annabella was in Edwards arms and was sobbing.

"Seth please come back please" Isla begged sobbing into his chest with her hand over his heart. I wanted to go comfort my daughter but my feet were stuck I just stood they watching my baby sob. Her heart had just broken into a million pieces and I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Isla" Elena and Rain said weakly rubbing her back trying to comfort her. I looked up to the Volturi who seemed to didn't care everyone accept from Marcus. His head was low and it looked like he knew the feeling of what Isla was going through. The Volturi stood in silence Aro wasn't smiling now he was just watching. This was his entire fault and he was going to pay. No one from the back new the pain of losing your imprint or the person that imprinted on you so no one knew the pain accept from Jasper but we knew she was heartbroken and hurt.

Edward gasped and then everyone turned to look at him sobbing. His eyes were on Isla what did she think?

"It might work" Edward said in shock as Isla's head rose from Seth's chest with a little hope in her eyes. What was going on?

"Rain move his blood around his body, Elena keep him warm and I'll suck the poison out and heal him" Isla said weakly as everyone gasped in shock even the Volturi. Would it work? Could they really bring him back to life?

Rain put her hand on Seth's body and closed her eyes concentrating. Elena placed her hand on him keeping his body at our temperature. Isla then bent down onto the bite mark and then started to suck the poison out. Everyone watched in hope that it would work. Isla pulled herself off when she sucked out all the poison and then placed her hand over his heart pressing down to keep his heart beating. I felt Nessie grip my arm as she watched I heard Leah look up in hope that it would work and bring Seth back to life.

"Please he's a friend of the earth" She whispered and she pulled her hand away. Seth's heart started beating again. Elena and Rain took they hand away and wiped their tears away and smiled. I was shocked they did it. They brought Seth back to life.

"Seth?" Isla asked tears filling her eyes again. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. I felt my heart beat increase as he opened his eyes and everyone sighed in relief. I then smiled seeing my daughter's heart being glued back together.

"Seth!" She cried and then through her arms around him as he hugged her back. I felt tears of happiness fill my eyes now and everyone cheered that Seth was back. I watched my little girl cry with happiness.

"Oh Seth never do that again!" She cried sobbing into his chest as he put his arm around her hugging her tight.

* * *

_**So they it is I hopped you liked it! It was really say but what's going to happen next? Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	30. Death

_**I hopped you liked the last chapter! It was really sad but this one is just as sad so still keep the box of tissues with you. I've written so much today as the last chapters have been really interesting! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 30- Death

**Isla's pov**

"I promise Isla I would never do that to you again" Seth promised and then holding me against him. I felt so happy it worked I was still crying but not because of sadness but because of happiness. I didn't want to let go of him I wanted to hold him forever. He sat up still hugging me as I sat up with him but he didn't let go of me I just hugged him sobbing into his chest. When he fell I felt my heart shatter everything just disappeared without Seth I was nothing. I wanted to die myself. Then when I thought of saving him Grandpa gave me hope and it worked.

"You scared me" I said weakly looking up at him as the tears fell down my face. He wiped them away and sat me on his lap with his arms wrapped around me not letting me go ever again.

"You scared me when you took off" He said weakly squeezing me. I knew he would be heartbroken and so was I. When I first came here I imagined I was safe in Seth's arms and when I was made to kill that poor innocent human I thought of Seth. Seth kept me going since yesterday when I was taken I knew he would come along with my family and I kept going for him.

"I'm sorry" I said tears spilling out of my eyes again.

"Shh everything's alright now" He said putting my hair behind my ear and then I remembered where we were. I looked around to see everyone looking at us I noticed people have been crying and my family were stiff against they loved ones. I saw my sisters behind me smiling at us and I smiled at them. Daddy walked over with a pair of shorts for Seth but I didn't want to let go off him I couldn't bear to lose him again. I let go of him and stood up as everyone looked the other way so Seth could put his shorts on. Once they were on I ran to his side again not wanting to ever be separated from him.

"Thank you" I whispered to my sisters.

"No need to thank us Seth's family" they said as they gave me a quick hug. I then turned around to face the Volturi behind Elena's ring of flame. I glared at Demetri the one that bit Seth.

"You!" I spat at him and he just smiled as Seth pulled me against him proberly stopping me from what I was planning to do but it didn't matter he wasn't getting away with this. I made a vine shot out of the ground and over the fire grabbing him by the ankle then I pulled him above the fire and dangled him in front of me upside down.

"Amazing!" Aro beamed but everyone growled at him.

"Isla sweetie I know how angry you are but you don't have to kill him" Seth said. He was right I've never killed someone I my life he wasn't worth it.

"Thank you mutt" Demetri spat. That annoyed me then and I almost lost it but I wasn't going to kill him I knew someone else who would enjoy it.

"Alpha daddy" I said grinning at Demetri who growled at me but I just stuck my tongue out and I turned around to smile at my daddy.

"With pleasure" He said and then he pulled down his shorts into his boxers and phased. I through Demetri at him slamming him to the ground and put my arm on Seth's chest as I watched my dad tear him to pieces.

We then walked over to join our family but then the unexpected happened Annabella fell to the ground and Grandpa Edward flew across the room. Everyone watched Annabella as she skipped across to the Volturi looking so innocent but it broke my heart. No! Grandma Bella's shield didn't work on Annabella and she was now going to protect the Volturi.

"Hello master" She beamed standing next to the ring of fire with a massive grin across her face. I growled along with everyone else. Tears flew down my face as I saw Annabella standing next on their side.

"Annabella!" Mommy screamed tears flooding her eyes again. Everyone growled at Ben he needed to die! Mommy dropped to the ground in floods of tears followed by daddy who had tears running down his face but pulling mommy against him comforting her.

"Annabella sweetie I'm fine it wasn't you" Grandpa Edward said and I saw tears running down Annabella's face. Tears flooded down my face as Seth put his arm around me squeezing me gently as tears filled his eyes as well. I held out my hand for my sister to hold. Rain held my hand then Elena held Rain's as we all cried squeezing each other's hands tight.

The Volturi walked out of the ring of fire as Annabella was protecting them grinning at us. Elena put the ring out as they was no point of having it they. Aro went and put his hand on Annabella as everyone growled. My poor little sister must be so scared. I buried my head into Seth hating what was going on my little sister trapped and scared not understanding what is going on. She came to protect everyone but she wasn't protected herself.

"Get your hands of her!" Grandpa Carlisle spat as everyone growled in agreement.

"Don't talk to my master like that!" Annabella hissed and put her hands on her hips as Ben smirked and everyone showed sadness in their eyes as they watched Annabella. Grandpa Carlisle looked hurt the most at what his granddaughter said but it wasn't her.

"Aro if you let Annabella go I'll join you" Aunt Alice said as everyone looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't do this Alice" Uncle Jasper pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anymore Alice your power is useless now" Caius said as his and Aro's eyes fell on me and my sisters. Everyone growled but I had an Idea if we join them they would let Annabella go losing they protection then we could trap them again and we can end them once and for all.

"Sisters come join me" Annabella said holding out her hand and I felt Seth tense against me. She looked so adorable but I knew Ben was controlling her.

"I'll join you if you let Annabella go" I said as I stepped forward but Seth pulled me back I couldn't look at his face it would break my heart again. I knew what I was doing though I looked at Grandpa Edward who nodded at me.

"But I don't want to go I like my new family" Annabella said and everyone hissed at Ben who was grinning at himself he loved messing us around. Mommy was sobbing now hearing Annabella talk like this it was really hard to watch.

"Seth please" I said without looking at him I couldn't cope with the hurt on his face.

"Were join you too" Elena and Rain said. I hopped they had the same plan as me.

"Please Isla" Seth whispered, I turned to look at him hopping he could see through me but he didn't I saw the tears in his eyes. Tears filled mine as well but I had to do this it was the only way to get Annabella back.

"Aro let Annabella go you have our word" I said as I felt Seth grab my side pulling me tight to him refusing to let me go. I tried to hide my pain and ignore my heart that slowly broke away.

"Girls don't" Daddy said but we had to do it was the only way to get Annabella back. I saw my mom's eyes with tears and it broke my heart just like Seth was doing right now. I looked at her and smiled trying to show her that everything was going to be okay. Me and my sisters held hands again ready to walk over to the other side. They wouldn't control us as we are willing to join them.

"A swap?" Caius asked grinning at Aro and then back at us.

"Yes a swap" Me, Elena and Rain agreed and walked over hopping that my plan would work.

"No Isla" I heard Seth whisper behind me but I didn't turn around my heart was already falling apart and I didn't need the look on his face to complete it.

"I love you" I turned to whisper to Seth but his eyes just filled with tears.

"Okay as soon as Bella drops her shield on you then you can walk over" Aro said grinning. I smiled at Grandma Bella and mouthed "trust me" She nodded in agreement. I couldn't feel my body all of a sudden this wasn't a part of the plan! No! They have all of us now! I tried to fight it but it was helpless we walked hand in hand still but controlled to the other side were Annabella held Elena's hand.

"Fools" Me and my sisters were controlled to say and forced to start laughing. I felt the tears fall down my face as I heard everyone growl. I could see Seth heartbroken as Leah held him comforting him.

"No!" Mommy shouted falling to the ground and I heard everyone growl. They couldn't do anything they couldn't stop the Volturi. They had a physical shield and our powers I hopped they didn't make us attack our family.

"Go home dog I don't love you" I hissed and my heart just broke in half and the tears flooded from my eyes. I loved Seth I couldn't live without him he was going to pay for saying that.

"Seth don't listen to Ben Isla loves you" Grandpa said and then I saw Seth growl at Ben.

"Girls please fight it" Mommy begged but I couldn't it was stronger than last time.

"No were staying with our masters" We hissed at mommy and she started sobbing again as did we. We didn't want to stay here and they wasn't our master.

We watched our family's hearts breaks as tears fell down our faces. I saw Seth with tears running down his face as Leah comforted him. I didn't know what was going to happen but I was scared.

**Renesmee's pov**

I couldn't believe it they had all my babies now. I was crumbled on the floor with Jake beside me. Leah was with Seth behind us who was on the floors now in tears as well we couldn't do anything. I couldn't even go fight for my babies now that they were controlling Annabella. My little baby girl stood they with her sisters tears running down her face just like her sisters. Why didn't dad see this coming?

"Dad why didn't you see this?" I asked annoyed but I knew he would of said something if it was in their minds.

"He stopped me from seeing it" He said through gritted teeth pointing to one of the new members. They have had this planned out from the start. I couldn't even use the backup plan me and Eleazar had. What was we going to do?

"What are we going to do?" Uncle Emmet asked through his teeth with his fists clenched. Rose had her hand up to her mouth and was dry sobbing like the rest of my family.

"The girls were planning on swapping over without being controlled then once Annabella was safe again they were going to end Ben" Daddy said and now I understood why they handed themselves in again.

"we planned to join our family were we belong" The girls said and I turned into Jake's chest sobbing I hated him controlling them making them say these things which I know they didn't mean but it was still my babies voices and faces.

"Aro please" I begged staring right at him.

"Aro... this has gone too far" Marcus said seeming to feel our hurt. I felt hope all of a sudden maybe I can give him the message verbally.

"Marcus please I have a message that I was supposed to deliver to you" I said looking right at him.

"For me?" He asked in shocked.

"Yes I know who killed Didyme" I said as everyone gasped and Aro stayed quite.

"Who" He asked falling to his knees and I could tell how much he loved her.

"Quiet or I will kill one of your daughters!" Aro threatened but I stay quiet it wasn't worth losing a daughter I would rather them be with the Volturi. The tears started pouring from my eyes again.

"Let her speak" Marcus said facing Aro.

"It doesn't matter Marcus I know who killed Didyme and I ended him ages ago!" Aro said. What a liar! Me and Eleazar looked at each other but stayed quiet. Daddy shock his head in disgust.

"Who?" Marcus asked again seeming to believe him.

"Raymond" Aro said it was him and he looked right at me as he said it. That was the last plan I had and I was now helpless.

"No! That's why you disposed of him even though he was the only tracker we had at the time?" Marcus said in disgust.

"Yes" Aro said.

"Can we leave this till later?" Caius asked and I was disgusted how he just lied to Marcus who killed his wife. What was we going to do now?

"Yes" Aro said.

"Annabella it's alright your sisters are right next to you" Daddy said.

"Annabella sweetie I'm right here I promise everything's going to be alright" I said holding back the tears because I didn't know.

"Aro the girls young and your destroying a family" Marcus said but I could tell in his voice that he knew Aro wasn't going to give in.

"Marcus" Aro said through clenched teeth and turned to look at him and Marcus stayed quiet but gave me an apologetic look.

"Aro! You have gone too far!" Carlisle shouted clenching his fists. The girls fought against the power before they can do it again but that was because Seth was bitten. What if I ran towards them and was blown back would that work? I got up on my feet ready to run. It was a good job daddy couldn't hear our thoughts with moms shield up. I ran towards them at full speed but as soon as I touched Isla I was thrown back into the wall. Everything was dark and then I slowly opened my eyes to see Jake, daddy and mommy around me.

"What was you thinking?" Jake asked concerned and hurt.

"I thought the girls would fight it of" I said looking up to see if it worked but they were just crying. Then it hit me Annabella's power was done by the mind and she was trapped inside her mind could she control it?

I got up and stood in front of Annabella "Annabella honey you can fight this you can control your shield with your mind take it of them" I said hopping it would work. I ran over to the Volturi and touched Marcus cheek. It worked! I showed Marcus mine and Eleazar's conversation from last year and when I pulled my hand away he froze. Before I reached Caius Aro grabbed me.

"Let her go!" Jake shouted as everyone growled.

"Aro how could you" Marcus said looking at Aro who was holding me. Aro then flew across the room and I smiled at my daughter who was still being controlled physically. I then showed Caius the conversation and he froze as well.

"Aro!" Caius hissed and him and Marcus ran across the room and Caius grabbed Aro around the throat and then Marcus pulled his head off. Aro fell to the ground and he was dead. Everyone gasped in shock including the rest of the volturi.

"Thank you Nessie, Eleazar" Marcus said and then he left the room leaving us with Caius and the Volturi guard.

"Caius now that you are in charge can I take my children and go?" I asked pleading him.

"No now that I'm in charge I can run things how I want to run them" Caius said grinning and then joining the Volturi guard. I was in shock I just helped him but he still wouldn't give my children back.

"No!" I shouted. How was I going to get my babies home?

"Nessie come back here" Daddy said seeming distressed so I did. I ran back to Jake.

"Girls attack" Caius said with a smile spreading across his face. No we couldn't fight our family. My children ran towards us ready to attack. I felt my heart break. Jake phased and then ran across the room along with Seth. The rest of the pack then followed protecting their backs as Jake and Seth took Ben to the ground. My family was holding the girls but not attacking them as they tried to fight against them, the girls powers didn't work on us because of mommy. It was heartbreaking to watch my children attack my family. Chelsea, Heidi, Felix and Afton were killed leaving the rest of the Volturi guard crouching around Caius. We were still outnumbered by almost double the amount. Aro really did expand his Coven since the last time we met. Ben's head was ripped off and Annabella came running into my arms as did the rest of my girls. The Cullen's and Denali went and attacked the rest of the Volturi guard.

Annabella fell to the ground again in pain and I turned around to see Jane smirking. I placed Annabella in the girl's arms as they comforted her on the floor while she cried and screamed in pain. I charged at Jane and she ran at me I grabbed her round the neck while my baby was still screaming. She had me around the neck and then we both dropped our hands you could tell we were both beginners at fighting. I then started trying to whack her but she kept dodging. I kicked her and she fell back with surprise and then I touched her thinking about blood and she went thirsty. I managed to get my hands around her neck and pulled her head off and chucked it. I turned to look at Elena nodding at her and then Jane's body was set on fire.

Alec came charging at me but I didn't realise till he had me pinned to the floor I hit my head so heard that everything went black.

**Isla's pov**

"Mom!" I screamed and darted towards her I jumped on top of Alec and wrestled him to the ground. The girls were crouching protecting Annabella as Elena put a ring of fire around them. I went to get up to get ready to fight but he pulled me to the ground and then jumped on top of me. His hands were around my throat but I made vines appear pulling him of me. I then jumped on top of him with my hands around his neck and ripped his head off. Caius was behind me and grabbed me by the throat holding me in the air I couldn't breathe and I went out of conscious to a loud growl and tearing apart as I fell to the ground next to my mom.

"Isla!" I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes to find Seth. My head hurt but I was alive I couldn't breathe and then I felt darkness but everything was fine now.

"Seth" I whispered weakly but I felt pain all over my body. It hurt bad but I didn't know why nothing could hurt me as my skin was hard like my family.

"Your alright you've broken a few bones but you will be healed soon" Seth said and I just started to cry as I didn't know what's going on.

"What happened?" I asked only remembering taking out Alec and then Caius grabbing me around the throat.

"Caius was straggling you but I took him out the Volturi are all dead apart from Marcus who ran of" Seth said weakly at the start.

"Mom?" I asked panicking about what happened to her. I saw Seth's face change as I mentioned her.

"No!" I shouted mommy couldn't be dead she couldn't be!

"She's fine but she's in a comer she badly hit her head" Seth said and I felt the tears fill my eyes again as he stroked my cheek.

"When is she coming out?" I asked hopping she was.

"I don't know" Seth said and I immediately sat up ignoring the broken bones.

"Don't move" Seth said getting all worried.

"I have to see mommy" I said crying.

"I'll carry you" Seth said and he picked me up carrying me to see mommy.

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes" Seth said and then I looked around the room to see the Denali's burning the bodies of what once was the Volturi.

* * *

_**So that's the end of the Volturi but whats going to happen to Nessie? I hopped you liked the chapter! Please do review! Next chapter will be on tomorow! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	31. Waking up

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is just finishing everything of. Please do review._**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 31- Waking up

**Jacob's pov**

I turned around to find Nessie on the floor unconscious and Isla up in the air being strangled by the neck. Seth swopped in and took out Caius and I ran to Nessie protecting her but turning to make sure my other girls were safe. Rain and Elena were crouching in front of Annabella but they were a ring of fire around them, they were safe. I put my muzzle against Nessie hopping she would wake up but she didn't I let out a whine but another member came to attack so I took him out defending the love of my life who was breathing lightly with a weak heart. Seth was protecting Isla as well as she lay unconscious on the ground.

"_I got the front you get the back_" I thought as he nodded and we circled Nessie and Isla protecting them. Aro certainly did outnumber us this time it seemed he tried to get as many members as he could. Half of them were wiped out now but others came at us, teeth beard ready to attack. I snarled and jumped on top of him gripping his head in-between my jaws were I bit down. I had to concentrate on protecting Nessie and Isla from getting hurt even more but seeing them laying they still was hard. All of a sudden the Volturi member's bodies dropped frozen solid. I looked over at Rain who was now standing up with her eyes closed. She froze them. We all took them out then with no fuss and then Elena set they body's on fire. The volturi was dead.

"Carlisle go see Nessie and Isla" I heard Edward shout and then Carlisle was over in a flash with concern all over his face. Me and Seth phased back pulling our shorts up not carrying who was watching as we bent over our loved ones as they laid together peacefully, breathing lightly. I kept looking back and forth between my wife and my daughter as I held Nessie's hand. Panic was written all over mine and Seth's face. They were fine I told myself but I couldn't believe it till Carlisle said it.

"Isla is going to be fine she fainted because of the lack of oxygen but she's broken a few bones" Carlisle said pointing to her swallow arm and leg. I saw Seth relax and I was relieved that my daughter was fine but what about my Nessie? My heart was beating so fast as I held her hand scared of what Carlisle was going to say. She didn't seem to be in any pain but she wasn't breathing right and her heart was weak.

"Mommy Isla" They girls shouted running over and then kneeling down to them. I was getting impatient what was wrong with Nessie? Edward walked over with panic across his face as he collapsed in front of his daughter.

"What's going on?" I said through gritted teeth as everyone looked up at Edward.

"Nessie's thoughts are just blank nothing they" Edward said and then Bella ran over dropping to the ground above her daughter. What did that mean? She wasn't dead! No she wasn't her heart was beating and she was breathing slowly.

"She's gone into a comer" Carlisle said putting his hand on Edwards solider as him and Bella started dry sobbing. I felt the teas form in my eyes and the girls were in tears. You're going to be fine my Nessie, Your going to be fine I thought to myself and noticed Edward nodding at my thoughts.

"Take her to one of the rooms and Edward come with me I need some medical equipment" Carlisle said in his serious doctor voice. I lifted Nessie in my arms as three of my girls followed I turned to look back at Isla who was starting to come around and I felt relived. Seth nodded at me to go as he held Isla's hands. When she wakes up he will bring her over to the room I thought to myself. I then ran off to the closest room with Bella and my daughters. I laid her on the bed and sat on the edge holding her hand as Bella and the girls took the other side.

"Is Isla going to be okay?" Rain asked worried for her sister.

"She's fine she's coming round" I said weakly but happy my daughter was fine I just wish Nessie was as well. How long was Carlisle going to be?

"Daddy what's going on?" I heard Isla ask from the doorway in Seth's arm. She seemed fine but her arm and leg hadn't held yet. Bella and the girls moved out of the way as Seth placed Isla on the bed. I smiled at her happy that she and all my daughters were now safe. I never thought the Volturi would go that far. Taking my daughters and then putting Annabella through that pain was horrid.

"She's in a coma" I whispered as I held back the tears. She was going to be fine she just had to be. She did hit her head twice. The first time was when she was trying to save her daughters then the second out of revenge for killing Jane.

"When's she going to wake up?" Isla asked as the tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know" I said looking down at Nessie who looked so peaceful and innocent she was always innocent never hurting a fly unless they hurt a loved one, was she healing?

"If only I got to her sooner" Isla said taking the blame but it wasn't her fault she was protecting Annabella it was my fault I was keeping an eye on her and I turned my back for a second distracted by one of the new members.

"It's not your fault sweetie" I said stroking her check with my free hand.

Carlisle walked into the room then with Edward as they plugged a machine up and then Carlisle put wires and needles into Nessie. It was horrible to see her hooked up to the machine and then Edward stood they holding up the fluids that are used to treat sick people in hospitals. Did they run to the nearest hospital and nick all this stuff? That wasn't like Carlisle but it didn't matter as long as Nessie was going to be okay.

"I think she's hit her head hard and this is the way of recovering" Carlisle said giving me a small smile. I trusted him and I believed him she was going to be fine and I knew it and so did everyone else. The girls all sat they watching their mom the tears stopping now as we waited for her to wake up and go home.

"She's going to be fine" I whispered out loud wanting to make sure I was correct.

"Yes" Carlisle said and I looked at his face he didn't look concerned anymore so I gave him a small smile. She had to go against the witch twins she couldn't of shouted for me to come and help. I understood why she went after Jane but I wished someone had her back and not my daughters but everyone was caught up in the moment. My brave girl Isla saved Nessie's life.

**Renesmee's pov**

I could hear murmuring voices but they weren't clear I couldn't work out what was going on or who they were. I don't remember much only my daughter screaming in pain and then Jane falling dead but I didn't know what happened after that. What happened to everyone else? I couldn't see all I could see was darkness and I felt empty I couldn't move I couldn't speak I couldn't see where was everyone? Where was I? I focused on the murmuring noises but I wasn't getting much out of it. I felt three strong heartbeats and then three weaker ones. Jake? Annabella? Isla? Rain? Elena? Seth? I listened harder but it was no use it was like I was under water everything was fuzzy. I felt something warm but I couldn't put my finger on it I couldn't tell were that warmth touch was coming from I couldn't feel my body but I could feel the warmth. Jake? Is daddy they? Can he read my mind or am I all alone here in this darkness. Did I die? Wait if I died I wouldn't hear the murmurings and heartbeats or was that my mind playing tricks on me?

"Nessie" I heard someone say but it was a low murmur but everything was starting to come back slowly. I could hear breaths coming from other people, my family? The warm touch was coming from the right side of me I think it's my hand? I could slowly start to feel my body again but I was still in the darkness. I wasn't dead and the noises and heartbeats weren't my mind it was reality.

"Nessie can you hear me?" I heard a voice but didn't know where it was coming from. Where was I? Who were they?

"Nessie its daddy your alright you're in a room you hit your head really hard everyone is here" I heard daddy but why couldn't I see them? I could feel my body now but I didn't move afraid of what was happening.

"Open your eyes sweetie" I heard another voice but it was still hard to hear. I started blinking and I could feel my eyes again and I slowly opened them to find everyone staring at me. On my right was Jake, Daddy, and mommy, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet. Then on my left was Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Rain, Elena, Annabella, Seth and then laying next to me was Isla.

"Nessie!" Jake said squeezing my hand and I looked at him again managing a smile. My head hurts really bad? What happened?

"After you took out Jane, Alec attacked you but Isla saved you" Daddy said smiling at Isla. I turned my head again to face my daughter she was smiling down at me but her arm was in a bandage as well as her leg.

"Thank you" I whispered but it hurt to talk.

"You're welcome" She said grinning and I just smiled at her my brave little girl but what happened to her? What happened to the Volturi?

"Isla killed Alec but Caius strangled her knocking her out but she's only broken a few bones, Seth took Caius out then him and Jake protected you and Isla. Annabella was protected by Rain and Elena; Rain froze most of the Volturi. The Volturi are dead Marcus ran off" Daddy said.

"My brave girls" I whispered again smiling at them as they smiled back. I was glad my babies were safe now all of them.

"I've got us a private plane with a bed for Nessie and Isla" Grandpa said and I couldn't wait to get home. When we got home I'll be healed and so will Isla.

"When are we leaving?" Uncle Emmet asked. I wanted to get away from Italy so badly its only made bad memories.

"As soon as Nessie's healed a little more" Grandpa said and I hopped I healed faster than usual. Where were the Denali's and the pack?

"The Denali's are dealing with the fire and the pack is outside waiting" Daddy said and I was glad everyone was ok it looked like it was just me and Isla that got hurt. I remembered when my baby girl Annabella skipped across to the other side being forced to join the Volturi she didn't have a clue what was going on but she was safe now. We should of never brought her and I saw daddy nod in agreement.

"Grandpa Can we go please?" I begged him.

"You're not moving until he says it's alright" I heard Jake whisper and I looked at him smiling showing that I was alright. I was I just had a bad headache. I went to try sit up but Jake pushed me back down again carefully glaring at me. Mr protective Alpha wolf right here, I was fine though.

"Well we should give it a little longer" Grandpa said and I sighed and then Jake squeezed my hand. I put my hand to Jake's face and thought "_I'm sorry for having you worried_"

"It wasn't your fault" He mumbled and I knew who he was blaming Jane. Saying her name made me angry how dare she make my little girl feel pain she deserved it. I should of just let Elena burn her. I thought about our fight how we were both beginners and struggling but I beat her. I heard Jake growl at my thoughts of our fight forgetting I still had my hand to his face. "_Opps sorry_" I thought and he just smiled at me.

"_Can we go now?" _I thought to Jake giving him the best smile I could as he sighed.

"Grandpa Can we go now I feel fine I just have a headache" I said trying to sit up.

"Okay but Jakes carrying you to the airport and Isla Seth will carry you" Grandpa said in his doctor orders. I didn't mind being in Jake's arms. I couldn't wait to go home I missed my little man.

**Seth's pov**

I picked Isla up in my arms being carful of her broken arm and leg but they were almost healed now. She smiled at me with that beautiful smile I ignored the eyes as that wasn't her doing she's experienced a lot over the past day and I was glad she was now smiling. It broke my heart when she went over willing but they had a plan and it didn't work. I was so angry when Isla was made to say she didn't love me. It didn't matter anymore though she was safe in my arms and we were on our way home.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as we walked towards the cars.

"no I understand what you did and I know you didn't think that Ben was going to control you again" I said smiling at her she had to do it for her little sister and I understood it just broke my heart but now she was here in my arms and everything was fine.

"It only made things worse but I couldn't stand seeing Annabella like that" She said starting to cry.

"Shh it doesn't matter anymore the Volturi are dead and you are back in my arms" I said giving her a little smile.

She didn't respond but snuggled into my chest as I got into the car with Leah, Embry and Quil with Isla on my lap. She sat up in the car wanting to talk to everything I was happy no one judged her because of her eyes but they all knew it wasn't her. I wonder how long she would have red eyes...

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked Isla.

"Alright just a little sore" Isla said she was fine though and I was happy I got to her in time before Caius hurt her anymore. It felt good ripping him apart but then turning around to see Isla unconscious next to her mother's unconscious body was just heartbreaking for me and Jake but working together to protect them made it easier.

"thank you for saving Seth" Leah said grabbing her good hand I didn't know exactly what happened then but maybe Nessie can show me when's she's better.

"No problem I didn't think it would work but I loved him so much that I had to try" Isla said looking up at me smiling. What did she do exactly?

"Can someone fill me in?" I asked curious of what they were saying about me but they both looked at me and smiled.

"We brought you back to life" Isla said then kissing my cheek. I died?

"How?" I asked confused.

"Mommy will show you later" She said giving me a massive grin.

"It was amazing" Embry said and Quil nodded. We took off down the road talking pretending that earlier today didn't happen. Isla seemed a little scared as she wouldn't take a hand of me at all. I didn't mind but I could tell she was scared that she didn't want to lose me again and she won't.

We arrived in the airport all eyes on us as half the pack was topless and Nessie and Isla were in mine and Jake's arms. No one would suspect that we just rescued the triplets and wiped out the Volturi that they didn't even know existed so it didn't matter. Carlisle got the tickets for the private plane he got and then we settled Nessie and Isla on the beds but Isla was sitting up.

"Lay down" I said pushing her back worried that she's going to make her injuries worse.

"I'm fine" She said smiling at me but she had to lay down for the take off and it was Carlisle's orders.

"Isla do as what Seth says" Jake said from the other bed and I smiled at him for my thanks as Isla sighed and laid down were I strapped her in.

"This is embarrassing" She murmured as everyone laughed.

"it's keeping you safe" I said taking my seat I watched her laying they looking at the ceiling as the plane took off when it was in midair everyone was able to take off their seat belts. I took mine of and went and stood with her.

"Can I take mine of now?" She asked turning her head towards me smiling.

"No" I said it was keeping her safe and in my sight.

"Please?" She asked and I felt myself giving in. She was almost healed and she was sat up in the car so she must be almost fine. I didn't have a choice when she looked at me like that so I just sighed and unstrapped her and watched her sit up.

"Thank you" She said kissing my cheek and then I sat on the table with her the whole way home.

* * *

_**hey I hopped you liked the chapter only one more to go... then i'll tell you what other storys I'm going to do. I'll let you know my ideas on my profil after the next chapter is uploaded! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	32. Happy Endings

_**So here it is the last chapter for Eternity I hopped you enjoyed the story and I can promise you they is more to come following these characters! More twists! More Weddings! More falling in love! More babies in surprising ways! Please do review though! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 32- Happy endings

**Carlisle's pov**

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked Eleazar and Garrett now the Volturi were killed who was going to keep everyone to the rules? I couldn't believe the Volturi controlling the girls and then harming poor little Annabella. I usually went against violence but they have gotten to obsessive with power. I remembered the memory of little Annabella hissing at me shouting at me for talking to Aro the way I was I knew it wasn't her but it was her face, her voice.

"We've been thinking about this since Nessie was pregnant" Eleazar said. He knew that the only way of getting out was to kill the Volturi I was glad they came prepared.

"Please do share?" I asked everyone was listening as we were in one room in the private plane.

"Well perhaps if we spread the word about what happened and then suggest the idea of a vote for whom to lead our race. A bit like what the human's do but our own government a vampire government" Garrett said and it was a good Idea perhaps we can set up meeting discuss some of the rules.

"That sounds like a good idea perhaps our race could become more settled with the humans" I said which would cause less increase in the amount of humans deaths but it was their decision.

"Perhaps, when everyone breaks up for school we could travel passing the word to set up a meeting were people can vote" Garret said which would work allowing them to discuss and decided who would be in charge. It was a good idea and I could see Garrett and Eleazar becoming in charge.

"yes the rules will still be in place of what the Volturi set but perhaps not the punishments maybe we can come up with a better solution" Eleazar said and the first thing that came to my mind was Elena trapping them in a ring of fire but she won't be joining this idea.

"Were will this be held?" I asked in wonder.

"Well were not sure yet but perhaps somewhere near by offering refreshments of monkey blood" Garrett said grinning.

"We could discuss to have the meetings at our home Esme would be thrilled to create a room to sit our kind" I said interested in this idea.

"yes we could hold it once a year" Eleazar said and it made me smile how they could make sure the rules were kept in place a lot better than the Volturi.

"If the president vampire lives with us then maybe I could punish them by trapping them in a ring of fire as a scented rather than death" Elena said looking at Garret then Eleazar and then me. Did she mean us three take charge?

"Carlisle I think it's a great idea the three of you would be perfect for the job together" Edward said.

"I see it happening" Alice said smiling at me. I liked the idea but wouldn't it be too much.

"Carlisle I could set up a little meeting room for the three of you and a room for public speaking" Esme beamed I loved seeing her happy after what happened today.

"Trust me this is going to work" Alice beamed and I did trust her when it came to peoples decisions.

"Carlisle, Garret and Eleazar king of the vampires" Emmet chuckled.

"That would make me queen" Kate chuckled winking at Emmet.

"We will not be royalty just leading members" I agreed excited of my new role.

"I'll be the bodyguard" Emmet said grinning.

"Were be your guard dogs" Embry said winking and then everyone laughed.

"I'll be the police office" Elena beamed giggling.

"Me too" Rain said giggling with her sister. If they broke the rules we send them to what prisons in a ring of fire? Frozen for amount of time?

"They won't be able to escape it" Edward said.

"Isn't they anything we can't break?" I asked curious.

"I don't think so" Garrett said. It made me wonder though.

"I'm sure many people will follow our rules as they look up to you Carlisle" Eleazar said but why me?

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Since you were the one that showed self control showing that we weren't all monsters. Showing how you are able to help humans instead of killing them creates a hero for them to look up upon" Garrett said and it touched me how people thought this but I enjoyed helping people.

"Then the way you got away from the Volturi when they came to kill you amazed everything, they think of you as the rightful leader of our race" Eleazar said.

"Grandpa you're a lot kinder then the Volturi you deserve to lead" Annabella said and it touched my heart.

"Well then it's settled were going to run things in a mature way not like the Volturi and we will not be built on power and lies" I said grinning.

"Carlisle everyone's going to love you! Now we just need to go shopping for leadership clothes!" Alice beamed.

"Carlisle, Eleazar and Garret we will all be they with you the Cullen and Denali guard" Edward said grinning.

"okay then it's settled we will have meetings two times a year one in the winter and one in the spring allowing people to discuss if they have issues" I said.

"Yes" Eleazar and Garret agreed and I felt excited for my new role in life.

**Renesmee's pov**

By the time the plane landed I was back to my normal self along with Isla. Jake was still worried now but I was as healthy as a horse. I couldn't wait to see my little man would everyone want to know what happened? I knew Sam and Paul would so I would show them but what Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Rachel and Billy want to see? I wouldn't mind showing them it was up to them.

We pulled up in the garage and Jake helped me out of the car still worried but I just let him he was only worried. We went through the front door to find everyone sitting in the lounge anxious.

"Mommy!" Ethan beamed and ran up to me giving me a hug then giving Jake a hug. All eyes were on us and then the triplets they must have noticed they eyes and I saw the girls heads drop.

"They were controlled" Jake said defending them but we all knew that the girls would of never done it.

"Controlled?" They all said in shock.

"I can show you but I think I need to show Seth something first" I said smiling at my daughter it wasn't right showing everyone something that he didn't know. I put my hand on Seth's face and showed him everything that happened from when he died. His face fell when he saw Isla's heartbreak but was then shocked at what the girls did.

"Isla" Seth said looking over at her and then hugged her tight.

"She showed you then" Isla said hugging Seth.

"Yeah I'm so sorry for putting you through that" Seth said.

"Shh! It doesn't matter your still here with me now" She said and then she kissed him it really touched my heart to see but I turned to look at my confused family on the coach. I decided to show Sue first as it was her son. I placed my hand to her cheek and played the whole thing and I saw her eyes full with tears as her son dyed and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Oh my goodness thank you girls! I'm so glad you're all safe now" Sue said getting up hugging the girls and then hugging her son tight against her. I then showed everyone else as they gasped in shock.

"Grandpa are you sure?" I asked not sure how he was going to take it.

"I'm sure" He said and I placed my hand to his cheek replaying the whole memory as he gasped in shock.

"Good on you for killing them" He said as everyone sat they shocked. That just came from the chef of police.

"Yeah that was out of order controlling the girls then harming Annabella and controlling her" Billy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter now, they gone and they won't be bothering the girls again" Jake said and then everyone nodded in agreement again.

I stood back next to Jake as he grabbed me around the waist I was happy everything was fine now and my family was safe.

"When do our normal eyes come back?" Rain asked. I wondered as well. How come they turned red? When they hunted animals they always stayed green but I remembered Grandpa saying how they eye colour would change. Why now? Was it human blood that cause this to happen?

"You won't hunt until you are thirsty but when they turn black you can go hunting but I'm afraid they going to turn gold" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Our eyes won't be green anymore?" The girls said seeming disappointed. I liked they green eyes but I didn't mind them having gold eyes I was just happy they were safe home with the Voltrui never threatening them again.

"No I'm afraid not but it seems the human blood caused this change" Grandpa Carlisle said and I could tell he was deep in his thoughts.

"I wonder why they changed now and not from the donated blood from when Nessie was first pregnant" He said with his hands to his face deep in his thoughts.

"I'm going to have to research this" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle didn't you notice Sulpicia was missing?" Daddy said

"Aro's wife?" Elena added as everyone turned to look at the girls.

"Yes she was the only one missing" Daddy said. If she was missing then what did that mean?

"Yeah Aro sent her away" Rain said. Why did he send her away?

"What's going on?" I asked seeing my dad and Elena communicate through Elena's mind.

"Aro told her to go and he would find them" Daddy said but who was _them_? What did this mean? Aro was dead but his wife was still alive and other members of the Volturi.

"I can't see her" Aunt Alice said as everyone turned to look at her.

"So Aro's wife is alive is she going to be a threat?" I asked getting annoyed we kill them but they manage to find an alternative.

"Not that were aware of but it's strange I'm curious of who the 'them' are" Daddy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps he's protecting his wife and other vampires he cares about?" Rose said but it didn't sound like him.

"Well we will have to watch out for her" Grandpa Carlisle said as everyone nodded in agreement. She wasn't a threat so she wasn't our problem I just hope she doesn't come back to avenge her husband's death.

**Jacob's pov**

They was always one bloodsucker that got away never minding the situation always one. If I was her I would stay away and stay hidden because if she messes with us there's going to be hell to pay for. Enough pain had been cause over the last day and I didn't want any more on the girls or Nessie. Controlling all of my daughters, harming my little princess, attacking Isla and Nessie and even laying a finger on my girls.

Everyone was sat around talking so I went and sat with my dad.

"Hey dad" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey that was sure horrible what happened" He said shaking his head in disgust. I had to agree with him the Volturi were 100% monster and deserved to die. Not just die but die in pain wish we dished out to them.

"I can't imagine what you went through but seeing it from Nessie broke my heart. Seeing Annabella in pain then the girls controlled by that boy well monster" Dad said looking at me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"They fine now. The Volturi are dead and the girls are safe" I said putting my hand on his solider trying to comfort him but the last two days had broke everyone's hearts.

"Yes she deserved to suffer that Jane" Dad said clenching his fists.

"Trust me she will be suffering in hell along with the rest of the Volturi" I said and he nodded in agreement.

Everyone decided it was best if they get home so we said our goodbyes and thank you to everyone and then we waved goodbye to them before we went back into the house. The Cullen's and Denali's decided to go for a hunt so me, Nessie, Seth and the kids stayed at home but I really wanted to talk to Annabella. I picked Annabella up and then with my free hand I grabbed Nessie's hand everyone turned to smile at us as we walked out into the garden.

"Annabella sweetie were so sorry" I said sitting on the back step with her sitting on my lap as Nessie joined me.

"It wasn't your fault" She said the tears forming in her eyes again and I could tell how scared she was. I'll have to thank Edward for trying to comfort her. I held her tight against me as Nessie grabbed her hand.

"We shouldn't of made you come" Nessie said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanted to save my sisters it wasn't anyone's fault no one new Grandma's shield couldn't protect me" She said wincing at the memory of Jane.

"Well I can promise you that will never ever happen again" I said and it wouldn't.

"I know" She said and then buried her head into my chest.

"Go on indoors and see your sisters" I said kissing her hair and then she hopped up and left.

Nessie came and snuggled next to me and I put my arm around her.

"I love you" I said putting my head against her head and taking a deep breath after the long day.

"I love you too" She said as her tears dyed away.

"Not as much as me" I said knowing what she was going to say next.

"No way Jake no way" She said and then she lifted her head up and kissed me as the electricity flew through us. My heart was now glowing and I swear every bad day ends in a happy ending.

**Seth's pov**

I couldn't believe what the girls done without them I would have been dead and not standing with the girl I loved. Seeing her heartbroken like that sobbing into my corpse was horrible it brought tears to my eyes she really did go through a lot. I was holding her around the waist as I didn't want her out of my sight. When I watched my mom's face as Nessie showed her I felt so upset seeing her cry and then plead thank you to the girls.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Isla we haven't actually been alone since yesterday.

"Yeah" She said smiling up at me and then we left outside of the door. We ran hand in hand through the forest towards our tree. Her leg and arm had completely healed now so we climbed the tree and sat on the branch. She rested her head on my chest as we watched the sunset.

"What did you think when mommy showed you?" Isla asked.

"I thought about how you must have been heartbroken and then I thought it was amazing what you did" I said putting my arm around her.

"I was heartbroken but bringing you back to life glued my heart back together" She said bringing her head up to smile at me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"no need to thank me I loved you so much I couldn't live without you If that didn't work then I was just going to hand myself into the Volturi" She said.

"Don't talk like that" I said it hurt hearing her speak like that but I couldn't live without her either she was like air to me you needed it survive without it you would die.

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry about my eyes" She said turning her face away refusing to look at me. I pulled her face back to look at mine and looked right into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that wasn't your doing" I said as a tear fell down her face and I wiped it away. No more tears only smiles I thought to myself.

"Do you think Aro's wife would come seeking revenge?" She asked seeming scared as I held her tight against me.

"I'm not sure but I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever" I said seeing a smile spread across her face.

"I know and I will never let anyone hurt you" She said but she was the one who needed protecting.

"Promise me you would never hand yourself in like that again" I said looking deep into her eyes with a pleading look.

"I promise" She said and I felt relived.

"Good" I said.

"Do you want to know something funny?" She asked trying to brighten the mood which made me smile.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Your blood tastes really weird a mix between animal and human but not like monkey" She said screwing up her face in disgust as I just laughed she always knew how to brighten up a day.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" I said smiling down to my little moon then pulled her onto my lap as she put her arms around me and I felt her cold lips collide with my warm lips and we tasted each other's breath it was like kissing for our survival. She pulled my head closer not wanting to let me go and I held her tighter refusing to let her go. I felt my heart beat increase as hers did we stayed they for what seemed forever and then I kissed her neck not wanting to stop. I kissed all the way back up to her jaw and kissed her again but only a little kiss this time. She put her forehead towards mine.

"Fire and ice" She said putting a hand on my check.

"For Eternity"

* * *

_**Aww what a lovely ending! I hopped you liked Eternity! Please do tell me weather you liked it! In about half an hour to an hours time I will have the stories characters and plots on my profile! So don't miss out. TOMOROW I WILL START ANOTHER ONE! All i can do is write with a broken foot!**__**Please do review agian and thanks!**_

**_Robyn xx_**


End file.
